What's in a Name?
by CrazyCanoeingGIT
Summary: COMPLETE! The curse has been lifted and the Black Pearl and crew are sailing around the Caribbean looking for adventure. After intercepting a ship, they find a passenger with a secret she has sworn to protect. Will she sacrifice that secret in order to
1. Introductions

What's in a Name?  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic that I've written by myself, so, if you have a problem with it, don't hesitate to tell me...I really appreciate constructive criticism and all that jazz.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, won't ever own anything except Christina and her family and random others that have no importance...yet.  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
I suppose a good place to start is at the beginning, it makes sense. I lived the first twenty years of my life in England, London to be exact. My family was always very well off; we were one of the wealthier families in London. It never really made much of a difference to me, because, after I reached the age of six, I scarcely knew my family. My parents only had two children, myself and my younger brother by six years, Timothy. But before I continue, I must say who I am, my name is Christina Smit.  
  
I spent the time between my sixth and eighteenth birthdays in a boarding school outside of greater London. At the school, we were taught the finer things in life, literature, philosophy but also homemaking. I loved everything but the homemaking. I would soak up all the lessons, except that one. I often went in to teachers for extra information on subjects. By the time I left school, I was fluent in French as well as fairly well versed in Spanish, although I didn't know why exactly we were taught these languages to be quite honest. I only would return home during the two- month summer holiday that our school had and occasional holidays in between.  
  
After leaving school, I returned home to help care for my mother, who was suffering from an extended illness. It was not until I was nineteen and a half that she fully recovered. However, our fortunes did not improve. Shortly after my mother's recovery, my father and brother, took a trip to the ocean to celebrate her recovery. And while I didn't see this as fair, I did not complain . . . I was never a fan of fishing. However, I grew worried when they did not return home on time. After three days, there was still no word from them, and worry was beginning to fill me. After a week, I saw a man riding swiftly up to our home. I paid it little mind, figuring it was some matter of business for my mother to handle in my father's absence, no concern of mine. However, ten minutes later, the quietness of our house was penetrated by a shrill scream. I bolted from my room and ran, unladylike, down to my mother.  
  
Upon entering, I saw her collapsed in a chair, sobbing.  
  
Heart in throat, I asked, "Mum? What's wrong?"  
  
The man, whom I did not recognize, came over to me and answered, "Miss, there was an accident, a boating accident. Your father and brother's boat was swept off course and they drowned in the swells..."  
  
Although the man continued speaking, I ceased to hear what he said. I swayed slightly on my feet before my vision went black and I fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Four months later, my mother and I were on a ship heading for the Caribbean. Being on a ship has to be the most boring thing in the world for a woman, and three months with only one companion, your mother, makes it even worse. It was on that ship that I found out the truth about my father and my family's past, a truth that my mother made me swear never to tell, not even to write in my journal, she never told me why but it was something very important to keep hidden.  
  
Although my mother and I typically got along quite well, I had to endure three months of solid arguments and tears. When my mother and I were not arguing over something petty, she spent her time sobbing about my father and brother. This made the journey much harder for me because I, unlike my mother, did not want to think about them and tried very much to focus on the present. I had withdrawn after my father and brother's deaths and was trying to heal the deep wounds on my heart. It was when we were a week from Port Royal that my life took an interesting turn.  
  
That day was extremely bleak and passed just as slowly as the days before it had. After managing to eat a light dinner, I retired to my cabin. However, my mother decided that it would be a good time to come see me before she, too, went to bed.  
  
"Christina, I have some news for you," the strict woman who was my mother said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You will be getting engaged upon our arrival in Port Royale," Mother told me, ignoring my open mouth. "Lieutenant Marcus Collins will meet us at the dock and you will be civil."  
  
Seizing the opportunity to speak up, I said in a barely restrained voice. "I've already lost my father, brother, and home in the last four months. Now you're taking away my freedom! Whatever happened---"  
  
I broke off.  
  
BANG!  
  
Explosions rocked our ship. We were under attack! My mother and I stared at each other open-mouthed.  
  
Now footsteps and loud voices could be heard overhead.  
  
PIRATES!  
  
Mother shoved me into a closet and moved to lock the cabin door.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
As she moved closer to the door, it sprung open and three pirates spilled into the room. Two men and a woman. A woman pirate?  
  
Mother made every effort to fight them off but hands are no match for guns and cutlasses. I watched from the crack in the closet and tried to remain silent as my mother struggled against the intruders. A shot rang out and against my will, I screamed.  
  
Bursting out of the closet, I ran towards my mother. However, one of the male pirates caught me around the middle and pushed me painfully into the wall. I watched in horror as my mother slowly sank to the ground, blood seeping from her stomach.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" she cried.  
  
I struggled harder against the man holding me, fighting to get away from his hands and go to my only solace I had left. Slowly the man began cutting down my dress with his knife.  
  
I screamed but received only a fist to my jaw.  
  
Finally the woman pirate stepped in. "You know what cap'n said, take her to him."  
  
From what I could tell, it was only grudgingly that the pirate backed away slightly. He and the woman pirate grabbed my arms and "escorted" me out, kicking and screaming. I froze when we got out on deck. Blood everywhere and the deck was littered with the bodies of our crew.  
  
The pirates took advantage of my lack of resistance and hurried me over to their captain.  
  
"Well, Ana, what's all this?" the captain asked in a mockingly curious voice.  
  
"Found her down below. Thought ye might wan' a look, cap'n, before anything 'appened. Been a long trip, ye know, Roberts 'ere was a little over anxious."  
  
I felt horrible at that moment. The hands clutching my arms were painfully tight and my skin was crawling. Dirty men surrounded me, all watching me greedily in the moonlight. As of yet, though, I had not looked up at this captain that I was in front of, but a strong hand reached down and brought my gaze to his.  
  
I gazed at the man in front of me, with something akin to panic welling up inside of me. And dreadlocks, guns, knives, deep chocolate eyes stared back at me hungrily. His eyes . . . his eyes terrified me. They were so dark. Unnaturally so. They seemed to sparkle with evil thoughts, oh God.  
  
Feeling empowered once more, more out of fear than strength, I resumed my fighting against my captors. Those horrifying eyes continued to bore into me . . . it was unnerving.  
  
Finally this supposed captain spoke, "Anything else of interest down there, Ana?"  
  
The woman nodded, I think, because she answered, "A woman, but Hastings shot her. Gut shot, she's probably still alive. Plus there was a good deal of swag in her cabin."  
  
The reply came simply, "Check."  
  
Only one of the three remained, beside the captain. I turned to see who was holding me and noticed that the boy wasn't much older than me, he certainly wasn't much of a pirate. He looked rather green and the hand clutching my arm was faintly gentle. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled slightly but soon the stillness in the air was broken.  
  
The sound of a gun shot cracked the night. Realizing what it meant, I tore out of the boy's grasp and ran towards the cabin. Before I was halfway there, however, I felt myself being tackled by someone much heavier than myself. Squirming and clawing at the deck frantically, I struggled to free myself from the weight.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, lass?" a voice whispered in my ear, it was the captain. His voice sounded almost gentle, but he was so close to my ear that his lips brushed my ear and I merely fought harder. Then the cold metal barrel of a gun was placed against my temple. I froze. "Stop struggling and I'll get off you," the voice said again.  
  
Feeling immensely uncomfortable, I stilled and breathed easier once the weight was off me.  
  
But then, shock of all shocks, a hand broke my line of vision, a silent offering to help me up.  
  
Inwardly I snorted. I did not need his help, I thought as I pushed myself up. Just as I prepared to bolt again, two strong hands grasped my upper arms.  
  
"My apologies, love, but I can't let you stay," he said as he wheeled me around and over to his ship.  
  
Feeling hatred well up inside of me, I kicked back into his shin as hard as I could muster without shoes on. "Let me go," I hissed.  
  
Before he could respond, the woman pirate made her way over to us and said, "'S all taken care of, cap'n."  
  
The captain nodded and transferred me to the woman. Before she could jostle me away, he said, "Take her to my cabin and make sure she stays put."  
  
The woman nodded and forced me down to a room. Roughly, she tied my hands to the bedpost, locked the door and sat silently at a desk, waiting.  
  
I stared at her, seething inside, cursing her mentally. This woman, who had the audacity to appear unruffled, had murdered my mother and crew. In cold blood at that. And they probably would do the same to me after the captain and crew had had their way with me.  
  
Trying to keep my mind off it, I tugged at my bindings. To my horror, the bed creaked in protest, catching the woman's attention. "Ye can stop glaring at me like that, I ain't gonna hurt ye," she said in an almost kind voice.  
  
I guessed that this comment was meant to be reassuring but I didn't see it as such. I continued to glare at her and said, "You killed my mum."  
  
The woman nodded curtly and said, "Thought it was the humane thing to do. Unless you wanted your dear old mum to bleed to death, or burn."  
  
Biting back a snide remark, I lowered my head and stared down at the floor. "Just let me go," I pleaded. When she didn't respond, I tried again, "Please, let me go. I didn't do anything to you. Just let me go, please."  
  
The woman snorted derisively. "And what am I to tell the cap'n, eh? I just stepped aside and let you skip along on yer merry way? You wouldn't make it two feet from the door before ye got caught. But I doubt that they would turn yo over to Jack, right away. Probably have some fun with ye fore he let ye go."  
  
I glared at her, wishing with all my heart that looks could kill.  
  
"Ye know, this ain't me fault so ye can stop yer glaring unless ye'd prefer to be unconscious," she said in a voice that no longer had even a tiny vestige remaining of kindness.  
  
I did not see any reason to speak to this woman further. Why should I pay any heed to her words, she was just a pirate. I was not about to waste my breath on her, I was the daughter of two very important, rich people who loved me very much while they were alive.  
  
The sound of a key being inserted into the lock met my ears. I looked up at Ana in fear as the door creaked open and the captain strode in. In one swift moment, she had risen to her feet to greet him.  
  
Said captain came striding further into the room, gazed looked on me. "Take the helm, Ana," he said.  
  
She nodded and left the cabin silently. 


	2. An Evening with the Captain

What's in a Name?  
  
A/N: Well, 5 reviews in 2 days, I must admit, I was very very surprised! Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.Jack's gonna be a bit of an ass for a while.I haven't fully made up my mind yet.After this chapter, everything will start to pick up pace a bit, just be patient with me, Rome wasn't built in a day. I might not be able to update until Saturday, it all depends on what I have to do for the holidays.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Christina and some of the crew.not even close to owning Jack.not that I haven't tried.  
  
Last Time: Said captain came striding further into the room, gazed locked on me. "Take the helm, Ana," he said.  
  
She nodded and left the cabin silently.  
  
What's In a Name?  
Chapter 2: An Evening with the Captain  
  
After Ana or whatever her name was had left, I found myself alone in a room with a pirate captain.unable to stop him from doing anything. He moved towards the bed and withdrew a knife to cut through my bonds.  
  
I smiled slightly in gratitude but I had neither the voice nor tongue to ask any questions. I stared at him, lounging on the bed very near me, looking like a cat looks at a mouse. My stomach sank further in me.this sealed my fate, I was his. And I couldn't do anything likewise.  
  
"So, lass, I think we had best get ourselves acquainted, aye? Unless you'd like to have some fun?" he asked suggestively, eyes locked on my midsection.  
  
"Have all the fun you'd like by yourself, captain, but I don't speak openly about myself to those I don't know," I said shakily. Then, noticing where his gaze was focused, I reached down and lifted his chin, so that he was looking elsewhere.  
  
I knew that I was going to be slapped for this impertinence, I knew it the moment that I had done it. But it didn't come. I shifted slightly on the bed and stared longingly at the door.  
  
"I'll take it that is a no.so, who exactly are you?"  
  
Seeing it pointless to avoid his questions indefinitely, I answered in a squeak of a voice, "Christina Smit." I could feel his gaze boring into me.  
  
I personally didn't see what exactly he was staring at. I wasn't that pretty. Maybe it was just lust.moving on.I wouldn't think about that right now.but I wasn't very tall, only 5'5 or so and had a slight tan. To my mother's horror, I had never managed to avoid the sun like most proper British girls were supposed to. My hair was blonde and reached the middle of my back, slightly wavy. I had a faint dusting of freckles across my nose and cheekbones and my eyes were a greenish colour. They seemed to change colors . . . along with my mood.  
  
While I was so absorbed in my thoughts, said pirate captain was getting closer to me. A possessive hand landed on my shoulder and another around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away, or at least tried to and stared up at my captor feeling like a frightened rabbit.  
  
"Come, come, love, do behave," he whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice betraying how afraid I was. I did my best to stifle the tremour that occurred when he caressed my cheek with one weatherworn hand.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love, at your service," he said in a voice of mock cordiality in my ear.  
  
I shuddered as his lips brushed my ear and pulled myself out of his grip and off the bed. I backed away slowly, trying to put as much distance as possible between this new man and myself.  
  
"Leave me alone," I whispered hoarsely. "Let me go." I continued backing towards the door and when I reached it, I twisted the handle this way and that, pulling on it frantically . . . the door was locked.  
  
Soft laughter met my ears. I whirled around and say Sparrow leaning up on an elbow, watching me and laughing. "Do you think I'd give ye such an easy out, lass?"  
  
"The idea crossed my mind, yes," I muttered, leaning against the door, wishing that it would spring open and let me escape. It didn't.  
  
"Please," I pleaded. "Let me go."  
  
Sparrow stared at me, something hidden behind his eyes and said, "Miss Smit, be a dear and sit."  
  
Reluctantly, I walked over to a chair as far away from the bed as possible and obliged.  
  
Sparrow inclined his head slightly and said, "Now, love . . . "  
  
Before I could think otherwise, I had opened my mouth to speak again. "Captain Sparrow," I said in as steady of a voice as I could muster, "my name is Christina Smit. Not some term of endearment that you use for the strumpets at the pub." Instantly, I knew that this was a mistake. Bloody brilliant, Christina, I thought. Let's just jump overboard, now, why don't we. Because he's surely about to kill you.  
  
Sparrow raised a careful eyebrow and asked, "Just who do you think you are exactly?"  
  
"One could ask the same of you, Sparrow. Attacking our ship like that, what'd we ever do to you?" I retorted, another bloody brilliant comment.  
  
"Pirate," came the reply.  
  
Well that solves it, I thought to myself. So, I decided not to respond.  
  
"Just answer the bloody question, you stupid little chit. Or do I need to persuade you?" He stood up from the bed and made his way over to the chair that I was sitting in.  
  
I was nervous, not only did I not know what his motives were, I couldn't even see him. Suddenly, someone was kissing my neck. I jerked and said, "Captain Sparrow, I haven't the foggiest idea what your talking about or what you even asked of me in the first place. So I suggest that you just leave me alone, savvy? Or I'll talk even less than you might want me too," I answered hotly.  
  
Well, once again, I had made a grievous mistake in my judgement. A pistol was pulled from a sash and smoothly placed against my temple.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk," I said. And with that, I drew my legs into the chair as the pirate moved back to the bed and wished for additional strength. In a final effort to postpone whatever might happen after I finished talking, my eyes darted around the room, frantically. "Can you sit down or something, I don't like you being behind me like that," I said quietly. To my immense surprise, he obliged. Captain Sparrow cleared his throat loudly and taking the warning, I began to tell him about my time in school in England, caring for my mother during her illness and finally my brother and father's deaths. "And now, I'm here," I finished lamely.  
  
Sparrow, who had stretched out on the bed during my tale, leaned up on one elbow and asked, "And what were you planning on doing in Port Royale, exactly?"  
  
I answered as truthfully as possible, "I don't really know, exactly. It was my mum's . . . my mum's . . . idea to go there. She said that we had some family there and I would be getting married upon our arrival . . . but . . . " I broke off, unable to choke back tears.  
  
Something softened in Sparrow's eyes and for one brief moment, I thought for a brief instant that he might not be that bad after all.  
  
However, as soon as the thought crossed my mind, he immediately disproved it. He stood up and walked over to me, slowly, as though not to frighten me and then knelt down in front of me. I stared at him in terror and felt a rough hand reach up and wipe the tears from my face. An invisible hand clenched inside my stomach and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I stared wide-eyed at my captor, feeling completely helpless. I couldn't move back any farther and Sparrow was right up against me, his other arm locked on the back of my chair.  
  
In a quiet voice, Sparrow said, "No matter who you think you are, love, now you're a captive on a pirate ship, the Black Pearl to be exact and that's how its gonna be for a while so, you're going to have to get used to it. You ain't gonna be pampered like some little princess, no matter how the devil you were raised."  
  
I swallowed, trying to rid my mouth of the cotton seemed to be filling it. Well, I would have something to say about that statement. I had never been pampered in my life. If he thought that boarding school for twelve years of your childhood was all fun and games, than this bloke had it wrong. But first, I decided to try to figure out my situation before I did anything rash. In a quiet voice that wasn't like my own, I asked, "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
After I had said this, I scooted back farther on the chair. But before Sparrow could answer, the chair flipped backwards. I fell ungracefully onto the hard wood floor and did a series of rather interesting flips before ending up lying with my nightgown tangled around my head.  
  
Sparrow burst into a raucous laugh.  
  
I stood and fixed my nightgown quickly before backing up farther into the cabin. I stopped when I collided softly with a bookcase.  
  
Sparrow just continued to laugh.  
  
Blushing furiously, I tried to divert my attention from the laughing man in front of me. Wide-eyed and red faced, I turned my back on him and gazed curiously at the bookshelf. Since when could pirates read? I wondered. I quickly scanned over the titles, but nothing struck me as being familiar. There were also maps and navigation devices littering the shelves in a messy jumble. Throwing politeness to the wind, if he had the nerve to laugh at me, then I could look through his things, I picked up a compass and flipped it open and shut repetitively.  
  
"It's a compass," Sparrow said from behind me.  
  
I turned and shot him a withering look and replied, "Yes, I know that. I'm not some bloody idiot." Almost as if I was trying inadvertently to annoy him, I continued to flip it open and shut, staring at him all the while.  
  
Obviously I had breached the invisible line of his patience because he got up and walked towards me. As he approached I backed up until I collided forcibly with the bookshelf. He kept walking closer and finally stopped when he was mere centimeters away from me. Placing his hands on either side of my frame, he leaned down closer to me still. Heart in throat, I stared up at him, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
"You have a lot to get used to, love. And you had best do it fast. Because that pretty little head of yours isn't going to stay untouched if that mouth of yours keeps throwing biting remarks."  
  
I opened my mouth to ask him to please back away but was met only by lips pressed against my own. I gasped in shock but Sparrow only invaded my personal space further. I tried frantically to get away but he grabbed the back of my neck in a painfully tight hold. His tongue reached deeper into my mouth and all my strength focused on not vomiting. I raised my fists and began pounding frantically on his chest but he wouldn't step away. Finally he pulled back, and stared at me, eyes dark with . . . something I couldn't identify. I stared, frightened at him, feeling short of breath and bruised. I raised a shaking hand and felt my swollen lips, feeling the damage that he had caused them. Ooh, I hated him.  
  
"That's what you'll be dealing with if you try to be a mouthy little wench again. Only the crew won't be as civil as I am. It's been a long trip, they're already about ready to go after anything that moves, don't give them further motivation. You might come to regret it," Sparrow said in a low, warning voice.  
  
I nodded slightly and edged away.  
  
Just then, the door to the cabin swung open and an old pirate strode in. Old is the best definition I have of him, although he wasn't extremely old. I guessed around 50 years or so. He was medium height and had a rather squat figure but a kindly face. He threw a glance at me before addressing his captain, "'S ready, cap'n."  
  
Sparrow replied, "Thank you, Mister Gibbs," before he grabbed my arm in a tight grip and pulled me out of the cabin.  
  
Once on deck, I saw my ship, the ship I had been on for the last three months, stripped bare of sails and engulfed in flames. I tore out of Sparrow's grasp and ran over towards the ship. "Mother!" I screamed.  
  
I didn't even reach the rail before someone caught me. I stepped on the person's foot and smiled inwardly at the muttered swear word I had dislodged.  
  
"Let her go," came Sparrow's voice.  
  
He was watching me, again, and eerie light in his eyes. I didn't know if it was humour or sympathy.I hoped for the latter.  
  
The hands holding me dropped and I ran at Sparrow. "Stop it! Stop it, now! Put the fire out! Stop!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. My hand whipped back, almost on its own accord, and I slapped Sparrow hard across the face. Then I began pounding against his chest frantically, trying with all my pitiful strength to make him feel some fraction of what I was feeling.  
  
Tears shimmered in my eyes making the flames dance before me. I stared in fury at Sparrow as rough, weathered hands grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him. As I fought harder, my arm was twisted behind my back painfully. Slowly, Sparrow walked towards me. He stopped so that his body was, once again, pressed against mine.  
  
"You're testing me patience, lass," Sparrow said in a low whisper, almost a threat. A tanned, ringed hand extended and grabbed my chin, pulling my face up towards his. "Don't do it again."  
  
I nodded feebly. Sparrow grasped my upper arm and pulled me up so that the entire crew could see us.  
  
"Lads, a great haul we achieved tonight," Sparrow began. The crew as one cheered. Sparrow waited for them to quiet before continuing. "And now we even have a little guest for the remainder of our journey," this statement was met with more cheers. "Miss Christina Smit had kindly agreed to join us for a little while, so we should make her feel at home, aye?" Again, more cheers. I shot a glare at the crew.  
  
One of the pirates in the crowd called out, "Cap'n will ye be sharing 'er too? A pretty 'un this time. She's enough to go around, aye?"  
  
I gasped and tried to step back but Sparrow clenched my arm in an even tighter grip, so tight that I gasped again in pain. He pulled me closer still towards him and addressed the crew. "No fun for this one, she's mine, savvy?"  
  
The pirate who had called out looked sulky but Sparrow took no notice and pulled me back to his cabin. As we went, the crew whistled and made rude comments about my state of dress, or lack there of, rather. Upon reaching his cabin, Sparrow didn't release me from his iron grip until he had ordered Anamaria to lock us in the room. At the sound of her retreating footsteps, Sparrow released me and I took refuge in the windowsill. As he walked further into the cabin, I watched him warily, wondering what the hell was going to happen.  
  
Sparrow proceeded to remove his hat and jacket as I watched him tentatively from the window I was sitting in. Was this it? I wondered. Was this the last moment that I'd have any honour? Was I going to be raped on top of this all? How much worse was life going to get?  
  
"Do you sleep, love?" Sparrow asked as he took off his shirt and got into bed.  
  
I tried not to stare at his bare chest and muscles. In another situation, I would have likely found it attractive . . . but not here and not now. I did my best to remain cold and unattached when I said, "Not with you, Captain Sparrow, I assure you."  
  
Grinning slightly, Sparrow replied, "Suit yourself," before falling into an instant sleep.  
  
I doubted that he really was asleep, no one can do that, fall right asleep. So I waited until soft snores filled the cabin before I moved again. Silently, I stood and made my way to the door. Reaching it, I gently tested the lock. It didn't budge. Frustrated, I swept my hands over the desk trying to find the key. Where did he put it?! I knocked over something . . . Sparrow grunted and rolled over. I froze. I was caught . . . maybe . . . if I were a pirate with a hostage, where would I put the key to the room . . . I would keep it close to me. But that revelation brought only another feeling of dread, what if he was still awake . . . or woke while I was searching nearby him . . . it was a risk I was willing to take.  
  
Tentatively, I walked over to the bed where he lay. I kicked one of his boots by mistake and it clunked to the floor. Again I froze. As I knelt down to pick up the boot, I noticed something in Sparrow's hand nearest me. Something that glinted off the moonlight that was streaming through the window. The key!  
  
Slowly, painfully slowly, I reached out towards Sparrow's hand. As I grabbed hold of the key, the hand that I was so close to grabbed mine. I jumped and Sparrow sat up, wide-awake. Grasping my wrist in a painfully tight hold, he pulled me down on the bed next to him and said, in a low voice, "What'cha looking for, love?"  
  
I struggled to pull away from him, but couldn't, his grip was too tight.  
  
"Change your mind 'bout not sharing a bed with me, eh?" he said in my ear.  
  
I continued to struggle against him, his hand was clenching my wrist so tightly that it hurt. Obviously wanting me to answer, or at least do something other than squirm, he squeezed my wrist into even a tighter grip. I uttered a soft word of pain but refused to look at him.  
  
"I asked you a question, lass. Answer it," he said in that deceptively gentle voice that I was beginning to hate.  
  
"The key," I hissed. "I was looking for the bloody key."  
  
"I see . . . " Sparrow said to my ear. He pulled me towards him closer so that I was leaning against his chest, my wrist still in his tight grasp. "Well, love, looks like you'll be sleeping here, after all."  
  
I tried again to pull away to look at him. "What?" I whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Can't have you running away, now, can I?" Sparrow murmured, face now in my hair. "You might get another stupid idea."  
  
I struggled harder against him and said, "It wasn't stupid, you just had to ruin my bloody plan."  
  
Sparrow chuckled. "You really don't know much about pirates, do you lass?" he asked face still imbedded in my hair.  
  
"No, thank you very much. I do not," I replied haughtily as I continued to struggle.  
  
"Yes, well, its high time you learn. Pirates don't easily give up their advantage. So, I hope you like me bed, lass," Sparrow said as he pushed me over on the bed further.  
  
Scowling, I lay on top of the blankets, feeling very much like a small child having a temper tantrum.  
  
I started when an arm circled around my waist and pulled me so that I was up against him. "What are you doing?" I whispered, terified.  
  
"Making sure you don't get any half-minded ideas and try to run away again."  
  
I turned my head and glared at him angrily. It was so dark in the cabin that I could only make out the shadow of a smirk across his face . . . one that I really wanted to fix by smacking it off his face. My situation was bad enough without him making it worse.  
  
Sparrow moved closer and said, lips brushing my ear, "Come on, love, you'll warm up to me."  
  
I snorted and tried to ignore the warm weight on my stomach. Shivering slightly from the cold, I closed my eyes. It was a long time before I fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. Happy holidays!  
~ CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	3. La Femme

What's in a Name? A/N: Well, this is a bit of a long chapter.consider it a Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza/Boxing Day/or any other holiday present from me to you. Sorry it took me a while longer than I had anticipated to update but my grandparents don't have a computer so its kinda hard to update. I hope everyone survived the barrages of family.I narrowly escaped. Anywho, big thanks to all my 9 reviewers! Yay! Oh yeah, Ipzy, Jack will not be a creep the entire fic...he gets better after this chapter.I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own characters not in PoTC.ie, Christina, Colin, Tomas, Francois, and Jean (all of whom, except Christina, are introduced in this chapter)  
  
Last time:  
  
Sparrow moved closer and said, lips brushing my ear, "Come on, love, you'll warm up to me."  
  
I snorted and tried to ignore the warm weight on my stomach. Shivering slightly from the cold, I closed my eyes. It was a long time before I fell asleep.  
  
What's in a Name  
  
Chapter 3: La Femme  
  
When I woke, the sun was warming the room slightly. For a moment, I thought that I was still on my boat . . . still making the crossing from England with mum and still with one family member alive. But realization coursed through me like a jolt and I realized that this was indeed not the cabin that I had been living in for three months . . . but this was a pirate's cabin that the sun was illuminating, allowing me to see the cabin and its inhabitants in better light.  
  
For some reason, I no longer felt as cold as I did when I went to sleep. I looked down and noticed a coat, an old one, draped across my body. Where did it come from? Then it came to me, Sparrow . . . he must have given it to me. But why? Didn't pirates take pleasure from their victims' suffering? All the stories I had ever heard had lead me to believe so . . . why was this one different?  
  
The smell of the ocean and rum wafted up to my nose, his smell . . . Trying to be as quiet as possible, I moved the coat down on my body. I pressed my face into the pillow and tried to muffle the tears that seeped out my eyes. They slid down my face as the images of those that I had loved and lost flashed before me . . . my family . . . my friends . . . I buried my face further into the pillow and made a silent vow not to cry until this was over, one way or another. Resolutely, I wiped my eyes and sat up. Quickly, I located Sparrow, he was sitting at the desk pouring over some map or another.  
  
At the sound of my movement, he looked up and said, "Finally awake love? I thought that maybe you broke into my rum during you little sojourn around me cabin and was sleeping off your drunkenness."  
  
I glared at him and muttered, "I don't drink, sir."  
  
"Might do you some good," Sparrow muttered back.  
  
I stood and stretched feeling stiff and sore. "Do you have any clothes for me, or am I to wear this wretched thing all day?" I walked over to the window and stared out at the endless expanse of ocean glinting brightly out the window.  
  
Before Sparrow could answer, Mr. Gibbs walked into the room. His kind eyes took in the situation, my state of dishabille and Sparrow's position at his desk. "Cap'n, you're needed on deck."  
  
Without a word to me, Sparrow left.  
  
Frustrated, I stood and made my way over to the door. But before I was half way there, I heard a key click noisily in the lock. The bloody idiot locked me in! Screaming in frustration, I kicked the door and pulled hard on the handle.  
  
I had nothing to do now but wait. I paced around the cabin, periodically stopping to look at a map or trinket of some sorts before continuing. All the while, cursing Sparrow to the deepest depths of Hell. Every so often, I pulled on the door again, but all my pulling got me nothing, only a sore toe from kicking it in frustration.  
  
Bored, I began looking around for something to do. I walked over to the desk and stared at the map spread out there. Of course, it did me little good, Father only taught me to read certain maps that would come in handy in future. I only knew what he had taught me and even then, I wasn't very skilled at reading maps, I never paid a great deal of attention to his lectures.  
  
To my surprise, the door opened again and revealed Mr. Gibbs. The feeling of powerlessness washed over me again as he strode further into the cabin, so I did the only thing that I could do, I backed away.  
  
Chuckling at my terror, he said, "Relax, lass. I mean ye no harm. Jes thinking ye might want some food, tis all."  
  
At the mention of food, my stomach growled noisily, reminding me of exactly how long it had been since I had eaten. I nodded and said, "Food would be nice . . . but I'd be more grateful if you'd just let me go."  
  
Mr. Gibbs smiled softly at me, like my grandfather use to look at me when I wanted something but couldn't possibly have my way and replied, "Sorry, lass, I can't do that . . . food, then?"  
  
I nodded. I had been expecting this answer but my heart sank when I heard it.  
  
He strode out and returned quickly, setting a plate of food on the desk.  
  
"Thank you," I mumbled.  
  
"Not a problem, lass," Mr. Gibbs said before he sat down in a chair fairly far away from me.  
  
"Not meaning to be rude, but who are you?" I asked as I began eating the two pieces of bread and the apple.  
  
"Gibbs, lass, Joshamee Gibbs. I be first mate on the Pearl."  
  
"How did you come to be on the Pearl, Mr. Gibbs," I asked.  
  
Smiling slightly, he replied, "Oh, I helped Jack on a little quest about a year ago to get the Pearl back. He had lost it to a bloke by the name of Barbossa, his former first mate, ten years before and swore to take revenge on him." For the next half an hour, I listened as Mr. Gibbs told me of how Jack . . . Sparrow, more rather, had been marooned on an island and the ordeal that followed ten years later.  
  
"That's quite a story," I said. "But how did you meet Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Mr. Gibbs laughed a little and said, "Well, I was in a pub in Tortuga and in walks Jack. The 'ole place got real quiet like and everyone stared at him. I suppose he was quite a sight. This was after he got off that island and well, he didn't look like he did now. But anyway, he had no money for a drink and I recognized him.anyone should recognize the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I go and buy him a drink. And we start a-talking and he brings up Barbossa. So I help him on a venture or two of his and a couple of years after we went our separate ways, he comes and wakes me up when I be sleeping, bad luck, that, and has me come help him get the Pearl back and here I am."  
  
I nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Is Captain Sparrow going to kill me?" I asked.  
  
Gibbs looked at me with that kind expression and said, "Don't worry yer pretty little head, lass, Cap'n Jack's a good man. He'll not do any harm to ye. It'll work out fine, you'll see."  
  
I nodded again and asked, "But what is he going to do with me?" I persisted.  
  
Gibbs didn't answer my question, he just stood and said, "I best be going, lass. There be some clothes in that chest over there, ye might want to change into something more . . . suitable for a young lady such as yerself," before leaving.  
  
I sat motionless as he left and heard the lock click noisily back into place after he had left. Finally deciding to move, I made my way over to the chest. Upon opening it, all I found was pants, boots and some bandanas . . . well, this was interesting. I rummaged down to the bottom and still I only found pants. Didn't this man have anything other than men's clothing? Surely he had a dress stuffed away somewhere.but apparently not. So, gritting my teeth, I quickly donned the pants and shirt. A white shirt . . . best not get wet, I thought. I walked over to a mirror that Sparrow had and stared at my own reflection. Never before had I worn pants but . . . it was oddly comfortable. But the big question was what to do about shoes. I didn't have any and I imagined that Sparrow's would be several sizes too large for me. I walked back to the chest and searched again, nothing. Sighing, I grabbed my nightgown and tore off a strip of the hemline to tie back my hair. But now what? I wondered.  
  
I stared around the cabin again, frustrated at the lack of things to do. What was I supposed to do? I had no clue. But I did notice that Sparrow was a very messy person. So, for lack of anything else to do, I began cleaning his cabin.  
  
The bloody man had so many rum bottles, I just piled them up in a corner as I went. How much rum did one person need? Seriously? You could float a ship on all that he had.  
  
By the time Sparrow returned around noon, I had his cabin completely cleaned and was sitting in the windowsill reading one of his numerous books.  
  
"Wow, love, I must say," Sparrow commented after walking in. "I wasn't exactly expecting this!"  
  
I quirked an eyebrow and asked, in an innocent voice, "And what exactly were you expecting, Captain?"  
  
Sparrow walked further into the cabin . . . "Not this," he said. "Definitely not this." Finally he noticed the emptiness of his cabinet that I had 'accidentally' left open. Slowly he turned and asked in a voice of forced calm, "Love, where's the rum?"  
  
I stared evenly back at him and replied, "Why, Captain Sparrow, it seemed that you had a bit too much of it. I just tossed it all out the window. I'm sure you have another stash of it somewhere."  
  
Smothering a laugh, I watched as Captain Sparrow struggled to comprehend this sentence. His facial expressions switched from misunderstanding to comprehension to fury and finally to grief. "The rum is gone?" he muttered. "Why's the rum gone?"  
  
My sides fit to burst, I started laughing and eventually, pointed to under the bed.  
  
Sparrow looked from me to the bed with a longing in those dark eyes of his. Obviously trying to appear unconcerned, he made his way over to the bed and looked under it. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief upon realizing that all 23 bottles of rum were still in tact and in fine condition. After carefully removing all the bottles and replacing them in the cabin, Sparrow turned to me and said, "Don't touch the rum," in an almost hurt voice.  
  
"Give me something to do and I won't have to," I retorted. "Its your own fault, leaving me locked in this bloody cabin all day. Only so much one can do."  
  
"You're the one who turned down the idea of any fun," Sparrow said, waving his hands in the air to emphasis the word fun.  
  
I glared back at him but didn't bother to comment. The man just wouldn't take a hint. But, when I heard the cry of "Land ho!," I looked at him and asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"Just off of St. Croix," Sparrow said, not looking at me.  
  
"But that's a French port," I persisted.  
  
"Aye, 'tis."  
  
Realization sunk through me like a leaden weight. "What's going to happen to me?" I asked quietly.  
  
Sparrow still didn't look at me, he was shuffling papers on his desk, searching for something, I didn't know what.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" I asked louder.  
  
Still my question merited no reply and Sparrow left the room without a word edgewise. I followed him to the door but he shut it quickly and I heard the lock click noisily into place. "What's going to happen to me?" I screamed.  
  
Dejected, I sat on the floor by the door and listened as his footsteps retreated. Now I was completely out of luck, I thought. But there had to be some way that I could make myself useful so that I didn't end up who- knows-where. For all I know, he could want to sell me . . . at that thought, I shivered. Eventually, I mastered myself enough to stand and walk over to the window. I could not see much except some of the port city and a ship a little ways away from ours. La Femme.odd name for a ship but more oddly familiar. I had heard of that ship before.realization dawned on me as I saw a row boat being lowered with several men in it but instead of going ashore, they began rowing towards the Pearl.  
  
It was a long time before anyone came to the cabin. Finally, I heard scuffling footsteps approaching and the door unlocked. I stood and was greeted by Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs," I said. "What's going on?"  
  
"We've reached St. Croix, lass. And we're going ashore," he explained. Then he reached out for my arm. "Come on, lass, don't make this any harder."  
  
"Mr. Gibbs," I asked in a shrill voice. "What is going to happen to me?" I questioned as I retreated into the room further.  
  
Mr. Gibbs looked ashamed but said, "Captain's gonna sell ye along with some of the swag."  
  
"He WHAT?" I yelled.  
  
Gibbs didn't respond but grabbed my arm and led me onto the deck.  
  
The bright sunlight blinded me and it took a moment to adjust to the light. Finally I saw Captain Sparrow staring down at me from the helm, but there was another man at his side, a man speaking in rapid French to his comrades. From the looks of it, Sparrow didn't speak French, or at least not enough of it to make his intentions clear. As Gibbs pulled me up to the helm, I saw Sparrow gesture to me. The Frenchmen nodded and gave Sparrow a small sack. Feeling desperate, I threw caution to the winds, again, and called out, "Hé, Monsieur ! Ne négociez pas avec lui ! Il vous volera juste. C'est son plan ! L'idiot ne parle pas français, il projette seulement sur vous voler. Ne lui faites pas confiance. Il m'a enlevé, ne lui font pas confiance. Il est un pirate. (Hey, Mister! Do not negotiate with him! He will steal from you. Its a plan! The idiot does not speak French, he will only trick you. Do not trust him. He kidnapped me, do not trust him. He is a pirate)  
  
The man beside Sparrow looked at me questioningly. Then he asked, "Qui a la fille? " (Who is the girl)  
  
As Gibbs continued to pull me closer, I called out again, "Mon nom est Christiana Smit. Mon père était un marin marchand français qui a tourné le pirate. Cet homme a assassiné ma mère et mon équipage. Il reviendra sur ses limites et vous trahira. Ne lui faites pas confiance." (My name is Christina Smit. My father was a French merchant sailor who turned pirate. This man killed my mother and my crew. He will go back on your bargain and betray you. Do not trust him.)  
  
Sparrow looked at me with anger flashing in his eyes. Well, if he thought that I was going to go willingly, he was wrong.  
  
Again, the first one addressed me, looking confused about why it mattered. "Et pourquoi devrions-nous croire ce que vous dites, fille ? Comment savons- nous que ce n'est pas une partie de son plan?" (And why should we believe what you say, girl? How we know that this not a part of his plan?)  
  
I steeled myself for a moment and after taking one deep shuddering breath, I said, "Vous pas . Mais vous devez me faire confiance. Je. . . c'est mon seulement espoir. Ne m'achetez pas de lui. Ne faites pas ceci, s'il vous plait. Vous ne serez pas en ligne meilleur sans moi. S'il vous plait, juste laissez-moi seul." (You don't. But you must trust me. I. . its my only hope. Do not buy him to me. Do not do this, please You will be better off without me. Please leave me.)  
  
I could hear disbelief etched in the voices of the first's companions. The second man asked me, a bit derisively, "Comment vous croyons-nous?" (How do we believe you?)  
  
"Vous devez. Achetez les articles qu'ils ont pris de mon bateau. Je lui ferai l'élasticité vous un bon prix. Dans un des coffres est une lettre expliquant la situation qui ma mère et moi étaient dedans avant que nous ayons quitté l'Angleterre. Elle explique comment mon père et frère sont morts dans un accident de canotage. Mais au-dessous de celle dans la lettre est une liste de bateaux français sur lesquels mon père a navigué. Vôtre est l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons changé notre nom pour couvrir ses voies parce que mon père est devenu un pirate. J'ai seulement découvert ceci après qu'il soit mort. Mais avant, le nom de mon père était Pierre Delcot." (You must. Buy the articles that they took of my boat. I will get him to give you a good price. In one of the trunks is a letter explaining the situation in which my mother and I in before we left England. It explains how my father and brother died in a boating accident. But below that in the letter is a list of French boats on which my father sailed. Yours is one of them. We changed our name to cover his ways because my father became a pirate. I discovered only this after he died. But truly, the name of my father was Pierre Delcot.) 'Well, my secret was out,' I thought. 'So much for taking it to the grave and honoring my mother's wishes'  
  
Finally I had caught their interest. I shrugged off Gibb's grip and walked closer to the French men and Sparrow. As soon as I was within reach, however, Sparrow grabbed my arm and tried to cover my mouth but the idea was already hatching in the French men's minds.  
  
The third and final one turned to me said, "Est-il ce vrai? Vous êtes la fille de Pierre Delcot? Vraiment? Nous vérifierons le tronc, fille. Si c'est la vérité, alors nous vous laisserons sur ce bateau. Si c'est un mensonge, vous mourrez. Comprenez?" (Is this true? You are the daughter of Pierre Delcot? Truly? We will check the trunk, girl. If it is true, then we will leave you on this boat. If it is not, you will die. Understand?)  
  
I raised my gaze to look into his blue eyes and said, "Oui, je comprends. Merci. Vous verrez que je dis la vérité, je jurez sur la tombe de mon père." (Yes, I understand. Thank you. You will see that I am telling the truth, I swear on my father's grave.)  
  
"Nous verrons." (We will see) he said before addressing Sparrow. "Well, Captain Sparrow, we do not want ze girl, just le trunks."  
  
Sparrow looked at me questioningly. He tightened the grip on my arm as a silent warning to keep quiet. "Gents, if you'll excuse me, the lass and I are going to have a wee little chat. Isn't that right, love?" The grip on my arm tightened so much that I gasped and nodded feebly. Sparrow pulled me down to his cabin and pushed me roughly inside before closing the door. "What the bloody hell did you just do?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
I stared up at him innocently and replied, "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about, Captain."  
  
Anger flashed through Sparrow's eyes and he raised his arm to slap me but thought better of it. "What did you do?" he asked again.  
  
"I just told those fine men not to trust you, not to buy me from you but instead buy the trunks that you stole from me and look inside of them," I said.  
  
"And why should they look inside?"  
  
"Because, in one of them is a little piece of paper that will, without doubt, come in very useful for them."  
  
Sparrow gritted his teeth but asked in a voice of forced calm, "And that would be?"  
  
"Information about my father," I stated.  
  
"Why in the blazes would they care about your father?" Sparrow ground out.  
  
"The same reason you should," I chirped, lithely stepping out of his loosened grip.  
  
Slowly, as though every word was difficult, Sparrow asked, "Which would be?"  
  
Finally I stopped my little game. If I kept it up much longer, I would likely get myself smacked. "Alright, my father was Pierre Delcot. As a young boy, he ran away to be a cabin boy on a French merchant vessel. When he was twelve, pirates attacked their ship. His captain told him to hide and he managed to sneak onto the pirate ship and hide below deck. So Papa was found three days later and was only allowed to stay because the captain took a liking to him. Time passed and eventually, he had his own ship and wealth to boot. Papa met Mum when he was raiding her ship and they eventually fell in love. Mum flatly refused to marry outside the Church of England. So Papa hid his treasure on an island, leaving clues and instructions for those who could read it, changed his name and settled down in England under the name of James Smit."  
  
Sparrow's eyebrows had long since vanished into his bandana and he stared at me mouthing wordlessly like a fish out of water. Finally, he found his tongue and muttered, "You're father.Pierre Delcot..Delcot's lost treasure."  
  
I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, that's right."  
  
Sparrow looked at me, apparently he had forgotten that I was there. "Lass, is this the truth?"  
  
I sighed, "Yes, it is, you idiot."  
  
"It's the truth?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sparrow smiled widely, showing off his gold teeth. "You're going to make me very, very rich, love," he said before grabbing my hands and dancing me around his cabin.  
  
Flustered, I tried to keep up with him. "Captain Sparrow, do me a favour and let me go," and though I meant let my hands go, I think he thought I meant let me go go.  
  
"Oh no, lass. You aren't going anywhere. You're going to make me one rich old pirate! You ain't going nowhere!" Sparrow said in a giddy voice.  
  
I pulled away from him and said, "You'll only be a rich pirate if I help you find the treasure."  
  
Sparrow stopped muttering to himself. His hands danced in the air on their own accord as he said, "You'll help me find the bloody treasure, lass. Let's not forget who's got the power in this situation. Besides there are ways to persuade young ladies such as yourself into doing things. Do I make myself clear or do you need a demonstration?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow but asked, "What's in it for me?"  
  
Sparrow glared at me and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"When this is over, I want a share of the treasure, enough to support me for the rest of my life and I want to be let go. No more pirates in my life. I don't want to see hide or hair of you after this is done, Sparrow, I mean it," to add effect to my seriousness, I put my hands on my hips in a way that my mother would always do when she was mad . . . a pang of grief went through me but I stuffed it back down, I could mourn after this was over.  
  
"Aye, love, I believe we have an accord," Sparrow said, sticking his hand out. I took it but instead of shaking my hand, Sparrow pulled me into a kiss.  
  
Sputtering, I pulled back and said, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Sparrow shrugged, led me out of the cabin back on deck and up to the three French men.  
  
They were muttering to each other in rapid French as we approached but quickly stopped, looking curious.  
  
"Well, gents, I hate to say it, but the deal's off. So just scurry off the ship and be gone with ye, savvy?" Sparrow said.  
  
The first man looked fit to burst. He glanced from Sparrow to me and back to Sparrow. "No, no, Meester Sparrow. We want a share in ze treasure too. We already bought ze trunks. Don't make us take ze girl by force."  
  
Sparrow looked down at me and said, "Oh, her, you don't want her. Right little devil she is. Won't listen to anybody. Only trouble. You'd have to keep her tied up all day. She won't listen, the stupid chit."  
  
I growled under my breath in protest to being called that but kept queit.  
  
"We can break her in, Sparrow, just hand her over," the Frenchmen said. "It won't be a problem."  
  
Sighing in frustration, Sparrow said, "How bouts this, mate, we sail side by side and when we get to the treasure, we split it 70-30."  
  
"70-30?!" the Frenchmen cried. "Vhat kind of a deal is zhat?"  
  
"The kind that I've got the girl, I've got the clues, and I've got the maps. So you can take it or leave it, savvy?"  
  
A smattering of French was exchanged between the three and I listened as they debated whether or not to agree. "Fine, you win, zhis time, Sparrow."  
  
Sparrow clapped his hands together and inclined his head slightly. "Alright, then. We set sail tomorrow for . . . for . . . Where are we going, lass?"  
  
Smirking, I said, "Well, we need to get to Madagascar. There is something that my father left that I have to get before we can pinpoint the island but I know the general location. I don't even know what I'm looking for in Madagascar, I am just supposed to go to a man named Black-Eyed Pete and he's supposed to point me in the right direction. My father wrote about the man in his memoirs that my mum gave me after he died."  
  
Sparrow said, "So, that's settled, then, we set sail for Madagascar tomorrow morning. In the mean time," and heaving in a great breath, he bellowed, "Shore leave till dawn!"  
  
The crew cheered and made their way off the ship.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the others.  
  
"Je suis Tomas Potier, mon ami Francois Monet, et mon frere Jean Potier. It is a pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Delcot." (I am Tomas Potier, my friend Francois Monet and my brother Jean Potier. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Delcot.)  
  
I curtseyed and smiled faintly.  
  
"Are we quite finished with formalities or are we all going to have tea and crumpets in me cabin?" Sparrow asked from beside me. Tomas nodded and Sparrow added, "Well, then, come along lass, we have some unfinished business to attend to in me cabin. In the morning, gentlemen."  
  
Sparrow grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his cabin. Once we were inside, he asked, "Now would you care to enlighten me as to what exactly you are getting us into or is that something that you have conveniently forgotten too?"  
  
"I don't know. Papa never said anything about it. It was Mum who told me about him and gave me his memoirs. I never knew why he had us learn the things we did," I answered honestly.  
  
"Mmmhmmm.I'm sure. But lets start with what you do know, shall we?" Sparrow persisted.  
  
"I already told you all that I bloody know, okay? I don't know what else you want!" I cried, exasperated and with that, I started to pace around the cabin. I stopped in front of the window and stared out at the glittering lights of St. Croix in front of me. An arm snaked around my waist pulling me into a warm body and I started.  
  
"Easy, there, love. I ain't gonna hurt you," Sparrow said in my ear.  
  
I stepped out of his grasp and turned so I could see him. "Yeah, you aren't going to hurt me. You are a pirate! You were going to sell me to those men before I told you about the treasure! But, no, you're not going to hurt me. Tell it to someone who believes it, Sparrow. Don't waste your breath on me."  
  
Sparrow walked over to the desk, accepting defeat and pulled out a map from the drawer. "Do you know where the island is?" he asked.  
  
I walked over and stood behind him, "It should be right around there," I said pointing to Madagascar. "But I don't know the exact coordinates. Papa never told us, in case something like this were to happen," I added.  
  
"Your papa was a smart man," Sparrow said. "Well, love, I'll be off then. Stay here until I get back. You aren't to leave the cabin," Sparrow instructed as he started to leave the cabin.  
  
"Wait a moment!" I called after him. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Sparrow shrugged and shut the door in my face. I listened as the key turned in the lock before I sat down at the desk. I stared at the map of Madagascar.where did Papa leave the treasure? And what exactly was waiting for us there? I knew that it had to be dangerous.that was why he never told us exactly what was the treasure was. 


	4. Chatting and Discoveries

What's in a Name?  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Ipzy - I swear on pain of death that Jack will start getting nicer.he just had to be mean first so everyone can see how nice he gets in future.kind of having to know what the bad is before appreciating the good, if you know what I mean. But you have my word that he will be better.I promise. Zubachickq4U - Thanks! I try to keep characters real as possible, I think its more fun to read that way. Alex - Bring on the riots should I ever stop writing! But I don't think I will. Reese - Thanks but Mr. Wadle deserves to be punished for the pain and suffering that he has caused me over the endless amounts of "homefun" that I left until the last minute and the countless hours of boredom during lectures.although, if I wasn't so bored in that class, I would have never written this story, that's where I got the idea mostly.soo.but I still don't like him!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Christina, Colin and the three French men. Can't own Jack Sparrow.Disney won't sell.  
  
Last time:  
  
Sparrow shrugged and shut the door in my face. I listened as the key turned in the lock before I sat down at the desk. I stared at the map of Madagascar.where did Papa leave the treasure? And what exactly was waiting for us there? I knew that it had to be dangerous.that was why he never told us exactly what was the treasure was.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 4: Chatting and Discoveries  
  
Several hours of boredom passed before Sparrow came back. Unlocking the doors, he came waltzing into the cabin, obviously drunk. I watched apprehensively as he pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed.I could escape.maybe.  
  
"And really bad eggs," Sparrow sung under his breath before passing out and snoring loudly.  
  
He hadn't locked the cabin door.or rather had someone else lock us in. So, after taking one gigantic breath, I stood from the windowsill that I had taken refuge in and made my way out the door. Considering that this was my first time outside the cabin, I stared around for a moment before starting off. I was scarcely five feet from the door when someone grabbed my arm.  
  
"Where ya going, miss?" a voice asked me.  
  
I turned and saw the pirate that looked at me a bit nicely the day before. "No where," I stammered.  
  
He looked at me curiously and said, "It may not be wise to venture from the Captain's cabin, miss. Not alone."  
  
"Who are you?" I whispered.  
  
"Colin Lewis, miss, I'm the cook on board," Colin said, he still had a loose grip on my arm, evidently not wanting me to run, again.  
  
"Let me go, please," I pleaded.  
  
"Worth more than me life, miss. Even if you got off the ship, you wouldn't make it far into the port before someone other than myself caught you. And they wouldn't be just a-talkin,' like me, right bouts now, if you catch what I'm saying, miss."  
  
I nodded and said, "Don't call me miss. My name's Christina."  
  
"Well, ye had best be getting back to the Captain, Christina, safer there." I snorted. "Hardly."  
  
Colin frowned slightly and said, "Captain ain't gonna hurt ye, miss. He's a good man."  
  
"Yeah, he is a good man, he just happened to murder my mother and crew and take me away from any vestiges of safety that I had left. But no, he is a good man, let's not forget it. Mr. Colin, if he were a good man, he would have let me continue on to Port Royale unhindered."  
  
Colin looked at me with sympathy etched on his young face. "I heard bouts the deal ye be making with the Captain. He'll see it through. Don't worry, miss, Jack won't go back on it."  
  
Stubbornly, I shook my head and tried to pull out of his grasp.  
  
He wouldn't let me go but rather pushed me gently back into Jack's cabin.  
  
"Please, don't.I don't want to be in here," I begged.  
  
Colin shook his head slightly, shut the door and locked it before walking away.  
  
Now, with nothing to do and no hope of escaping, I sat in the windowsill staring out into nothingness until sleep overtook me.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came too quickly for me. The sunlight warmed the window and my face as I woke. Stretching cat-like, I stood and gazed around the cabin for the millionth time. Sparrow was still snoring loudly, evidently sleeping off the excess of rum.  
  
I heard voices and footsteps approaching and a key being inserted into the lock. I looked up and saw the French men enter followed by Gibbs and Anamaria. I watched with wary eyes as they entered although they didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked from the windowsill.  
  
Anamaria turned and spoke to me for the first time since we had met. "No, just sit there like a good little girl and mind your manners."  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "Look, Sparrow's dead drunk. You might want to splash some water on him, otherwise, I doubt he's gonna wake."  
  
"Thank ye kindly for that much unneeded advice me. Now, keep quiet," Anamaria hissed.  
  
A moment later, Sparrow had woken and sat up, looking a tad bewildered at the amount of people in his cabin. "Party, eh? I'll get the rum," he muttered.  
  
"We needed to set sail two hours ago, sir. But ye ne'er showed up on deck. Thought ye might be occupied wit her," Anamaria said, gesturing to me. "But apparently not. So, are we to raise anchor?"  
  
"Aye. Let's go," Sparrow said. "The crew all make it back this morn?"  
  
"Aye, sir," Gibbs said. "All of em."  
  
Sparrow nodded and sat up to put on his boots. Once he was ready, he followed the rest out of the cabin, leaving me mercifully alone.  
  
~*~  
  
During my time alone that morning, I poked through the cabin. I was starting to get a little more than curious about this man whom I was forced to share a room with.  
  
After looking through his desk, I found that Sparrow apparently knew more than I thought he did. I paged through the Captain's log and found that, in spite of my first impressions, he had had some form of education, apart from loose women and rum. He also had written extensively about the countries that he had been to, some of the writings were in languages that I did not understand.what more was there to this man that I didn't know.  
  
It also seemed that he was a good leader, I saw on the crew lists that no one had left the crew for some time now and replacements were only brought on after a death. For instance, Colin Lewis, the cook, came on as a replacement for Jebediah, the now dead cook.  
  
Around noon, the cabin door opened and Colin Lewis walked in with a plate of food. "Captain said that ye might be hungry," he said before setting the food down on the desk and sitting down himself a good ways away. "And lonely."  
  
I nodded and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem miss," Colin replied.  
  
I moved over to the desk and sat down in the chair. As I ate, I watched Colin who was watching me. "How did you come to be here?" I asked. "You don't really act like a pirate."  
  
"I ran away from home, " he said, "Me da was an abusive old blighter and one day he beat me mam to death. I left and never looked back. He had been a-hittin on me for years but I couldn't face him after he killed me mam. Great woman, me mam, loved life and everything about it. Rarely sad, she was. Sept when Da would hit me, it would break her heart. And one day, she tried to stop him and he killed her, just like that.So I left. And low and behold, here I am, the cook for the Black Pearl, getting to regal me tale to beautiful girls."  
  
I blushed slightly.  
  
"Although I daresay that such a beautiful girl be a-wishin for something other than bread and butter right now."  
  
I nodded. "What's going on up there?"  
  
"Negations. Those French be wantin something, I didn't catch what. They were talkin bouts it in the galley and that's why Captain told me to go.do ye know what they want?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know. I told them all I know. I don't know what else they want," I stared at my lap for a moment. "How old are you, Colin?"  
  
"I'm, oh, about 22 come spring."  
  
"How old is Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"I don't know, miss. Older than me, for sure. I think there round 30- something. Not usually information the crew be privy to. Why do ye ask?"  
  
"Because I don't know anything about him, that's why. I'd like to know something about the man that I have to share a cabin with, if that's okay. I mean, its bad enough that I'm here."  
  
"It can't be that bad, miss, at least ye aren't dead," Colin said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, well, now all I am is a tool in your captain's plot and . I don't know what's going to happen to me once that part is done," I said starting to sink back into that familiar pit of desperation that I had been teetering around for the last three days.  
  
"Hey Christina, what about you? Any grand adventures in your life so far?" Colin asked, trying to divert my attention from that pit.  
  
For the next hour or so, we talked and I felt a more at ease.I felt comfortable with Colin, not in a romantic sort of way, but more like a big brother. Finally, he stood and said, "Well, it's been a pleasure chatting with ye, Christina, but I'd best be going. Got to make supper, ye know."  
  
I nodded and said, "Thank you for talking to me, Colin. I appreciate it very much. I would have been very lonely if you hadn't stayed."  
  
Colin smiled and said, "Not a problem. If ye ever get lonely or anything, ye can talk to me.just don't go a-wanderin around the ship at night, okay?"  
  
I nodded and he left, locking the door behind him.  
  
Feeling tired, I got up and lay down on the bed. Snuggling under the covers, I quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Thump!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I awoke to hear Jack walk into the cabin. I think he was trying to not wake me up but failed horribly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you're up, lass?" he asked.  
  
"I am now," I said groggily. I looked around and saw him not too far from me. After taking off his boots, he had kicked the bedpost by mistake and now was hobbling around the cabin, being careful of his toe. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Getting ready for bed," he said as if stating the obvious.  
  
I scrambled out of bed and said, "Oh."  
  
Jack laughed softly and said, "What are you doing?" in an amused voice.  
  
"Getting off your bed so you can sleep. I was just tired and cold and and your bed looked warm so I climbed in. Sorry," I said in a rush.  
  
"Lie down, love, I ain't gonna hurt ye. I think there's enough room for two people.specially someone of your size."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't trust you," I said warily.  
  
Jack, I knew enough about him that I could call him Jack now, didn't comment.  
  
"And why should I trust you?" I asked. "You haven't given me a good enough reason why I should trust you. If I were to fall asleep, what is stopping you from taking advantage of me?"  
  
Jack met my eyes with his gaze and said, "Not without your consent, love."  
  
I closed my eyes briefly and said, "I don't think that will happen, Captain Sparrow, don't loose any sleep over it."  
  
Jack laughed, it was a pleasant sound.no! Bad thoughts, Christina. You can not like this man! He is a murderer, a pirate, a womanizer, no doubt, you can't trust him! You can't have any feelings for him!  
  
Quickly I scrambled out of bed and made my way away from this.pirate. However, said pirate apparently had other plans. An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me nearer too him. I struggled against him but he was too strong for me to break out of his grasp.  
  
"Lemme go!" I cried, frustrated.  
  
He didn't  
  
"Lemme go!" I cried again.  
  
Still, he didn't.  
  
"Not until you quit this," he murmured.  
  
I stilled and the arm around me lifted. As quickly as I could, I got away from him and into safety in the windowsill, where I watched him cautiously.  
  
"Colin said that ye didn't like me."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "I would have thought that was obvious."  
  
Sparrow continued to meet my gaze. "Someone so young shouldn't be so bitter," he said softly. "Why ye be bitter, Christina?"  
  
I flushed but replied, "I would have thought that was obvious." As he continued to stare at me, I elaborated, "Well, I've seen my mum killed, lost my father and brother and my home, been kidnapped by pirates and now am having this conversation. And besides what do you care?"  
  
For a moment he was silent. "I care."  
  
"Oh, fat lot of help that does me!" I cried almost hysterically. Here I was on the verge of collapse and he tells me that he cares!  
  
Sparrow continued to watch me, as though I were some interesting way to amuse oneself. It was a bit unnerving to top it all off, having someone watching so intently when I wanted in the world was to be left alone.  
  
"I care," he repeated.  
  
I scoffed, "Yeah, you care about one thing and one thing only. The bloody treasure. So just leave me alone, Jack." Still his gaze didn't waver. "What? No lock and key tonight? Think that you have me under control enough to not lock the door?"  
  
When he didn't answer me again, I rolled my eyes and tried to fall asleep in the windowsill.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, I had very fevered dreams.dreams of Mum and Dad, dreams of Timothy fighting pirates, dreams of being captured by pirates, dreams of escape. When I woke, my mind was buzzing with the desire to burn off some of the energy that had been filling me lately. I hadn't been allowed anywhere in the ship except for the few feet that I had gone by myself and being taken up on deck.  
  
The cabin was very quiet except for the scratching of a quill on parchment. I sat up straighter and looked around, seeing Jack bent once more over the desk. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Plotting our course to Madagascar," he said without looking up.  
  
"Oh. Will it take long to get there?" I asked.  
  
"About a month, maybe more."  
  
"A month?" I cried.  
  
"Aye," still he didn't look up at me.  
  
Then I recalled what I had said the night before.how much of a spoilt brat I had been, how rude I had been. "I'm sorry about last night," I said softly.  
  
Jack looked up and met my eyes, "S'alright lass. Worse things have been said to ol' Jack before."  
  
Feeling guilty, I stood and walked over and stood behind him, "Look, I'm sorry. I know that I can be.a bit loose-tongued bur I am sorry. Savvy?" I asked imitating the word that he had used so often.  
  
Jack looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Listen, love, I know that you're frightened but work with me a little."  
  
I nodded and peeked over his shoulder at the map. "Papa used to say that it was safe to dock on the west side of the Mada.that was what he would call Madagascar.I don't know why. But I remember him saying that.there was something there. Something important," I said pointing to the spot on the map.  
  
Jack nodded and circled that spot on the map.  
  
"Do you think.if it isn't too much to ask, that I could go on deck or at least out of the cabin today?"  
  
"'S not safe."  
  
Frustrated, I sighed. "Of course it's not safe. We're on a bloody pirate ship. I haven't been outside of your bloody cabin since two days ago! Please! What if I were to cook? Then could I go out?"  
  
Jack turned and looked at me. "You can cook?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bit. They taught us how to at school," I answered simply.  
  
Suddenly the ship jolted and I flew right into Jack's shoulder. Wincing slightly, I straightened up and rubbed my nose. He wasn't exactly a good pillow.  
  
Jack nodded and said, "Fine. I'll see if Colin wants any help. Come on," he added as he started towards the door.  
  
I followed close behind him, my eyes taking in everything possible. Every door, every hallway, every crewmember, until we reached the galley. And so it was that I would spend my days in the galley, helping Colin cook, learning what he knew about a ship and trying to adjust to this new way of life. But, my nights were a different story. My nights were restless, under the constant gaze of Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate extraordinare, unable to get a moment of peace.  
  
I didn't really know how I felt about him, to tell the truth. One moment he could be almost kind, the next, he would be trying to get into bed with me.in more ways than one.  
  
The next week and a half passed without much really interesting occurring. Captain Sparrow and I had little scuffles with each other but as long as he was at the helm and I in the galley, we were fine. It was on those rare occasions when either one of us entered into the others domain that we had a problem.  
  
One of those odd occurrences happened to take place on the fifteenth or so day of my capture. After a week and a half of begging, Colin 'escorted me' up onto the deck. I smiled broadly as the sunshine met my face and warmed my body in a way that even the small wooden stove in the galley could not. The light was a bit blinding at first but I soon became accustomed to it. Still smiling, I made my way up to the bow, Colin trailing at my heals. However, once Jack caught notice of me, he handed the helm off to Anamaria and came striding after us.  
  
"Well, it certainly is a surprise to see a fine British lady up on deck. What are ye doing out of the galley Christy?" Jack asked.  
  
I grimaced slightly at the nickname.no one had called me that since I was about twelve. "It's only a surprise to see me because someone who happens to be the captain of this pirate vessel hasn't allowed me to see the light of day in ten bloody days."  
  
Jack smiled slightly. "Didn't want to damage that pale skin of yours, missy. Thought it'd be best for someone of your delicate disposition to remain out of the bright sun," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Bloody hell, if you had given me the chance, I'd be on deck every day," I shot back.  
  
Before Jack could comment, we were hailed by the French vessel and within minutes, the three French men were back on board the Pearl.  
  
"Excusez-moi Capitaine Sparrow. Avez-vous besoin de nos services ? La fille est trop pour que vous gardiez ? Nous voulons son aide en lisant les lettres qu'elle nous a données. Elles ne ont pas du sens pour nous. Nous voudrions beaucoup si vous nous la prêteriez, ainsi nous pouvons obtenir toute l'information dont nous avons besoin d'elle." Tomas asked. (Excuse me Captain Sparrow. Are you in need of our services? The girl is too much for you to guard? We want her help in reading the letters that she gave us. They do not make sense to us. We would like very much if you would loan her to us, so we can get all the information that we need from her.)  
  
I translated quickly for Jack, who upon hearing the message, looked fit to burst. He replied in English which I translated quickly back to French. "Non, je ne veux pas votre aide sanglante. J'ai la fille sous ma commande. Ne combat plus même beaucoup... ma personnalité charmante, je savent. Mais elle est la mienne. Vous ne la prenez pas, savvy." I said for Jack. (No, I don't want your bloody assistance. I have the girl under my control. Doesn't even fight much any more.my charming personality, I know. But she's mine. You aren't taking her, savvy.)  
  
"Vous pas sous capitaine Sparrow de stand. Elle vient avec nous. Nous la récupérerons venir soirée." Tomas said. (You do not understand Captain Sparrow. She is coming with us. We'll have her back come evening.)  
  
"Je n'irai pas!" I cried. (I will not go!)  
  
"Fermez la fille. Faites votre devoir," Tomas ordered. (Shut up girl. Do your duty.)  
  
I translated again the last part of the conversation and listened as Jack said in an angry voice. "You're not taking her. The girl's mine, Potier. Not yours. She comes in useful, if you know what I mean. She isn't going over there. Not alone, in the least." I quickly passed the message along. "Vous ne la prenez pas. La mine de la fille, Potier. Pas vôtre. Elle vient dans utile, si vous savez ce que veux dire je. Elle ne va pas la-bas. Pas seulement, dans les mineurs."  
  
Looking livid, Tomas replied, "Vous ne la prenez pas. La mine de la fille, Potier. Pas vôtre. Elle vient dans utile, si vous savez ce que veux dire je. Elle ne va pas la-bas. Pas seulement, dans les mineurs" (Fine Sparrow. Have one of your crew come with her. But only one. We just need the information. Then she'll be back to serving as your bed-warmer.)  
  
I gritted my teeth as I relayed this message.  
  
Chuckling, Sparrow put an arm around me and pulled me into a passionate kiss.or at least passionate on his end.I was not participating.then he said, "You have no idea mate."  
  
I pulled away from him, disgusted and translated, "Vous n'avez aucun compagnon d'idée."  
  
Jack nodded and pulled me gently a little ways away from them. "Listen, love. Be careful. I'm sending Colin over with you but don't trust them. Don't listen to them if they tell you anything. It will be lies. They're trying to trick you, okay, love? You aren't allowed to believe what they say. I don't give you permission. Do you understand?"  
  
I nodded and said, "Yes, I understand," in a resigned voice.  
  
"Don't trust them. Don't go anywhere without Colin, he'll protect you. I mean it, love," Jack said in a worried voice.  
  
I nodded and followed him back to where Tomas, Jean and Francois stood. Then, gesturing to Colin, we made our way over to the French vessel, La Femme.  
  
A/N: Okay, how was it? Jack any nicer? I think so. He gets even nicer in the next chapter.trust me. Please review! I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me a review. Thanks! ~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	5. To Discuss and Concuss

What's in a Name?  
  
A/N: Okay, I know its taken me a little while.well a bit more than a little while. to update but there is a perfectly logical albeit complicated reason for my delay. The major reason is that I am grounded for the next two weeks, I'll spare the details, they are very.complicated.so I won't really be able to update much. That is also the reason why this chapter is soo short.I haven't been allowed to use the computer much so I can't type up what I had written before. Also, we got a snowstorm and I have been slaving away making our driveway and my neighbor's driveway manageable. (Yeah, 5.5 inches my arse.why don't you look outside you evil news-people you, cause this isn't 5 and a half inches.more like 5 and a half inches since this morning when my dad did the driveway. And since when is snow that ways about a ton considered light and fluffy???? I don't see them shoveling this "light and fluffy snow"! GAH! I'm okay, I swear!) And then, to add icing to the cake, I burnt my hand last night at 3 in the morning and have a bugger of a blister on my finger so typing is a.little bit difficult.and painful. So, you've been warned and I will try to update whenever I have the chance but I can't afford to get into any more trouble.my parents will have my head. Review thanks at the end.  
  
Last time:  
  
I nodded and followed him back to where Tomas, Jean and Francois stood. Then, gesturing to Colin, we made our way over to the French vessel, La Femme.  
  
What's in a Name?  
Chapter 5: To Discuss and Concuss  
  
~*~  
  
Upon arriving on deck, they led us to a cabin just off the deck. Colin kept right at my side and for that, I was eternally grateful. I needed all the support I could get.  
  
The cabin was small and a bit musty, like it hadn't been used for a long time. I clutched Colin's arm for additional support, I had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
Once inside, Francois went to the desk and withdrew the piece of parchment that my father had left in my trunks and brought it over to me.  
  
"Nous ne pouvons pas lire cette lettre. Lu pour nous," Tomas ordered. (We can not read this letter. Read for us.)  
  
I took the letter from him and stared down at it. It was a jumble but nonetheless understandable. Upon closer inspection, I realized why it was impossible for the French men to read. It was a mixture of French and Spanish!  
  
"Lire en anglais? En francais? En espangol?" I asked. (Read in English? In French? In Spanish?)  
  
"En francais!" (In French!)  
  
"J'ai besoin de lumière," I said. (I need light.)  
  
And soon a candle was lit and I sat down at the desk to read. Papa had written it for English, it was obvious, the last words rhymed when translated back to English. So I read it first to myself in English to get a feel for what I was in fact telling the men before reading it in French.  
  
In French, it read something like this: "À celui qui peut lire ceci, tu soit averti. Trouver le trésor de Pierre Delcot exige la plus grande compétence mais causera beaucoup désespéré. Ne cherchez pas le trésor à moins que le tu aient le plus grand besoin, parce que rien n'échoue plus rapidement qu'un chercheur invité par avarice. Trouvez Black-Eyed Pete ou un de sa ligne et lui vous aidera pour priser la trouvaille. Ne cherchez pas sans ceux qui comprennent, les dangers de la terre du trésor. Ne regardez pas derrière, à gauche ou bien ou bientôt le tu vas n'ont plus de jour mais nuit. Ceux de ma prise de bloodline la clef au trésor et à un mystère."  
  
But I made a mental note of the English translation, so I could have something over Captain Sparrow. I needed all the power I could get in order to even have pseudo-freedom. And this was how it went: To whoever may read this, ye be warned. To find the treasure of Pierre Delcot requires greatest skill but will cause much forlorn. Do not seek out treasure unless ye have greatest need, For nothing fails faster than a seeker called on by greed. Find Black-Eyed Pete or one of his line And he'll aid you to treasure find. Don't seek without those who understand, The dangers of the treasure's land. Don't look behind, left or right Or soon ye'll have no more day but night. Those of my bloodline hold the key To treasure and a mystery.  
  
"Que signifie-t-il?" Francois asked. ( What does it mean?)  
  
"Je ne sais pas," I replied. (I don't know.)  
  
"Dites-nous ce qui la lettre sanglante a indiqué la fille, maintenant," Tomas ordered. (Tell us what the bloody letter said girl, now.)  
  
"Je vous ai dit que, je juste ne le comprends pas vraiment." I said. (I did tell you, I just don't really understand it.)  
  
For this bit of almost impertinence, Tomas walked over and slapped me hard across the face. My head snapped to the side and I nearly fell off the desk.  
  
Colin hurried over to me as I righted myself. I glared up at Tomas. "You okay, lass?" Colin asked.  
  
I nodded and said, "I'll be fine." Pushing myself to my feet I stood and faced Tomas. "Je ne sais pas quoi encore vous voulez" I hissed. (I don't know what else you want.)  
  
"Que signifie-t-il?" Tomas demanded. (What does it mean?)  
  
"Je vous ai dit. Je ne sais pas! Papa jamais ne nous a en détail dit ce qui était là," I said in as close to a calm voice that I could manage. (I told you. I don't know! Papa never told us in detail what was there.)  
  
Again a hand was brought to my face. I stumbled backwards and Colin grabbed me before I fell. I steadied myself as Tomas walked closer.  
  
"Je sais que vous savez, râlez. Dites-moi!" Tomas roared. (I know you know, bitch. Tell me!)  
  
The door to the cabin closed.Francois and Jean had left. During that brief instant that I wasn't focusing strictly on Tomas, he had gotten even closer to me. Next thing I knew, he was shaking me.  
  
"Dites-moi!" he roared. (Tell me!)  
  
Tomas backhanded me and pushed me roughly to the ground. I hit my head hard on the floor and my vision went black for a minute. Once it had cleared, I tried to push myself up, but couldn't. So instead, I grabbed onto Colin's leg. He knelt down beside me and scooped me into his arms, being careful of my head.  
  
"I think that's enough questions for now. I'll just be taking her back then," Colin said as he walked out of the cabin.  
  
The bright sunlight made my head, already spinning, throb painfully. Tears made their way down my face as I tried not to focus on the pain. I was so dizzy.so sleepy. Colin looked down at me in time to see my eyes drifting closed.  
  
"No, no. None of that now, miss," he said quietly. "Stay awake."  
  
I nodded and focused on his shoulder.  
  
Once we were back on the Pearl, Colin started towards Jack's cabin. Before we were even halfway there, Jack came striding up to meet us.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded loudly.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what happened?" he asked in a slightly quieter voice as he opened the door to his cabin.  
  
Colin crossed into the cabin and set me in one of the chairs before explaining.  
  
I listened detached as he spoke. Every time that I would start to drift off, Colin would get my attention and keep me awake. When he had finished talking, I looked up and asked, "Can I sleep now?" I yawned. I was so tired.  
  
"No, love," Jack said quietly from his seat near me.  
  
I turned my gaze to him and looked into his dark eyes. They didn't seem so frightening now. I thought I saw a hint of apprehension staring back at me. "Why not?" I asked. "I'm so tired."  
  
Jack looked kindly back at me. "I know, love, but I can't have you not waking up again, can I?"  
  
I nodded and listened as he asked Colin to bring some bread and tea.  
  
Leaning my head against the top of the chair, I started to drift to sleep.  
  
Jack moved from his chair and knelt in front of me and shook me gently. "Stay awake, darling."  
  
"Jack, I don't wanna. Just let me sleep a bit. Just till Colin gets back," I whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but you can't. How about we have a chat, savvy. Keep you awake."  
  
I yawned and asked, "What 'bout?"  
  
"Well.uh.what about that school you went to?" he asked, obviously fishing for ideas.  
  
Yawning again and wincing from the constant pain in my head, I started talking. "Well, my school was.all girls.really strict.really ugly uniforms, I hated that part. The headmistress was really strict.I don't think she liked me. I broke.too many rules." I broke off. Colin was back in the room with tea in hand. I took what he gave me without question and raised the cup to m lips. It was oddly bitter.but it cleared my vision slightly.  
  
"I put something in it for the pain," he said before turning to go.  
  
"Colin?" I said.  
  
"Aye, miss?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Colin nodded and left the cabin silently.  
  
As I watched him leave, Jack got up and moved behind my chair.  
  
"Which side of your head did you land on?" he asked.  
  
I brought my hand up to my left side and gingerly touched it. "Around there."  
  
Jack lightly laid his hands on my head and ran them along my skull. When his fingers landed on where I had fallen, I gasped in pain. My head pounded and throbbed angrily as I tried to pull away.  
  
"Stay still," Jack commanded quietly and waited till I had obeyed before continuing. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while," he instructed. "I don't know how long but for a while. I've seen what head injuries can do to a person. They think they're okay and then they collapse and don't wake up again."  
  
I nodded slightly and wiped the side of my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked down and saw blood on it.  
  
At this point, Jack was pacing around the cabin cursing not only Tomas but also himself for being too trusting. Quickly I finished the remnants of the bitter tea and ate the bread. All the while, I watched Jack with wary eyes. I was a bit afraid that he was mad at me. "I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
Jack stopped pacing and looked at me. "What are you sorry for, love?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't tell them everything that Tomas wanted to hear. I didn't know it.And then he started beating me around."  
  
Jack walked over to me and said quietly, "It ain't your fault, love. You couldn't have stopped him. He's bigger and."  
  
But whatever else Tomas Potier was, I didn't know. I blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, Tomas Potier is evil.I don't like him and I'm writing this! That's saying something! Anywho.sorry this is soooo short, but something is better than nothing, right? Right? I think so.I wanna be free!!!! I've been grounded for 4 days.only ten more to go.Yay! I want freedom! Send emails wishing for my freedom to www.freeCrazyCanoeingGIT- Please  
  
Author thanks:  
Ipsy- Jack is starting to get nicer, like I promised.he's too cute to be mean for too long.anywho, I knew what ya meant.hope you liked this chapter.thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zubachickqt4u- I like nice Jack too.writing mean Jack was emotionally damaging.hard stuff, man. Anywho, thanks for your review!  
  
Pirate Rhi- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.thanks for the review!  
  
Dimonah Tralon- Yay! I really appreciate positive reviews like yours.I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
So, hope that ya'll liked this chapter, please review! Or else I'll go insane and torture Mr. Wa---.er someone.did I just say that.too much cold medicine for me! 


	6. New Experiences

What's in a Name?  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that it's been a while since I've updated but, things have been a little chaotic.plus the fact that up until Thursday, I was under lock and key. But on a much happier note, I am free now, although, I 'get' to fill in for one of my co-workers in a couple of hours.but c'est la vie and I need the money anyway. So, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed.and just as a little note, I like chocolate chip cookies and I have found that if you slide them into the floppy disk drive, they get to the person you are sending them to instantaneously, no matter where they are, and are nice and toasty. (if you believe this.wow.I have nothing else to say to you.)  
  
So, thank you to - TriGemini, applekrisp14 and DimonahTraloh for your reviews, I really appreciate them  
  
Last time:  
  
Jack walked over to me and said quietly, "It ain't your fault, love. You couldn't have stopped him. He's bigger and."  
  
But whatever else Tomas Potier was, I didn't know. I blacked out.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 6: New Experiences  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark when I woke up. My head felt like someone had wedged a piece of wood into it and I felt like I was spinning in very fast circles. Sitting up, I leaned my head on my hand and asked, "Where am I?" Once I saw Jack, though, I remembered. "What day is it?"  
  
Jack, who had been at the desk, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved my hand away from my head and ran gentle fingers over the bump. I winced slightly but it felt a little good at the same time.  
  
"You were out for a day and a half, love."  
  
I tried to sit up again but Jack gently pushed me down. "Lie still. Do you want anything? Colin is coming in a little while so I can take the helm. He can bring you some tea or something."  
  
I interrupted, "I'll be fine."  
  
As I looked into Jack's dark eyes, I saw concern for me reflected back.  
  
Colin walked in and noticed that I was conscious. "Awake there, lassie?" he asked. "'Bout time. I was wondering what it would take to get ye t'awake. I was gonna tell Jack ta kiss ye."  
  
I scrunched my nose in disgust but Jack merely grinned mischievously.  
  
"I hardly think that's necessary, Colin, but I appreciate the concern from both of you." I said. "What are we going to do about Tomas?" I asked after a moment's pause.  
  
"The deal's still on.those other two.Francois and Jean.they came over to check on you a while ago. They're going to keep Tomas on their ship and if they need any information, they'll come over and talk to me and I'll be in the room with ye along with Colin. Savvy?"  
  
I nodded. "Can I have something for my head?" I asked. "And some food?"  
  
Colin nodded and left.  
  
After he was gone, Jack stood and said, "Well, love, I'll go then and you'll be with Colin for a while.we don't think you should be alone till we know that you're okay."  
  
I smiled faintly and pushed myself up a bit before saying, "Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
Jack smiled and left.  
  
When Colin came back, he brought some more bitter tea and bread. He sat with me for the night and when the sun had risen, he retired to sleep before making breakfast and Jack returned.  
  
I was awake when Jack came back but as he and Colin had strictly ordered, I had not yet gotten out of bed. When he walked in, I scooted over in the bed to make room for him. I trusted him a bit more now, I mean after all he had taken care of me when I was unconscious and he was right it was a big bed.  
  
However, Jack did not even glance at the bed. He grabbed a blanket that had been lying on a chair and lay down of the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.  
  
"What does it look like, love? I'm going to sleep," Jack replied.  
  
Shaking my head slightly, I said, "You can sleep on your bed. I don't mind."  
  
"Little more trusting now, are we, lass?"  
  
"Aye. I figure I owe you this."  
  
"How's the head?" Jack asked as he climbed in the bed.  
  
"Okay.still really hurts."  
  
"Let me feel that goose egg you got."  
  
I slid back down and lay on my uninjured side as Jack ran his fingers along the bump. I hissed slightly in pain as he found the spot that hurt the worst. "That hurts," I said quietly.  
  
"I could have guessed as much," Jack replied good-naturedly. "Are ye still dizzy?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, take it easy a while longer. I reckon that you can start moving around me cabin today.just don't even try to go on deck.don't want you washing overboard."  
  
I nodded again and stared up at the ceiling and listened to the rhythm of Jack's breathing after he had fallen asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next few days, I was able to move around more. Every time I tried, either Colin or Jack was right behind me and I quickly found out why. Whenever the ship gave a lurch, I would start to fall, but always they would catch me. As the days passed, I became more comfortable with Colin but especially with Jack. He didn't seem scary any more. He still was a mystery to me, but a mystery who I could trust a tiny fraction more than I could when we met.  
  
During the time that I couldn't really do anything, I was overcome with boredom. Whenever no one was around, I would read one of the books that Jack had despite the fact that they were rather boring. Colin and I talked and Jack and I talked often but still I had nothing really to do. Often times when I was alone, I would start to think about the way that things use to be and homesickness would almost overpower me. I often wondered idly about what had happened to my friends. And wondering about my friends would lead me to wishing and dreaming about my family and that would lead to the rest of the day being very depressed.  
  
After a week had passed, I was allowed to move freely. My balance was still a bit off and I would drink several mugs of Colin's tea in a day to ease the pain in my head.  
  
By the time I was back to my normal self, we had sailed around the tip of South America and were making our way steadily northwest towards Madagascar. I considered myself to be fairly lucky that I wasn't able to move about during the time when we were so far south. Colin told me that it was unbelievably cold up on deck and that the crew had to keep a sharp eye out for ice.  
  
One night, I was sitting in the cabin reading and I realized that I had not yet told Jack what the riddle had said. Colin had just told him that it was a jumble of words he didn't understand and left it at that. I knew that to go up on deck at night would be "fair foolish" as Jack would say and so I waited until he had come back to the cabin to sleep.  
  
It was later than usual when he returned and he opened the door quietly. The lock and key had long since been abandoned. And I hadn't even tried to escape since the night Colin and I met.granted that I'd been injured but escape was no longer first on my priority list any more. Jack walked in quietly, evidently thinking I was asleep.  
  
"I'm awake, Jack," I said quietly.  
  
"So ye are, lass, so ye are."  
  
That was odd, there was something that felt wrong in his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved over in the bed.  
  
He sat down on the edge and removed his boots but didn't answer me.  
  
I poked him in the back. "Hey, I asked what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, love. Those French blokes want to talk to you tomorrow it seems. But only the one, Jean, I think his name was. The brother of Tomas," Jack explained.  
  
My heart skipped a beat. "And, you're going to let them?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Aye. But Colin and I will be in here with you. They won't lay a hand on you, ye have my word."  
  
"I don't trust them." I said.  
  
"Well, you didn't trust me a little while ago and now look at you. In bed with a pirate.well, sort of," Jack replied in an easygoing voice.  
  
I smiled faintly and said quickly, "Yes, well, this is as far as getting me into bed that you'll get, Captain Sparrow, so lets change the topic, shall we." Then I added, "And I still am not sure if I can trust you or not," I joked.  
  
Jack roared in mock outrage and cuffed me lightly on the arm.  
  
"Why Captain Sparrow!" I said. "I do believe that's the first time that you've struck me!" I cried in a voice of horror.  
  
Jack did a little false bow and said stiffly, "Accept my deepest and most sincere apologies, my dear and noble woman. For I was most wrong in tapping your arm in such an inappropriate fashion. Would it be too much for me to ask for your forgiveness?"  
  
I sniffed in a way that girls at school would do when they wanted something to go their way. "I think that that would make all the difference in the world, Captain. I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
"Oh yes, my little poppin jay, I believe I have. Now, let me sleep in peace for I have the forgiveness of a teenaged girl who happens to be in my bed keeping me awake."  
  
"Firstly, I am nearly twenty-one years old. And secondly, you might want to hear what I have to say. It might peak your interest slighlty."  
  
Jack pushed himself up a bit on the bed. "And that would be?"  
  
"Well, seeing as I was unable to tell you about the riddle that Papa left after reading it, I thought you might want to know what it said now," I said in a casual voice.  
  
Now I had his interest. "And that would be?" he asked again, anxiously.  
  
I sat up on the bed and leaned against the bedpost before reciting the poem.  
  
When I had finished, Jack looked a bit puzzled. "What does it mean?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I don't really know. I am completely in the dark about the key that I am supposedly holding to treasure and mystery. And I have no idea what the whole mystery thing is. I think the rest means that if you go looking for the treasure without a need for it or without some purpose behind the search you will fail. But I'm just not sure."  
  
Jack didn't talk for a while. Finally he said, "I guess we're doomed to fail, then."  
  
Grinning, I said, "No, not really, because, I only told you about it because my life was in danger. So therefore, there was greatest need. I think that we're square on that aspect. It's just the rest of it that I'm unsure of. And then the part of will cause much forlorn is a bit foreboding, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Aye.well, I'll just sleep on that thought then, shall I? G'night lass," Jack said before lying back down.  
  
I stared into the darkness of the cabin without really seeing anything. I was wondering about what the poem meant when I finally fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, I dreamt of my childhood. Certain aspects were shown in fast motion and others in slow. The dream was mostly memories that I had long since forgotten. Memories of my father telling me stories before I went to sleep whenever I was home for the summer from school. Memories of lessons that I thought that I had never even learnt.  
  
In one, I was sitting on my father's lap. I couldn't have been more than seven. I listened wide-eyed as he told me tales of pirates and raids and maidens. I thought that they were just stories at the time but in retrospect, they all had one character, Pierre Delcot, my father. He was telling me stories of him being a pirate the entire time. Why hadn't I realized this when I found out who he really was?  
  
At the end of his story, he looked down at me and said, "Now, Christy, I want you to remember this, okay, lovie? Don't trust pirates. Ever. They would hurt you and you don't deserve that. Keep them thinking that your will is broken but be thinking about escape. Never stop trying to get away. I don't care if it takes years but you can never give up. Do you understand, sweet?"  
  
My dream-self looked up at my father and said, "Yes, Papa. But I don wanna meet a pirate. Teacher said they was bad men. That they mean and rude and evil and we should never even be close to them. Is that right, Papa?"  
  
My father chuckled and said, "You never know how close to a pirate you might be at any given time, Christy. You just have to keep a watchful eye. It may be that someone who seems like a good person is a pirate and a pirate may end up being a good person."  
  
"Okay, Papa. But I still don wanna meet a pirate."  
  
"I know, love. But remember the things I've taught you and even if someone hurts you, don't tell them what they want to know."  
  
"What would they wanna know, Papa?" I asked in my childish voice.  
  
"They would want to know where I've hidden something very valuable. But it's very dangerous and if you knew about it or told them, you could get hurt. Do you understand what I'm saying, Christy?"  
  
"Kind of, Papa. Will someone try to get me to tell them?" I asked.  
  
"It's possible, if they know who I am, that they might try to go after you. But you have to remember not to tell them anything about Madagascar."  
  
"What's Madagascar?"  
  
"It's just a place. You don't need to worry about it. If a teacher asks you about it, say you've never heard of it. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Papa."  
  
"You're a good girl, Christy. Don't forget it."  
  
I knew that the conversation continued but my father was ripped from me and pulled away by some invisible force. I screamed and fought to run after him but couldn't, something was holding me back.or rather someone was holding me back.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up to someone shaking me. Jack was leaning over me looking very disgruntled. "You know that if you didn't want me to be in here, I would have bunked on the floor, lass," he said gruffly.  
  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Huh?" I asked confused.  
  
"You kicked me out of bed.literally. I'm sound asleep and then someone's foot plants itself into my body and shoves. I really appreciate the warning about you kicking in your sleep. You should have told me," Jack pouted.  
  
I sat up on the bed and said, "I usually don't, Captain Sparrow. But I was having a nightmare. Or really a dream about my father.but he was taken away from me. I don't really know but it was some memories that I had forgotten."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Remembering the dream, I decided to be vague. "It didn't really make a great deal of sense. I was little. But the part that I kicked you was because someone took my father away from me and I was trying to get him back. But it was just a dream. Nothing important."  
  
Jack stared at me for a moment before lying back down and going to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I was in the galley with Colin when Anamaria came down to get me. I had forgotten that I was supposed to talk to Jean today about the riddle/poem.  
  
As the three of us walked to Jack's cabin, I tried in vain to quell some of the animosity between Anamaria and myself.  
  
"It's a lovely day today, wouldn't you say so, Anamaria?" I asked politely.  
  
"Aye.perfect day for young ladies to take a swim," she hissed back.  
  
Shot down from my attempt at mending fences, I sighed. What was it that she held against me so much? Was it still what I had said the first night? Because if it was, I would not be apologizing for that. I felt no remorse for saying what I had and I would have liked to say more than I had. However, I knew that that would not be a wise move. Maybe she thought there was something between Jack and me.that might be why she was so catty towards me.  
  
I followed, absorbed in my thoughts until we reached the cabin. The sound of Anamaria knocking on the door jolted me out of my reverie and I focused now on keeping a quick mind about whatever would happen next.  
  
I walked in to the cabin followed by Colin and listened as the door shut. Quickly I located Jean and Jack.they were standing by the desk hovering over a piece of paper.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Come here," Jack said calmly.  
  
I slowly obeyed.  
  
"Have you seen this before?" Jack asked.  
  
"What?" I asked bemused.  
  
"This letter.it's addressed to you. But it doesn't make sense. There isn't a signature or anything. It is a list of things and names.can you understand it?"  
  
I took the piece of parchment and sat down. Over and over I pored over the paper not understanding much of it but enough to get a general idea. From what I could tell, it was another riddle.full of warnings and dangers that lie in the place where the treasure was buried but it didn't make any sense.  
  
I looked from Jack to Jean and shook my head.  
  
"Chreestina, tu as comprends ce lettre?" Jean asked.  
  
"Non, Monsieur Jean, je ne comprend pas," I said before turning to Jack. "It doesn't make any sense to me, and with that, I turned and left the room at a run. 'Okay, so I'm a bad liar,' I thought as I ran from the room, that's not the end of the world.  
  
I was so confused. My mind was reeling and I tried to ignore the footsteps behind me. Finally, I ended up at the rail in the front of the Pearl. I stared down, not really seeing anything below me. Those footsteps stopped.I didn't need to turn around to see who it was but instead I focused all my energy on ignoring him.Jack.  
  
"What's next, Christina?" I heard him ask.  
  
I didn't bother to answer. I didn't know and I doubted that I would have told him even if I had all the answers in the world.  
  
A few more footsteps and a warm hand made itself at home on my shoulder. I made an effort to shrug it off but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What's next, Miss Smit?" the voice persisted.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut at the sound of that name.that identity that I had assumed was mine for the last twenty years of my life.that name that stirred memories all to fresh and painful.  
  
Still the weight resting on my shoulder was there. Didn't this man know how to take a hint? A few more silent seconds elapsed.  
  
Finally, feeling a little more than frustrated, I whirled around to face Jack. "I don't know what's bloody next! Okay! Happy, now?" I screamed.  
  
Jack didn't look hardly phased. He winced slightly at how loudly I was yelling in a close proximity to his ears but didn't try to stop my rant.  
  
His lack of response only served to make me madder. "I have no clue! I'm not so sure of who I even am! Am I Christina Smit, a merchant's daughter from a good respectable family or am I Christina Delcot, a pirate's daughter who made his fortune by stealing from innocents? A year ago, I had a normal nice life with my mother, father, and brother. I had friends! I had a house! I had a father who was just like all the other merchants and had made a great deal of money and loved his family. Now I'm here! I don't have a family! I'm all alone in this bloody world. And you know what? It scares me! Alright?" this was all screamed in Jack's face but he didn't try to stop me or save his ears. His lack of reactions drove me on, to expel some of the emotions that had been welling up inside me for the past three weeks. "And before my mother was murdered by her-" I pointed to Anamaria "- I found out the truth about my family. I don't even know what my last name is any more. But what's in a name, right? Right?" I snorted. "If Shakespeare was so ingenious, I'd like to see him in this situation!" I screamed gesturing wildly around at my surroundings. Tears prickled in my eyes and I turned so that no one would see my weakness.  
  
Those cursedly warm and gentle hands landed on my arms and started to lead me back to the cabin. My dulled mind barely registered the call to get back to work as I was being led away.  
  
Once we were alone, I shrugged out of the grip and took refuge in a corner. Jack just watched me, still standing beside the door. I didn't know what he was looking for but maybe he could read me better than even I could.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I snapped.  
  
Hands raised and palms pointing out, Jack approached me slowly. When he was within arm's reach, he said, "What am I staring at? I am staring at a beautiful, confused, intelligent young woman who is standing right in front of me, so visibly shaken. And all I want to know is why she is so."  
  
I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked exasperatedly. I met his dark brown gaze and some of my resolve crumbled. Tears broke through my eyes, tracing cool lines down my face.  
  
A ring hand came up to wipe the tears from my eyes and brought its way down to linger at my chin.  
  
I pulled away. This was too close. Even though I had been closer to this man before, I felt very uncomfortable around him right now."Leave me alone.please," I pleaded.  
  
"What was it in that letter that scared ye so much, Christy?" Jack persisted.  
  
I pushed past him and walked away to stare out the window. Still he followed me. "Just leave me alone, Sparrow!" I shouted. And surprise of all surprises, he didn't. Feeling angry, again, I turned to face him. "That's it! I want out! I'm done! No more!" I said hoarsely. "Drop me off at a port somewhere, I don't care! But let me go! No more deal. I won't help you find the treasure. I'm out."  
  
"Now see, love, that's where we run into a problem," Jack explained soothingly.or as close to soothing as a pirate could manage. I glared up at him but didn't speak. "Because, the moment I was to drop you off in a port and leave, ye'd be in danger. Ye'd end up on yer back, if ye know what I mean. And then I would feel a might guilty for your lack of fortunes for the rest of me piratious life. Ye don't want me to feel guilty to ye, Christy?" Jack asked, making giant puppy dog eyes at me.  
  
Timothy use to make that face whenever he wanted something. The thought of my brother made me smile and I shook my head. As an afterthought, I added maliciously, "Though I daresay that if a lifetime of piracy hasn't made you grow a conscience, I doubt that anything could. Even if someone were to beat you over the head with one."  
  
"You wound me, lass," Jack replied, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Unfortunately for me and fortunately for you, I think that it would take a lot more for me to wound you than a few caustic words on my part, Captain Sparrow," I said.  
  
"Sticks and stones, love," Jack answered, hands dancing merrily in the sunlight flooding through the window.  
  
For a moment, I thought about how hypnotic his hands were.they seemed to have a life of their own. Then I remembered why I was in this situation. Why my throat felt worn and my eyes burnt with tears. "Captain Sparrow," I said softly. "I don't want."  
  
He looked as me as one looks at a stubborn child. Perhaps he saw me as one, I was probably ten years his junior. I knew that my arguments were in vain and that I could do nothing to change his position but I was too stubborn to accept.  
  
So, a might flustered, I said again, "Captain Sparrow. Did you hear me? I don't want this any more!"  
  
A graceful hand reached down and cushioned my chin, bringing my hazel eyes up to meet his dark ones as his other arm snaked around my waist and brought me closer to him. "What about this?" he asked in a low voice before warm lips enveloped my own.  
  
My eyes closed on their own accord and my hands brought themselves around his neck. Strong arms encircled my waist and drew me closer. A tongue flitted against my lips and I opened my mouth. 'Ooh, he tastes good!' I thought, caught up in the heat of the moment. It was a different sensation than I had ever had before but, I had to admit it was a good one. His tongue gave my mouth the most thorough once over that it had ever been given and then started a wresting match with my own.  
  
But before any more could happen, the door to the cabin opened and someone coughed loudly. I jerked out of Jack's grip and stared red-faced at Anamaria and another crewmember, both of whom looked like they were barely restraining laughter.  
  
"Yes?" Jack asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Yer needed on deck, sir and Ana needs to talk to you about 'er," the crewmember said, pointing at me.  
  
I glanced nervously from Anamaria to Jack. I chewed my lip for a moment and then said, still blushing furiously, "I think I'll go.uh.see if Colin needs any help in the galley. Yeah, I better go do that.bye!" I said quickly on my way out the door.  
  
I heard laughter and a quiet comment as I was walking away. Quickly I made my way to the galley and after jerking open the door, shut it tightly behind me.  
  
Colin, who had his back turned, looked around to see me leaning against the door breathing heavily. He smiled and asked, "Alright there, Christina?"  
  
I nodded.then shook my head. "I don't know," I said exasperatedly. I walked over to the roughly hewn table and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Colin asked sounding concerned.  
  
I sighed and buried my head in my hands. "I just kissed Jack," I whispered. "And it was a good kiss too.I liked it.but Anamaria and a crewmember walked in on us. And now, everyone's going to think that I'm some two-pence whore.and.and.I'm not! Am I?"  
  
Colin laughed and walked over to me. "Listen Christina, ye ain't a whore and don't even start a-thinkin so. Ye would be wrong if ye did. The crew.well the crew thinks the Cap'n will have forced ye on that first day so it won't mean nuffin to them."  
  
Shock coursed though my body. "But he didn't!" I cried. "He took some liberties, but nothing more than kisses. He hasn't done anything that terrible. I swear it, I still have my honour, Colin, I swear!"  
  
"Easy, there Christina. Ye don' need ta get all riled. I believe ye. And I know that Cap'n is a good man and he wouldn't force a woman. Like I told ye when I caught ye sneaking out of his cabin, ye needn't worry."  
  
I sighed slightly in relief.I didn't know why but Colin's words had a healing affect on me. "Do you want any help?" I asked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope that this was an enjoyable chapter for all of you. I certainly am enjoying writing this story and I hope that all of you feel the same way about it. I hope that this gives a little more insight into Christina's personality.sometimes I feel like I'm not making her seem as multi-layered as people tend to be.anyways, I hope that you all liked it and PLEASE leave a review.  
  
~ Now, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me a review. 


	7. A PseudoFriendship

Author's Notes: Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Yay, 26 reviews! I'd like to thank the academy...I'm done, now, you all can come out of your hiding places, I really am okay, I swear. Well, this chapter has taken me a bit longer to get out than I had planned on but I have a good reason. See, I've been sick...again. I missed the entire week of school and the amount of typing that I can do has been severely limited....anyway, so, I'm sorry that this one took a while...and is kind of short, but pity me, savvy...  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
PepaMynt - Okay, on the kiss thing first...Jack did kiss Christina, but it wasn't something that she willingly participated with...Jack kind of stole a kiss or if you will-he kiss-raped her...As for Anamaria...she has good reason why she doesn't like Christina...and they are explained a bit in this chapter...Anyways, I hope you like it and I appreciate your constructive criticism...Thanks!  
  
Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! I love hearing from you, major confidence boost!  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Christina was basically having a mental breakdown and because Jack was there and...well, breathing, he kind of set her off. Trust me, there will be more details, they just have to come slowly. If I revealed too much about it...well, it wouldn't be any fun. Besides, the fact that everything changes so rapidly in Christina's life (like you said), gives her a bit of justification to go off. There aren't many times that she really displays a lot of emotion and when she does, usually she goes a bit off the deep end...you know those people, don't like appearing weak, especially when they're in a situation that they can't control and when they do finally express that pent-up emotion, everything kind of cascades into one big gush. Anyways, thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
CaptnKat - Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Hey mate! Good to hear from you! No worries about last chapter, I completely understand...I just got out of that situation (being grounded) myself a week or so ago. But don't illegal reviews feel more fun than the legal ones? Especially if you're really ticked at the parents? lol...don't we all wish that we could kiss Jack? I know I certainly do...*stares off into the space dreaming* okay, I'm back now. Anyway, thanks for the review! Enjoy this chapter! And I'll keep my fingers crossed that you get ungrounded soon.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Last time:  
  
I sighed slightly in relief, I didn't know why but Colin's words had a healing affect on me. "Do you want any help?" I asked.  
  
What's in a Name?  
Chapter 7 : A Pseudo-Friendship  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't until much later that night that I found out what Jack and Anamaria had discussed. After Colin and I had prepared dinner, I volunteered to take the food to Jack.  
  
Balancing the tray on my hip, I knocked twice on the door.  
  
"Enter," Jack called.  
  
I opened the door and walked in. Jack was at the desk looking at a map. I set the food on the desk and made to leave.  
  
"Thanks, love," Jack said. I smiled and turned to go but Jack gently grabbed my arm. "Wait a moment."  
  
"What is it?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"Ye know that Anamaria wanted to talk to me about ye, right?" Jack asked.  
  
I nodded. "What? Does she want to throw me overboard and feed me to the sharks?"  
  
Jack laughed and said, "Far from it, darling. Ana said that she has an extra bunk in her room if ye wanted it."  
  
I stared at him for a moment, stunned, before I asked, "Seriously? That'd be, I mean if its okay with you, its just, uh, you know, I'd like a tad more privacy, is all."  
  
"No worries, love. I expected as much," Jack said.  
  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I asked, "How long until we reach Madagascar?"  
  
"Another fortnight, perhaps more. Just depends on if the wind is behind us or not and also if there are any storms."  
  
"Oh, where are we now?" I asked.  
  
"Come 'ere," Jack said and I walked behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Bit close, bit closer," I obeyed and moved so that I was right at his elbow. I lowered myself to my knees so that the map was a little below eye-level. "Now, Madagascar is right here, and we are about here," Jack explained, pointing to a spot in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"What are those islands?" I asked, gesturing to a cluster of islands to the north and east of our present position.  
  
"Those, those are called Hawaii. Rather strange place. They wear flowers and have rather interesting dances. No rum either!"  
  
I smiled. "And we all know what a shame that is."  
  
"You have no idea, love."  
  
"You've been there before?" I questioned.  
  
"Aye, a few times. Gorgeous women, good---" Jack broke off, seeing the look on my face. "Yeah, you don't need to know that, though. Beautiful country, though. Has these big mountains that shoot out fiery stuff."  
  
I shifted my weight slightly and said quietly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have run off, it's just that you have no idea what this is like. There's so much to take in. I didn't even know about any of this until about a month ago. Mum only gave me Papa's memoirs because I was pestering her about being bored and I found that letter with the ships and the riddle glued to the inside of my trunk. Then things started to make sense to me, the stories, the lessons, even the courses I took at school. It was like one big puzzle and I'm just starting to see how it all fits together. But all the time that I'm learning about who my father really was, and who I am, I don't even have the assurance of safety. And I know what you said, but you're a pirate and the Frenchmen, I don't trust them at all, " I said quickly.  
  
Jack looked at me from his seat at the desk and said, "I won't let anything happen to you, love. You're worth far to much to me alive, I wouldn't risk that."  
  
Of late my temper rested on a pin's edge and any small push would push me over the edge. Unfortunately for Jack, he managed to push me yet again. And at those words, meant to be comforting, anger boiled up inside me. "Don't you see! That's the whole issue. To you, I'm nothing more than a possession. An item to be toyed with and thrown away at will. You don't see where the risk is for me, what I could lose. If something were to happen to me, you'd lose whatever it was my father hid. But I'd loose me! Or whatever little I have left of me! Or are you just too concentrated on the bloody treasure to even notice that I'm a person. I have thoughts and feelings! I have wants and needs. But to you, I'm just a bloody object. Ugh!" I said in a hoarse voice, just barely above a whisper. "I hate you!" I screamed before I stood up in a rush and went to leave the cabin. But before I was even close to the door, Jack had stood and a hand caught my arm and gently reeled me back towards him. I stared up into those enveloping eyes and hoped that I hadn't gotten myself into more trouble. I opened my mouth to apologize but Jack laid a finger on my lips.  
  
"Listen and listen closely, I understand why you feel the way you do but just bare with me. I know that you are not an object and I do realize that you have needs and such. But you need to be more articulate about said needs. I'm not a bloody mind reader, savvy? If there is something you need, I'll help you as best I can, but you have to initiate that. I'll do my best to make this as easy as possible and I hold true to my word that when this is over, completely over, I'll take you to Port Royale and get ye square for the rest of yer days," Jack smirked and continued. "And if you still want to see neither hide nor hair of me, fair enough, I'll respect that. And you'll be free to find a husband, settle down, and start a family or whatever else you wish to do. But I swear on pain of death that I'll see you taken care of financially and such, so that you'll never want for money. Is that acceptable?"  
  
I nodded, a bit touched by his fervour. "Thank you, and I don't hate you," I said before leaving the room quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, I made my way to Anamaria's cabin. I had no possessions to speak of so I had nothing to move. The cabin was much smaller than Jack's was but I had my own bunk and some illusion of privacy. I lay silently, thinking, dreaming about the time when this experience would be no more than a memory. I drifted to sleep fantasizing about my life to come. Some time later, I woke when the door shut. I started and sat bolt up right.  
  
"Lie down, lass. It's only me," Ana said.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered.  
  
Even though the cabin was dark, I thought she might be smiling. "Relax lass, I mean ye no ill will," the older woman told me. "Have a little faith."  
  
"With all due respect, Anamaria, I don't entirely trust you," I said slowly, carefully minding my words.  
  
Anamaria laughed. "Yer smarter than ye look, lass. Ye'd be a fool if ye were trusting of me. But Jack said to keep an eye on ye, make sure ye didn't get yerself into trouble. Personally I think that he is over- worrying about ye. Ye've stayed alive this long, after all."  
  
"Well, I don't know what he's thinking. I'm not so sure about him," I confided. "That's the whole thing, I don't know who I can trust."  
  
"Jack's looking after ye. He's taking a liking to ye and from what I could tell earlier, it seems to be mutual."  
  
Damn her for reminding me about that embarrassment. I blushed scarlet and said, "Well, I'm going to bed," and I said no more until morning.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, how was it? Good, bad, ugly? I hope good!! So, leave a review, tell me whatcha think...ask a question whatever, I don't care. But leave a review and I'll consider it to be a birthday present...yay, my birthday is next Thursday!! Okay, enough rambling...please review!!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	8. A Celebration of Sorts

Author's Note: Okay, this is updated a little sooner than I had planned, but I figured that since I have very little homework, shock of all shocks, I may as well do something for the common good of my readers.wow, I'm sentimental tonight, probably because I've been working with my little brother on eighth grade algebra tonight.oh, the memories.*cringe*.moving on to a much happier subject, I know that this isn't exactly a long chappie, but it does provide some comic relief to some of the seriousness and down- heartedness of earlier chapters.you'll see what I mean. Also, bowling has just gotten done so I will have slightly more time to write.I say slightly because I'm usually under a mountain of homework.but I should have more time to write. I think that's about all, except that this author is no longer the subject of a song from "Sound of Music", I turned 17 yesterday morning! Yay for me! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.it would be very nice.  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
jinxd n cursed - Thanks mate. I was hoping that you all would like the start of an Anamaria/Christina friendship.plus it's bloody impossible to write a good character (in the movie) soo mean all the time.but it is explained later *hint hint, wink wink*  
  
TriGemini - I realize that Christina has breakdowns a bit frequently, but put yourself in her shoes - no family, friends, money, freedom (in essence) and no real choices - I think that almost anyone would be having breakdowns. Jack does seem really sincere.and slowly she is learning to trust him, I just don't want this to be one of those fics where the main character falls in love with Jack after knowing him for a week or two.I think that trust is something that takes a while to be built (no offense to anyone who likes those stories or writes them, its just my personal opinion, don't hold it against me!).he's so sweet ;).okay, sentimental again.Well, thanks for the review! Always appreciated.  
  
PepaMynt - No worries 'bout being lazy.I have a problem with it too.especially when it comes to reviewing.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Jack's looking after ye. He's taking a liking to ye and from what I could tell earlier, it seems to be mutual."  
  
Damn her for reminding me about that embarrassment. I blushed scarlet and said, "Well, I'm going to bed," and I said no more until morning.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 8: A Celebration of Sorts  
  
~*~  
  
By now, I had become accustomed to life on the ship. There was always someone keeping an eye on me, be it Jack, Colin or Anamaria. My dealings with the crew were few and far between but I was slowly getting to know them. I doubted whether Colin or Jack trusted them enough to leave me alone with them, though. The few that I had spoken with seemed decent enough, once one got past the dirt and the fact that they were pirates.  
  
I wasn't sure what they thought of me. Not that I really cared, but it was an idle thought. I imagined that they thought that I was a spoiled merchant's kid or a pirate brat.although, I hoped that my mannerisms proved otherwise. For some reason, I still cared about manners and making a good impression.why I did, I couldn't tell you. But I think that I was trying to preserve what little of polite society I had left.  
  
Whenever I was allowed to venture on deck, I would stare apprehensively at La Femme, sailing near us. Then I would turn my gaze to the distant line of the horizon. The longer we sailed, the more I wondered when I would hear the cry of "Land ho!" and see the outline of the shore in the distance.  
  
I still shared the cabin with Anamaria, who I trusted slightly more, in spite of the previous events. For a while, I still felt terribly angry with her for delivering the shot that killed my mother.although I never truly would come to terms with it, I came to realize that she did it out of kindness, although a mercy killing did little to soothe the hurt inside of me. I grew to respect her slightly and I think that she now knew that I wasn't the spoiled brat that she had believed me to be. She gave me brief lessons on the parts of the ship and the correct names of all the mast. And there was a small glimmer of friendship kindling between us.not barely noticeable, but present nonetheless.  
  
As my semi-friendship with Anamaria grew, so did my relationship with Jack intensify. It was difficult to explain why I felt so but I was drawn to him as pirates are drawn to treasure.  
  
To my immense dismay, Ana and Jack both had been trying to get me to try rum or as they put it, "the finer things in life" for some time now. It was a week and a half after I had moved in with Ana that I finally succumbed.  
  
Ana, Gibbs, Colin and I were in Jack's cabin discussing Madagascar, which we would be reaching in a day or two. Jack asked me to recite the riddle so that we could attempt to figure out what it meant.  
  
"Yes, but what does it mean?" Ana asked gruffly.  
  
"I don't really know. We just have to be very careful about what we do," I replied.  
  
"Seems ta me lass, that yer papa put up some sort o' trap guarding his treasure," Gibbs said.  
  
"It would seem so, Mr. Gibbs," I said. "But we have to find this Black- Eyed Pete before we can go chasing after whatever it is. We don't even know where the island is. So I think that the first thing we need to do is find him and see where that gets us."  
  
"How are ye intending to find him, love? Have ye even seen this man before? Do ye know where he is?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. And of course I haven't seen him before! How could I have seen him. My father hid the treasure before I was even born. I just know that he is there, in Madagascar, that city that I showed you, and that he is supposed to have something that we can't go without," I explained.  
  
Jack sighed. "And how exactly are ye going to find him?"  
  
"I was just planning on asking people," I said simply.  
  
Jack, Colin, Gibbs, and Ana all laughed.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Love, ye can't go into some port that ye have never been to before, don't know anyone from and expect to get information. And no one would listen to you anyway because they'd be too busy trying to do other things to that attractive little body that you are flaunting," Jack said.  
  
I glared angrily at Jack but Colin drew my attention away before I could retort.  
  
"He's right, lass. Ye wouldnae get any information if ye went ashore alone," Colin put in.  
  
I sighed, feeling frustrated. "Well, what do you geniuses suggest then? Because I'm bloody well out of ideas."  
  
"Love, we didn't say that you couldn't ask for information. Just that you shouldn't do it alone," Jack elabourated.  
  
"Well.what does that get me?"  
  
"Only someone to keep an eye out for you and perhaps aid you in your search for information."  
  
The other three nodded at me, shooting devilish glances from myself to my captor.  
  
"Oh, so who's that going to be?" I asked annoyed.  
  
Colin looked from my angry face to Jack's grinning one and said, "Cap'n, I think it'd be best if ye went ashore with Christy."  
  
I turned to stare incredulously at Colin and managed to get out an angry, "Colin," before I was interrupted.  
  
"Cuz, ye know the area the best, sir," Colin said. "And it's the safest choice fer ye lass. Don' look all betrayed like at me. Ye know I be right."  
  
I pursed my lips and scowled at the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling quite good about all this. Christy, love, I'd be much obliged if you'll accompany me to Madagascar, then."  
  
I looked up, still frowning and said, "Fine," stubbornly.  
  
"Excellent!" Jack proclaimed. "Drinks all around!"  
  
Ana, Gibbs and Colin all made assenting noise and Jack moved to his rum cabinet and removed five bottles.  
  
I sat down with the rest and to my surprise, a bottle was shoved into my hands. I looked up in surprise. "No, I don't drink," I protested, trying to hand the bottle back to Jack.who wouldn't take it.  
  
Mr. Gibbs, after taking a long draw from his own bottle said, winking, "It'll do ye some good, lass. Warms ye up nice on the insides."  
  
The rest nodded their agreement and Ana said, "Lass, t'ain't poisoned. Drink up!"  
  
Recognizing a challenge when I heard one, I tentatively took a sip from the bottle. I swallowed a small amount and felt it burn as it made its way down my throat. I crinkled my nose slightly but took another drink. It wasn't so bad the second time around.  
  
I looked up at them and said, "It's not bad.not that good either.but I can think of worse things."  
  
Jack clasped his bottle to his chest like a mother shielding her only child from a dangerous madman. He looked at me and said sternly, "Don't insult the rum." Then he said, to the rum, mind, "She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She's just a mean-spirited, non-rum accustomed little girl. Don't let her hurt your feelings," he murmured.  
  
I laughed for the first time in six weeks. He was talking to the rum as if it could hear him!  
  
Everyone stared at me. Once I stopped laughing, I took another drink of the rum and said, "You're crazy."  
  
Finally talking resumed, but the topics grew steadily funnier as we kept talking and as more rum kept disappearing. I kept having little laugh attacks, even when no one was talking.  
  
Ana, probably the soberest of all of us, said, "Jack, ye shouldn't have given 'er that!"  
  
Jack laughed and slurred, "Aye, but 's funny, though." A moment elapsed before he asked, "Ye ever drunk afore, Christy?"  
  
Stiffling giggles, I said, "I am NOT drunk!"  
  
"Lassie, ye be drunk!" Gibbs cried good-naturedly.  
  
Colin nodded his agreement.  
  
"Doesn't anyone believe me?" I asked, swaying slightly in my chair. When no response came, I pushed myself up and said, while walking towards the door, "I am not drunk! You bloody pirates are the ones who are drunk! "  
  
My balance, usually so steady, chose that moment to fail and I found myself lying over the arms of Jack's chair on my back. Giggling, I pushed myself up and sat precariously on one arm of the chair, a hand on Jack's shoulder for balance.  
  
"Love, ye be drunk," Jack reiterated.  
  
"Drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk," I sang quietly under my breath. I nodded my head and said, "Maybe I am."  
  
Jack laughed and made a grab for the bottle in my hands.  
  
"MINE!" I cried, before stumbling back to my chair.  
  
"Jack? When ye gonna jes bed tha gal?" Gibbs asked.  
  
I jerked. I wasn't so inebriated as to not recognize my name when it was said.  
  
Colin looked at Gibbs and slurred, "Cap'n ain't laid a 'and on 'er, Gibbs. Ye should know that. The way he walks 'bout all stiff like!"  
  
Colin, Gibbs, and Ana laughed raucously.  
  
"Slander!" Jack cried, half-mockingly.  
  
They only laughed harder.  
  
"Aye, we knows it well, Jack," Ana said between laughs. "Tha gal's too 'ung up on Gibbs 'ere to notice anything else male!"  
  
"I am not!" I cried, outraged.  
  
Gibbs looked at me kindly and said, "I didnae know ye cared so much lassie!"  
  
I took a big draft from the bottle to soothe my embarrassment.  
  
"We all knows it, love. She even refused me cuz she loves ye so, Gibbsey, old mate," Jack said jokingly.  
  
I got up and staggered over to Jack. Whipping my and back, I slapped him across the face. Unfortunately, my balance, already not my strong point at the time, chose now as a good time to fail again and I fell into Jack's lap.  
  
"Tha's not very nice," Jack scolded, but when I tried to push myself up, he caught me around my waist. "Ye be a bad gal, Christy."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I be serious. Ye deserve to be punished," Jack chided.  
  
I reached out and grabbed the beads hanging on the front of Jack's bandana. My hand grazed his hairline and came to rest with some of the other beads and trinkets woven into his hair. I played with them absently, humming under my breath. I looked up at Jack after several long moments and asked, "Am I to be punished?"  
  
"Aye, punished," Jack answered huskily. (Had I been sober, I would have noticed his arousal.although if I were sober, I wouldn't have been in this situation.) Then he gently pushed me off of his lap and I stumbled to my chair.  
  
"You know what?" I asked. "I'm gonna.gonna.I'm gonna drink some more," I said, having forgotten what I had initially wanted to say.  
  
Colin smiled and shook his head before getting up and staggering slight on his way towards the door. "Night all," he said before leaving.  
  
"G'night Colin, my bestest friend!" I called happily, waving my arms around like a maniac.  
  
"For this being her first time drinking, she 'olds her liquor well," Ana remarked, studying me carefully.  
  
Jack looked at me an said.or rather slurred, "Ye sure ye ne'er been drunk before, Christy?"  
  
"I be sure!" I cried merrily.  
  
Suddenly, snores filtered through the cabin. I turned and saw that Mr. Gibbs had passed out.  
  
"I'd best be getting' 'im back," Ana said roughly. She walked over to Mr. Gibbs and slapped him several times across the face before sheparding him out of the cabin.  
  
I looked at Jack and noticed that he had been staring at me. "You can't see me!" I cried musically, covering my face with my hands and laughing girlishly.  
  
"Where'd ye go, Christy?" Jack called, playing along with me.  
  
"'Ere I am!" I called, throwing my hands off my face. "But you can't catch me!" I taunted as I stood and staggered away.  
  
Jack, laughing, got up and pursued, right behind me.  
  
Suddenly, my vision went black and I felt arms catch me before I hit the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, so, PLEASE leave a review! I really appreciate hearing from people and even if it is a flame, I urge you, go ahead and flame me.I like playing with fire! But if anyone has any questions, I'll be happy to address them if you just ask! Thanks!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	9. Hangovers and Family Friends

Author's Notes:  
  
Like I said, I was able to update this sooner than I have been doing for other chapters. And, it's decently long, too! Yay for me! Sides, its too bloody cold here to do anything at all...even inside. I have about 17 trillion layers...and I don't live in Alaska, either! It feels like it though...oh well, I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a snow-day...well, another snow-day.  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Ipsy - Thanks, mate! That chapter was immensely fun to write! Glad you liked it.  
  
Jinxed n Cursed - Thanks for the review! Always appreciated.  
  
TriGemini - Okay, the thing with Christina's actions at the moment are that she likes Jack...she is drawn to him...infatuated...but she feels very guilty about it. She feels like she is betraying her family by just associating with him... If that explanation didn't work, put yourself in Christina's shoes...you were kidnapped by pirates...with an exceptionally hot pirate captain...your family is all dead...you're confused and struggling to make sense of the world, while under the constant attention of said hot captain. Of course you think that he's attractive, but all the time you're around him or being friendly, memories stir up. You start to like this guy as you learn about his friendly/human side and you think that he feels the same about you. Caught between your past and present lives, you try to spend more time around him, trying to figure out what this guy is all about...if it would be a bad thing to give him the light of day...(and seriously, who wouldn't be attracted to Jack...he's enormously hot! but anyone would be also caught in the middle too.) I hope this make sense...I try to convey Christina's emotions as best as I can without making her seem too perfect...prissy...in essence, Mary-Sue. I really don't want this story to turn into one of those where the girl gets kidnapped and by the end of the week, she's telling him that she loves him. *bows for the brilliant comment* As for what happened in when Christina landed in Jack's lap...well, you'll have to wait a while...you'll see. It will all make sense in the future, I promise. But, I'm not telling yet...you'll have to wait in suspense...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* I'm okay, now. Thanks for the review...I hope this cleared this up a bit. If not, email me and I'll explain it further...this took up a lot of space...lol.  
  
Jess58 - Yay! A new person! Thanks for the review, mate! I'm glad you like it. Any loose ends will be explained in the end...I like keeping ya'll in the dark about some things...aren't I evil? But if you have any questions, just email me or put them in a review or something and I'll be happy to answer them...I hope you like this chapter!  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Last time:  
  
Suddenly, my vision went black and I felt arms catch me before I hit the floor.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 9: Hangovers and Family Friends  
  
~*~  
  
I woke much later with a pounding headache. I sat up and noticed that I was, in fact, in my own bed. The sunlight streaming into the room seemed especially bright. Feeling slightly dazed, I mentally retraced my steps from the previous night. The last thing that I remembered was toddling around Jack's cabin before everything went black. I hadn't done anything that I would regret, had I? If I had, wouldn't I be in Jack's bed? Or at least not clothed? I had all my clothes on and was in my bed, but that still didn't erase that little voice that was taunting me in the back of my head. It kept whispering words of doubt into my pounded brain that led me to seriously doubt what I had or hadn't done.  
  
Groaning, I pushed myself out of the bed and slowly made my way down to the galley.  
  
I walked in and sat down silently, massaging my temples. Colin, upon noticing my arrival, walked over and placed a mug of a steamy something in front of me. I noticed he had the same sort of mug in his other hand and drunk from it once sitting.  
  
"This is positively beastly," I muttered.  
  
"Drink that. Old remedy," Colin grunted.  
  
I nodded and lifted the mug to my nose. It smelled awful! I took a small sip and spat it back into the cup. It tasted worse than it smelled. It tasted like an old leather boot that had been soaked in cod liver oil, something that had been forced down our throats in copious amounts at school. Sputtering, I asked, "What the bloody hell is that?"  
  
"Old remedy," Colin repeated.  
  
"I don't wanna know what's in it do I?"  
  
Colin shook his head. "It works. Don' think about the taste. Just drink it," he instructed.  
  
As I was becoming accustomed to taking orders, I did so. Wrinkling my nose, I took one giant gulp of the scalding liquid and fought the impulse to spit it back out. "I don't know which is worse, the headache or its cure," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"So ye didn't lie 'bouts not drinking. Ne'er been hung-over have ye?"  
  
I shook my head and drank some more of Colin's remedy. In spite of the atrocious taste, I eventually felt better.  
  
Finally, as though expelling demons inside of me, I asked, "Colin, do you now what happened after you left last night? Because I woke up this morning in my own bunk, fully clothed but without any recognition of how I got in said bed."  
  
Colin studied me for a minute or two before shaking his head. "No, lass, I was in me own bed and didnae see ye til this morn."  
  
I grimaced and said, "Excuse me," before speeding on deck and rushing over to Jack.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the sleepin' beauty come to life! Tell me, love, was it Gibbs or Colin who woke you? Because whoever stole that privilege from me deserves a flogging," Jack taunted.  
  
My mind, already struggling from the hangover, fought to find an adequate response. With few other options, and none of them semi-decent, I settled on, "No, Captain. But I would be much obliged if you would enlighten me as to precisely what transpired between us last night."  
  
"Ahh," Jack said, a mischievous light dancing in his eyes. "I'll tell ye love. Ye be a real tiger in bed. One wouldn't think it but you're mighty fierce for someone who looks as weak as a kitten."  
  
Letting out one breath slowly, I whined, "I'm serious, Jack. I don't remember."  
  
"Seems ye've forgotten me name as well, kitten. I be tellin' ye, it's Cap'n."  
  
I glared up at him.  
  
Jack sighed. "You passed out and I caught you before you hit the floor, figuring that you couldn't take another conk on that head of yours. Then I carried you back to Ana's room and tucked you in all warm and snuglike, savvy. You noticed that you are still clothed, aye? Ana said that you had nothing else to wear and wouldn't allow me to help change you even if you did. And then, I tried telling her that you'd be warmer if you slept in the nude...but she wouldn't go for that either. See, I played by your rules, fair and square."  
  
I felt a rush of gratitude sweep through me for him refraining to 'act the pirate.' I leaned up and murmured in his ear a quiet, "Thank you," before lightly kissing his cheek and making my way back down to the galley.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was setting when I heard the cry of "Land ho!" filtering from the crow's nest down to the galley. I laid down the dish that I had been drying and hurried up to the deck, Colin at my heels. I made my was across the deck and stared wide-eyed at the port.  
  
Never before had I seen a port city apart from Liverpool...and I suppose St. Croix in passing. This, however, was completely different. Pirate ships filled my vision and I realised why Jack and Colin had objected so vehermently to my plan.  
  
Soon we had docked and the crew was given shore-leave until dawn. Colin passed me off into the "capable" hands of Jack Sparrow before joining the throng of crew-members anxious to feel solid ground beneath their feet once more.  
  
"Welcome to the Eastern Tortuga, love. Second only to Singapore..." Jack said, staring off into space for a moment, evidently dreaming about Singapore.  
  
I snapped my fingers and waved a hand in front of his face. "Excuse me for interrupting your, no doubt, lecherous fancies, but I think that we should get going. Preferably sometime before I die of old age," I said sarcastically.  
  
Jack glowered slightly before starting off towards his cabin.  
  
I scurried after him, calling, "Wait! The port is THAT way! Where are you going?"  
  
Seeing as he didn't stop, I followed him into his cabin. I watched from the doorway as he pulled a pistol out from under a pillow and proceeded to rummage in a set of drawers. I was surprised when he turned around with a dress over one arm.  
  
"Put this on, love," he said, tossing me the dress. I caught it, raised an eyebrow dubiously and stared at him. "That get-up," Jack elabourated, pointing towards my borrowed outfit. "Leaves little to the imagination. And imangination from the people we'll be dealing with usually leads to actions...actions that do not come with the consent of the female party."  
  
My mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' of understanding. "Well, turn around," I said in a falsely exasperated voice.  
  
I waited until he had complied before hurrying to change with my own back to him. The dress was a deep blue work dress made of a surprisingly soft material. Whatever Jack was wanting me to hide, wasn't completely hidden in this dress. The soft fabric was form fitting and the neck was a square cut that showed minutely less than the shirt besoted on me with its own plunging neckline.  
  
"Alright, I'm done," I said after turning around.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and stated, "Stunning, love."  
  
I rolled my eyes and with nimble fingers, undid my braid and allowed my hair to cascade like a golden waterfall down my back. "Let's go, shall we?" I asked.  
  
"One thing first, Christina. Do not go running off. Do not even try it. I can't afford for something to happen to you and believe me, something would happen. You stick close to me tonight and tomorrow and don't go anywhere alone. Savvy?" Jack said seriously. I nodded. "Good," he said before offering me his arm.  
  
My eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"Play along, darling," Jack stated.  
  
Sighing, I took his arm and allowed him to lead me off the Pearl and into the city.  
  
The streets of a port city are known to be rather 'interesting' places and this was no exception. Whores were everywhere and drunks lay in different places all in various states of inebriation. Gunshots sounded periodically and I could scarely hear myself think. I drew closer to Jack as foreign pirates called after me...not all in any language I knew. My fingers dug tightly into Jack's thick overcoat as we made our way through the streets. Jack led me easily through the chaos and into a pub.  
  
The pub, however, was not like the British pubs that I was accustomed to. Fights were raucous, the women were indecent and the men drunk. I shuddered and tightened my deathgrip on Jack's arm, drawing even closer to him. Jack seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the situation for he laughed good-naturedly at my antics.  
  
We made our way to the counter and Jack called the bartender.  
  
Once the bartender, a burly black man with a grissled face, had come, Jack withdrew a piece of money.  
  
"What'll it be?" the bartender growled.  
  
"Information, mate. We be looking for someone. Black-Eyed Pete. Ye don't happen to know where 'bouts he is, do ye?" Jack asked.  
  
The bartender eyed the money in Jack's hand greedily and pointed to a table in the corner of the pub.  
  
"Thanks, mate," Jack said before flipping the bartender the coin. He led me through the madness and to the table where an old man sat alone. "Black- Eyed Pete?"  
  
"Whose asking?" the man grunted before drinking heavily from his flagon.  
  
"Christina Delcot," I said steadily.  
  
THUMP!  
  
The mug dropped to the table and the man looked up at me, eyes wide.  
  
Jack and I sat down in two of the vacant chairs at the table and Jack signalled the barmaid. Once she arrived, he ordered rum (for him, of course) and water for me.  
  
The man was still staring at me. "I never...What are you doing here Christina?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Its a long story...one that will be told eventually, after I know what I came here for."  
  
The man returned to nursing his drink before saying, "Aye, I'm Black-Eyed Pete."  
  
Jack, previously silent, said, "Alright then, mate. How 'bouts you give this bonny girl the information she needs and I'll buy you a drink and then we're square."  
  
Black-Eyed Pete glared at him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"I'm---" Jack started.  
  
But, sensing possible danger, I interrupted. "He's...a friend. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"What do ye wan' ta know?" Pete asked.  
  
"Well, for one, I want to know about my father...about what he was like as a pirate. But also, I need to know about the treasure. What's guarding it and where it is."  
  
Pete looked up at me and said, "Alright. Yer father was a pirate, ye know that. But for a time, he was one of the richest pirates...at least one of the richest French pirates in the world. But he didn't raid to take prisoners...usually. He had a trademark signature to his raids, so authorities would know that he had raided that ship. A way o' tauntin' them, so ta speak. He would leave everyone on the ship tied to the center mast pole, stripped bare, save the women...and sail off with anything of value on that ship. He would tear up cabins looking for safes, pull out drawers, tear out the hemlines of dresses to see if anything was sewn in. 'E was obsessed. He wasn't a very good man, yer father. As time passed, he grew worse. 'E violated women...treated them summat awful...until he met yer mother. She convinced him into marriage...they had fallen in love and she was pregnant wif ye and wouldn't take no fer an answer. So they got hitched in England and yer father hid the treasure on an island not far from here so it would be protected. Made a vow that ye children wouldnae know until 'e deemed it necessary. Well, obviously it didn't work...ye'll need me help in going after it. I know how to get in an' out safe-like. But now, ye owe me some answers. Why are ye here? Where is yer father? Who is this? And what in the blazes inspired ye to come here?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I'm here because I'm trying to get myself out of here. This situation isn't exactly ideal for me. It started our when my father died six months ago. Him and Timothy went boating...I don't know exactly what happened...All I know is that somehow it did and my life changed drastically because of it. Mum and I left England after Papa and Timothy died. A week from Port Royale, our ship was attacked. Mum was shot and died shortly afterwards. I was taken to him. After a day or so, he attempted to sell me and my belongings to La Femme. Mum had given me Papa's memoirs during the voyage and I recognized the ship from them. I called out in French and told them who I was and about the treaure, in spite of the fact that I know very little about it myself. I had found a letter glued to the inside of my trunk during the voyage that explained slightly about it and had a list of the ships that Papa had sailed on. Things started to make sense to me and I have been able to slowly piece together aspects of my life that before this didn't ever make a great deal of sense. And now we're here. This was the only way that I could think to get out of the situation with my honour and life still intact. After this ordeal is over, he is going to leave me in Port Royale with money and a place to stay so I don't have to worry about that any more," I explained.  
  
Pete looked into his rum, evidently thinking hard before saying, "He's more than a pirate, isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean. This man is merely an acquaintance, one whom I am trying my best to let me continue on with my life. He holds no emotional attachment to me nor I to him," I lied. I knew that if I told the truth, he may not be as willing to help.  
  
"Ye be a bad liar, Christina, jes like yer father," Black-Eyed Pete said dolefully. "Nonetheless, I be willing ta help ye. Ye seem ta be tellin' the truth on everything else. I owe it to yer father," he continued gruffly.  
  
"Aye, but for what price?" Jack asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. I turned to see that he was eying Black-Eyed Pete suspiciously.  
  
"Let me rephrase that," I said quickly, hoping that Jack hadn't managed to offend our source of information. "I truly appreciate your words but if I may be so bold as to ask what the benefit for you is."  
  
Pete's expression didn't change and he said slowly, "Girl, ye don' know how things work 'ere. When someone does ye a favour, its good ta repay them. Yer father saved me life years bak and I told him, after he had hidden the treasure, that I would give someone a hand if they needed it."  
  
"Where is it?" I inquired.  
  
"Take me to your ship and I be leading ye to it in the morn."  
  
I looked at Jack, asking him with my eyes to answer that for me.  
  
Fortunately he got the message and said, "Aye, we have an accord. We're on the Black Pearl."  
  
As Jack and I got up to leave, Pete called, "Ye've grown beautiful, Christina. Last time I saw ye, ye were just a little sprite running 'round me knees. I 'spect yer father would be proud," he said to me. Then he called to Jack. "Oy, Captain Sparrow, I hope ye know what yer getting involved wif, wif 'er. She's a stubburn thing, she is."  
  
My eyes widened and I turned around to talk to him more but Jack caught my arm and pulled me back gently. In the brief time that I wasn't looking, Black-Eyed Pete had vanished into the chaos.  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was it? Good, I hope. Please leave a review. I really like all the feedback I can get and if you have a flame...bring it on... I like playing with fire! So, leave a review...Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, if anyone has the need for another story to read, I would recommend, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath, by The Quidditch Gals...it is really underappreciated and could use some more reviews!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	10. In the Inn

What's in a Name?  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm sorry this took me a bit longer than I had expected to update. But bare in mind, I had a really really good excuse. I did the 30 hour famine this week-end at my church and didn't have any time to write. And if anyone wants to know, we raised enough money to feed almost 7 children for a year! Plus, we collected cans from members of our congregation and between us and another church, we got 940 items!!!!! It was seriously crazy! We had such an awesome time and it was really an excellent experience and the facts that we learned were shocking. Like 29,000 children die a day from hunger and related diseases! Seriously, that's one child every time we breathe! But thanks to what people have done through the 30 hour famine in the last couple years, that number went from 35,000 to 29,000 deaths per day. Which is still a huge number, but at least its decreasing. It was really hard but really rewarding...although, most of my mental skills slipped away...we wrote devotions and I had to really think in order to write...and that's bad for me. And, yes, I suppose you might say that I could have written some other time, but time seems to slip away from me. Anywho, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for reviewing mate! Alright, down to business - Black- Eyed Pete is one of those guys that can melt into a crowd...nothing particularly striking about him and in the chaos that a pub would be...it would be easy to disappear. As to how he knew Christina was lying, he knew her father so well...knew how he looked when he lied (you know those little nervous twitches everyone has when they're trying to talk their way out of an impossible situation) and he was just able to tell that Christina was lying because she did the same thing that her father used to do. I hope that the story has been interesting up til now...(grins)...but I will definitely say that you are all in for one heck of a ride in the next few chapters...mwhahahahahaha! *cough* I'm okay...but I hope you like this!  
  
D'Ilen - Thanks for the review, mate! Thanks for the compliments! I feel so loved!  
  
jinxed n cursed - Thanks for the review! You reviews are always a big confidence boost!  
  
Alexis8 - Thanks for the review and keep up the great work on your story!  
  
Delphein - Okay, I know that you said that you'd be reviewing after you finished the other chapters but I just thought I'd leave a little thankies here too...spread the love around...lol...anyway, I hope you liked Jack's new behaviour and hope you like this chapter!  
  
Jaffa Fairy - Hey, no worries, mate. Thanks for the review! I'm surprised that someone actually commented positively on Jack's behaviour. Everyone else has been threatening to burn me at the stake. He gets nicer but I try to keep the whole lovey-dovey stuff moderately toned down...if you know what I mean...  
  
Last time:  
  
My eyes widened and I turned around to talk to him more but Jack caught my arm and pulled me back gently. In the brief time that I wasn't looking, Black-Eyed Pete had vanished into the chaos.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 10: In the Inn  
  
Jack led me by the arm out of the pub and down to a quieter sidestreet. We walked to an inn and Jack purchased a room. He muttered something to the innkeeper and pointed at me. The innkeeper laughed, said something to a woman, who immediately left and Jack pulled me gently to the room. As he led me there, I immediately started looking for ways out. I knew that Jack didn't want me running off...but I still had that unquenchable desire to be free. I knew also that escaping would probably do me little good but for some reason I immediately sought to find the quickest routes out and possible hazards. Jack led me down the hall and we stopped at a door. Jack fumbled with the key slightly and then opened the door, bowing me in. He waited until he had bolted the door before speaking. "What was that about?"  
  
I started pacing around the room. "I don't know," I said exasperatedly. "I'm confused."  
  
"Love, I don't need a mind-reader to tell me that. What was it that he said that got ye so flustered?"  
  
I smiled faintly and said, "Well, for one thing, it was the fact that he knew who I was before I even said my name. Another is that he said that the last time he saw me, I was up to his knee. And finally, he knew who you were. I never said that you were Jack Sparrow as you will well recall."  
  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. And its fairly well known that I am the captain of the Black Pearl," Jack said calmly.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't justify how he knew who I was," I replied.  
  
Jack pondered this for a moment before saying. "Yer sure that yer father hid the treasure before ye were born. I mean, could it have been when ye was a little kid still?"  
  
"Its doubtful. I was born in London. That's what I was always told," I explained.  
  
"Is it entirely possible that you were born on your father's ship?"  
  
"I don't...its possible...but Mum hated ships...she would get sick something awful...I don't think that she would have come here with him...but I don't know," I said exasperatedly. I crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Distracted, I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to figure out the latest news about my life.  
  
"Well, I'm going to lock ye in. There's a bottle of rum calling me name at yonder pub. The innkeeper's wife..." Jack started. But before he could finish the sentance, there was a knock at the door. Jack opened it to see the innkeeper's wife standing at the door with two men and a basin. "Well, love, that's my cue to leave. She's gonna get ye whatever ye need and you can have a bath and whatnot." Jack finished. He waited for the two men to put down the basin and walk out before him and then he, too, left.  
  
I watched as the door closed and turned to the woman. She looked to be about fifty or sixty years old, her skin was not black but it was not white either and she had gray hair that hinted at being black before. I had thought that I was short in the past but she only came up to my shoulder. She smiled at me kindly and asked, "Do you need anything, miss?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, actually. Ummm, I was wondering if you had a comb I could borrow...you see, I lost mine sort of...and...yeah..." I stuttered.  
  
She smiled again at me, withdrew a comb from a pocket and handed it to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said quietly.  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow's girl, yes?" she inquired.  
  
I met her eyes and said as calmly as was possible, "I am not his girl. He kidnapped me. I am not here by my own free will."  
  
The woman studied me for a moment and asked, "You are scared, yes?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It's ok to be scared. Also good to trust in others."  
  
I nodded once more.  
  
"You need to stay with him. You too obvious here. This," She said pointing to my hair. "Is good luck but also bad. You show up easy. No try and disappear. Not work."  
  
I raised a dubious eyebrow...how had she known that I was thinking of ways to escape. "How did you know that?"  
  
The woman tapped her head with a finger. "I see it in your eyes. I had that look before, when my husband took me. I try and run in place like this...almost died. I had that same spark in my eyes that you do. I was confused. My life upside down. I didn't know how I felt 'bout him. I hated him for taking me, but I loved him in other ways. You better safe and imprisoned than free and dead. Trust me," she said in her accented voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression."  
  
"Don' worry. Hard to insult an old woman like me," she said kindly. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
I shook my head. "No ma'am, thank you."  
  
"You can keep that, its always been good luck for me. Maybe it will bring you some," she said before walking over to the door.  
  
I hadn't been expecting that. "Thank you," I reiterated.  
  
"You a good girl. Don' think on it. 'Sides, Cap'n Sparrow said to get ye what ye needed. One o' the nicest cap'n's that I ever met, that Cap'n Sparrow. Good to women. Don't hurt 'em like some o' the others. Ne'er 'ave I 'eard tell o' him hitting a gal. You're alright with him. From what I sees, he's keepin' an eye out for you and I sees it as more 'an jes curtesy, you got his fancy," she said before leaving the room.  
  
I listened as the door locked behind her before I moved over to the still steaming tub.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, I had finished my bath and was attempting to sort out the painful mess of knots that had made themselves at home in my hair.  
  
It took some time but by when my hair had dried, I had worked out all the tangles and my hair shone like golden sunshine. I didn't bother to braid it, I just let it hang down in a golden waterfall reaching my waist. I stood staring out of the window that was in the room, observing the streets below. In the distance, I could see rolling hills in the fading light.  
  
The sun was completely set by the time that Jack returned. I listened from the window as he hummed while unlocking the door. The door opened and I listened to the boots make their way across the room to stand behind me.  
  
I started when I felt hands on my shoulders. Turning my head, I saw Jack standing over me, smiling down at me.  
  
"You look beautiful, Christina," Jack said leaning down so his lips brushed my ears.  
  
"Thank you," I replied. There was a silence for a minute. "You know, that woman...she thought that I was your girl. Do you know why she would think that?" I asked, sounding painfully naive.  
  
Jack laughed. "Think about it, love. Its an inn. Anyone would tink it. If you walked into an inn full o' yer family and friends, they would think it. 'Specially if ye have such a good-looking escort like meself."  
  
I grinned and said, "Okay, okay, I get it. I just don't particularily like being known as 'Jack Sparrow's girl.'"  
  
Jack studied me for a moment. "Well love, you are."  
  
That affirmation made me stand up angrily. I shugged out of his grip and started pacing around the room. "But I'm not your girl," I said in a low, almost-controlled voice.  
  
"Christy, for all intents and purpose, you are. Can you go home? Can you even able to go down to that pub and get a rum if you wanted? Are you able to go wherever you please? No. You have no money, nothing to trade with. You don't even know anyone except a few pirates. Face it, love, you're mine," Jack explained.  
  
Smoldering, I sighed. "This isn't how I pictured my life turning out to be."  
  
Jack put an arm around my shoulders and drew me close to him. "I know, lass," he whispered before pulling me into a kiss.  
  
As I had already proven myself capable of doing, I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself up onto my tiptoes. Jack's arms, one at my neck and one at the small of my back, pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Everything became a blur of kisses and passion until I found myself lying on the bed in my chemise, Jack half-covering me. A jolt went through me as I realized what would happen if I didn't stop. I froze, causing Jack to look down at me.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked huskily.  
  
I shook my head. "I can't do this. I'm not ready."  
  
Jack looked somewhat pained but rolled away and stood up. "'S alright."  
  
I pushed myself up and said quietly, "I'm sorry Jack." He didnt' answer. I stood and walked over to him. Standing behind him, I wrapped my arms around his chest. "Listen, please. It isn't that I don't want what was about to happen. I just...don't feel ready yet. But it's not to say that I won't feel ready eventually, just not yet."  
  
Jack turned to looked down at me. He shifted me so that I was at his front rather than behind him and ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. "Don' worry about it, kitten. We've got all the time in the world."  
  
I smiled up at him and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for understanding," I whispered before climbing into the bed.  
  
I laid there silently for a while before I felt the bedmove slightly as someone climbed in. Thinking it was Jack, I scooted back and snuggled into the person. I looked down as an unfamiliar arm wrapped around my waist.  
  
~*~  
  
Final Author's note (For this chapter at least) - Oooh, a cliffie! Aren't I evil? Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! So, I hope that you liked it. If not, shoot those flames right at me, I'll gladly take it. And if you have any questions, I am more than happy to field them, so just send them my way!  
  
Also, if anyone feels the urge to read another story, I strongly encourage you to read "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath" by The Quidditch Gals. It is an excellent story and really needs some attention! So, share the love! But seriously, its been up longer than my story has (by alot) and I have about 10 or so less reviews than it does and it has more chapters up.  
  
REVIEW! S'il vous plait! Vær sa snill! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	11. A Slight Change of Plans

A/N: Wow, a bunch of reviews for this chapter! Ya'll surprised me, I must admit! Thanks everyone! This is updated a bit sooner than I had anticipated but...you all asked for it, so I decided to go ahead and update! 2 chapters in a week! Yay for me!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Black-Eyed Pete, Colin and the French men. Do you seriously think that I'd be writing if I had Jack Sparrow...no excuse me...CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow hidden in my room? I didn't think so...  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
jinxd n cursed - Hey, thanks for the review. Always appreciated! Good luck with the famine! Its a great thing to do, I am so glad that I did it! I hope that you have fun! And you'd be surprised how fast the money comes in! Its amazing!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! I know I'm evil...just wait til later...mwhahahaha...You'll see what happens, just wait! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
movielvr - Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad that you like my story. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thankies for the review. Sorry bout the grammar...I can't stand the subject. I was really good at it in eighth grade and then I had an english teacher freshman year who had us watch 23 movies throughout the year and all the grammar flew out of my brain! Anyways. I get a prize! Yay for me! I feel soooo loved!  
  
darkangel 16 - Hey! Thanks for the review. Actually, I noticed that Madagascar was on the eastern edge of Africa after I several chapters posted and I hoped that no one would call my bluff. (You get the little *imaginary* CrazyCanoeingGIT prize of the day for that) So, instead, I have a perfectly good reason as to why Jack took that route to Madagascar, rather than another one...it will be explained near the end, I swear. No worries, though, constructive criticism keeps me on my toes! I actually appreciate it! I usually am able to fix things easier when people tear my writing apart (i.e. atrocious english essays) than I do when I always get lovey-dovey stuff...not that you tore my story apart...it is just an example...wow, I'm rambling. Anywho, enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!  
  
Jess58 - Sorry bout the cliffie but it had to be done...otherwise I'd either have an extremely long chapter or a boring short one. So I decided to be evil. Jack is sweet, huh? They're all so fun to write, you have no idea! She's not exactly snuggling up to someone...she thought it was Jack...she just was proved to be wrong...just wait and see! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
matrixie - Hey, a new person! Yippee! Sorry bout killing ye, mate...i just had to have a cliffie...adds effect! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Last time:  
  
I laid there silently for a while before I felt the bed move slightly as someone climbed in. Thinking it was Jack, I scooted back and snuggled into the person. I looked down as an unfamiliar arm wrapped around my waist.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 11: A Slight Change of Plans  
  
I whipped my head around and saw Tomas Potier behind me. I attempted to scamble away but he grabbed onto my hair and forcd me ito a sitting position. I saw that Jack had a gun to his head not too far away and was being held by Francois. Jean was at the door keeping watch out for the innkeeper. Francois leered down at me menacingly and I realized why in an instant. I was only wearing my chemise...which as Jack would have said, 'left little to the imagination.'  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu a fait?" I hissed. (What have you done?)  
  
Tomas laughed and grabbed my neck in a tight grip. I hissed slightly at the pain. "Don't bother, girl. We all speak English. Although it has been entertaining to watch, you needn't attempt French anymore," Tomas said before forcing me off the bed.  
  
Then he pushed me to my knees, keeping an iron grip on my neck. I looked helplesly at Jack, who met my eyes briefly before staring angrily at Tomas.  
  
"What are you playing at, Potier?" Jack growled.  
  
Tomas laughed coldly and pushed me to the floor. A boot dug into my back and I gasped as it ground its way down. "It's quite simple, Sparrow. We weren't getting what we wanted so now we're taking it."  
  
"You're not taking her," Jack said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, no, Captain Sparrow. You see we have bigger plans than that. We're taking your ship, your crew, you and your girl here. Why take an egg when you can have the nest?"  
  
As Tomas was ranting, the weight on my back lessened slightly. Being the foolish girl that I could be sometimes, I tried to move away. However, once he felt me moving, the boot came crashing back down and the heel ground into my ribs.  
  
Hot tears of pain escaped my eyes. "Let me up, you bastard!" I hissed.  
  
"Now," Tomas said. "I am only going to tell you once how this is going to happen. We are going to your ship, Sparrow, and you are going to instruct your crew to follow our orders. In the meantime, you and the girl are going to be locked away. And if anyone, anyone, tries to make trouble, she's the one that we'll be expressing our displeasure on...in a most pleasurable way for us. Is that understood, Sparrow?"  
  
I twisted my neck so I could see Jack. I met his eyes and shook my head 'no', trying to convey to him not to bargain.  
  
"Aye, I understand," Jack said. "But ye best not follow through on that threat, mate, or its the last thing ye will ever do."  
  
"How sweet," Tomas scoffed. "He cares for the little wench."  
  
The other two laughed raucously.  
  
Tomas pulled me into a sitting position at his knees. He wove his fingers into my hair to keep me still and said, "You aren't in a position to make threats. You see this?" before backhanding me.  
  
As my head snapped to the floor, Tomas pulled me back up painfullly by my hair. My head slammed into his knee and he resumed the tight grip on me. I looked up to see Jack's eyes locked on mine.  
  
He nodded and Tomas pulled me to my feet. Roughly, my hands were tied behind my back. Jack was similarly tied, a pistol pressed firmly to his back.  
  
Silently we made our way out of the room. As we passed the innkeeper and his wife, I shot the woman a silent plea for help. She turned and left the room at top speed, only after glaring menacingly at her husband. And then I understood what had happened. Tomas had bribed or threatened the innkeeper into revealing where we were and that was how they got in without making a noise...they had gotten a key.  
  
We made our way through the busy streets and to where the Black Pearl was docked. The crew had already been overthrown by the crew of La Femme and were locked in the brig. Whispers of conversations could be heard as we were led down. Tomas dug his fingers into my upper arms and I could just imagine the bruises that I would have later. I tried to get out of that painful grasp only to be punished for my misbehaviour.  
  
Tomas slapped me once more across the face. Without the benefit of my arms for balance, I went sprawling into the brig. Colin, being close to me and the quick thinker that he was, put his arms out and caught me before I collided with the metal bars of the brig and cushioned my fall.  
  
As Tomas prepared for another baroge, Jean stepped in between his brother and me. "Non, Tomas. Elle n'a pas implique. Elle est innocent." (No, Tomas. She is not involved. She is innocent.)  
  
Tomas reached around his brother to grab me. Then he pushed me roughly into Jean, who caught me and pulled me upstairs. He took me to one of the cabins, I think it was either Mr. Gibbs or Colin's, I wasn't sure. Jean gently pushed me in and locked the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a while before anything happened. I stared unseeing at the wall until I heard footsteps approaching. When I heard the door unlock, I scrambled into the far corner as best I could with my hands still tied. I watched apprehensively as the door opened and Jack was shoved in. For some reason, his hands were untied.  
  
Subconsciously, I relaxed upon seeing him and smiled up faintly.  
  
Striding across the room, he came over to kneel in front of me. "Alright there, love?" he asked, gingerly fingering the bruise that was appearing on my face.  
  
I sat up straighter and shifted slightly, so Jack could untie my hands. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I've been better. What about you?"  
  
"Fine," he said. "But I didn't get smacked around by that ape like someone did, so I don't have reason not to be."  
  
"What's going to happen now?" I asked quietly.  
  
"You let me worry ' bout that, love. Why don't you sleep," Jack said soothingly, running gentle fingers through my hair.  
  
I leaned down and rested my head in his lap. I laid awake for a while but finally, I was able to close my eyes and allow myself to fall asleep...I woke sometime later. Jack was shaking me slightly and I heard the door being unlocked. Before it opened, I sat bolt upright and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
  
The door opened and Tomas Potier strode in. Jack moved in front of me, to try and protect me, but I shook my head and whispered, "Let me handle this."  
  
Roughly, he pulled me to my feet and pushed me against one of the walls, away from Jack.  
  
"Where iz it?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Le map!" Tomas roared.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're on about," I retorted.  
  
"Ralez! I know you have it! Where iz it?"'  
  
I looked up at the angry Frenchman towering a good six or seven inches above me and said, as calmly as possible, "Whatever it is you're looking for, I don't have it. I've told you all the information that I know. Clearly, your English isn't as good as you thought."  
  
Tomas bellowed in anger and shock me by my shoulders roughly.  
  
Jack had since stood and grabbed Tomas, saying, "Now tha's not very nice."  
  
Francois quickly pulled Jack away, shoved him against a back wall and placed a pistol to Jack's temple.  
  
Swallowing the knot of tension in my throat, I asked, "Is it entirely possible that you already have the map and it is in the possession of someone entirely different than myself?"  
  
"Who?" Tomas roared. "Tell me or he dies!"  
  
"I imagine that you already have him. His name is Black-Eyed Pete. Although I doubt that you'll be able to manhandle him into telling where it is, but I could be wrong," I said quickly.  
  
The pistol was removed from Jack's temple but Francois brought it crashing down on the back of his neck. Jack stumbled and fell to the floor, unconsious. Francois left the room quickly to get Black-Eyed Pete.  
  
I tried to get to Jack, but Tomas pushed me against the wall. He pressed his body into mine so that I was pinned from head to foot. He leaned in cloe to my ear and whispered menacingly, "You're alone now, girl. No one can hear you scream." Then he leaned closer still and took my mouth roughly. One hand forced my mouth open as the other made its way down my front. The more I struggled, the more he fought back. When he finally pulled away, I stared up at him, shooting invisible daggers at him with my eyes.  
  
"I hate you," I hissed vehemently. Never before had I felt such a strong desire to physically hurt someone.  
  
Tomas reached down and moved the hair out of my face in an untrustworthingly caring gesture. He was too close and I knew that I wasn't strong enough to get away from him. So, I brought my knee up and kneed him hard in the personals. As he fought with the sudden pain, I was able to get a few inches away from him. My victory, however, was short lived. My scalp throbbed as Tomas caught my hair and pulled me back. Once he had 'reeled me in,' he punched me mercilessly near my eye and I cried out slightly as my head felt like it exploded. One kick in the ribs sent me to the floor, gasping for breath and I hoped that I could just pass out...this was too much. I managed to crawl away before the blessed blackness of unconsciousness washed over me.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke later when a cup of water was being pressed to my lips. I opened my eyes to see Jean near me. Fearing a repetition of earlier events, I withdrew slightly, only then noticing that I was on a bed. I looked around the room and noticed that it was the room that I had been sharing with Anamaria. Then I saw that Jack was nowhere to be seen. 'Where was he?' I wondered frantically. 'Did they kill him?'  
  
"What happened?" I asked aloud.  
  
"Madmoiselle, you must forgeeve my brother. 'E has anger problems and got carried away," Jean explained in a heavy accent as he helped me into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank you for informing me of that, I wouldn't have guessed," I said sarcastically. I looked down and I could only imagine the bruises that were forming on my stomach. Tentatively, I felt my face. It throbbed angrily from the touch and but didn't feel very swollen. My lip was numb and split and, I imagined a nice purple colour. "Where's Captain Sparrow?" I asked, trying to create the idea that there was no connection between myself and Jack.  
  
"E is in there with my brother et Black-Eyed Pete, I think you called him. When I arrived, you were unconcious so I brought you in here."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you, I guess. I appreciate your kindness."  
  
Jean nodded slightly.  
  
"But, I have to wonder why you brought me in here. I am thinking that you have some hidden agenda. And though I appreciate the kindness, it makes me fear that this is yet another part of your brother's plan...whatever it is," I said, carefully minding my wording.  
  
"Madmoiselle, I believe that one should not raise a hand against a woman. I do not agree with my brozher and 'ave made it very clear to him," Jean said quietly.  
  
I waited for a little before asking, casually, "You don't by chance know what your brother is planning on doing with me, do you?"  
  
Jean looked down at me and shook his head. "Chreestina, I don't know...Tomas isn't exactly speaking to me. E said I dishonoured our family by 'elping you. Je regrette." (I'm sorry.)  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Francois put his head in and said, "Bring her."  
  
Jean grabbed my arm and gently pulled me out of the cabin. He led me back to the cabin that I had been in before. I saw, upon entry, that Jack and Black-Eyed Pete were in there along with Francois and...Tomas.  
  
"Ahh, Madmoiselle Delcot, so good of you to join us. Just so you are up to speed on things, girl, allow me to tell you what we discussed. We will reach the sight tomorrow and you three will come with us along with your defender and the woman pirate. Just so that those two don't decide to attempt some rescue mission," Tomas cooed in a falsely polite voice.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much for informing me of that," I said, with a sneer of my own plastered on my face.  
  
The three went to leave but Tomas, prior to exiting, pushed me hard into Jack. Jack caught me before I fell and righted me. "Throwing yourself at me already, love? I'm all for it, but ye might want to ask him to turn about."  
  
I smiled and said, "Oh, ha, ha, very funny. But if I were throwing myself at you, Jack, you'd know it. So, what's going on?" I asked before striding over to a sea-chest that rested behind the bed. I opened it and to my immense relief found that there were clothes in it. I pulled out a shirt and pants and straightened up. "Turn around please, both of you," I said.  
  
Then I heard snores coming from the corner that Black-Eyed Pete was in. I walked over to him and said very loudly, "HELLO!" and he didn't move. Turning back to Jack, I motioned for him to turn around before I changed quickly. Then I went over and sat down by Jack against a wall.  
  
Jack raised a ringed hand to the bruises on my face. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on each and every one of the bruises. I noticed that he had a bruise blossoming on his eye, as well. So, shyly, I leaned in and brushed my own butterfly kiss on it. Raising one of my small hands, I grabbed onto one of his and held them together, examining the size difference. His hands were so much bigger than mine...but they went well together. But then again, he was bigger than me...and we went well together. 'Wow,' I thought, 'Captivity really makes me get sentimental.' I laughed at that thought...it really did make me sentimental...either that or just blooming mad.  
  
Jack looked down at me curiously. "You all right?" he asked, as though wondering if he was sitting next to a madwoman.  
  
I dropped my hand and said, smiling, "Yes, I'm alright. I think I am at least. I was just thinking how captivity makes me sentimental...because I was thinking that even though your hands were so much bigger than mine, they went well together and that even though you are bigger than me and all, we go pretty well together. See what I mean, bloody sentimental."  
  
Jack continued to stare at me as though trying to figure out if I was an imposter. "Are ye sure that yer the Christy I know?"  
  
I reached up and slapped his face playfully away. "Its not nice to stare," I said in a falsely serious voice.  
  
"Its not nice to slap either, love," Jack said scolding. "Now are ye sure that ye are Christy?"  
  
I looked up at him and said seriously, "No, I'm an imposter and I've come to...to...to eat you in your sleep. Of course I'm Christy."  
  
"I thought so," Jack said just as seriously. "Well, ye know what they do to imposters, don't ye?"  
  
I shook my head 'no.'  
  
"They make 'em sleep in the nude, with a pirate captain," Jack said half- hysterically.  
  
I sat up straighter and made to take off my shirt. Jack's eyes widened hopefully. I moved my shirt up to reveal about two inches of my flat stomach and then put it back down again. Jack looked sorely disappointed. "Oh, come off it," I said. "You didn't really think I'd fall for that, did you?"  
  
Jack stared at me and said, "It's not nice to be a tease, Christy."  
  
"Well, I guess that makes me bad," I replied, stifling the bubbles of laughter in me.  
  
"Well, we already knew that. We discovered that during your little drunken fiasco," Jack reminded me.  
  
"Oh, yeah...that...I was pretty out of it, wasn't I?"  
  
"You have no idea, love."  
  
There was an odd bit of silence for a while and then I asked, "Did they say what they were going to do with us?"  
  
Jack didn't answer.  
  
"Jack, did they say what they were going to do with us?"  
  
Still no answer came.  
  
Frustrated, I sat on Jack's outstretched legs and grabbed his face with both my hands, forcing him to meet my eyes. "Did they say what they were going to do with us?"  
  
Finally I had gotten through. Gently Jack lifted me off his legs and said standoffishly, "They didn't say much, savvy. There's not much to tell."  
  
I glared at him. "You liar."  
  
"Pirate."  
  
Feeling extremely frustrated, I stood up and paced around the cabin. There was a small window set high into the wall over the bed. I climbed up onto the bed to see out.  
  
"Christy."  
  
I didn't turn around. Let him have a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Christy."  
  
Still, I didn't turn.  
  
"Christina," Jack said, sounding exasperated.  
  
I turned slightly. "What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Come here," Jack said, gesturing beside him.  
  
I did as I was told slowly and sat down. "What?"  
  
"Look, lass, you don't want to hear what isn't set in stone, alright?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Jack gestured with his hands in the air as he said, "Well, the things they said won't happen so you don't need to worry about them, savvy."  
  
"No, not savvy. Just because I don't have anything left in the world apart from you and your crew doesn't mean that you have the right to decide what I can or can not know. I want the truth. Not some illusion. I've had enough of those in this lifetime. I want the honest facts, no embellishments, Jack, not colouring of details, is that savvy?"  
  
"The truth? Love, the truth is that they are planning on killing me and my crew and him," Jack said exasperatedly, gesturing to Black-Eyed Pete. "The truth is that they are planning on keeping you for...for reasons that aren't exactly good. Is that what you wanted to know? That these men are planning on keeping you as a slave in all ways possible. Is that the truth that you had to know?"  
  
'Well, you've done it this time,' I thought. "At least I know the truth and can do something about it. People fight better when their lives are on the line."  
  
"But your life is not on the line. Its everyone else's."  
  
I turned my bruised face and looked Jack straight in the eyes. "I've been dying little by little since my father and brother died. A large part of me died when I saw my mother killed. If I see anyone else die, then there won't be hardly anything left. And if they do what you are saying that they will do, I won't be me...I'll just be an empty shell, not a person. So, yes, I do have something to fight for," I said seriously.  
  
Jack stared into my eyes for a while and finally said, "Well, you've got all the move reason to help us then."  
  
I nodded and lay down on the floor to sleep. Glancing up, I saw Jack put his tri-corner hat over his eyes as he too tried to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, rough chapter, I know. Not exactly the most fun to write...so much violence in it...but what can ya do? Ugh...I seriously despise Tomas Potier...grrr...and I'm the writer...usually I don't develop emotions concerning one of my characters...or at least not an immense loathing. Course, Francois is right in the same boat (metaphorically speaking). But Jean seems to have a human side, I think. Or at least that's how I intended to write him. Little side note - its rather difficult to write a French accent...but I'm trying.  
  
So, what did you think? Let me know! I always appreciate review, criticism and just for the hell of it, bring on the flames if anyone feels the need.  
  
Please don't murder me for making this chapter so...evil...depressing...abusive...etc... there is a light at the end of the tunnel...I swear.  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals. Its a great story, rather unappreciated but, still a great story. Its under both my fav. stories and my fav. author's lists and its in desparate need of attention! 


	12. Into the Cave

Author Notes - Hey everybody! Sorry its taken me a while to update...I've had a bit of a block. In truth, I had this part written but I don't like to post a chapter when there's nothing to follow up with...but that's just an embodiment of my craziness. For Wind Ensemble, the honour band at my school, we are playing Pirates of the Caribbean music!!!!!!!!!!!! It is seriously the best thing we've ever played. In one part...all I see when I'm playing is Jack coming in on the sinking ship...*sigh* Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Author Thanks -  
  
jinxd n cursed - Thanks, mate! Great to hear from you, as always. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Yay! You're back! Congrats on getting...ungrounded. Trust me, I intend on continueing to write! Its a part of me...I don't think I could go without for too long...Besides, I wouldn't want you to gain your sanity...that might be a bad thing for both of us. And please, don't pull a Van Gogh...only with your nose...imagine how weird that would look if someone walked down the street without a nose...wicked...Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for the review! I am really appreciating all your complements (and everyone elses!) You have no idea how hard it is to write such an evil character...ie- Tomas. And I have to make him mean otherwise the story just looses stuff...I wanted to make Jean nice...someone has to be decent...Hope you like this chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. One thing, though...I didn't try to make it seem like Jack and Christina are back to formalities...Jack is trying to protect Christina from the truth...which like you said, didn't sound to good. Part of the reason for the formalities is the situation they are in at the moment and also the fact that Jack is trying to protect her from what might happen. Hope that you like this chapter!  
  
WeasleyGIrl - (CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW) Jenni, girl, you're nuts! But its okay because if you weren't nuts than I would always be the only one in our group whose nuts...which is a very lonely position, by the way. You're stories aren't stupid in the slightest and I love them. Seriously, you are an excellent writer and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing the way I am now. And your stories aren't corny...they are hilarious! Grrr woman! You are an awesome writer, don't think otherwise! Anywho, thanks for the review! Always appreciated! lol...talk to you soon...Hugs, CrazyCanoeingGIT...William Turner...you know who I am....I hope...lol  
  
Jess58 - Thanks for the review! I know it was a dark chapter...but bear with me...the plot has to climax somewhere...and its not always happy when it does. Don't we all wish we were imposters? lol...that would be an exceptionally memorable experience....Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Christina, Colin, Francois, Jean, and Tomas...no one else. Don't sue me...its not very nice...  
  
Last time:  
  
I nodded and lay down on the floor to sleep. Glancing up, I saw Jack put his tri-corner hat over his eyes as he too tried to sleep.  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 12: Into the Cave  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning, feeling ready to run. I had a nervous energy filling me and I felt ready to go. Since I could not, I resorted to pacing wildly around the cabin, trying to draw up strength for the day ahead. I knew that I would have to use every ounce of cunning and physical ability that I had in order to get out of this with me and everyone else still in tact. Mentally, I paged through all the stories that my father had ever told me, all the little lessons that never made sense, all the habits that my father had.  
  
I probably had been thinking and pacing for an hour when I realized that all of this would do me little good. My stomach plummeted and I had to fight to keep the bile from rising in my throat. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for strength in the coming day and hoped that I could live to see the next.  
  
Sometime after this, I was sitting on the floor next to Jack just watching him. I realized that I had had no real reason to be afraid of him. Granted he was a pirate and perfectly capable of killing but he had never given me any inclination that that had been his plan. He hadn't been the nicest man in the world and he had overstepped a few of my personal boundaries, but mostly because I was being an impudent little brat. Once I was able to be myself...or at least close to myself, he had been quite kind...even during my little breakdowns. Remembering what the innkeeper's wife had told me, I realized, too, that he had never slapped me or touched me in anger. That had to count for something. A lot, really. And as I was thinking, I came to notice the 'small' fact that I had a bit of a fancy for this man...a little more than a bit. Kisses don't justify a bit. Then it dawned on me... I was in love...  
  
That thought inspired an entire new path of pondering. I retraced everything that had happened and tried to figure out just when this occurred. But I couldn't...I couldn't figure out just when my feelings towards him changed.  
  
Sighing in frustration, I banged my head against the wall.  
  
The pounding right beside his head, Jack woke up. "That can't be very good for yer head, now can it?"  
  
"Can't hurt," I answered, hitting my head once more for good measure.  
  
"Deep in thought this early in the morning?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the early part. "Early? The sun rose ages ago. But as for deep in thought, you might say so."  
  
"Anything that I need to know about?" Jack asked, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Do you mean any lecherous and evil fancies waltzing into my head that involve you? Sadly, my thoughts have been all too decent for me this morning," I replied, grinning myself.  
  
"Well, we can change that," Jack whispered, leaning close to my ear.  
  
I pulled away, shaking my head. "No. We can't. He'll be up any minute, and they're going to be coming for us any second now. Besides, I'm not ready yet...and I can't think of anything right now other than getting out of this in one piece."  
  
No sooner had I said this when Tomas stormed in and pulled me to my feet. I fought to hold on to Jack, to keep safe but Tomas was so much stronger than I that he broke my grasp easily. He pulled me from the cabin and took me to the Captain's Cabin.  
  
Once there, Tomas stuffed a map written in my father's handwriting under my nose. "Tell me what it means."  
  
I scanned over it. The map was of an area prior to a cave. The ocean narrowed into a river and down the centre of the river were a list of names. At the start of the river, there was the label London. I realized that it was a list of coded directions. Assuming that my father had based this all on living in London, so that Timothy and I would understand, I slowly decoded the message. London - Madagascar - St. Thomas - Mexico - India - Singapore - London - Liverpool.  
  
"Go straight until you reach the sharp rock pointing up from the ocean. Then make a sharp left and hold it until you can see the outcrop of that peninsula. Next, make a turn southwest and keep to that path until the next peninsula. Before breaching it, you must turn the ship slightly to the northwest. Keep going west until we are within the walls of the cave. Then pull the ship sharply west, so that the ship is nearly upon the shore of the river. When the river starts to narrow drastically, you must go directly straight down the centre. There are rocks on the riverbed that are as sharp as knives waiting to slice through the ship's hull if you stray from the course. Then you end up in a bay and in the bay, there should be a small entry that you will have to reach by rowboat...and there you go, that's where the treasure is," I said meekly.  
  
Tomas smiled deviously advancing on me.  
  
I backed away slightly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I think you know," he replied evilly.  
  
I shook my head frantically. "No, you wouldn't. You can't," I whispered before backing away. I ran into the door and frantically twisted the handle...it was locked...or barricaded or something...the point was that it wouldn't open.  
  
Tomas kept approaching.  
  
I pounded on the door frantically but no one would come.  
  
Tomas was very close to me. He shoved me back further into the cabin and pushed me up against the wall.  
  
I struggled against him but he was too strong. His fingers made there way over me, touching me most inappropriately and his mouth took mine with an angry ferocity. I pounded my fists into his chest but he didn't relent. I screamed when he started to undo my clothes. Roughly, he tore at my shirt and several of the buttons popped off. The pants that I had donned soon lost their buttons and I had to cock my hip so they wouldn't fall off.  
  
A moment later, Tomas froze as Jean came into the room. "Brother, what are you doing?" Jean asked angrily.  
  
"What does it look like?" Tomas hissed.  
  
"Don't," Jean said warningly.  
  
"Lighten up, my dear brother. You can have her when I'm done."  
  
I was shaking with fear as I watched the two.  
  
Jean walked closer to us. "Let her go," he repeated.  
  
"NO!" Tomas hissed, clenching onto my neck tightly.  
  
I could hardly breathe...he was grabbing so tightly onto my throat that I thought that it would burst at any second. I couldn't move, couldn't fight. The only thing that I could do was make eye contact with Jean and not break it. Even though my eyes were watering and my vision was starting to go black around the edges.  
  
"I warned you," Jean whispered before he hit Tomas in the back of his neck. Tomas crumpled to the ground, unconscious. I fell down as well, but didn't faint. Jean helped me up and tried to fix my clothes, but there wasn't much to be done for them, Tomas had torn most of the buttons off. "I'll get you something else."  
  
I nodded and accepted the arm he offered as he helped me back to the cabin. Jean pushed me gently into the cabin. I stood stone-like as he locked the door. I couldn't really move, I just stood there staring at the wall, clutching together the remains of the shirt. The shock of what had happened, of what could have happened, washed over me in waves.  
  
Jack and Black-Eyed Pete looked up at me curiously. I didn't meet their gazes, I just stared at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"Ye alright, Chisty?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
I didn't respond. Instead I moved stiffly to the wall and sat down so that I was a good distance from both men. I was numb...an explosion could have rocked the cabin and I wouldn't have noticed. So, instead of answering, I rocked myself back and forth, my right hand clenching tightly at the rip in my top...  
  
Jack got up and came over to me. Sitting in front of me, he repeated, "Are you alright, Christina?" he asked seriously.  
  
I shook my head no, but I couldn't talk. I felt Jack's gaze running over my body. I wanted to hide in the darkness, not be so vulnerable. I think Jack must have noticed the missing buttons on my shirt and the fact that my pants were unbuttoned as well.  
  
Jack sighed angrily. "Did he---"  
  
I shook my head 'no' once more. I sat silently for a long time before I whispered, "Jean stopped him."  
  
Jack moved so that he was beside me and attempted to put an arm around my shoulders to draw me close.  
  
I pulled away quickly before he could, though. "Don't touch me," I hissed.  
  
"Christina," Jack said carefully.  
  
"NO! I don't want to be touched. Just let me be alone, alright?" I said quietly.  
  
Black-Eyed Pete spoke up for the first time in a long time. "Leave her be, lad. I've seen that," he said, gesturing to me. "Seen it too many times. And if ye push 'er...don't. Give 'er time to get o'er the shock."  
  
Jack didn't respond but scooted away.  
  
I turned my back to them and with shaking fingers, redid what was left of the buttons of both my shirt and pants. One tear traced its way down my face. Soon it was followed by many more and I sat silently, shaking from the repressed emotions overwhelming me. I must have sat for nearly an hour without moving or speaking but every tear that I shed released some of the pain inside.  
  
Tears dried up eventually and I listened to the renewed snores of Black Eyed Pete for a moment before I turned around. I looked over at Jack and met his eyes, smiling faintly. Silently, I motioned for him to move over to me.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
"'S'ok," Jack said calmly. "Ye alright."  
  
"I guess so. Now, the only crisis is to keep this," I said, nodding down at my torn shirt. "From showing too much of these," I nodded to my front.  
  
Jack laughed quietly. "While in a normal situation, I wouldn't mind too much of that," he teased, gesturing as I had to my front. "I heartily agree with ye, lass. Don' want to get too distracted at the fine view ye would be providing. But yer forgetting 'bout what ye found in yonder chest. There were some clothes in there I me memory is right."  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said quietly. "I completely forgot!" I added before scurrying over to the sea chest and withdrawing another shirt and pants...making a mental note to thank Colin immensely when this was over. I looked over to double check that Pete was still asleep and whipped my head around to Jack.  
  
He caught my gaze and stared with a determined innocent look on his face.  
  
Sighing slightly, I said almost frustrated, "Jack...turn around."  
  
Once he had, I quickly changed out of my revealing clothes and into the good ones. Then, I moved back over to the wall and sat with Jack, using his chest as a pillow.  
  
However, once I had gotten comfortable, the door sprung open and the Frenchmen strode in. Tomas looked a bit angry but mostly disorientated. I had to stifle a giggle at the bemused look on his face.  
  
Noticing that their self-proclaimed leader wasn't his usual 'chipper' self, Francois ordered, "Up! All of you! And no trouble, from either ov you two. Or ze girl will 'ave to take the blame," as it was becoming normal for me to be threatened, it didn't phase me as much as before when Francois pulled me over to him and tied my arms behind my back.  
  
They led us up on deck and I noticed that Anamaria and Colin were standing under the guard of some of the French crew. I smiled at Ana and Colin as we approached and watched as looks of fury covered their faces at the bruises on not only me but also Jack and Black-Eyed Pete were modeling.  
  
I gazed around the cave that we had sailed the Black Pearl into and began to prepare for whatever came next. I mentally calmed myself and reminded myself to keep my head firmly on my shoulders and I would be fine.  
  
Colin leaned up from his place behind me in the boat and whispered, "I love yer shirt an' pants, lass," playfully.  
  
I smirked. "Well, there's another one in your cabin that I used but, it was later rendered unusable...so I stole another one."  
  
"Ever becoming more a pirate," Colin teased.  
  
I laughed a little louder than I had intended and Tomas turned and glared at me. "Do you see that water, fille?" Tomas asked menacingly.  
  
"It's a bit hard to miss, seeing as we're in a boat, you know?" I replied. I didn't really care about my tone. I knew what Jack had told me and I knew that my chances were pretty slim...so it didn't really matter if I acted like the well-bred, soft spoken creature that I had been instructed to be all of my life.  
  
Tomas laughed and said, "There are sharks in ze water. I would like nothing better than to have an excuse to feed you to them. I hear they like eating people...and we could cut you to draw them to you quicker. You would like that, no?"  
  
I shook my head quickly no. I really didn't like sharks...  
  
"Good, then shut your mouth," Tomas hissed.  
  
So, from then on out, the journey to the cave was a silent one.  
  
Once we were actually inside the cave, we still had to row a while. I stared in awe at the stalactites and stalagmites. Never before had I seen such a thing...but I knew what they were, and how they were useful.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes before the water narrowed so drastically that we could row no longer. I was pulled to my feet and pushed forward roughly. We walked in a single file line through the shallow stream until we reached a set of tall doors that seemed to be carved from stone.  
  
I stopped when I saw those. I recognized those doors. I didn't know how I recognized them but I felt a memory stirring in my mind as I gazed at the doors. 'I had been here before,' I realized.  
  
Silently, I watched as Tomas, Francois and Jean attempted to push the door open. As they struggled, I slowly inched over to Ana and the rest.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" I whispered. "The crew?"  
  
Ana nodded. "What 'bout yerself?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm fine. A bit roughed up but nothing that time won't cure," I said confidently.  
  
Tomas let out an embarrassing string of French profanity and kicked the door hard. There was a cracking sound as his toes broke...  
  
I had to stifle the giggles that were threatening to come out as he hopped around the cave, cursing in pain.  
  
Finally growing bored, I called out, "It won't open that way. You have to read the inscription," I added, pointing to the words that circled the double doors.  
  
The inscription was carved in Spanish. I knew what it said...and so did Jack, apparently, because when I looked over to him, I saw a look of understanding on his face. Basically it read, "Rodee el marco en láminas del acero y coloqúelo en el impresión de la mano uno con mi nombre." (Surround the frame in blades of steel and place on the handprint one with my name.)  
  
The Frenchmen obviously didn't know what it said. They shot looks of confusion at it before Francois approached me.  
  
"You know what it says?" he growled.  
  
I nodded mutely, intent on staying defiant.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
I shook my head 'no'.  
  
Cursing in frustration, he turned to Tomas and rattled off in French that I wouldn't talk.  
  
A look of fury crossed Tomas's face and he began to approach slowly, with barely contained rage.  
  
Thinking better of being defiant, I quickly said, "Okay. You have to put blades of steel in the corners and then I have to put my hand on that wheel thing."  
  
Francois nodded curtly and stalked off to do as I had suggested.  
  
It took a while for them to place the swords in the correct places. I had to call out directions for them in French...their English wasn't nearly as good as they had made it seem, apparently.  
  
"One thing first," I called. "You might want to untie my hands so that I can actually put my hands like it says," I suggested.  
  
Jean came over and quickly cut the bindings and then hurried off to help the rest.  
  
Finally they got them correct and I slowly walked forward to the spot on the wall where a wheel was carved. There was a spot for a hand in the centre of the wheel and I gingerly placed my hand on it.  
  
The stone, previously cold, suddenly felt piercingly hot and I had to keep from pulling my hand away. It felt like melting wax was dripping down my hand. But the longer I left it there, the more pleasant it became. There was a loud clanking sound and the doors began to open slowly.  
  
Then it happened!  
  
Author's Note: Oooh, I'm evil again! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Two cliffies in a row...what are ya'll going to do with me? I hope you enjoyed this. Now....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate your support.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals...its an extremely well written story that is highly highly, highly underappreciated.  
  
Till next time,  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Expect the Unexpected

What's in a Name?  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I'm back! This chapter was posted a bit sooner than I intended but I got such a huge response to my last chapter that I didn't want everyone to kill me for making them wait forever. I hope you all like this chapter. I might not be able to update for a little while after this, I won't be able to write much for the next week or so, I have contests for band coming up and I have to play the Marriage of Figaro on the E flat alto clarinet...an instrument that I typically do not play. Anyways, right now, I'm going to have to focus a lot of my energy on the contests...but I swear that I'll have a chapter up within a week and a half or two at the most. That out of my system, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Don't you just love the cliffies? lol, I do! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
WhiPpeD CrEaM O - Sorry, I had to stop it somewhere. Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
WeasleyGirl - Thanks for the review! Tell Torjus to write to me! grrr...he hasn't yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter1  
  
movielvr - I hope you don't still hate me after this chapter *pouts* Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Jess58 - Oui, je suis un vilain. Mais, c'est tres amusant! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - I hope this satisfies your impatience...lol. Tomas is pure evil...like I said earlier, I rarely develop deep feelings for a character that I write but Tomas...he sends shivers down my spine when I write him. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
melamin venea - Thanks for the reviews (and compliments)! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Depprulz - Thanks! I am really glad that you like my story! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
jinxd n cursed - Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
gOldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch - Thanks for the review! Glad to have a new reviewer! Yeah, I've realized that Christina is a bit of a Mary-Sue...but I don't think that she was as bad as some in other stories are. Anyways, I'm glad that you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Christina, Colin, Tomas, Francois and Jean...Unfortunately, I don't own Jack...I mean, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow...or any of the other characters from the movie...unfortunately.  
  
Last time -  
  
Then it happened!  
  
What's in a Name?  
Chapter 13: Expect the Unexpected  
  
The spot that I had been standing on dropped and I fell down, screaming all the way.  
  
But I didn't hit the stone floor.  
  
Instead, I hit a pile of rags and cloth that was strewn around a small room. A glimmer of light filled the room, streaming out of some opening that went clear to the surface. I stood up and brushed myself off, wondering what in God's name had happened for me to get down here...and how I would get out.  
  
I walked closer to the light source. There was a small table directly under it. Upon inspection, it was several things from my father. Among them, was a letter.  
  
I picked it up with shaking hands and examined it carefully. It read:  
  
To my children-  
  
If you are reading this, then you know some of what I did and who I was. No doubt, you are confused and possibly angry with me. And I can't say that I would blame you. But know that you have always been my children and my love for you has always been genuine and never a falsification, even though our name is. In the clues that I left behind, I said that one of you held the key to treasure and a mystery. It is obvious that you understand now that you didn't hold the key, you were the key. Doubtless, you are wondering what this mystery is. In spite of my efforts to disappear in England once I had married your mother, our identity was found out. Former shipmates of mine came after us, accusing me of taking all the treasure for myself, they threatened to take you, Christina...Timothy hadn't been born yet...in exchange for the lost treasure. I couldn't allow that to happen. So I took you and your mother onto a ship of mine and we sailed a bit aimlessly for a long time. I doubt that you'll remember this Christina, you were only about four years old at the time. But eventually, we were found and the ship attacked. Rather than risk you and your mother, I lowered us into a boat and we rowed away. We had to stay on an island for two days until we decided it was safe. Our ship had been sunk and so had, as my enemies believed, all the treasure. They assumed that we were all dead and the treasure lost to Davy Jones's locker. As you can see, it was not. I had hidden the treasure here periodically for safe keeping and with me living a charade as a citizen of the crown, I couldn't keep all that wealth without arousing suspicion. So, once I had made sure that you and your mother were safe, I procured another ship and we picked up the remainder of the treasure from our home in London. Then we embarked on a journey down to here. I stowed the treasure and from time to time came down to either add more or take more. The reason that you and Timothy spent most of your childhoods in boarding schools is simply that I could not, in good conscience, keep you at risk. I know that this is a lot to take in but I hope you understand why other pirates would be surprised if you claimed that your father was Pierre Delcot.  
  
I hope that you are finding this under the luxury of choice and that you are old enough to keep an eye on yourself. My children, be careful. There are dangers ahead, should you choose to continue. If you are not here by choice, simply stay down here for a while. The people that brought you here will not survive without the information that you have.  
  
Remember that whatever you do, do it wisely. Don't fall victim to irrational thought and greed. It will be the death of you. Trust in your instincts, that is the easiest way to get out of this and every situation you encounter.  
  
I love you both.  
  
~Pierre Delcot  
  
'Well,' I thought, 'That explains a bit.' I stuffed the letter down my boot and looked at the table some more. I picked up a piece of parchment and held it up to the light. There was a portrait of my mother, father, Timothy and I. I had to be only eight or nine. This too, I shoved down my boot, only a bit more carefully. There was a portrait of my mother amongst the pile of papers. I examined it carefully. Never before had I noticed that my mother looked exactly like me. It was almost like looking in a mirror.  
  
I heard a muffled scream and remembered what the letter had said.  
  
I paced around the dimly lit room and muttered aloud, "How do I get out?!"  
  
Then, something on an opposite wall caught my attention. I could barely see it but there was, in fact, a sort of ladder carved out of the stone wall of the room. I craned my head back and saw that the ladder went up for quite a while but it did lead to the cave. Stomaching my fear, I placed on foot on the bottom hole and pushed myself up.  
  
It was slow climb, indeed. My arms shook with fear and I had to stop myself from looking down. Finally, I could see the cave area. Just five more feet.  
  
I pushed up one final time and grabbed frantically for a hand hold to pull myself out of the little chimney, so to speak, that I had just managed to climb.  
  
I was up and over in no time. I rolled away from the openning and lay panting for a minute or so.  
  
My strength restored, I pushed myself to my feet and made my way down a dimly lit corridor with treasure on both sides of the narrow path. I remembered what the first letter had said about only focusing on what was directly in front of you and I soon found out where the scream had originated.  
  
One of the crew of La Femme lay only a few feet away from the path. He must have been trying to get at the treasure. I couldn't tell how he died, but he was, unmistakenly, dead.  
  
Continueing on along the corridor, I heard the faintest sound of voices. Quickening my pace, I ran towards them...I knew that something bad was about to happen if I didn't help in some way.  
  
Then it crossed my mind. 'Why was I doing this? I couldn't care less for the Frenchmen or their crew.' I stopped running. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. 'But I did care for Jack...and Colin...and Ana.'  
  
While I was thinking, I had taken a few steps back. I looked down and noticed that I had walked off the path. Not wanting to discover how that other French man had died, I resumed my running down the corridor...minding my feet very carefully.  
  
Finally I drew level with the group. Tomas had Ana at gun point and was trying to get her to grab something off of a wall. Something that appeared to be connected to the structure of the wall...a structure that didn't look too steady...  
  
"Ana! No!" I screamed.  
  
Everyone whirled around to stare at me. Tomas even dropped the gun he had on Ana.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead?!" Tomas hissed in shock.  
  
"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically. "I don't think I'm dead...no definitely not dead. Sorry, mate. Looks like again, you were wrong," I added as I approached slowly.  
  
"How eez eet possible?" Jean asked in his accented voice.  
  
"Oh, Monsieur Jean. It is too long of a story to tell. Especially if you make her pull that off the wall. Because, if you do, we'll only have about a minute before that wall falls in...now if you all have a death wish, I urge you to go ahead with it. But leave my friends out of it," I said as I passed Jack and Colin. I smiled at both of them and continued my progress towards the rest. "Because, you see this," I said confidently when I had reached the wall. I pointed to the trinket and then to several large cracks shooting out from it. "You remove that and..." I shook my head. "There's no treasure for anyone of you. And we all know how much of a pity that would be."  
  
"Then tell us what to do, if you know so much, girl," Francois said.  
  
"Thank you, Monsieur Francois. I think I will." I pointed to a spot on the wall that I had noticed on my walk through the small crowd. There was a small indentation on the wall about twenty metres away. "You see this...just push it through et voila. Le treasure." I said, waving my hands a bit. "Only, you'll need to have your crew do it...they seem to be strong-backed gents...you wouldn't want to pull a muscle yourself, would you?"  
  
Tomas growled and then ordered his crew to help him, Jean and Francois push the door. Ana slowly edged back over to me.  
  
"What are ye playing at?" she hissed.  
  
"Just watch," I said softly.  
  
As we spoke, they strained to push the door. Slowly, a low grinding sound could be heard as they strained to move the door. After about ten minutes, the door had moved a centimetre or two.  
  
"It will take them hours to open that door," I whispered.  
  
"Where'd ye go, lass? We all saw ye fall. Heard ye scream. We thought ye died fer sure," Ana said.  
  
I smiled up slightly at the older woman. "Its a long story...something my father rigged up...I don't really understand it, truth be told."  
  
Ana nodded and there was no more conversation for a long time.  
  
As time passed, more muffled curses from the Frenchmen could be heard. It seemed to take an eternity, but finally the space between the door was enough for about three men to get through at one time. I gazed through the door...but I couldn't see anything...the room behind the doors was completely black.  
  
I watched silently as the leaders, so to speak, stood back and ordered their crew to go first. I laughed inside...had to give them some credit. They at least knew not to go first.  
  
The crew all ran towards the door at the same time. There were too many of them and they got a bit stuck for a while. But finally, they went sprawling through the door.  
  
What happened next, no one but myself expected.  
  
Sharp screams filled the previously silent atmosphere of the cave and then silence.  
  
Tomas and Francois ran towards the door and peered through. But they didn't see anything.  
  
"Get a light," Tomas ordered Jean.  
  
Jean left and was back in a few minutes with a few torches blazing.  
  
They took two torched and peered through the door.  
  
Where there should have been floor behind the door, was an immense open space about 3 metres wide and 5 metres long.  
  
Tomas swore loudly and he and Francois backed away. "How do we get across?" he asked.  
  
"Get something to put across it," Francois replied slowly. "But what?" he asked before leering menacingly at me.  
  
I peered around the cave anxiously...not wanting to be what everyone walked across. I spotted a long piece of wood over in a darkened corner. I ran over and grabbed it.  
  
But something grabbed me back.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed jerking my arm back.  
  
I looked down and saw that a little monkey-ish thing was attatched to my arm.  
  
"Oh," I muttered blushing profusely before attempting to pry the little creature off of my arm. But it wouldn't let go.  
  
Giving up, I grabbed the piece of wood and drug it, using only one arm, back to the rest before dropping it at Tomas's feet and going over to Jack and Ana.  
  
"Can you get this thing off of me?" I hissed to Jack.  
  
"He gave ye quite a start, huh, Christy?" Jack drawled.  
  
I glared at him...he was mocking me! "I'd like to see what you'd do if something clamped around you in the dark!" I said without thinking of the double meaning to that sentance.  
  
"I'd rather like it if something clamped onto me in the dark, love," Jack said, eyeing me up and down.  
  
Ana reached over and smacked Jack upside the head.  
  
I giggled as he rubbed the sore spot and glared at me and Ana. "So, how about getting this...thing off of me?"  
  
Ana examined the little creature and informed me, "Its a lemur. Looks like a baby, too. It won't do ye any harm."  
  
I sighed and the little lemur crawled up my arm and made itself comfortable on my shoulder before playing with my hair.  
  
Ana laughed quietly. "Looks like someone's made a new friend, lass."  
  
I smiled faintly. 'I guess its not that bad. Its cute and all...' I thought absent-mindedly.  
  
"Let's go!" Tomas ordered gruffly. Apparently doing manual labour didn't suit his disposition too well...pity.  
  
So, slowly, we made our way to the opening in the door. Tomas grabbed me and pushed me forward. "You first!" he demanded.  
  
Not wanting to get pushed off into the abyss, I acquiesed without a fuss. Slowly, I put a foot on the board and tested it. It felt like it would hold my weight. I put my other foot on the board and took a step. The board was shockingly narrow and I kept my arms out on both sides for balance. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed that that little lemur thing wouldn't try to move and get me off balance.  
  
Fortunately for me, it seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and stayed perfectly still.  
  
It seemed like it took forever for me to get across but finally, my feet landed on solid ground. Never before had I been happier to be back on the ground then I was now.  
  
I found my voice and called, "Okay, I'm across."  
  
As the others were crossing, I walked around the cave a bit. I couldn't see much...it was too dark. However, I was able to make out a river running through the cave...but partially because I could hear the sound of it moving.  
  
Jack came next, then Tomas, next was Ana, followed by Colin and then by Jean and finally Francois.  
  
Only then did I notice that we had them outnumbered... that was interesting...perhaps we could get out of this.  
  
With the Frenchmen, came the light. And, finally able to see, I gazed around in awe at the room. It had an enormously tall ceiling and was filled with all manner of treasure.  
  
"Oh my," I whispered in awe.  
  
The Frenchmen were singing a song of joy as they greedily looked at all the wealth.  
  
I turned my gaze to Jack, Colin and Anamaria, all of whom had similar looks of greed flashing in their eyes. Quietly, I muttered, "There may yet be a trap...be careful."  
  
The Frenchmen all went off in different directions, taking in the enormousness of my father's wealth. They pulled us along with them, splitting us up, so we could not cause any trouble. I was had to follow meekly after Jean as he traisped around examining the wealth. Although, of the three, he was the one that I would rather be with...he seemed the most human of the lot.  
  
All of a sudden, Tomas called out to his brother and Francois to bring us all over.  
  
Jean left me standing near Colin as he went to investigate closer. I saw Ana standing right beside Tomas, her hands still bound and Jack a bit behind them. They were examining a sort of tableau that had a large gold mask on it. A mask that seemed to be leering at all of us. I had a bad feeling about this...  
  
Tomas reached for the mask and pulled it off the tableau. He examined it for a moment before putting it on...  
  
But then...  
  
Author's Note - Well, at first I had decided not to leave a cliffie...but then I decided that I may as well keep you all on your toes. So, leave reviews! I appreciate anything that gets thrown at me...even if it is a flame...bring it on! I'm ready for a nice warm toasty fire to make s'mores over...mwhahahahaha! Hope you liked the chapter and I hope that you found that it explained some lingering questions that you might have had from the beginning. 


	14. Partings

Author's Note: Okay, I warned that I wouldn't be able to update until after March 6, and here I am...Its March 8th! Yay! New chappie. Just as a brief warning: THIS CHAPTER IS EXCEPTIONALLY HARD TO DEAL WITH...EMOTIONALLY, SPEAKING. Okay, now that you are all warned...well, you know now, so don't go flaming me later if you don't like what you read. But, I hope you will...anyways...  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Weasley Girl - Thanks mate for the uber-long review...I swear, girl, you don't want to wear yourself out writing too much, eh? Thanks for the review all the same.  
  
Dimonah Tralon - Thanks for the review! Its always appreciated!  
  
Depprulz - Yes, another cliffie...I'm glad you like my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! Enjoy!  
  
movielvr - Thankies for the review! Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you do send the mafia after me...you'll get them back in very small boxes *grins shiftily* okay, I'm not that mean of a person...I swear...enjoy!  
  
Whipped Cream 0 - I can't find the midget's name! Its really bugging me...grr...sorry!  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story and the cliffies! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Last time:  
  
Tomas reached for the mask and pulled it off the tableau. He examined it for a moment before putting it on...  
  
But then....  
  
What's in a Name?  
Chapter 14: Partings  
  
Something in the cave exploded and I watched as Jack was thrown a great distance and landed in a part of the river that passed through the cave. I stood frozen in shock for a moment before rushing over to him. Screams of pain filled the cave echoeing strangely off the walls. I saw blood starting to appear in the water near Jack and I knew that I had to help him. I ran over to the river and fought with the current to get to Jack, who was floating on his stomach near the middle. My mind ignored the fact that there were sharks in the river as I waded waist deep in the water to get to Jack.  
  
I reached him after what seemed an eternity and pulled him out of the water. Once I had drug him onto the ground, I turned him over so that I could see his face.  
  
There were fairly deep cuts on his body but that wasn't what concerned me the most.  
  
He wasn't breathing.  
  
He didn't have a heartbeat when I put my head to his chest.  
  
I started to panic.  
  
I turned his head to the side and opened his mouth with one hand before I pressed down hard on his chest, trying to expel the water from him. I hoped that if I could get the water out of his chest, he could make it.  
  
He didn't release the water as I had hoped.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Jack. Don't you dare die on me," I whispered frantically before I moved his head and covered his mouth with my own, trying to breathe for him.  
  
When he still didn't get rid of the water, I pressed down on his chest. All the while saying, "Don't you dare do this to me Sparrow. Don't leave me. You can't leave me. I want to love you. I want to be reminded that not everything in this world is bad. Don't do this to me."  
  
I repeated the cycle of pressing and breathing four times before at last I achieved my results.  
  
Jack let out a long spew of water and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Thank God! I thought you were going to die! You scared me! Don't do that ever again," I said quickly before flinging my arms around him and giving him an enormous hug.  
  
After I let go, Jack sat up and spat more water out. "Is everyone else alright, Christy?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Colin's fine, he was over by me...I think he passed out though from the blood...I don't know about the others...I just...I thought...I...I...Oh God, I thought that you were going to leave me too!" I said frantically.  
  
"Check the others, Christy. Go!" Jack ordered. "I'll be fine. They need your help right now."  
  
As much as I hated to go, I knew he was right. So, steeling myself, I stood and ran over to the place where the explosion occurred.  
  
Quickly I saw Anamaria lying on a pile of rocks. Hurrying over to her, I saw how badly she was wounded.  
  
One of her legs had been blown off and she was bleeding terribly from it. There was a large cut on her head and her left arm was mangled.  
  
I knelt down beside her and ripped off a piece of my shirt to wrap around her leg. The white fabric of the shirt turned red in an instant.  
  
"Don' bother, lass," Ana said, grabbing my elbow in a weak grip.  
  
I hadn't realized that she was still conscious. "Ana, I have to help you."  
  
"Ye can't help me, lass. I knows I be dying."  
  
Tears started leaking from my eyes as I realized she was right. "Ana. If I can stop some of the bleeding, you can have more time."  
  
Ana shook her head. "I know what's coming. All that has to happen now is for that black shroud to wrap itself completely around me and then I'll be gone."  
  
I sniffed, trying to keep from sobbing in front of the older woman whom I respected and feared. I drew a deep shuddering breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I wrapped my hands around the stump of what used to be a leg and tried to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. I guessed that the artery in her leg had been cut and realized that she wouldn't be suffering too long.  
  
"Don' cry for me lass. I be a pirate. To die fighting is better than to die at the noose. I always expected to die afore I got ta be old. Its better this way. 'Sides, I gots a love a-waitin' for me in whatever comes next," she said.  
  
My hands felt wet and sticky. I looked down, not realizing what it was. They were soaked in blood but I didn't remove them. I had to help her some way.  
  
"Do ye know why I resented ye so much when ye first came aboard?" she asked in a weaker voice.  
  
"No," I whispered.  
  
"I was once a little like ye. I grew close to the crewmembers, treated them as equals...like ye did. But I got 'urt. They sold me in a slave auction and it took me nearly ten years to escape... I learned the hard way not to be polite or kind to nobody. And I thought that if I gave ye a bad time, then ye wouldn't be 'urt as I was. That ye wouldn't 'ave ta suffer all the pain that I did," she said then she reached down and grabbed one of my bloodsoaked hands and held it in her own at her stomach. "I was a- tryin' ta keep ye safe. Can ye forgive me?"  
  
Tears escaped my eyes as I said, "There's nothing to forgive. You have been great to me. I really respect you and I think that you are a great person and pirate and friend."  
  
The hand clenching mine started to loosen its grip. "Tell Jack that I'm sorry. Tell him...tell him that he still owes me a ship and should remember that cuz I intend on finding him. Tell him to keep his head straight," she added, sounding a bit like her old self again. "Take care of yerself Christina..." she said before her eyes closed for one final time and the hand gripping mine slackened and then dropped.  
  
As I stared down at the form of Anamaria, I broke down into frantic sobs. Clutching her hand in mine, I cried and cried and cried. My heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. My chest ached and I felt like I was dying myself. This was one of my friends...one of my companions...that I had just watched die. I drew my legs up to my chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing hysterically. For Anamaria...for my mother...for my father...for Timothy...for everything that I had lost. I leaned my head down next to Ana's and said in a tear-choked voice, "I'll never forget you. Thank you for everything that you've done fore me. I'll miss you."  
  
My resolve crumpled and I lost the ability to even sit up. I lay sobbing in a small ball next to Ana, I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I knew nothing. I was nothing. My soul detached itself from my body and I floated somewhere above the body of my friend and my own shuddering one and watched as Jack came over, studied Ana and turned to me. I watched from this position above everything as he sat down beside me and lifted my sobbing frame into his lap. I watched as his own eyes, usually so strong, released two tears of their own. I gazed on as Jack rocked me back and forth as the sobs shook my small frame. I knew that he was talking, I watched his mouth moving but I didn't hear anything. Slowly, I floated back down to my own body as I ran out of tears to shed.  
  
With no more tears left to loose, I merely sobbed dryly into Jack's shoulder. My body felt cold and detatched. Shivers racked my body and I tried to get closer to Jack...to warmth...to happiness...to safety.  
  
We sat there for a long time. Or it felt like it at least. Time passed slowly...or did it even pass at all? Seconds were hours, minutes became days and hours became eternity. I wondered if I would ever get up. If I would ever be happy again. If I could be happy again. If I could get up.  
  
The cave grew steadily colder and my shivers became more violent. Jack lifted me into his arms and carried me to one of the rowboats and rowed me silently to the Pearl. I remember staring blankly at the beautiful ship. I didn't really see it, though. I only saw blankness, nothingness. Still silent, Jack helped me onto the deck of the Pearl and led me to his cabin. Colin followed. Jack sat me down on the bed and wrapped me in blankets very tightly. My teeth chattered noisily as I gazed unseeingly at the wall in front of me.  
  
I heard without comprehension as Jack gave an order to Colin. I didn't know what he said...nor what Colin said in response...I didn't know anything. I heard again without understanding the footsteps going away from me and another set coming towards me. I heard the lemur chattering on Colin's shoulder as he made his way over to me before jumping off and leaving my line of vision.  
  
The bed sagged slightly. I managed to turn my head a fraction of a centimetre to see Colin. Silently, he put his arms around me and drew me close to him. I sat, unfeeling, as he embraced me. I knew that he was there...but I didn't know why...I just knew that he was there.  
  
I sat in Colin's arms for a little while. Slowly, I could feel my body more. Slowly, my teeth stopped chattering. And slowly, I regained the ability to think. But that ability made me realized that my hands itched. And when I looked down as I itched them, I noticed that they were caked in blood...Anamaria's blood...Jack's blood.  
  
I screamed. Loud and long, I screamed. I tore from the bed and ran down to the galley. I didn't think at all. I tore off my blood stained clothes and stood shivering as I scrubbed my hands in the basin of water. I scubbed my hands until they were raw and red and the water in the basin was red too...but not with my blood. Colin came up behind me and pulled me away from the basin.  
  
I looked up at him as though in a dream and said, "They won't get clean."  
  
I didn't move as Colin took his own shirt off and guided my arms through the sleeves. I just stood there ...barely noticing that the shirt came down past my hands and thighs...not bothering to thank him for giving me something to wear...not comprehending the words that I knew his mouth was forming. I stared at his mouth and fought to keep standing but finally, I lost the will to even do that.  
  
Colin caught me as I flung myself to his shoulder, sobbing once more. He backed us away so that he could sit in one of the chairs. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried for a long time. I felt him stroking my back gently, soothingly, like a mother would to for a child with nightmares. He wrapped me in his warm embrace until I fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note - Well, I did warn you all that this is a hard chapter to read...even to write. When I wrote this, I was crying and I'm surprised I didn't short out my laptop...that would be VERY VERY BAD! Anyways, like I said, I did warn you about this chapter...so if your going to flame me, do it about something other than an issue that I warned you about...that would just be stupid if you did do that...anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...considering what happened.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath! Its a really great story and needs some reviews!  
  
Until next time. REVIEW! ~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	15. The Shock of Grief

Author Notes - Okay, a bit later than I had planned but I'm on school holiday right now and I got an excellent idea for a later scene when I was finishing up this, so it got a bit post-poned. This is another rough chapter, not nearly as much as Chapter 14, but still not easy to deal with.  
  
Author Thanks -  
  
movielvr - Thanks for the review! You'll find out about the French dudes soon enough, I swear. Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks again for the review! Always appreciated. I didn't want to make Christina seem heartless by not being affected by Ana's death, even if they didn't get off to the best start. I hope this answers some of your unanswered questions from the first couple chapters...sorry to keep you in suspense for so long. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Depprulz - Sorry for making you cry! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Piper8188 - You'll see about the French guys and the treasure, I swear. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
PepaMynt - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you caught the symbolism...not that it was entirely Christina's fault but her being taken captive by Jack started the entire chain of events that led to Ana's death. Anyways, I hope this chapter answers your questions about the French dudes and the treasure. I feel SO special because you said possum! lol. Enjoy!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks for the review! I really did want to get across everything in really good details and I knew when I posted it that some people would cry...considering I was crying when I wrote it...but anyways, I think its more realistic that way. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Zubachickqqt4u - Thankies for the review! Enjoy this chappie!  
  
Captain Aunna Borgonia - I'm glad you liked it! Keep up the good work on your story, its coming along nicely. Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
MoonlightSerenade - I'm really glad that you like my story so much. I never would have thought that people would like it so much when I first started! I'm touched that you print my stories out ( I do that with all my fav. authors)! I feel so loved! Keep up the good work on your story! Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Cagalli - Thanks for the review! I would like a lemur too...they're so adorable! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
AndrewsLover (WeasleyGirl) - Thanks for the review! I'm working on that extra *wink wink* scene! You'll know when I've got it polished, I swear! Hope you like the chappie!  
  
melamin venea - I know that the last chapter was short but I made it be that way because I figured if I had too much sad stuff people would start hurling themselves off cliffs or something...nah, probably not, but I didn't want to be too emotionally draining on people and I figured 16 pages or so of sadness and violence would just be too much. That's crazy that you got 89 emails about the update. The glitch kept sending me the same review over and over and over...I think I got it about 30 or 40 times! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
WhiPpeD CrEaM 0 - Thanks! I hope that you find a good name for the midget! -He shall be my squishy and I shall call him my squishy and he will be my squishy.- Only swap out squishy for whatever you name your midget and you'll be peachy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Colin caught me as I flung myself to his shoulder, sobbing once more. He backed us away so that he could sit in one of the chairs. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried for a long time. I felt him stroking my back gently, soothingly, like a mother would to for a child with nightmares. He wrapped me in his warm embrace until I fell asleep.  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Christy, Colin and other non-movie characters...can only dream about owning Jack...  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 15: The Shock of Grief  
  
~*~  
  
I woke much later in a bed. I sat up groggily and looked around. I was once again in Jack's cabin. But I was alone. I had expected Jack to be back from wherever it was he went, but he wasn't.  
  
Recollections of the night before flooded over me. Images flashed in my mind's eye, images that I fought to suppress. I couldn't see that again. My sleep had been restless, my dreams troubled and I fought to keep from breaking down again.  
  
It was cold in the cabin. I looked down, remembered tearing off the bloodstained clothes in the galley and remembered that Colin had wrapped me in his own thin shirt in order to keep me warm. I flushed from embarrassment at the thought of Colin seeing me without anything on. I grabbed a blanket from Jack's bed, wrapped up in it, trying desperately to get warm...I was so cold that my teeth were, once again, chattering. I made my way over to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and pulled on pants and a new shirt before moving to in the windowsill. I stared out at the ocean for a long time. Finally, I noticed rowboats coming back towards the Black Pearl and it dawned on me what they had done.  
  
They had gone back for the treasure...I looked and made a quick count of the crew...all there. I saw Jack in the front boat, from what I could see, he looked very sorrowful.  
  
I sat in the window until Jack returned to the room. He walked in silently and immediately grabbed a bottle of rum. I looked over at him and just watched as he drained the bottle.  
  
"Did you ever have anyone look at those cuts on your chest?" I asked quietly.  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Take your shirt off," I instructed, walking over to where he was sitting. I knelt down and waited for him to follow my instructions.  
  
Silently, I examined the cuts. They weren't deep but they had debris in them...I knew that I needed to remove it and sterilize them or he would die of an infection.  
  
I walked over to the rum cabinet and removed two bottles. "You're going to need this," I said, handing him the bottle.  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
With shaking fingers, I began to work on one of the cuts. It took nearly half an hour to clean them all out. Then I uncorked the bottle of rum with my teeth and spat the cork on the floor. "I need you to be lying down for this," I muttered.  
  
Jack moved over to his bed and lay back as I had asked.  
  
"This will hurt," I whispered before pouring rum over the cuts.  
  
Jack gritted his teeth as the rum sterilizing the wounds. He caught my arm and squeezed tightly. Not to hurt me, just to relieve some of his own pain. Though he had no doubt not intended to hurt me, my eyes watered at the pain that his tight grip was causing and I knew that I would have yet another set of bruises come nightfall. Finally his grip loosened and I pulled my arm out of it.  
  
"Sorry, love," he muttered.  
  
"'S alright," I whispered before I drew my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees.  
  
We sat in silence for a long time. Neither of us having the will to talk or move. It was cold still in the cabin. Shivers wracked my body again and Jack sat up to wrap me tightly in a blanket.  
  
"The Frenchmen?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Dead...along with Pete," came the response.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, another death on my account. "Did you bring her back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did it have to happen?" I asked wearily.  
  
"Because...because life happens. You can control some things in life, love, but not everything. Sometimes things happen that are completely illogical."  
  
"It's not fair," I whispered before leaning into Jack.  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace. "I know, love."  
  
I sat silently with him for a while before I remembered. "Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ana asked me to...to tell...you that she is sorry, that you still owe her a ship...and you...had best remember it because...she intends...on finding you in whatever is next. She said that you need to keep your head straight..." I said quietly.  
  
"I imagine she does. It's like her to remember that all the time," he muttered.  
  
I sat without speaking for a while. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for, love?" Jack asked, stroking my back.  
  
I sat up straighter. "I'm sorry I let her die. I'm sorry that I got us into this mess. I'm sorry...that I didn't get shot when you took our boat," I cried.  
  
Jack turned my head gently so that I could see him. Meeting my gaze, he said seriously, "Listen. This isn't your fault. It wasn't Ana's fault. And don't even think on the notion that you should be dead. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Christy. Just because you didn't have the ability to stop a situation doesn't mean its your fault. Don't take blame for what others did."  
  
I nodded and leaned into Jack slightly.  
  
He put his arms around me...we sat like that for a long time. I think that we both lost the will to move.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't think much until morning. My mind had numbed itself and I tried to flush out the bad memories. The previous night, I hadn't slept more than an hour and less than half of it consecutively. My dreams were terrible recollections of what had happened.  
  
I spent the night in Jack's cabin...in his arms. But it was different than any other time that I had been close to him. There wasn't anything between us. We weren't a man and a woman, not a pirate and captive, we were just there. I lay about as close to him as possible, my hand clenching onto his shirt...I had hoped that if I held tightly enough onto him, then he wouldn't slip away either...that if he became my talisman, than he wouldn't vanish...that I could have someone there always. That night I had slept little and dreamt less. The few dreams that I had recounted the prior scenes that I had witnessed and I had no desire to revisit them further. After a time, I quit trying to sleep...it was pointless and I just instead watched Jack.  
  
I stared at him for the longest time. I wondered idly, how he could sleep right now...I wished that I could.  
  
It felt like ages he slept for ages. Deep inside, I wished that he would wake up, I felt really alone...and I wanted to know that the world was not going to crumble and that there were still good things and good people left in the world.  
  
I sat up, realizing that if I wanted to know that the world would go on, I couldn't do it by lying in bed all my life. Carefully, I climbed over Jack's sleeping form and stood by the window. I gazed out at the sky. It was such a dull colour...it reflected the mood of all aboard the Pearl. I gathered the lemur from the desk that it had been perched on and silently made my way down to the galley.  
  
A few of the crew were in there, grabbing some food before starting to work. They nodded to me silently, but did nothing more.  
  
Vaguely, I wondered, 'Did they blame me for what had happened?'  
  
Dully, I grabbed two oranges from a basket and went up on deck. I sat down at the prow and fed the lemur silently one of the oranges. The second I had intended to eat myself but I had no appetite, so I fed that to the lemur.  
  
I gazed out at the ocean...looking for some sign of hope left in the world...but there was none. I didn't really feel much...I felt cold, that was about it.  
  
Numbly, I watched the lemur play with my hand and then my pants and when it climbed up to my shoulder, I did nothing to hinder it. I just sat there.  
  
The crew began to filter up to the deck and start to work. I felt the heat of their gazes upon my back and I knew that they were wondering exactly what had happened in the cave. But I had no energy to tell them or even to care. Their opinions didn't matter...  
  
I made sure that the lemur was safely on my shoulder before I stood up. Stiffly, I walked back down to the galley. I didn't intend to...my legs just carried me there and my mind did nothing to protest.  
  
Once down there, I saw Colin by a window just staring out. I didn't speak...I didn't want to bother anyone else. That was what I was, after all, a bother...I bothered Jack, I bothered Ana, I bothered Tomas enough for him to beat me, I bothered my teachers...  
  
Maybe I should just disappear...  
  
Colin turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. He nodded slightly to me but didn't smile or say anything. He just watched me carefully.  
  
Further proof that I was only a bother...  
  
Maybe I should just disappear.  
  
I didn't know what came over me...but without thinking, I reached over and grabbed a knife that was on the table.  
  
As though he had been waiting for this, Colin reached across the table and wrestled the knife from my grasp.  
  
I fought tooth and nail to keep it. I clawed at his arm and pulled forcefully at it but he was too strong...or perhaps I just didn't have the will to do it.  
  
Colin, having removed the knife from me, came over and ushered me back up to Jack's cabin. Once there, he pounded on the door before striding in, me in tow.  
  
"Cap'n," Colin said to Jack, who was staring out the window, arms clasped behind his back.  
  
Jack turned but didn't speak.  
  
"Cap'n, she tried to take a knife. She tried to slit her wrist," Colin said, keeping me within arms reach.  
  
Silently Jack walked over to me and asked, gently, "That true, love?"  
  
Mutely, I nodded. The lemur scampered off my shoulder and onto a cabinet.  
  
"Thank ye, Colin," Jack said before motioning for Colin to leave.  
  
I stood silently and watched him go.  
  
I could feel Jack's gaze burning into me but I didn't raise mine to meet it, the floor was much more interesting.  
  
Jack cleared his throat, obviously trying to draw my attention.  
  
I didn't look up. It didn't matter any more.  
  
"Christina," Jack said sternly. "Look at me."  
  
I shook my head 'no' still staring intently at the floor.  
  
"Christy. Look at me," Jack ordered.  
  
I shook my head once more.  
  
Jack gently reached for my chin but I stepped backwards and out of his grasp. I didn't need comfort from anyone. I didn't need anyone to look out for me. I could figure this out by myself...just as I had for Father, Timothy and Mum. I didn't need people to help me with my emotions. Especially not now...not him.  
  
Jack persisted but I ignored him.  
  
Finally, I got fed up and said, simply, "Look, just leave me alone! I don't need you right now. Let me be alone!"  
  
"What, so you can try to kill yourself again?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"If that's what I deem the right thing to do, perhaps. It doesn't concern you," I said coldly. I expected some sort of reply but none came so I continued. "You may control some aspects of my life, Sparrow, but not with what I do with my life. That's my business, it doesn't concern you," I said coldly before turning to go.  
  
Jack caught my arms in a gentle grasp and pulled me back to him. "Did it occur to you, love, that I might indeed care about you. That I might care about you so much that I don't look forward to setting you down in Port Royale in a few months," he whispered seriously in my ear.  
  
My resolve crumbled slightly. "You don't mean that. You're just saying that. You just want me to be under your control. A little pawn for you to play with and then throw away. You're just saying it. You can't mean it," I said, but my voice sounded less and less firm in its argument as I continued.  
  
Jack squeezed my arms gently and then ran his hand up and down them soothingly. I shuddered at his touch...but not from any sort of fear...from pleasure. In spite of the fact that my brain told me to leave, all I wanted to do was stay.  
  
"Let me go," I whispered half-heartedly.  
  
"Do ye really want me to do that, love?" Jack cooed in my ear.  
  
I nodded...then shook my head. I wrenched myself out of his grasp and turned to face him. "I don't know what I want...I want...I want...I...I...I don't know..." I whispered.  
  
"What are ye scared of, Christy? Are ye still scared of this ol' pirate or is it somethin' else?" Jack asked.  
  
I gazed up at him before saying in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm scared...of...of loosing you. Of loosing what I feel, because it anchors me to the world. I'm scared that you'll disappear, too..."  
  
Jack studied my face and gently cupped my face with his hands. He ran his thumb along my hairline and down my jaw before bringing it to caress my neck.  
  
I closed my eyes at the touch...it was therapeutic, soothing away all the hurt and reminding me of happiness.  
  
Jack leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back, shaking my head.  
  
"Don't be scared, Christy," he murmured.  
  
I shook my head. "'S not right, Jack. Ana's not even buried yet, we can't do that," I said firmly. I had been always taught that one needed to stay quiet, reserved, mournful, until the deceased person was buried. And I didn't think that doing certain things in a bed fit the mold of quiet, reserved and mournful.  
  
"We have to go on with life," Jack said softly.  
  
I looked up at him and replied, "Yes, I know. But you don't understand, I was taught that you must keep sombre before a funeral...otherwise the dead didn't rest well...and didn't make it to...whatever lies next," I added. I didn't know where Ana would be going next...I certainly wondered for a moment. But the thought of the dead not making it to the next world, be it heaven or hell, made me wonder about my mother. Pushing that thought aside for later pondering, I stood up straighter. "Its just what I was taught...I know it doesn't matter to you..." I trailed off. 'Why was I being so accusatory to him? What had he done?' I wondered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," I whispered. "I'm just not that good with dealing with this...loosing people thing yet."  
  
Jack shrugged slightly before striding over to the rum cabinet and grabbing two bottles of rum. He pushed one into my hands and sat down at his desk, feet up on the table and drank deeply from the bottle.  
  
I, on the other hand, left my bottle corked and took refuge in the window. Suddenly, I had an idea...an idea for a poem. Writing had always been a past-time for me a school, an easy way to spend my idle hours, but I had been ill-practiced at it of late. Before the idea strayed from my mind, I silently rose from the window and retrieved a piece of parchment, quill and ink from Jack's desk.  
  
'It was the rhythm, the rhythm of the sea  
  
That rocked me in my final time.  
  
It was the motion that lulled me  
  
Into the final sleep divine.  
  
Don't shed tears,  
  
I'm not here to see you cry  
  
Don't develop new fears,  
  
Not everyone you love will die.  
  
Be strong in the face of pain  
  
You know that I would do the same  
  
Keep the future to the front of you  
  
And the past in the past, don't look back.  
  
Learn the things that I knew  
  
Learn the things I lacked.  
  
But do not waste your days  
  
On anger, grief and hate  
  
Learn to live new ways  
  
Live, don't wait.  
  
The past can not come back again  
  
It is gone,  
  
It does not move to the hearts of men  
  
It doesn't come back again.  
  
Live in honour of my memory  
  
Be the person you strive to be  
  
Don't forget the lessons taught  
  
And never forget the love you sought.'  
  
I read over what I had written and started slightly when I realized that I had tears coming down my face. But a weight was lifted from my chest. The poem that I had just written, felt as though someone had whispered it in my ear as the quill scratched against the parchment...almost as if Mum, Father and Timothy had whispered it.  
  
And at that moment, I felt at peace.  
  
I couldn't explain it...but I did. I felt an enormous weight removed from me and I looked around the cabin with new eyes. Everything seemed brighter...there was still a gloom from Ana's death, but I could at least see that there was hope.  
  
I leaned back against the window and closed my eyes, breathing easily and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note - Okay, what'd ya think? I hope it wasn't too traumatic! Please review, I love hearing what people think of my fic.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals...good fic, very under appreciated.  
  
Until next time.  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	16. Healing

Author's Note: Over 100 reviews!!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! even if some of you may not review. But, seriously, I really appreciate all the reviews from everyone, such a boost! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Make sure you check out the note at the bottom AFTER you read the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Christy and Colin and everyone else not in PoTC. Could only dream of owning Jack...guess I have to settle for the DVD and the soundtrack, huh.  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
PepaMynt - I left you speechless? Yippee for me! Enjoy!  
  
Captain Aunna Borgonia - Sorry bout making you cry, although, I guess that says a good thing about my story! Yep, I did the poem myself. I've been writing since I was little, but the response on fictionpress.net isn't very rewarding...not as many people read that stuff as they do this. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Anuknusan - I'm glad that you like it! I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
jane - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!  
  
WhiPpeD CrEaM 0 - Thanks! Yep, the poem was all me! *grins* As for Jack and Christy kissing *wink wink* enjoy this chappie *wink wink* *hint hint* Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks! Yeah, Christina does have a lot of pain on the inside, but think about it, anyone who's been through all that would...I think it would be natural to blame yourself when all of that happens around you...even when its not your fault. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cagalli - Thanks! I'm honoured that my story is one of your favourites! *blushes madly* Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
movielvr - Thanks for your review! Don't worry about it being short, I like all the review I get, so no worries. Enjoy this chappie!  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Happiness coming soon, in this chapter to be exact. Enjoy!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! The poem was all me! My original speciality, actually. I'll think about posting it on FictionPress.net...I have a pen name there too...if it's still active. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Last Time:  
  
I leaned back against the window and closed my eyes, breathing easily and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 16: Healing  
  
I woke after a time and saw Jack watching me. I smiled faintly and stood, stretching. "Did you know, that that is the first time in a couple days that I have slept, for any amount of time, without some manner of injury aiding me to sleep?"  
  
"Have a bit o' therapy, there, love?" Jack asked kindly.  
  
"You could say so, I suppose. It just was one of those ideas that waltzed into my head...and I couldn't let it escape...again. I have been itching to write for a while, I just didn't recognize the need until just now. I think that...I don't know...it just felt right to write," I said, trying to explain.  
  
"Ahh, the wonderful vocabulary of a budding author," Jack joked.  
  
I grinned slightly. "You explain it, then." When nothing came, I said, thoroughly enjoying myself, "Hmmph, I thought so."  
  
Jack walked over to the window casually and stared out at the ocean for a minute. When I wasn't expecting it, he snatched the paper from my hands and read it.  
  
I stood, frustrated, and tried to grab it out of his hands, but he held it just above my reach. 'Blast my shortness,' I thought. As I was struggling to get at the parchment, the lemur scampered over to my shoulder and once again found a home there.  
  
Jack read the poem, keeping it high over his head, and then looked down at me. "I'm no judge of poetry, love, but that is bloody good."  
  
I smiled slightly. "I always would write at school. When I was homesick or just bored. It was a way for me to express myself. But when I got home, I scarcely had time for it, with Mum being sick and all. And I had no will to write after Papa and Timothy died...I guess that that was just a blocked poem in my head or something because it felt like someone was whispering it into my ear."  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it was good. Now come on. We need to let Ana rest," Jack said before placing a hand at the small of my back and propelling me forward.  
  
The crew was assembled, looking somber as I felt. Whispers of conversations floated over to me, but no one really spoke much. As Jack and I approached, they took their hats off their heads and those who had been talking, quieted. As Jack moved to the front of the group, I in turn, went to Colin.  
  
Jack stood near the rail and removed his tri-corner hat and began to speak, "A great loss we have suffered on the Black Pearl. Today we are here to lay Anamaria to rest. She was a good woman, a strong fighter, a good friend, a hard slapper, and a superb pirate. But here we are mourning a death that came too soon," Jack said quietly. He turned his gaze on me. "None could have prevented this death and we must also bring to light the efforts that were taken to preserve Anamaria...to save her. Christy tried as hard as any one person could to save Ana, even though Ana, herself, knew the time had come to say good-bye. So, for the rest of your days, remember Ana, as a friend, as a crewmate, as a person and as the great pirate she was. May you rest in peace, Anamaria," Jack finished before motioning for two of the crew to lift the hammock sewn around Ana into the sea.  
  
I heard the splash from a distant world. Tears rolled down my face freely as I listened to the crew recount memories of Ana. Memories of my father and brother's funerals came back to me and I whispered, "Yea though I walk in the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and staff they comfort me..." I trailed off. The crew was dispersing and I felt warm hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Jack staring at me. "'Tis a verse they read at funerals..."  
  
Jack grinned slightly, "I know, love. I may be a pirate, but I have been to a proper funeral, ye know."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, the crew will be getting drunk now, I'll take ye to me cabin," Jack said quietly, leading me away from the few remaining crew members.  
  
I allowed him to steer me into the cabin and listened as he poured me a glass of rum. I took it without question and drank silently.  
  
Jack sat on the bed beside me, studying me. "Ye know, no one blames ye for what happened. None of the crew thought it could have been avoided. Ye couldn't have known."  
  
I nodded weakly. "But that doesn't help how I feel inside, Jack," I whispered.  
  
"Not much will, until you stop blaming yerself for things ye can't control," Jack said wisely.  
  
"Its easy for you to say," I muttered.  
  
With a gentle hand, Jack brought my gaze up to his. "Let me tell ye a story, Christy. When I was about as young ye, I was captain of this ship. I was only about nineteen or twenty and had gotten this ship as a sole piece o' inheritance from me dad. So, I picked up a crew in Tortuga. Me dad 'ad always told me stories about the treasure of Isla de Meurta, and I wanted to go after it. So, I gets me crew. Good men, I thought. I was so confident that this would be a noble crew that when me first mate, Barbossa, comes up to me, and says everything's equal, I don't have a problem with giving up the bearings. My best mate aboard warned me not ta trust Barbossa but I didn't listen. So I says to him, 'William, yer a good mate, but I think I can handle me own crew. 'Ave a bit o' faith, mate.' William looked at me and said, all sad like, 'I hope your right, Cap'n.' Unfortunately for me, I soon was found to be wrong. Me crew mutinied against me and left me on an island. But I got off that island an' two years ago, killed Barbossa, with the help of William's son, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann...well, Turner now. For ten years, I carried around guilt and hate and all manner o' negative emotions, feeling that it was me own fault that they mutinied. But, now, I realize that ye can't control other people, ye just have to hope they make the right decisions and trust in the best," Jack said sombrely.  
  
I gazed into his brown depths. He sounded so hurt.  
  
"I trust you, Jack," I whispered.  
  
Jack smiled slightly.  
  
Feeling a deep rush of feelings inside of me, I scooted closer to him. Leaning in, I kissed him. I felt Jack's arms go around me and pull me closer as my own arms fluttered around him. Jack's kisses strayed from my mouth to along my jaw, planting little hurried kisses up to my ears. My chest felt like it was bursting...not with grief, but with love and I knew that this time, I wouldn't deny how I felt. Our actions were controlled by some outside force and this time I decided to give in to that force. I knew that this time was the right time. So when I found myself lying on the bed, I didn't fear what would happen. I stared up, met Jack's eyes and nodded.  
  
Jack stared down at me for a moment and asked, "Are ye sure about this, love?"  
  
I pushed myself up by my elbows and kissed Jack lightly. I nodded again and whispered, "I love you, Jack."  
  
And that was basically the last thing said for quite a while. ***See note at bottom***  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, I woke up early, all alone in the bed.  
  
Quickly, I got up and dressed. Picking up my discarded boots, I realized that I had never taken out the items that my father left for me. I pulled them out and placed them under my pillow on the bed before striding over to the door. I left the cabin and found Jack staring off at the horizon, Mr. Gibbs steering the ship. I walked up behind him as silently as possible, my bare feet softly slapping the wood as I went.  
  
"How are ye feeling, love?" Jack asked.  
  
I stood beside him and stared out at the horizon. The sun had not yet risen but it would soon. "Couldn't be better," I said softly, though truth be told, I was sore but I didn't want him to think that he had hurt me. I gazed out into the ocean, shivering slightly from the pre-dawn chill.  
  
Jack put his hand at the small of my back and drew me close.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The previously dulled sky was lit on fire with orange light. I gasped. Colours mixed and swayed as the sun came charging in to meet the new day in full glory and absolute beauty. "It's beautiful," I whispered in awe.  
  
"Isn't it?" Jack asked.  
  
I knew that whatever it was in that sunrise that made it so beautiful, that Jack could see it to.  
  
I felt like we were the only two people on earth at the moment...in spite of the fact that Mr. Gibbs wasn't too far away. But the world felt like it was isolated around us and that whatever happened in the future, we would always have that sunrise...our own personal show of nature...to remember.  
  
I leaned my head in and rested it on Jack's shoulder. "Is the sunrise always like that?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, love. The same but different at every new horizon," Jack murmured in my ear.  
  
I stood silently, thinking that I would, deep down, like nothing more than to see the different horizons. That I would like nothing more than to travel around with this man that I knew now that I loved and never again worry about the troubles of modern society.  
  
Jack seemed to know what I was thinking. "Do you want to see them?"  
  
I looked up at Jack. "The horizon?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Smiling broadly, I playfully hit him in the chest and said, "I would like nothing more than to see them."  
  
Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We stood there for some time, enthralled in each other's presence, not knowing anything but the sunrise and the other. It was probably ages before we broke apart but it felt like mere seconds...and when we did, I felt... different...not in a way that I wholely understood or could even explain in minor detail...but the change was there.  
  
~*~  
  
And so it was that I stayed on the Black Pearl. I sunk into a wave of familiarity. I came to recognize my place onboard the Pearl, as kitchen help, medical, and also, Jack's current love interest. The crew became comfortable around me and I around them. Things were different without Ana. I deeply missed my mentor and friend and had a void inside of me, a void that she should have filled. Even though half the time I knew Ana, I was afraid of her, I missed her terribly. Her loss had changed me...as had all the other losses that I'd experienced in my life...  
  
Thinking back, I realized that I was a far cry from the girl that I used to be. Not that I had ever been particularly spoilt but I had always had a bit of a snobbish streak in me. And now...now I had learned to judge based on actions and character of a person...not the name or reputation that proceeded them.  
  
For some reason, Jack allowed me to keep the lemur...despite his frequent curses at it. I think that he just wanted to humour me...give me more cause to love him. Which, I found to be rather odd, because I already did love him. The lemur I named Chaton (shat-own)...which means kitten in French but I just thought it sounded good. And it proved to fit because Chaton caused a great deal of mischief - she destroyed one of Jack's maps...which I spent time later recopying...she broke a bottle of rum and frequently latched onto the beads in Jack's hair...but they were shiny so they attracted her attention.  
  
The Pearl set sails for the island that Jack had called Hawaii. I had been fascinated with it ever since Jack had told me about it. But it took some work on my part to convince Jack to take me there...but after two days of begging and whining I found my advantage and seized it when it finally came around.  
  
I woke up early that morning. Earlier than Jack, which was a surprise...he seemed to always be up before the sunrise. He was shirtless this morning. And as I lay in bed, I traced the tattoos on his chest with one of my fingers. He had a couple. I had always been particularly fascinated with the one of a sparrow in flight on his arm. I had never really fancied tattoos...found them to be barbaric...but Jack pulled them off quite well. I continued to stare at him for a while before I got bored.  
  
Instead of playing the good girl and leaving him to sleep, I decided to be very malicious.  
  
I reached over and started running my finger along the bridge of Jack's nose. It was a struggle not to laugh aloud as he scrunched his nose and jerked awake. Quickly, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep and Jack pounced on me and dug skilled fingers into the extremely ticklish spot between my ribs. I tried...oh, how I tried to keep the laughter from spilling out...but I failed...miserably. Laughing in childish delight, I fought to get away, kicking and hitting at Jack. What started out as a 'harmless tickle' ended up a full wrestling match. I fell off the bed, pulling Jack with me. Still, he tickled. Finally, I ended up pinned to the ground. Jack held my arms above my head with one skilled hand as he continued to tickle me mirthlessly with the other.  
  
"Jack!" I wheezed. "Stop...it...now..." However, my arguments were not at all persuasive because I couldn't stop laughing. Squirming around on the floor, I somehow managed to bring one leg around and knock Jack off of me.  
  
He rolled to the ground, laughing his own deep laugh. "Now where'd ye learn that little trick, darling?"  
  
I pushed myself up on one elbow and smiled brightly. "That's my secret," I chirped.  
  
Jack laughed. "Love, ye 'ave to be the most secretive woman I've ever met."  
  
Brushing my hair out of my face, I asked, "Well, what do you want to know about me, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"Everything, love."  
  
I laughed slightly. "Alright, then. How about we make an accord, savvy? I tell you whatever you want to know about me and you take us to Hawaii. Savvy?"  
  
Jack grinned devilishly, "Anything?"  
  
I smiled back winningly. "Anything."  
  
Jack started to nod but then said, "Sorry, sweetheart. Ye need a better argument than that to get what ye want."  
  
I nodded slightly, not yet defeated, and stood up. Brushing my long hair, I watched Jack intently. His gaze didn't waver from mine. "Please?"  
  
Jack grinned but shook his head.  
  
I batted my eyelashes and said, "Oh, Captain Sparrow, you are absolutely the most divine man that I have ever seen. You are a god among insects, a hero among the crippled. Any woman would die to be where I am and I am so unworthy of your attentions," I added flatteringly.  
  
Jack simply smiled up at me and said, "Keep trying, darling."  
  
I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and pushed out my chest as much as possible. "Captain. If you take me to Hawaii, I will owe you sooo much. I would be eternally in your debt. And I would do whatever you want in order to try and satiate that debt."  
  
"Now, while that is a wonderful mental image for me, I think I'll have to pass. I can get remarks like that from any strumpet for much less the cost," Jack remarked, staring up at my chest.  
  
I growled under my breath, knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear before pulling back.  
  
"You wouldn't?!" he whispered.  
  
I grinned mischievously, "Are you quite sure about that, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack studied me then pulled me closer, to stare intently into my eyes. I didn't blink or look away instead I met his eyes with a fiery stubbornness blazing until he finally gave up. "Fine, darling, ye win," he muttered, sounding sour.  
  
I smiled beautifully. "Oh, come on now, Jack, don't be a sore loser," I chided before standing up.  
  
"Its not nice to threaten to take away such things, Christy," Jack said as I walked around the cabin, trying to find something to tie my hair back with.  
  
"Well, it's not nice to deny... oh, what was it you called me...a 'fine British lady', I believe...yes, well it wouldn't be nice to deny me what I wanted either...especially if it had consequences that affected you, as well," I said flirtatiously.  
  
Jack just shook his head and stood to put on his shirt. Then quick as you please, he extended an arm and pulled me into him. I didn't struggle long...instead, I just leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat slow and steady. Jack himself, had put his arms around my stomach and was admiring the flatness of it...for, my stomach had always been flat...even without the aid of a corset.  
  
"Lemme go, Jack. The day is being wasted," I murmured after a while.  
  
"Let it waste then. I've got all the time in the world," he replied, his chin resting lightly on my head.  
  
I sighed. As comfortable as I felt, I didn't want to waste the day. I wanted to be able to do something...what precisely, I didn't know, but I had too much pent-up energy to stay in the cabin much longer. But neither did I want to go...  
  
So, instead of doing our respective duties, we spent the day and most of the night talking. We talked about everything possible to talk about.  
  
Of all the conversations we breached...all the inner walls we tore down, it took ages for us to get to the deep questions. At first, we talked about trivial things...birthdays, toys, friends of ours as children, but later on...we crossed into uncharted lands.  
  
It had to be past midnight. I was lying on the bed, in Jack's arms, trying to keep warm. There had been a silence between us for a while now and it was rather uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened after your father and brother died?" Jack asked. "Because the stories ye told me made ye seem like a very happy...devilish....child, not the quiet, scared, girl that I met three months ago. What happened to change it?"  
  
"When they died...when Father and Timothy died...I didn't know what to do. My mother spent most of her time weeping about them but I couldn't cry too much. I cried a bit but the tears just wouldn't flow. So instead, they flowed over my heart...creating a tearstained wall around it...to keep me safe. I came to realize that to open yourself up to someone...to care deeply for them...is setting yourself up for failure. I had always spent a great deal of time with my father when I was home. And he knew the most about me...of my family, at least...and when he died...I just felt empty. Like he had torn my heart away from me when he drowned...And so, I made a decision that if I remained unemotional...unattached...then no one could get hurt. Then I couldn't get hurt," I said slowly.  
  
Jack tightened his grip around me...holding me closer to his heart. "Don't fear love, Christy. This life is too short to do that," Jack said.  
  
I tipped my head back so I could see him and said, "I don't. Not any more, at least."  
  
We were quiet after that and sometime I fell asleep. I woke late...and Jack and I continued to talk for quite a while thereafter.  
  
"When's your birthday, Jack?" I asked.  
  
"Why do ye ask, love?" Jack asked evasively.  
  
"I was just wondering, is all. How old are you?" I persisted.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Jack replied.  
  
I laughed. "You do realize that usually it is women who are secretive about their age. Not men...definitely not pirates."  
  
"That, love, is a generalization. Pirates are very secretive about their ages."  
  
I sighed. "Jack, you're not old...at least you don't act it...you act like a small child, most of the time."  
  
Jack laughed and squeezed me as...punishment. "Well, love my age is just something that you'll have to find out on your own. Because I'm not saying," Jack said playfully.  
  
I growled under my breath in frustration. The man was so annoying when he wanted to be. "Fine...if that's the case," I said haughtily. "Then I won't divulge when my birthday is."  
  
"Sorry, love. But that doesn't work. Because you told me that earlier. Bad luck, isn't it?" Jack answered, clearly trying to frustrate me.  
  
I snorted 'If he was going to play that charade...then so could I'. "Yeah, a bit. But you know what's worse...you being in this bed all alone for a couple days."  
  
Jack gasped slightly. "That's not very nice, Christy."  
  
I turned my head and grinned evily at him. "Bad luck, huh?" I slipped through Jack's arms gently, flashed a final smile and left to go down to the galley.  
  
~*~  
  
**** Okay, here's the note that I mentioned earlier **** There is actually more to that little scene earlier (the sex scene) BUT I didn't want to change the rating of my story for one scene. SO, I have an alternative for you. If you want the scene, email me at NslUffda@aol.com. Then you can read the extended version of the Jack and Christy sex scene that I wrote with the help of my best mate WeasleyGirl - you hear that Wes, I'm giving you credit! - So, if you want it, let me know and I'll send it to you, savvy?  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated! I'll try and post again soon.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath. Its a really good story and is very under-appreciated! It needs some love, people!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	17. Birthdays and Storms

Author's Note: Okay, just as a clarification...because a whole lot of my reviewers asked if this was over or almost over, well, no. I've got quite a bit more, actually and from what I've been told by a private reader...Chase...you all should enjoy it loads...hopefully. So, sit back and enjoy the ride because "What's in a Name?" has more surprises in store for you!  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks for the review. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review. Things are progressing nicely between Jack and Christina, and she is finally starting to let go of her emotional baggage. Enjoy!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - I hope you like dancing, lol. Thanks for the review. Nope, haven't gotten around to see the Secret Window yet. I would like to but unfortunately for me, there are only 24 hours in a day...let me know if you have a way around it. *I've heard that its good, though* Enjoy this chapter!  
  
WeasleyGIrl - My sincere and utmost apologies, mon amie. But you gotta give me credit for thanking you for the extra scene help. Where are we gonna get The Phantom, though? That is a slight problem? If it were a canoe, we'd be good, but we gotta find a ship somewhere...Ports can be dangerousl places, lol...very dangerous for a noble person...like Elizabeth...Too right you'd send CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to me! If you don't...Will might get into an unfortunate accident. Enjoy! *You DO NOT have permission to mutiny against me...that's cheating*  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the extra scene! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Cagalli - You were about right...I wanted Jack to be around 32 or 33 because if I made him too much older then I'd start having spasms every time I wrote a love scene...THanks for the review, as always. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
movielvr - Thanks for the review! No, its not over yet. And as far as the treasure goes, Jack went back with the crew to get it while Christy was asleep after Ana died. She woke up and was staring out at the ocean when she saw Jack and the crew in the boats heading towards the Black Pearl. She has yet to actually go down and look at it but we know its there. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Christina, Colin and any characters not in the movie...still no luck on owning Jack...  
  
Last Time:  
  
Jack gasped slightly. "That's not very nice, Christy."  
  
I turned my head and grinned devieantly at him. "Bad luck, huh?" I slipped through Jack's arms gently, flashed a final smile and left to go down to the galley.  
  
~*~  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 17: Birthdays and Storms  
  
Colin was already there and cleaning some dishes. I walked over to him, picked up a towel and began to help.  
  
"Yer a wee bit later than usual, Christy," Colin said jokingly.  
  
I blushed. "I was delayed..." I muttered, still a furious shade of red.  
  
Colin laughed. "No worries, lass. Ye two deserve each other. 'E's stubborn as a mule and so are ye. It fits," Colin said.  
  
I continued to blush. "Colin...I..."  
  
"Relax lass. I'm not judging ye. 'S no one's business but the two o' ye what ye do. Don't worry 'bout me telling...ye 'aven't been any trouble ta me...don't worry 'bouts it, I figure. Christy's a smart gal, she can take care o' 'erself," Colin said calmly.  
  
I gazed up at him. "You're a great friend, Colin. And if something should ever happen to either of us, I want you to know that."  
  
"Ye plannin' something, miss?" Colin asked suspiciously.  
  
I shook my head firmly. "No. Just Ana dying put things in perspective. There isn't always a chance to say 'Thank you' or 'You've been great to me', is there? You have to seize the opportunity when it presents itself."  
  
Colin nodded silently. After a moment, he said, "Wise words for a kid," jokingly.  
  
I stepped on his foot. "I am nearly twenty-one years old, thank ye kindly, Mister Lewis. And ye would do well to nay forget it," I said, adopting the speech of a crewmate.  
  
Colin laughed and pushed me lightly. "Somehow ye speakin' like that don' fit...yer too proper on any other occasion, Christy."  
  
I laughed in turn and said, "Yes, well, I suppose. But you know what? I once got my hands slapped at school because I said 'Thank ye' instead of 'Thank you' on a couple occasions. I don't know why I said it but I did, you know, and well...my grammar teacher didn't take to kindly to my impropriety, so to speak. She would look at me and say, 'Christina, you know that young ladies should use proper grammar.' But I would just look back at her, all polite like, and say 'But, I ain't a lady, ma'am. I'm a little girl!' She got riled by that...didn't appreciate it too much if I recall correctly."  
  
"I can see ye doin' that...ye have that fiery streak in ye, from what I sees," Colin replied.  
  
I nodded. "You have no idea how much that got me into trouble at school. One time, I got in trouble from my homemaking instructor...I think I was about 14 at the time...and I got sent to the headmistress. And the headmistress got all mad at me and gave me an enormous lecture about how I needed to respect my elders and not...what was it...not willfully destroy school property. I believe that I said, 'Is it alright, then, if I destroy school property on accident.' As you could imagine, that didn't help much. She said that she was going to send a letter home to my family, expressing concern about my attitude. Then she told me to get out of her sight. I nodded and left. But that night, I snuck out of my dormitory and broke into her office. Well, I didn't break anything, per say, but I did manage to...er...accidentally break her window. And once I had gotten in, I sort of stole the letter that she had been drafting off of her desk. Then I went back to my dormitory and threw it in the fire...Later the next day, she called me to her office and asked me if I knew anything about it. I looked her straight in the eyes and said as innocently as I could manage, 'No, ma'am. I returned to my dormitory and didn't leave at all until this morning. Besides, you told me not to willfully destroy school property and to respect my elders. So being the good girl that I am, I wouldn't dare destroy something that belonged to the school willfully...it would disrespect you.' She couldn't figure out that I was lying through my teeth. She called other girls from my dormitory down and questioned them too about my where-abouts during the night but they were all asleep. But even if they had seen me, I could justify it. Because, I had waited until it was about 1 in the morning, it was only grudgingly that I broke her window...she had already confiscated my lock-picking set...and I certainly didn't respect her in the first place...so there was nothing to disrespect!" I said, between peels of laughter.  
  
Colin laughed and I heard his laugh be accompanied by a deeper tenor laugh. I whirled around and saw Jack standing in the door frame.  
  
I shook my finger at him, "Its not very nice to eavesdrop, Cap'n."  
  
Jack continued to laugh gently as he approached me. "Why Christy. Who would 'ave know that inside all the timidness and propriety was a right lil devil?"  
  
I grinned foolishly.  
  
Colin coughed. "I think I'll leave the two of ye alone," he said hastily before edging towards the door.  
  
I stuck my arm out and caught him in the chest. "Don't be silly, Colin. There's nothing to leave for. Jack was just leaving...weren't you, Jack?"  
  
"No, love. I was just coming to tell ye that that devil of a lemur of yers messed up me cabin."  
  
I scowled. "She isn't a devil...she's a baby. She doesn't know any better."  
  
Jack looked annoyed. "Well, then, you can clean up after yer baby...I swear I don' know why I let ye keep that beast..." he growled.  
  
I smiled up at him, "Oh, don't bother, Jack. I know that you happen to be fond of her too. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it back with me."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Ye know, it's not nice to call a bluff, Christy."  
  
I hit him lightly in the stomach, "Well, its not very nice to keep following me when you should be steering the ship."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes once more and left.  
  
I turned to Colin, who was looking at me as though he knew something I didn't.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Colin smirked. "Nothin' miss. Just thinkin' o' a joke Gibbs be tellin' me last night."  
  
"Liar!" I cried, playfully throwing a towel at him.  
  
"Pirate!"  
  
I scowled. "Well, I best be getting up to Jack's cabin and clean up whatever mess Chaton made now," I said before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Once I had gotten back, I looked in and saw that Chaton had spilled the maps off the table but hadn't done anything else. Kneeling down, I gathered the papers, quickly straightening them before placing them back on the desk.  
  
Scowling slightly, I made a mental note to tell Jack that Chaton had not made all the mess that he made it seem to be. As I turned to go, an arm snaked around my waist. I laughed inwardly. So this is what Colin was laughing at me about...But now how do I react? Shall I be evil to Jack...or play the good girl.  
  
I smiled as Jack pulled me against him. "You know, Captain Sparrow," I said jokingly. "Its not very nice to plant false evidence."  
  
Jack laughed slightly. "Okay, so ye found me out. Christy, ye ruin all me fun!" he said, burying his face in my hair.  
  
I twisted in his arms and grinned devilishly. "What type of fun were you trying for, Jack?" I asked, flirtatiously putting my hands on his chest.  
  
Jack smiled down at me. "Oh, ye know what type of fun I was wanting, Christy."  
  
In a split second, I decided to be a bit evil...just to see what he would do. I ran my hands up and down his muscled chest. Standing up on my toes, I leaned in to kiss him lightly. After we broke apart, I pulled easily out of his grip and said, "Have fun cleaning, Jack," before I walked towards the door.  
  
Jack caught me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed before dropping me on it. I scrambled into a sitting position before Jack himself sat down. "Not nice to tease, young missy," Jack scolded in a pseudo-stern voice as he shook one ringed finger at me scoldingly.  
  
I grinned at him for a moment before reaching over and pushing him lightly back. Seizing my chance, I scrambled off of the bed...or at least I tried. Jack was much faster than me and caught my leg. I clawed at the bed as he pulled me back in easily.  
  
"Lemme go, Jack," I hissed.  
  
Jack merely pulled me back against him and I stopped struggling. I leaned back against his chest and relaxed.  
  
"You know that you're terrible, don't you?" I whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Jack put his lips near my ear, "Oh, yes, I know, love."  
  
I shuddered as his lips brushed my ears. The warmth of his breath sent pleasant chills down my spine!  
  
The bed shifted as Jack moved from the bed. He moved to the table and retrieved two mugs. I raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything as Jack went to his sea chest and got a bottle. He came back over to the bed, wine in hand and sat back down.  
  
I watched silently as he uncorked the bottle with his teeth and poured us each a glass. I accepted the rum graciously and drank silently, enjoying the flavour.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Enter," Jack called.  
  
I watched as the door swung open. Colin came in, carrying a tray of food...food that just happened to be my favourites. I grinned, catching on to part of Jack's plan. He was going to try to get me to let him off the hook for going to Hawaii.  
  
I smiled, shaking my head, "If you think this'll get you off the hook for going to Hawaii...then you're wrong, Captain."  
  
Jack laughed as Colin set down the tray. He muttered something that sounded like, "We'll see," under his breath before taking a long draft from his rum.  
  
Chaton chose that exact moment to launch herself onto Jack. Seizing one of the beads in his hair, she pulled violently.  
  
Jack cursed and tried to get her off but she wouldn't let go.  
  
Laughing, I moved over to him and gently pried my lemur off of him. I brought her back over with me and she sat calmly in my lap as I stroked her absently with one hand.  
  
Jack, after fixing his bead, "Honestly. What is is with me and monkeys?"  
  
"She isn't a monkey, Jack. She's a lemur. And a baby at that," I chided.  
  
Jack growled under his breath and pulled me closer to him. Just as I was running my hand down Chaton's back, Jack began running his hand down my back, in turn. It felt blessedly warm and I wanted to melt into his touch.  
  
I moved closer and leaned my head onto his shoulder. Jack's other arm rested around my waist, tattooed side staring up at me. Absently, I traced the tattoo of the sparrow and the pirate brand. "Did that hurt?" I asked, my fingers lingering on the brand.  
  
"For a bit. Nothing too bad, though. Nothing a man can't handle," Jack said in a strong, overly confident voice.  
  
I snorted quietly at this declaration and continued to trace it with my finger.  
  
By now, Chaton had become bored with me and scampered off to play with some device that Jack had on a shelf. With her out of the way, Jack pulled me into his lap and into a kiss.  
  
After a moment, Chaton started shrieking wildly and throwing things at us. I pushed myself out of Jack's lap and retrieved the problem. "Perhaps we ought to eat," I suggested.  
  
Jack nodded, looking visibly put out but moved to the table.  
  
Colin had done an excellent job preparing the food. Golden bread, roast fish, and fruit...the aromas wafted up to my nose, enticing my senses. I sat down across from Jack, keeping Chaton in my lap. To placate the little devil, I fed her fruit with one hand as I ate silently. Jack poured rum into mugs and handed me one. I took it wordlessly, absorbed in my own world.  
  
After about ten minutes or so of silence, I asked, "Jack, what day is it?" I knew that it sounded like an odd question...but I had lost track of the days and I didn't even know if I'd had my birthday yet.  
  
Jack answered, "May 24th, love. Why do you ask?"  
  
I grinned. "I turned twenty-one yesterday...and I didn't even know it. I think I must be crazy."  
  
"Birthdays, I love birthdays, drinks all around!" Jack chanted before taking a draft from his mug.  
  
I smiled broadly and took a drink from my own. "You know, I never would have thought that I would be spending my twenty-first birthday on a pirate ship, heading for some island I've never heard of, with a pirate captain lover to boot!" I said laughing. "And you know what? I like it! I really do! If I were home, my birthday would entail sitting at home with my family and some friends talking about things like politics and who was marrying who."  
  
Jack laughed. "Some how, I don't see ye doing that too well, love."  
  
I nodded. "Oh, I didn't. I would doze off...I'd get so bored! My father got so upset with me one year because I stormed out of the party because all that was discussed was whether or not the Countess of Something or Other would be visiting the next of our sorted affairs. I was so bored that I couldn't take it any longer so I ran out of the room and into the wooded area behind our home. Papa gave my ears such a thorough boxing that they stung for two days. He kept saying that something bad could have happened to me...that I could have been killed or violated or something. I was so mad at him that I was tempted to run away but I couldn't because one of the butlers had to stand guard outside of my door and another below my window. So I was stuck. But, it ended up fine, all the same. I survived to another birthday and managed not to make an idiot of myself at that party..."  
  
Jack laughed richly, his deep tenor of a laugh rising above my own mezzo- soprano one.  
  
Jack tossed a bit of bread at me playfully. It hit my arm lightly and fell to the floor. Chaton lept off of my shoulder and scurried at the floor to pick it up and eat it. I grinned and picked up a piece of my own fish and threw it back at him. My aim, for once in my life, held true. The bit of fish hit Jack smack in the forehead! I laughed even heartier.  
  
Jack scowled slightly and wiped the fish juice off of his forehead. "Now that's not very nice," he murmured.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not that nice of a person," I said, stifling laughs.  
  
The remainder of the night passed rather easily. Jack and I relished each other's company. As the night passed, we both became steadily more drunk and once more, I made a complete idiot of myself, as I was prone to do when drunk.  
  
Jack and I talked wildly about exceptionally obscure topics, culminating in a spirited discussion of sea turtles. I drank so much that soon enough, I passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Fortunately enough for me, I did manage to convince Jack that a trip to Hawaii would do some good for all of us...but it did take a great deal of bargaining and...well...work...on my part.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later, we were steadily making our ways towards Hawaii. I woke up that morning in the bed by myself. Stretching, I rolled out of bed and made my way barefooted out to the deck to watch the sunrise. Of late, it had become my custom, a new addiction or fascination of mine.  
  
The morning was crisp and chilly. The ocean was choppy today. I had to keep a tight grip on the rail as I stood at the prow...so as to not fall overboard.  
  
As I watched the sun charge in, waving a bloody flag, the back of my mind recalled the old adage, "Red skies at night, sailor's delight. Red skies come morning, sailor's take warning." Unlike most days, it was not at all a fresh morning. The sky had the colour of dirty dishwater and the ocean followed suit. The longer I stood, the colder it got and the more fiercely the wind blew.  
  
"Get inside, missy, now!" Gibbs called from the helm.  
  
I whirled around and saw him with Jack at the wheel. I made my way carefully up to him. "What's going on?!" I called over the wind.  
  
"Storm's coming! Get in the cabin, Christy!" Jack ordered.  
  
"I can help! You need extra hands," I cried. Adding in my head, 'With Ana gone.' My hair, which I had left loose today, whipped around me.  
  
"NO! Get inside!" Jack bellowed.  
  
Frustrated, I cried, "I can bloody help!"  
  
Jack passed the wheel to Gibbs and quickly grasped my upper arms in a fiercely tight grip. I fought to get away but I wasn't nearly strong enough. Jack swiftly guided me back to his cabin. Once we were inside, he released me.  
  
"Jack, I can help!" I said, once I had pulled considerably away.  
  
"Christy, have you ever been in a storm on the ocean?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
I shook my head, a silent 'no.'  
  
Jack nodded sanctimoniously. "Didn't think so. Love, ye'd be washed over in no time. That tiny body o' yers would get tossed about like a rag doll."  
  
I scowled up at Jack and opened my mouth.  
  
Jack quelled my speech by placing a finger gently on my lips. "Listen, darling, if that storm is nearly as bad as I imagine it will be, I won't have time to keep an eye on you or save you if you get washed overboard," Jack said in a quietly serious voice. His hands didn't even give their usual performance as he spoke.  
  
Some of the seriousness of the situation washed over me but still, I scowled. I never liked people telling me not to do something. I opened my mouth to protest but Jack pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.  
  
But as soon as it began, the kiss was over. Jack strode out of the room and I stood unbalanced for a moment. Before he shut me in, he turned, "Do us a favour, stay here and try not to do anything stupid."  
  
The door snapped shut and I heard the lock click into place.  
  
My mind re-engaged and I went over to the door and pounded hard on it. It wouldn't budge.  
  
I heard Jack give the order of "All hands on deck!"  
  
The crew thumped past the door. I pounded and screamed for someone to let me out but they just continued thumping past.  
  
I screamed in frustration, stormed over to the desk and pushed the papers off violently.  
  
Before I could continue my angry rampage, the floor dropped. I fell in a crumpled heap, narrowly missing a collision with the desk. On the way down, Chaton shrieked wildly as the ship crashed against the waves.  
  
Pushing myself up, I made my way over to the bed. I perched nervously on the bed. Chaton was still screeching and I whistled low to call her. She scampered over immediately and sat in my lap. Every time the ship fell with the increasingly violent waves, she screamed wildly. I tried frantically to quiet her, my head was starting to ache from the constant noise.  
  
I stared out of the window, trying to discern something in the blackness outside of the window. All of a sudden, lightning split the sky. So bright was the fawke of lightning that I could see it emblazoned on my eyelids. Almost immediately afterwards, thunder roared angrily in response. The sky opened up and I could hear the wind and rain lashing out against our ship. It was so violent out that I wondered if we could make it through the storm in one piece. I could hear the shouts filtering down from the decks.  
  
The ship dropped deeply and Chaton bit my hand in surprise. The waves keep getting worse and more violent. It was a strain for me to keep from loosing what little food in my stomach. Clutching my stomach, I lay back on the bed. Eventually, I dozed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note - Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always a nice way of rewarding an author that you like, hint hint. Next chapter probably around Sunday or Monday.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by the QuidditchGals...Great story, really underappreciated...its on my favourites list.  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	18. Moody Men

Author's Note: Okay, I realize that this is a bit later than I had intended, but only by one or two or three days...so keep the packs of rabid dogs to a minimum, if you please. Anyways, I am unfortunately back at school...for a grand total of 8 school days before a four day Easter holiday...Which by the way, there is only 11 more days left in Lent...YAY!!!! *I gave up pop/soda/whatever you call it where ever you happen to be from and am really looking forward to Easter...* Anyways, back on subject...I won't be able to update as much...probably once a week...because my teachers want to get in as much information as possible before summer...and I haven't had as much time to write...stupid bloody homework. So, long story short, expect a chapter every week or ten days...hopefully...  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks mate! Hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Lauren - I'll send you the extra scene asap...hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
MoonlightSerenade - Thanks! I am really glad that you like my story and I hope that you haven't died of asphixiation...if you were waiting with baited breath...yeah, I need sleep...anyways, enjoy!  
  
movielvr - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
WhIPpeD CrEaM 0 - No worries bout not reviewing for a while. I hope you're feeling better. *Smiles broadly* Thanks for all the complements! Such a confidence boost! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
ortain - Thanks! I hope that you keep up with your story! Its really good. Enjoy!  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks! Trust me on the storm issue...I have much more in store for them...I couldn't just kill it off right now...that'd make me go nuts...and probably make you all kill me in my sleep or something...Anyways, enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks! Yeah, I don't think that anyone would like getting locked in a cabin...even if it is for their own good...I know I wouldn't. But Jack has Christina's best interests in mind and like he said, she's never been in a storm on the ocean before and would get washed over...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks! I'm amazing? I'm flattered. Hawaii, I know, it sounds great. Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
kimmaree - Another new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! Keep up the good work on yours. Enjoy!  
  
Cagalli- Actually, I really enjoy all reviews...redundant or not. So no worries on the whole not much to say thing. Chaton is adorable, isn't she. Enjoy!  
  
The Fink - I was actually replying to both you and The Fic Avenger...who basically said something along of remove your story now it sucks so much. I felt bad for the girl because even though her story had flaws as most stories do, I think that it has potential for a good story. And I wasn't trying to say that rape is something that should be rated G or taken lightly...just that she shouldn't have gotten torn into little bitty pieces by the two of you. And I sympathize with people who have been through that and I think that it is a terrible thing. However, it is also something that was common back in this time period if people were kidnapped by pirates. So it was an issue back then too and pirates would have done that to their victims... I don't really think she was completely out of place with writing that.... But its your opinion and I needed to state mine to have a clear conscience...because I didn't exactly agree with what the two of you said. But that aside. Thanks for the review. I was half afraid that you were going to murder my story...There are only so many plots for PoTC and it isn't all that easy to think of an exceptionally original so I appreciate you not killing me for that... I'm glad that you think its good so far and you'll see if I avoid the trap when you finish it...there are some rather unexpected twists that I have planned...Anyways, for mum...well, okay...that was a mistake. Thanks for your criticisms and complements and I hope that you enjoy my story.  
  
Disclaimer - I only own Christina, Colin and less important characters that appear later...and no luck on owning Jack...but they do have a shirt with him on it that I'm buying with my next paycheck...but that's as far as I'm getting at owning CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
  
Last Time:  
  
The ship dropped deeply and Chaton bit my hand in surprise. The waves keep getting worse and more violent. It was a strain for me to keep from loosing what little food in my stomach. Clutching my stomach, I lay back on the bed. Eventually, I dozed off.  
  
~*~  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 18: Moody Men  
  
I woke much later. Light was streaming into the window, illuminating the damage done by the storm. All of the books had fallen off the shelves, drawers were hanging wide open and papers were strewn haphazardly across the floor. I pushed myself up by my elbows and saw Jack was feeding Chaton absently with his left hand. His gaze was locked on me and he grinned guiltily.  
  
I smiled over at him. "I thought you didn't like her," I said, slightly accusatorily.  
  
Jack grunted, "She grows on ye... 'sides, you were asleep and she started making a racked when I came in and I didn't want 'er to wake ye."  
  
I pushed myself out of bed. "Storm's over?"  
  
"Aye. About an hour ago or so," Jack affirmed.  
  
"Everyone alright?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
I paused for a moment. "And the Pearl?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Oh, me lady's fine," he said simply before adding, "Both o' 'em."  
  
"Where are we? Did the storm sweep us off course?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Ye should be happy. We got pushed a bit more easternly than we had intended but the storm actually sent us closer to Hawaii."  
  
I smiled. "You know, I love you, don't you?"  
  
Jack reached out and pulled me into his lap. I played with his hair idly all the while, not breaking his stare. After a while, Jack said, "That one's been tried before, love."  
  
I scowled slightly but said, "Oh, but I do." There was a pregnant pause. I knew what I was wanting and I knew Jack knew what I wanted to hear too...but it didn't come.  
  
"Pirates don't love, darling," Jack said gruffly, gently pushing me off his lap so he could stand.  
  
That was definitely not what I wanted to hear. I frowned and said in a low hiss, "What is all that-" I gestured from him to me and then to the bed- "About then? If not for love?" My heart felt like it was breaking on the inside...like it was being ripped apart before my eyes.  
  
Jack didn't look at me, instead he spent his time putting his jacket back on. He moved towards the door silently.  
  
Quickly, I blocked the doorway with my body and said, as calmly as I could manage, "What was it for?"  
  
Jack grabbed my arms in a strong grip and maneuvered me away from the door. I swung out my arm and caught him in the chest.  
  
"Answer me," I whispered dangerously.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and said, gesturing wildly, "All right. Here it is. I do care for ye. Just don't go waving it about."  
  
I scowled slightly up at him, meeting his dark brown eyes with my own fiery green ones. "Am I not good enough for you, then? Not good enough to merit feelings from the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Or are you ashamed to admit it? Are you merely a coward...too afraid to love?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. He pulled my chin up in his strong grasp, forcing me to meet his eyes. He held his grip strong and whispered coldly, "Don't dare call me a coward. I've seen things and done things that would drive you, my dear woman, out of your mind and into a pit of despair. Unless you have done this, then don't dare presume to call me such." And with that, he relinquished his hold on my chin, turned around and strode to the door.  
  
Cursing myself, I longed to run after him but I knew that it would only make him right...and right now, that was not what I wanted. Swallowing my damnable pride, I ran after him. I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back farther into the room. Keeping my hands on his arms, "I didn't mean that. Jack. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack didn't look at me...I gazed up into his eyes and saw something akin to hurt glaring back at me. I had offended him... "I'm sorry..." I whispered.  
  
We stood silently for a time. Jack finally looked down at me. "Its all right, Christy," he said in a weary voice.  
  
I rested my head against his chest lightly and said, "I didn't mean to offend you, Jack."  
  
"I expected it a while ago. Or at least I should have. Tigers aren't meant for capture and someone as young as you can't be expected to be happy with someone like me."  
  
I sighed and said quietly, "It wasn't that, Jack...I just was hoping...for some affirmation that I...didn't give up my maidenhead for no reason...And when it didn't come...I...lost my temper."  
  
Jack brought him thumb up and traced my jaw lightly. "No worries." Jack said in a falsely jovial voice.  
  
I pulled away slightly and said, "Well, I am sorry, all the same."  
  
"It's in the past. Don't loose any sleep over it."  
  
"Jack?" I asked. "Can you answer my question? Please?"  
  
Jack met my eyes. "Have I ever done anything that would lead you to believe that I did not have feelings for you? Anything to hurt you? Have I ever raised a hand in anger against you? Or given you reason to leave my ship?"  
  
I shook my head 'no.'  
  
"Then what does your heart tell you?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
I grinned. "You love me?"  
  
Jack nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Once more, Jack nodded.  
  
"You love me?!"  
  
"Sweet silence, woman, how many times must things be told to you?" Jack asked exasperatedly. "I bloody love you, if that's what it takes to shut ye up!"  
  
I smiled broadly. "Now, was that so bloody hard?" I asked mulishly.  
  
Jack smiled mischievously. "Clever little trick, lass."  
  
"I learn from the best," I said, returning the grin.  
  
Jack said simply, "Yes, I'd agree with that." He caught me in a swift kiss before releasing me and turning to go. Then he strode out of the room, humming "A Pirates Life for Me" under his breath.  
  
I stood in shocked silence for a moment before walking out of the cabin myself and down to the galley.  
  
~*~  
  
That morning, Colin seemed in a bit of a foul mood. He was oddly silent today. I found it very discerning. Typically, he was a rock for me, a good friend and always ready to make a funny comment. But today...I was greeted by a sombre, silent Colin.  
  
Walking up to him, he was cooking at the moment I arrived, I poked him in the back slightly. Ducking aside, I waited for the typical response but it didn't come. "Colin, are you all right?" I asked quietly.  
  
Colin didn't answer. He stood facing away from me, not breaking his attention with the fish in the pan.  
  
Again, I poked him in the back.  
  
"What is it?" he asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
I shrank back slightly and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't...mean to...I'll..." I broke off. Silently, I set to work on the fish. Colin sat down and glared out the window, brooding. It was a long time before anything was said. I started humming lightly under my breath, a mix of shanties that I had learned from the odd bunch of pirates I was always around.  
  
Colin took to whistling along with me as I hummed the shanties. I glanced over at him. He was still staring out at the ocean. But his face didn't have the hidden emotion that it held earlier.  
  
"Colin?" I asked boldly. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Aye, miss," Colin said in a distant voice.  
  
"Colin, I've told you not to call me miss before. My name's Christina. You know that. What's wrong?"  
  
Colin didn't answer immediately.  
  
I rolled my eyes slightly. "Look, I know that you're not okay, so I'm going to keep asking until you tell me. So, if you want me to keep annoying you, then I will. Or you can just tell me forthright. It'll be easier for you," I chided.  
  
Colin sighed deeply and said, "Fine, if you'll stay quiet while I tell ye."  
  
I nodded silently, to prove my point that I could be silent.  
  
"Well, I told ye that I had left home after me da killed me mam. Well, I got on board the Pearl. We stopped in Tortuga after I had been onboard for a few years and I met meself a nice gal. Barmaid. Beautiful gal. Nice as you please. Ne'er raised 'er voice at ye. Anyways, I spent some time on land and I fell in love wif 'er. We got ourselves married and soon she was wif child. I only saw her when the Pearl was in port. And by the time we was married, we knew each other for two years. I was in port when she went inta labour. I heard from one of the other barmaids that she was 'aving the baby and I went right away. But by the time that I 'ad gotten there, the midwife was waitin' for me. She had a sad look on 'er face and I knew summat was wrong. I ran inta the room and there she was...dead...our son wif her. It was a year ago today."  
  
My hand fluttered to my chest. I drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Colin," I murmured.  
  
"Nuffin ye can do, lass," Colin said in a low voice and came over to help me with the food. I patted him lightly on his arm in a sympathetic manner.  
  
The rest of the day passed silently.  
  
~*~  
  
It took two weeks to reach the island of Hawaii. The storm had pushed us so much quicker towards the island than the regular weather would have. However those next two weeks were full of high winds and incessantly choppy water. I had to stay in the cabin more often...partly because of Jack's new regime and partly because of seasickness. He apparently wanted to keep me safe but the boredom was killing me. I grew so fidgety that Jack threatened to tie me to the bedpost to keep me still.  
  
Finally we reached the island.  
  
I was down in the galley as usual when I heard the cry of "Land ho!" filter down through the ship. I ran up onto the deck, Colin close at my heels. The crew was clustered at the prow of the ship, gazing out at the new sights. Mr. Gibbs was at the helm with Jack, telling Jack some item of necessary information. I ran up to them, practically floating off the ground.  
  
"Hey! We're here!" I cried joyfully. "We're finally here!"  
  
Jack laughed heartily at me and said, "Tell the crew that they have until tomorrow sunrise for shore leave and then they absolutely need to get back here and make the repairs on my Pearl."  
  
Gibbs stepped about three feet away and bellowed the order. He was so loud that I had to cover my ears.  
  
I laughed again gleefully and waited, bouncing on the balls of my feet, as Jack pulled off an amazing feat of docking the Pearl beautifully.  
  
I quickly I pulled Colin aside and asked him to keep an eye on Chaton while I was gone.  
  
I pulled at his arm eagerly and Jack led me off onto the dock. The dock of Hawaii was a lazy place. Most of the boats were small fishing boats and day vessels. The people here were different than I've ever seen. They were darker than Jack and me but not as dark as the people in Madagascar. Their skin was the colour of caramel and they had exceptionally dark hair. The homes in this strange place were made of some sort of grass and wood...and other natural objects. There were no cobbled streets, like in London...instead, there was just a path through the homes. I didn't really notice any shops, either. Jack led me up to a large home a bit beyond the village. This home, unlike others, had a bit of an English influence to it. The home was only single story but seemed to be exceptionally wide. It was a very interesting home... (Sailors reached Hawaii in the 1600's, leaving behind influences of modern culture.)  
  
Once we had reached that house, Jack led me up to the door. He pounded on the door for a while until a older man answered. The man asked something in an odd, lilting language to Jack.  
  
Jack answered in the same language and the man led us into the house.  
  
I gazed around the home as we walked through it. I noticed a young man in a side room watching me most intensely as we walked through the home. I hurried up to keep in stride with Jack. But I could still feel the man's eerie gaze upon my back. Quickly, I hooked my elbow around Jack's and struggled to get away from that man.  
  
The old man led us to another room and swiftly left. There was a fat man gazing out at the outside scenery who turned slowly.  
  
"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" he said in a loud sonorous voice. The man strode over and embraced Jack in a friendly hug.  
  
I shifted my weight behind them as they spoke in that language that I had heard before.  
  
The fat man's eyes traveled over me slowly. "Who is this delightful flower you are hiding behind you, Jack?"  
  
"This is Christina Smit, mate," Jack said, hands waving flamboyantly in my direction.  
  
I whispered, "It's Delcot."  
  
"Yes, terribly sorry, love. I mean, this is Christina Delcot," Jack corrected, hardly missing a beat. "Christy, this is King Kamehameha the Great."  
  
Remembering my manners, I fell into a polite curtsey, of course, I wasn't wearing skirts so I fell into my curtsey rather awkwardly.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Miss Delcot," the king said graciously and held out his hand. I had never met someone of royalty before, nor did I know how to properly greet a king from a country that I've never heard of before. I shot my gaze over at Jack. He mimicked kissing the rings on his hand and I followed his advice. Leaning down, I brushed a light kiss on the oddest of the rings on the king's hand.  
  
The king said something in some language that I did not understand to Jack, who laughed and replied in the same odd musical language.  
  
I righted myself and shifted slightly. Feeling very uncomfortable, I listened absently but I was lost as to what they were saying.  
  
Several minutes later, I heard the conversation switch abruptly to English again. Sighing inside I thought, 'Finally, something I can understand.'  
  
"If you follow my wife," the king said to me. "She will find you some suitable clothes for dinner."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty," I said quietly.  
  
There was a flurry of speech in Hawaiian and a kind faced woman appeared in the door. She made a hand sign and I assumed it meant to follow her. I walked silently behind her and she led me to another room.  
  
In that room, a younger woman asked me, thankfully in English, to try on a loose fitting pair of trousers and a long blouse that fell to my mid thighs. The cloth was an assortment of colours and rather difficult to describe. But exceptionally comfortable none the less.  
  
The same woman, whose name was exceptionally long...too long for me to remember, led me back to where Jack and the king were. Several others had joined them and there was a rumble of conversation that filtered into the hall. As we walked in, however, the soft din of conversation died and I heard Jack whistle low under his breath.  
  
"Nice, love. Very nice," he murmured when I took my seat beside him.  
  
I blushed furiously at the complement.  
  
The king sat as well and stared at me unblinkingly. "So, Miss," he said in his nearly perfect English. "Jack tells me how you've come aboard the Pearl. Now you must tell me what it's like."  
  
I recognized this as not a request but an order, so meeting the king's dark deep-set eyes, I said, "Well, I must admit that when I first came aboard, I hated it most profusely. But now...I must admit I would be hardpressed to leave it."  
  
He nodded slightly.  
  
The meal progressed as such. The man that I had noticed earlier staring at me joined us at dinner. I had been introduced to everyone at the start of the meal and I knew that the man's name was something like...Kao. I was immensely glad that I was sitting by Jack for the man was staring at me had a hungry expression on his face. Slight smatterings of polite conversations, jabberings in other languages, and some very awkward feelings for me. Personally, I felt out of place, but I just focused on what was in front of me...rather than the big picture.  
  
As we neared the end of the meal, the question was raised as to how long we would be staying. Jack answered simply that he didn't know for sure because, the Pearl was in need of some repairs that couldn't wait until we reached Port Royale.  
  
Jack told me quietly that if I felt like going up to bed I could follow the young woman so I could get some rest.  
  
Feeling immensely tired, I jumped at the offer, bade the men good-night and followed the young woman to another room. I sat feeling immensely sleepy as she laid out two sleeping mats right beside each other along with lightweight blankets. I glanced again at the mats, they seemed to made of some odd material...some plant fibre or something, I wasn't sure what. When she had finished, I thanked her and lay down to sleep.  
  
Whatever the mats were made from, they certainly were comfortable...I fell asleep quickly.  
  
I had odd dreams that night. I dreamt that the fat man...the king, rather...was chasing me down a corridor waving one of the sleeping mats in the air and then Jack showed up to block my path, wearing my clothes. When I asked him, in my dream, why he was wearing my clothes, he chuckled and said, "You gave them to me, love." Then I looked down and saw that I was...in fact, exceptionally naked. I screamed in my dream and jolted awake.  
  
I felt Jack pressed up against me, one hand on my hip, the other under me, curling up to rest on my ribs. I was surprised at how comfortable I felt just then. I felt safe and secure...more than I had in quite a while...outside of being in Jack's embrace. Having him near me was like a cool refreshing drink of water to a parched throat or a burst of sunlight peeking through a mass of dark clouds.  
  
I shifted slightly and Jack tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to him. I sighed deeply and fell back asleep soon...not registering the scuffle outside our door.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, who was it? Any guesses? Not too much of a cliffie...didn't want to make everyone murderous...again. So, I hope that you all liked the chapter. And if you didn't and you hate it and think it should burn for all eternity...well, that's your opinion and I'd like to know why you think so...Point is, if you have an opinion, let me know and I'd be glad to know what it is or field any questions, whatever...So, review! Next chapter probably in a week...maybe sooner depending on how much homework I have...  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals...its an excellent story, has great characters and a good plot but is exceptionally under-appreciated. So much that it makes me feel bad for them. So, check it out, its a great read and The Quidditch Gals are glad to have any opinions that are out there, even if they are flames...But seriously, look it over if you have time...or if you need something to read when you are bored or in an evil class or just wanting to read a great story by some good authors...  
  
Well, that's all for my little commercial.  
  
Until next time.  
  
Keep up the reviews!  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	19. Tropical Paradise?

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter...and review at the end, too. Sorry about the delay in the update...blame evil institutions of torture # 1 and 2...school and work...just kidding, boss, I love my job...anyways, I hope you all like the chapter. Check out WeasleyGirl's new story, its PotC and is absolutely excellent. Also check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath...which is co-authored by me and WeasleyGirl, it needs love, mates, its dying of lack of attention. Anywho, enjoy!  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
A-J Sparrow - Thanks for the review, mate. Hope you like the chappie.  
  
Piper 8188 - Thanks for the review mate! As for the dream, you'll have to see if it has any significance or not...I'm not telling. Hope you like the chappie.  
  
movielvr - Thanks, mate. I'm not telling what's gonna happen...you're going to have to wait and see for yourself...don't wanna give anything away. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
blue_jay - Thanks! I'm sorry about your friend. My grandmother, who I was exceptionally close to, died a year and a half ago and I had a really hard time getting over it. And the poem was something that I felt like she would say to me...Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
WeasleyGirl - Okay, I'll leave your sayings alone, savvy? No mutinying against me...that's not very nice... And I'll announce at the end of this chappie that I am a QG...although I think everyone knows...I have it in my profile. Anywho, hope you like the chapter.  
  
TriGemini - Thanks, mate. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for the review and the suggestion! I'll try to work on that. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
kimmaree - Thanks for the review! You'll understand at the end of this chapter why Jack was hesitant to go to Hawaii, even though he's on good terms with the king. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks for the review! Not telling...but either way, it would be too soon to know...usually it doesn't show until at least three months...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Amidala - Thanks! I'm flattered that this is your favourite! Enjoy!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - You got the word right, don't worry about it. Thanks for the review mate. Keep up the good work on your story. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Cagalli - Thanks for the review. You'll understand the thing with Kao in this chapter. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 19: Tropical Paradise?  
  
I shifted slightly and Jack tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to him. I sighed deeply and fell back asleep soon...not registering the scuffle outside our door.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke the next morning to an exceptionally warm day. The air smelled as though it had rained during the night. I rolled over and watched Jack sleep. I gazed at him for a moment but then I tried to get up. Slowly, I scooted backward and lifted Jack's arm off of my waist.  
  
But I was unsuccessful. Jack pulled me back down and murmured into my hair, "Don't go, love."  
  
I shifted slightly to get comfortable again. "I thought you were asleep," I said quietly.  
  
We lay together for a while, just talking and enjoying the other's company. Eventually we decided to get up.  
  
The king was busy that day so Jack and I were on our own. We returned to the Black Pearl briefly. Jack gave orders to the crew about the repairs that needed to be made. I packed us a lunch for us and soon we left again.  
  
Jack led me away from the ship in the opposite direction that we had come. I followed curiously. My hair, which I had left loose today, fluttered around me in the wind.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
Jack tapped the side of his nose and led me further from the town. We journeyed into the rolling green hills. We walked for nearly an hour, my curiosity growing at every step. The tropical forest was growing denser as we continued. Birds cawed and odd animals chattered angrily at our disturbing them. The air was humid and I could practically taste the moisture. Giant flowers bloomed and flourished in this warm weather. The trees had become so dense that I could hardly see the blue sky up above us.  
  
I could hear something getting louder as we got closer to whatever it was. But I couldn't tell what it was that we were approaching.  
  
Another fifteen minutes and finally, we reached our destination.  
  
It was a beautiful waterfall, cascading over the side of a cliff. Water frothed at the base of it and mist floated up leisurely.  
  
I drew a sharp intake of breath. "Its beautiful..." I whispered.  
  
Jack grabbed my hand and led me along a narrow path that passed behind the waterfall to a cave.  
  
"Oh, Jack," I said quietly. "Its wonderful."  
  
The waterfall in front of us thundered in the background. I sunk to the floor with Jack and set to removing the food that I had packed. Jack grabbed my hands and pulled me away from the food. "Don't worry about that," he husked as he pulled me into his lap.  
  
Kissing me passionately, he ran his tongue along my lips, parting them for exploration of his own tongue. My prior experiences had made me much bolder in this area and I was pleased when I earned a moan from Jack. I nipped lightly at his lip as his hand meandered down my front leisurely, going lower and lower...past my hips.  
  
"Jack," I cried hoarsely.  
  
Our conquest continued for some time, and ended with both of us lying on the floor of the cave, exhausted but comfortable in the other's arms. Neither of us really had any desire to eat though.  
  
I stood and put on the long shirt quickly before tossing Jack his trousers. After he had donned them, I got an idea.  
  
Feeling like doing something I had never done before, I grabbed Jack's hand and stood, pulling him with me.  
  
Jack chuckled at my boldness but followed me outside the cave. I pecked a swift kiss on his lips.  
  
Jack immediately responded, his arms going around me, deepening the kiss. But before it could continue, so, feeling playful, I pushed him from me into the pool of water. I stood laughing at him as he fell ungracefully into the...I could only imagine...exceptionally cool water. But as I laughed, he had swum up and one quick arm darted out and pulled me feet first into the water. I came crashing down into the extremely cold water. I was still laughing when Jack had pulled me in and on the way down, I swallowed an enormous amount of water. My feet hit the bottom and I was able to push myself up. Once I had surfaced, I sputtered slightly before I found a narrow ledge to stand on. I splashed Jack in retribution and said chidingly, "That's not very nice."  
  
Jack reached over and pulled me to him. He kissed me gently on the lips in a silent apology.  
  
I nodded sanctimoniously. "That's more like it," I said jokingly.  
  
Jack released me and dived below the surface. I stood on my tiptoes...I had never learned how to swim! Jack tugged at my ankle, pulling me down again. I floundered in the water, finding to find something to push off of so I could back up. My eyes tightly shut and I kicked out for what seemed like an eternity before finally my foot collided with something...a rather soft something. I got back up and found the ledge that I was standing on earlier.  
  
Jack soon followed and said, "Not nice....not nice at all."  
  
I stuck out my tongue childishly and said, "I didn't mean to kick you...I just couldn't find anything to push off of."  
  
Jack studied me for a moment. "Ye can't swim, can ye?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head in a definite 'no.'  
  
"Come 'ere," Jack said patiently, gesturing to the spot between his arms.  
  
I raised a careful eyebrow. "Now, normally I wouldn't object to that, but I don't see how that will help this circumstance," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Guess ye'll 'ave to come 'ere to find out, aye?" Jack retorted.  
  
I did my best to get over to him on my own, struggling in the deep water before finally accepting his offered hand to help me over. Jack pulled me close to him and had me balance on his leg.  
  
"'Ere, lie on me arms and I'll tell ye what to do next," Jack instructed. I did as I was told but I wondered how far into an actual lesson we'd get...considering...  
  
Jack's voice interrupted my thoughts once more. "Now, put yer face in the water and kick with yer feet."  
  
I shot one dubious glance at Jack before doing what I was told. I placed my face below the water's surface and kicked lightly with my feet. Jack readjusted his hold on me, balancing me on his leg so that he could use his hands to make my feet kick harder.  
  
I started as his hand ran down the inside of my calf and hovered around my knee. I spasmed slightly...it tickled! I flipped over and said reproachfully, "Not helping!"  
  
"Oh, come on, now, darling. 'Ave a bit o' fun!" Jack said, laughing at my flounderings.  
  
I reached up and flicked his nose annoyedly. I flipped back down to my stomach. "Now what?" I asked.  
  
"Put yer face in the water and I'll 'elp yer arms," Jack told me.  
  
I did as I was told and Jack's warm hands grasped each of my wrists. He made them move in giant circles, one before the others. All this I had to do in one giant movement - face, feet, arms. Then Jack tilted my head with one hand after I had gotten the jist of the arm movements and brought it up to the surface. With a gentle thumb, Jack opened my mouth, so I could breathe.  
  
I didn't realize it but Jack was slowly edging his leg downwards. Finally, I was swimming by myself, Jack hovering at my side, in case I started to have trouble. When I finally realized what I was doing, I stopped. But my cease in movement made me sink in the water. Jack caught me before I got any farther down.  
  
"I did it!" I said gleefully. I balanced precariously on Jack's knee too keep from sinking. I clung onto Jack's shoulder. Leaning in, I planted a light kiss on Jack's cheek.  
  
Jack laughed lowly, his lips tickling my ear. I shuddered at the warmth of his breath on my ear. Jack's arms wrapped around my body, keeping me close to him. I pushed my fingers up in the bandana that was always present on Jack's head and massaged his scalp.  
  
A low laugh reached my ears. Not Jack's laugh but...another.  
  
I turned wildly to see who was there.  
  
At the top of the waterfall stood a man and behind him, stood about another dozen men, all alarmed and looking murderous.  
  
It was the man from earlier...the man that had stared at me as I walked into the home with Jack.  
  
I stiffened, freezing dead on the spot. Jack's arms tightened protectively around me.  
  
The man above us spoke angrily and Jack called something back, sounding furious.  
  
More laughter.  
  
The men that had been behind the first man had disappeared from my line of vision.  
  
Jack's grip tightened further as he, too, noticed this absence. The man came slowly down the side of the waterfall, not breaking his gaze on me. I shivered in nervous fear.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The previously missing men appeared suddenly and grabbed onto the floating tendrils of my hair, pulling me painfully away from Jack. I screamed in shock. Arms grabbed at Jack, who had tried to pull me back. Whoever had caught me, drug me from the water. My arms were pinned behind me so that I couldn't move hardly at all. I stared wildly around. Jack was a ways away from me, being restrained by three burly men. He was cursing most profusely, saying things that made me blush terribly. The man from earlier had come up to me. He reminded me of a snake, slithering closer to me. I bit my lip harshly, trying to keep myself from saying something that would get me into trouble of one sort or another.  
  
The man's dark hand reached out and caressed my face. I shuddered and tried to pull away but I was held too tightly by whomever was holding me. Jack let out another stream of profanity in both English and that other language. The man responded to Jack's call and said something harshly to him.  
  
I met eyes with Jack. He smiled reassuringly briefly and made to speak to me. As he opened his mouth to talk, a fist collided with his jaw. Flecks of blood flew from Jack's lip as his head snapped away.  
  
I tried to go to Jack but...the person holding me pulled me back sharply. I dug a sharp elbow into the man's side and then pressed down on the man's foot. The man released his hold on me and I ran towards Jack quickly. I was so close to him, I could have reached out and touched him but someone grabbed me.  
  
It was the man. He pulled me so that my face was a mere centimetre away from his and said hoarsely, "Don't do that again."  
  
I nodded...seeing not much else to do in the situation.  
  
"And now, Captain Sparrow, this is where we leave you," the man said in English and I knew this was so I knew what was going on.  
  
"Listen here, Kao. Don't you dare hurt her! If you do, it'll be the last thing you do!!!" Jack roared as I was tugged away.  
  
I kicked out at the person holding me and fought with all my might to get away.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
I was pulled onto a dock and onto a ship docked several docks places away from the Black Pearl. I called out madly for help, hoping that Colin or one of the others on guard would hear me. A gag was put in my mouth to stop my shouting.  
  
They forced me onto a ship...some part of my mind registered that this was probably a slave-trader. I fought harder but it did little good. They took me down to the brig. Pushing me in forcefully, I knocked into the bars of the brig. Leaning against the bars, I glared at the man angrily.  
  
"Who are you?!" I asked.  
  
"Kao Terra," he replied. "I'm sorry for tearing you away from your lover, but I couldn't allow a beaut like you to get away. You wouldn't believe how good of a price a girl like you will fetch," he cried, laughing madly.  
  
Anger burning inside of me, I spat at the man...Kao Terra...and laughed as it hit him on the face.  
  
He roared angrily, shook the bars of the cage menacingly and said, "You'll learn soon enough, girl." Then he left in a rush.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Hawaii:  
  
A day later, Jack Sparrow woke with a sharp pain in the back of his head. The men had knocked him out. That must be what the pain was from. Jack thought back to what happened after Christy had been taken away. He hadn't seen it coming but something blunt collided with the back of Jack's head, successfully knocking him out.  
  
Jack tore from the waterfall, running flat out to get into town. Once he reached the king's home, he stormed into the study unannounced. "You bastard! I come to your home after you've promised me your hospitality and this is what happens. Where did they take her!?"  
  
The king looked at Jack puzzled for a moment but a look of realization flashed across his fat pouchy face and he murmured, "Kao."  
  
"What was that?" Jack questioned, his anger boiling to immeasurable heights.  
  
"Kao Terra. From dinner last night. Seemed taken with your little friend," the king said conversationally.  
  
"Well, now he's taken her. Where would he take her?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. I must protect my people and Kao is one of my people," the king replied gravely.  
  
In one swift movement, Jack drew his cutlass and placed it fluidly on the flabby folds of the king's neck. "Tell me and you will see tomorrow in one piece," Jack hissed.  
  
The king blanched. He stuttered and said, "Kao usually docks at Singapore to refill supplies and make repairs. Try there."  
  
Jack sheathed his cutlass and left the room.  
  
He hurried to the Pearl and shouted for the crew to make ready to leave.  
  
"But, cap'n, the repairs," Gibbs protested.  
  
Jack whirled around and said, "The repairs can wait until later." Then he stormed down to the galley.  
  
Colin heard Jack's approaching footsteps and turned. "All right, cap'n?" he asked as Jack grabbed a piece of bread and ate it furiously.  
  
"They took her!" Jack said, pounding his fist against the table angrily.  
  
"WHAT?!" Colin asked.  
  
"They took her, the bastards. They took her and they're going to sell her if we don't catch up," Jack roared.  
  
Colin slammed his own fist to the table. "Why?!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "You've seen her, Colin. She would get a good price on the slave trade and that's what I'm worried about." Jack pulled out a bottle of rum from the cabinet and uncorked it with his teeth. He drank a huge draw from the bottle angrily. "I knew I shouldn't have brought her here. Bloody girl is too damn convincing. I should have known better. I knew a long time ago that Hawaii was a common safe haven for slave- traders...why did I let her convince me? It figures, you know mate, because if that storm hadn't pushed us ahead...we would have probably missed that Kao bastard...But instead, you and me are here and Christy is god-knows where," Jack said angrily.  
  
"Damn," Colin swore loudly.  
  
Jack slammed the bottle to the table, startling Chaton into a fierce shriek. Jack picked up the lemur, placed it on his shoulder and strode away.  
  
When he reached the deck, the ship was ready to sail. Jack took the helm and expertly led the Pearl out of the harbour and out to sea.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note - Okay, you all probably hate me now...so be it. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks. ~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	20. Captivity

Author's Note: Okay, before you all kill me for taking SOOOO long to update, give me a second to explain. My teachers at school have gone mad. Seriously mad. The people in the honours classes have had sooo much homework that if this were a pirate ship we'd mutiny by now. Also, we have the ACT and the PSAE tests next week so, yeah, I won't be updating til next weekend probably. But on a happier note, I bought a Captain Jack Sparrow tee-shirt the other day! Yay!  
  
Author thanks:  
  
Captain Aunna Borgonia - Thanks for the review. I hope that you're not daft like Jack from the wait. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review. I know its awful, but you can't say that it was expected. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Cagalli - Thankies for the review. I'm glad that you don't hate me...Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Jaxindi - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - Thanks for the review. Throw the dagger at Kao...not me, if you please. Enjoy!  
  
movielvr - Congrats on predicting it. Hope you like the chappie and thanks for the review!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks for the review. Kao is just a name that came to me when I was writing it...I don't think he's been in any other stories or anything...it just seemed like a good evil person name. Enjoy!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for the review and the tip. Commas are friends? *struggles to comprehend notion* Just kidding. I'll work on the commifying of things...and I appreciate the hint! Hope you like the chappie!  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Last time:  
  
When he reached the deck, the ship was ready to sail. Jack took the helm and expertly led the Pearl out of the harbour and out to sea.  
  
~*~  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 20: Captivity  
  
Warning: There is some dark content in this chapter - slavery, implied rape, and lots of angst. I've warned you and if you don't want to read it, don't, but don't flame me and say that I didn't warn you.  
  
I didn't know where we headed but...we were going somewhere. It seemed like forever but I lost count of the days although I imagined it was at least a month and a half. I was fed only once in a great while and the food that I was given was terrible. Weak soup, stale bread and old water on good days...moldy bread on bad. The crew left me alone mostly, except for leering glances and rude comments whenever they passed.. I hadn't gotten out of the brig in all my time there. There was a small pot in the corner for me to relieve myself in. It was emptied fairly often. I curled in the corner to sleep every night. I was given one blanket to wrap up in, although it did little good, I was still wearing my clothes from that last happy day at the waterfall, so needless to say, I was exceptionally cold.  
  
My dreams were fevered and I thought often of times at home or on the Pearl, or at least when I was able to sleep. More often than not, I would lie in the corner of my cell and daydream about better times...there wasn't much else to do.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, we reached wherever we had been heading. I didn't know if it was a relief or more to worry about. In truth the first thing I thought was that wherever I would be taken, maybe they would have some dry clothes or at least trousers, I was so cold. Dread started to overcome me as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I froze.  
  
The footsteps got louder and louder.  
  
I bunched myself into a corner and tried to make myself smaller.  
  
Kao Terra had come.  
  
"Get up!" he barked.  
  
I did as I was told, keeping as tightly packed into the corner as physically possible.  
  
He opened the cell and one arm grabbed onto my shirt, pulling me forward. Quickly binding my hands, he led me down the docks, to a shabby building. He pulled me through the crowd and to a room off to the side. An immensely ugly man sat at a desk, scrawling something on parchment. He didn't look up when we entered and Kao cleared his throat to get his attention.  
  
The ugly man looked up and said, "Ahh, Kao. Another, already?"  
  
Kao nodded and pulled me closer to the lamplight. The other man stood up and walked slowly towards me. He pulled me from Kao and I stood, trembling as he walked around me. He touched my face and I withdrew sharply. He ran his hands along my front greedily. I squeezed my eyes shut...I thought I was going to vomit...  
  
"A nice one, Kao," he said. "I'll give you one hundred and fifty gold pieces for her."  
  
My brain kicked into gear as I realized that they were selling me. I gazed wildly around the room, searching for a way out...there was none that I could get to unhindered.  
  
Kao scowled. "One hundred and fifty? You could easily sell her for three hundred or four hundred! But you give me one hundred and fifty?" he roared. "Do you want me to find another buyer? I could find others but I come to you because I know you'll give me a good price. Look at this hair! You don't get this all the time!" Kao said, pulling my hair over so that the ugly man could see it in better light.  
  
"Two hundred," the ugly man purred.  
  
"Three hundred!"  
  
"Two hundred fifty!"  
  
"Fine," Kao growled reluctantly before passing my bindings to the ugly man.  
  
"You know who to get the money from," the ugly man hissed before pulling me away to another room.  
  
In that room, there was an equally ugly woman who took my bindings and jerked me roughly forward. "Take off your clothes," she barked once the ugly man had left and untied my bonds.  
  
I glared at her and spat at the ground by her feet. She slapped me across the face...after that, I did as I was told.  
  
I stood shivering in the room as she walked around and around me, muttering to herself all the while, I only caught about half of what she was saying. The woman forced me in an ice-cold bathtub and forcefully scrubbed all the grime from the ship off of me. My skin was red and sore by the time she had finished. Finally she tossed me a fine dress and ordered me to put it on. I donned the ensemble unquestioningly and then my hands were roughly tied together in front of me. Then she applied rouge to my lips and some sort of paint to my face before she pulled me roughly away. She took me to a room full of young women and shoved me in. I sank slowly to the ground near the wall. The room was full of sobbing cries. With a sickening realization, I knew what was going to happen next. I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes as I heard the sounds of a crowd gathering next door.  
  
And then....  
  
A door across the room opened and one of the women was pulled away. She tried to fight but it was no use, she kicked and screamed like a banshee but only got hit in response. The rest went quietly for a time. They were either to shocked to protest or already resigned to their fate...whatever it may be.  
  
I was taken after the eighth woman. A hand grabbed me and pulled me roughly to my feet. I struggled but got pushed hard in punishment. When I stumbled, he pushed me onto a stage of some sort. The men in the room quieted to a semi-roar and the man that Kao sold me to started talking...about me. "This beaut is a London-born girl who fell into the hands of the wrong person...me! Golden hair, good luck! Start the bidding at five hundred gold pieces."  
  
Fear coursed through my veins. My heart beat like tribal drums in my throat and my stomach was filled with the flutter of angry butterflies. I saw a man down in the front row staring at me hungrily, his beer slopped messily in his beard, his hair greasy from ill care. He roared in approval as I was pulled further out. I shut my eyes and tried to picture myself anywhere but here. Vaguely, I could hear men shouting out amounts and I knew it was for me. I wanted to run, to hide, to find some way away from the shockingly horrific reality that was occurring around me. In a fit of desperation, I tore from my captor's grasp. I tried to run off the stage but was caught and I heard from a detached place as the amount that the men were bidding for me skyrocketed.  
  
"One thousand gold pieces!"  
  
"Fifteen hundred!"  
  
"Two thousand!!"  
  
"Two thousand three hundred!" a man roared.  
  
No one seemed to want to argue with this. "Twenty three hundred it is!" the auctioneer cried, tears of joy positively streaming down his face.  
  
Me, on the other hand, I was crying in grief. Hands grabbed at me as I was forced through the crowd to my new...master. I shook with fear as we got increasingly closer. I could see this new man staring at me as we walked up. Over six feet tall, muscular, with a gold earring in one ear, this new man leered down at me. His head was covered in sleek black hair and his face was partially in shadow. For one wild moment, I wondered if I had been sold to the devil himself. He licked his lips and made a lewd gesture, causing me to shiver again.  
  
My bonds were passed off just as easily the gold was and the deal was sealed.  
  
The man jerked my bindings roughly and pulled me through the crowd. Others around us, obviously angry that this man had out-bid them, grabbed at me, touching my breasts, pulling my hair, grabbing onto my dress as we went. My dress tore near the bottom, sending one jealous man sprawling to the ground. The dark haired man pulled me strongly, as if leading a stubborn horse. I dug my heels down in an attempt to slow down our progress but it didn't work. He pulled sharply and I lost my balance and fell, landing face-first on the ground. He kicked me in the side and I scrambled to my feet, recognizing defeat when it came. Out of the pub, up a hill and to a house on the top of the hill, a large brick one with a path leading down to the village. As I numbly followed, I tried to find an escape route...should I ever get the chance.  
  
He took me inside the home. Fear was absolutely overpowering me. "W-wh-wh- who are you?" I whispered as he led me down a corridor.  
  
The man turned to glare at me. "No questions!" he roared. He took me to a woman, barked an order in another language, pushed me hard in the back and left, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
  
I stared at the woman before me. She didn't look too old. Couldn't be over thirty, from the look of her, she had short dark hair and olive shaped blue eyes. There was a tired look in her eyes as she looked me up and down and I saw an emotion flicker behind her eyes as she beckoned me further into the room. I stood, rooted to the spot, too petrified to move other than to shiver violently, all I could do was meet the woman's eyes and hope that I could beg her for help without actually saying anything.  
  
"He'll have bought you, then, aye?" she asked wearily.  
  
I nodded feebly, my hands shaking violently.  
  
She nodded and said, "Come further in, then. I won't hurt you."  
  
I did as I was told, my mind was buzzing and I didn't think that my tongue would move or that I could even form words unless I absolutely had to.  
  
"I'm Inai," she said calmly. "Come in further, dear. You look seriously freezing. Its warmer over by the fire."  
  
I moved over to the fire. It was, in fact, much warmer. "I'm Christy..." I murmured in a bare squeak of a voice.  
  
"Well, Christy, if you would, I'd appreciate some help with this," she said kindly, gesturing to the washing she had been doing.  
  
Silently, I helped her to wash the rags and then I swept the floor, tears streamed down my face all the while as I thought longingly of Jack...not knowing that at this very instant the Black Pearl was speeding to find me.  
  
Inai looked over at me while I was sweeping. She looked sympathetic. "It's not that bad, you know."  
  
I didn't respond to this comment. I merely gazed at the floor as I continued on with my work. Words seethed up inside of me and I fought to at least semi-tame them before I spat them out." You've never been there, have you," I asked in a low voice. "You've never seen what they do, have you? You don't know what it's like to be treated like some object to be passed around like a piece of cake. Don't try to assume what its like when you have no idea. When you'll never know. And if you do, then so be it, but don't talk to me about it. If you live in such a life of grandeur, then don't smear my face in mud because mine is not and will not be for the rest of my life."  
  
Inai stood silently for a time, not looking at me, just continuing with her work. "My husband...Bano...he's not that bad...you'll end out okay. He's not that terrible...not a murderer," she murmured.  
  
I snorted inwardly at this proclamation. She had just said that he wasn't that bad but...he had purchased me like I was nothing more than goods in the market. Something in me snapped and I whispered hoarsely, "Do you know who I was with when I was stolen?"  
  
Inai shook her head 'no' calmly. I wanted to hit her...her face was so calm, so impassive while she was looking at me. Was she even human? Or was this truly the house of the devil? Maybe it was.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. The captain of the Black Pearl. The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. And all of a sudden, this man from dinner the night before started laughing at us. And they pulled me from the water and away. I didn't get to say good bye. I couldn't even put on my trousers. He had been teaching me how to swim. I couldn't grab something decent. I was torn away and taken to Kao's ship and then he sold me and they argued over the price. Like I was a piece of meat! And then I got taken out and auctioned off like a cow!" I whispered, a stray tear tracing its lonely down my face.  
  
Inai didn't comment for a while. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Inai's eyes widened. "What's he like?"  
  
"He's wonderful. Incredibly handsome. Strong. He has really dark eyes, dreadlocks, dark skin. He's kind, usually. Never raised a hand against me," I said, while picturing Jack in my mind. I could see the wind playing with his dreadlocks and his faithful hat in place as the Pearl cut majestically through the waters of the Caribbean.  
  
"How did you meet him?"  
  
"He kidnapped me, actually. I was sailing from London with my mum. And long story short, we fell in love and...well, here I am. He'll come and get me...you'll see. He'll come and take me away from this hell-hole."  
  
Inai smiled indulgently and patted my hand. "You're young and idealistic. Face it, though, no one's going to come and rescue you. Your pirate captain is probably dead. Just get used to life here and it'll be easier for you."  
  
I scowled and bit back the words I longed to throw at her.  
  
I talked absently with Inai only when she talked to me. Mostly, though, I stayed silent, brooding in my own thoughts. I was still partially in shock but realization came like a dull knife sawing away at my hopes and dreams for any future. But I had no future now. I was a slave. I had to help her make dinner and then finally, she led me to a place to sleep. She smiled sadly and patted my arm reassuringly before leaving...I didn't know why.  
  
Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to sleep. But I couldn't. My mind wouldn't disengage and I kept going over all sorts of things in my head. I sighed deeply and rolled over.  
  
And then, I heard it.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
The door opened and I pretended to be asleep, sticking to the childhood philosophy of 'If I ignore it, it will go away.'  
  
It didn't.  
  
A hand grasped my shoulder and rolled me over onto my back. I gazed up at the dark figure. It was Bano. I scrambled backwards. He caught onto my hand and pulled me forward. His other hand clamped over my mouth, keeping me from screaming.  
  
I bit his hand and drew blood.  
  
He slapped me across my face and I saw stars flash in my eyes. He kneeled down in front of me and pushed me down to the ground. He lifted the hem of my dress and...I bit my lip and tried to put myself in another place...in a happy place...I knew what was coming, I just tried not to think about it as pain overcame me. In every way that Jack had been gentle, Bano was the exact opposite. When I cried out in pain, he punished me for it. *See important note at bottom*  
  
When he finally left, I curled into a tiny ball and sobbing silently until I eventually fell asleep. I hardly registered the lock clicking into place.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Inai came to wake me up sometime before sunrise. Her kind eyes took in my swollen, bloodshot eyes and my position on the floor.  
  
I think that she knew what had happened but she didn't say anything. Not that there was much to say. I pushed myself up, trying to ignore the immense pain in my body and followed Inai away. She gave me a set of old clothes to wear.  
  
I made breakfast silently and took it to Bano. I glared angrily at him but didn't say anything, knowing when to fight and when not to. As I turned to go, he slapped me on my bum. I jumped and glared at him. He laughed and barked an order for more rum.  
  
I went to the kitchen. Inai wasn't there. Feeling vindictive, I uncorked the bottle and spat disgustingly in it. After recorking the bottle, I shook up the contents and took it out to Bano.  
  
I slammed the bottle down on the table and turned to leave. Bano grabbed my arm and pulled me down painfully to him. I couldn't be more than a centimetre away from him and he said lowly, "You will learn, little one. You will loose that spirit in you or continue to feel my displeasure."  
  
I could feel the flecks of spit flying from his mouth landing on my face. I raised a shaking hand to my face and wiped off the saliva. Bano pushed me away from him. I stumbled slightly and hurried into the relative safety of the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
The first few weeks were the worst in my life. It was a living hell. I got beaten for being too spirited, for looking out the window, for not cooking correctly, for just about anything. Bano had come to me often since the first night, each experience worse than the last. The initial shock had since worn off...but I had lost myself. My mind dulled out everything that wasn't necessary to survive and I knew that it was only because I had a stubborn streak inside me that I was even alive. I knew that I would prove them wrong...I would not die here...I would not loose what I had gained to this. But my mind, while it still held onto those desperate thoughts, eliminated most other things...I thought and felt little else. I felt like a shell...I had lost all shreds of myself that I had gained. I had forgotten how to be happy. And whenever shreds of hope started to appear, they were roughly wrested away from me. Like a cicada that has died and dried out, I was a shell, an empty husk...most of the time. There were times that I felt almost like myself again...usually when I was doing something to sabotage those around me...like spitting into Bano's rum...but usually...I was lost in a pit of self-pity.  
  
I had an ally in Inai but she was sometimes bullied by her husband and would step aside to let him deal with me. But usually, she was decent.  
  
One morning, I woke earlier than usual. The previous day had been horrific. I shuddered to recall what had happened. I was terribly bruised and sore all over. Bano had beaten me terribly. I knew why, this time. When I was preparing food for him the previous night for dinner, I had intentionally not cooked the food all the way through...he had gotten sick. Exceptionally sick. I lay awake two nights ago, listening to the sounds of retching filtering through the house and I felt happy hearing it. But the next morning...Bano had stormed down to my little cupboard and I had received the worst thrashing of my life...I passed out part way through it. I had awoken later when he pitched a bucket of water on me. It was all I could do to keep him from killing me...I knew that he had it in him...and know I realised that I would have to be more careful. Blatantly poisoning him had been stupid. I was the only one who prepared food so anything that was wrong with the food could easily be pinned on me. I would have to figure out another strategy.  
  
I knew without seeing that there would be ugly bruises on me. I ran my hands over my front, feeling if I had broken any ribs or other damage. But it was as I ran my hands down my front that I noticed it. Where the rest of my body had seemed to have lost weight lately, my stomach seemed different. Rounder. But only slightly, though.  
  
My brain kicked into speed and I quickly thought of everything that had been occurring. I had been having odd food cravings...but I had simply dismissed them as hunger...I hadn't had my period in quite a while...but I hadn't worried...I don't know why. I had been moody...but I assumed it was simply the after-effects of so much stress. But what if...what if...what if it wasn't simply coincidence. What if it was...  
  
'Oh Lord, help me,' I thought. 'I can't be pregnant with his baby.' But a quick count backwards told me that the child could not possibly be Bano's. I wouldn't be showing if it was. It had to be...  
  
It had to be Jack's.  
  
My heart soared in my chest briefly before a crashing wave of realisation brought me sharply back to reality. My child would be born in this...in slavery... if I was even allowed to carry it to full term. Inai could easily slip something into my food if she didn't want me to have this baby...I knew that much from some of the stories she had told me when she thought I wasn't listening. But I was...and I could not...would not... allow that.  
  
Desparation filled me and I decided to take matters into my own hands. If no one else would help me then I would have to help myself out of this situation.  
  
I heard Jack's voice in the back of my head saying, "Wait for the opportune moment," but I didn't listen to it.  
  
I knew what I had to do and I knew that I had to do it quickly. These frantic thoughts, however, brought back a shred of myself and I smiled faintly to myself. Its odd how panic can bring you back to yourself.  
  
I quietly moved from my closet. Bano had thought me long since broken, he didn't bother to lock the door any more. So, as silent as a shadow, I opened the door and moved silently down the hall, hoping against hope that Bano and Inai were still asleep.  
  
Soon I had reached the door, I stretched out my hand, feeling the cool metal under my fingers. Slowly, I turned the handle and pulled it back to let a small sliver of light through.  
  
I opened it a bit further and slipped though.  
  
My insides were soaring. I had made it out of the house. I could feel the wind on my face! The sun shone down on my face and warmed me more than I had felt in a long time. The air smelled fresh and I heard birds chirping merrily, and all their songs seemed to me to be victory songs, joyously proclaiming my escape.  
  
Hunching over to make myself as small as possible, I ran from the home, hoping desperately not to be seen.  
  
I made it a good seventy-five metres when it happened.  
  
Something large, dark and heavy came barreling into me. I fell to the ground the immense figure over me. It was Bano.  
  
I cursed under my breath. I'd been caught.  
  
Bano pulled me to my feet, shouting in his language and forced me back up to the house. Once we had crossed the threshold, Bano slammed me into the wall. I knocked into it painfully.  
  
"You thought you'd run, eh? You don't run from me! You can't get away, girl! There is no escape! You can't win in this one, you filthy, rotten bitch!" he roared.  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, wishing he'd go away. His hand clamped around my throat tightly and pushed me up the wall. I was balancing on my tiptoes only. A hand collided with my temple and lights flashed in my eyes.  
  
"Let her go, Bano," Inai said evenly from behind.  
  
I glanced over at her. My eyes were watering from lack of air and my vision was starting to go black around the edges. The hand on me tightened.  
  
"Let her go," Inai said again.  
  
Bano dropped me suddenly and backed away slightly. He glared menacingly at me and I shuddered. Bano growled under his breath and said, "Put a chain on her. I won't have her getting away. I paid too much for that wench to loose her." And then he stalked away.  
  
Inai grabbed onto my elbow and led me away. She took me to the kitchen and took a metal chain...similar to the type of chain that attached itself to an anchor for a ship but shackles at the end...like the ones for prisoners. She attached it to my ankle and then to a hook that I had failed to notice was there before. Smiling softly, she said, "You'll be able to move around the house, but Bano knows that it's not long enough to reach the door."  
  
I grinned slightly just to make Inai think that I wasn't planning anything else and tested the weight of the chain. It wasn't too heavy...but just heavy enough. I would have to figure out another way to get out of this place...before my pregnancy became obvious...before I gave Bano another innocent to hurt.  
  
Inai left to go see to something...I didn't listen. Instead I was too busy cursing my own stupidity to pay proper attention. Why hadn't I listened to that little voice in my head, for once it was right...  
  
~*~  
  
I paid dearly for my escape attempt. Bano was absolutely furious but he wouldn't harm me around Inai. In that, I was lucky, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he got his revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
-On the Black Pearl-  
  
"Cap'n, we're coming onto the island," called Gibbs.  
  
Jack grinned wildly. He had been sent in the wrong direction by King Kamehameha. Kao in fact did occasionally dock in Singapore...but not on a regular basis. Jack had, though been able to 'convince' some of the pub patrons to reveal where Kao usually took those he would sell. It turned out that it was an island that Jack knew of and he knew the exact location of it. So, with a month wasted, Jack set out from Singapore, hoping against hope that he could find Christy before it was too late. It had taken nearly two months to reach the island after leaving from Singapore. The Pearl, with its repairs still incomplete, had not made as good of time as she usually would. But none the less, it had finally gotten there. But there was a shadow of doubt in Jack's mind...three months...that was a long time and Jack knew all to well that things like human life didn't take long to drain. And he also realized that if he got her back...that she might not be the same...Jack had heard what women who got sold into slavery experienced.  
  
An hour or so later, the Pearl was docked. Jack made disembarked quickly and quickly made his way down the street. He knew where to go. Jack had been to this island before and knew exactly what went on here. He stormed into the auction building and back to the room that Christina had been sold for the first time in. The ugly man at the desk looked up at Jack. Jack drew his cutlass and smoothly placed it against the man's neck.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked in an angry voice.  
  
The ugly man stared questioningly at Jack. "Wh-who-who?"  
  
"Christina Delcot! Where is she? The girl that came in with Kao Terra. Where is she?"  
  
The ugly man blanched. "Kao...Terra? Who is that?" the man asked in an unconvincingly confused voice.  
  
"You know damn well who it is! Where is she?" Jack roared.  
  
The man shivered and said, "She...she...she's not here! I...sold her....to...Bano."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Down the road and up the hill. The large house. Brick..." the man said quietly.  
  
Jack removed the cutlass and stormed out of the room. He hurried down the street and up the hill. At the top of the hill, he spotted it, the house that had been described.  
  
Jack crept through the bushes quietly up towards the house. Suddenly the door opened, Jack ducked down, still keeping watch. He saw Christy run out of the house. She was trying to escape! Jack crawled through the bushes rapidly. She reached the road. But...a huge body collided with her. Jack winced as he watched Christy be smashed to the ground under a larger person. The man was shouting at her as he pulled her to her feet and drug her into the house. Once they were inside, Jack could still hear the shouts echoing out. And then there was silence.  
  
Jack sank down in the bushes and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the day went fairly normally. It took me a while to adjust to having the chain on my leg, it was an enormous hindrance. However, that evening, Inai left, after giving me strict instructions for things to do. She told me that she had to go visit a friend. I knew that Bano must have 'encouraged' her to go. Cottony dread filled my mouth at this. I had lost my only ally. I knew now that I was going to pay for my earlier escape attempt.  
  
I made dinner as Inai had instructed and took it to Bano. He ordered me to stay as he ate. I stood a ways away from him while he ate ravenously, my stomach growled hungrily but I knew better than to ask for anything to eat.  
  
I shifted my weight timidly and gazed around the room.  
  
As soon as my attention had been adverted, Bano pounced. In the blink of an eye, I found myself pinned up against the wall, my arms caught in an iron grip above my head.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE!" he roared in my face. "DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE AGAIN OR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO! YOU ARE MINE!"  
  
A hand collided with my face, flashing stars once more in my eyes. I whimpered slightly as Bano kept shouting but it was in that odd language which he spoke to Inai in. Bano picked me up and threw me into the wall, I felt the chain on my leg protest as I was tossed like a rag doll. I got tangled up in it and I tried to crawl away, but Bano pulled me roughly to my feet.  
  
I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Then there was nothing. I had blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!  
  
And just one final note as far as the whole scene with Bano and Christy...the implied rape one. I am NOT trying to over-generalize rape or an of the torturous things that people who are sold into slavery experience. I sympathize greatly with them and I know people who have been through similiar experieces. But to make my story seem as realistic as possible, I had to put that in. A woman back then that was sold into slavery or kidnapped by pirates for that matter, would have been most likely raped. It is how the world worked back then. So, I would greatly appreciate not getting flames telling me that I am unsympathetic, rude and an insult to the name of writer for that scene...now if you send me one for anything else, well, so be it...but I worded everything as carefully as possible and did not even say exactly what happened...so....  
  
Okay, aside from that, how was the chapter? What did Christy see before she blacked out? I hope that you all liked at least some of the chapter...I certainly hope it was long enough...18 pages...  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath, written by me and my best friend (The Quidditch Gals), it needs love, maties!!!!!  
  
Please review.  
  
Mange klemmar frå meg.  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	21. Waking Up

Author Notes: Yes, yes, yes, I realise that I had planned on updating sooner but...I've been exceptionally busy and I got an idea for a new fic that I'm trying to work on a bit and am debating on putting it up on ff.net after this one is finished. But its all logistics...So don't murder me for the long wait but, I swear, you will at least feel better by the end of the chapter.  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
movielvr - Thanks for the review! You'll have to wait and see who it was...I can't give it away yet. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
bobattheweekends - Melted butter on a haddock...never had that before, I'll assume its good...Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chappie.  
  
Jinxd n cursed - You did make a really really good assumption/guess, whatever. Congrats! I don't know how you knew she was pregnant, but nonetheless, bravo. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Dimonah Tralon - Thanks for the review. Yeah, I'm not to fond of writing so much angsty stuff, but if I made the story all fluff, I think I would shoot myself. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! I realise that it all was very intense but I wanted it to seem as realistic as possible, hence the note at the bottom. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what she saw...you'll see very soon. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks, mate!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Wait and see. I know its really shocking...and disgusting, in my opinion...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks for the review! You'll soon see who she saw...that seems like a tongue twister, lol. Anywho, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Peppermint Moose - Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
ortain - Thanks for the review, mate! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Piratey Elf - Okay...I updated! Happy? lol. Hope you like the chapter, mate!  
  
Mirja - Thanks for the review! I realise that it doesn't make sense that he (the fat man) wouldn't try to sell the information...but he was exceptionally dumb...and I was just trying to make it clear that he was so...Jeg kommer fra amerika, egentlig. Jeg har snakker norsk for åtte ar. Minn bestemor lært meg. Jeg snakker norsk godt, men jeg er lærn. Hvor kommer du fra?  
  
I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Then there was nothing. I had blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 21: Waking Up  
  
I woke up some time later. Opening my eyes just a sliver, I saw something dark moving near my feet, I lashed out, kicking and clawing at the person at every inch of them that I could reach. They groaned and I was soon on my back, the person straddling me and pinning my arms above my head.  
  
"I'm dead. I'm dead. I have to be dead," I murmured. My hands were released and I clutched them tightly over my face. I didn't want to see his face...Bano's face...I knew he was going to kill me...I could feel it.  
  
"Love, I don't know what you're thinking but you certainly look alive to me," a voice said mischievously. "And if you're finished attacking me, I'll get off o' ye."  
  
I knew that voice. It wasn't Bano's. It was a friendly sounding voice. But I couldn't place it for some reason. I nodded feebly.  
  
Slowly, I edged my hands down from my face.  
  
But it wasn't the angry face of Bano, no, it was another.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Was it possible?  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked a bit more strongly as I stared at Jack who was squatting near me.  
  
"Well, ain't that the welcome?" Jack said, laughter in his eyes.  
  
I pushed myself up and noticed the body of Bano lying on the floor, not too far away. I pushed myself away frantically. All I wanted to do at that moment was to hurt Bano. To make him suffer as I suffered. But you can't hurt a corpse.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What happened?"  
  
"You're a hard little bird to follow, love. You made it nearly impossible for me to find you. We should go. Before anyone knows I'm here."  
  
I straightened up and fiddled with the chain on my ankle. But Inai had taken the key. "Jack?" I said. "What about this?"  
  
A veiled look crossed Jack's face, one that I recognized to be a look of fury. "What was that for?" He asked jerkily.  
  
"Because I tried to escape...can you get it off?" I asked.  
  
Jack fiddled with the chain, but it wouldn't budge. "Where's the key?"  
  
I shook my head. "I don't know. Inai has it. But she left. Bano sent her away."  
  
"All right, love. This is what we're going to do. First we're gonna hide that-" Jack said, gesturing to the lifeless body of Bano. "Then you're going to go about your business and when the lady comes in, I'll ambush her, get the key, get that chain off of you and then we make for the Pearl as soon as possible. Savvy?"  
  
I grinned in wild delight.  
  
Jack stood and pulled me to my feet. Then he drug Bano's body out of the room and stuffed it under one of the long couches.  
  
My thoughts stopped and I pounced on Bano's body, kicking, scratching, and clawing at him. I forgot he was dead. I just wanted to make him suffer.  
  
Jack grabbed me under my arms and pulled me away, still struggling. "You can't do anything to him, now, love. He can't hurt you any more. He's dead."  
  
The words filtered into my half-crazed mind and I stilled. Something inside of me deflated and I sunk to the floor, tears streaming freely from my eyes.  
  
Jack sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. He rocked me slowly as I cried out my soul onto his shoulder and he wiped the tears from my eyes gently. His warm rough hands had a healing touch to them. His hands siphoned away some of my grief...or at least temporarily drained it so that I could stand up and help with the plan...which is exactly what I did.  
  
"She'll see that," I whispered, gesturing to the body.  
  
~*~  
  
I showed Jack where to stuff the body, ironically enough, it was the tiny room in the kitchen where I'd been locked in every night. Then, I set to doing dishes in the kitchen while I waited for Inai to return.  
  
Probably an hour after Jack's arrival, I heard the door shut and footsteps coming towards me. Jack was in the corner of the room nearest the door, waiting.  
  
Inai came in the room, her arms burdened with food and necessities that she had bought with her friend at the market. "Christy, help unload these," she said crossly.  
  
I didn't move, I just stared at her.  
  
"Christy, please, just unload these," she said again.  
  
Still, I stayed where I was.  
  
She sighed deeply. "Don't make me tell Bano," she threatened.  
  
Jack struck.  
  
In a flash, the bags full of shopping had dropped, their contents spilling onto the floor. Jack had Inai face-first to the wall, her arms pinned above her head.  
  
"Where's the key?" Jack asked in a low hiss.  
  
Inai shuddered and said, "I'll call out. I'll get my husband."  
  
Jack snorted. "Call all ye want, he can't come. Now where's the key and we'll just be on our way."  
  
Realizing what that meant, Inai jerked her head in my direction. "You're in on this?" she asked wildly.  
  
I nodded slightly. "I told you he'd come and rescue me."  
  
Inai didn't speak.  
  
"Give over the key, Inai and we'll leave," I said as calmly as I could manage without screaming.  
  
Inai reached into a deep pocket of her dress and withdrew the key. She threw it onto the floor as if it burned and said, "There."  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, picking up the key and undid the manacle binding me, it fell to the floor in a satisfactorily loud thunk.  
  
Jack stepped away from Inai slightly and allowed her to turn around. "Now, madam, we'll thank ye kindly for not running to the authorities as soon as we leave. And if ye keep yer mouth shut, I swear on pain o' death that ye shall not die at my hands."  
  
Inai's eyes flickered over to me. I could see the anger glistening behind them, more detectable than ever as she spat, "I'll run to get help before your ship is even out of the dock and I'll laugh as I watch you hang in the gallows like the dogs you all are."  
  
"Suspected as much," Jack said lightly. Grabbing her arm, Jack spun her around and hit her on the back of the neck. Inai crumpled and fell to the ground, Jack turned to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me gently from the room.  
  
We sped out of the home and down to the Pearl. Bad memories flashed in my eyes as we went and I couldn't be happier to be back on board.  
  
Jack released my hand only when we were back. He took the helm and guided the Pearl out of the harbour and off to sea again.  
  
I stood behind him, relishing the sway of the ship beneath my feet.  
  
Mr. Gibbs approached me and smiled kindly. "Welcome back, missy. The crew's been pinin' afore ye. And that ruddy lemur o' yers won't leave anyone be. Its good yer back."  
  
That was the kindest thing Gibbs had ever said to me. I smiled and patted him on the arm. "Its good to be back, Mr. Gibbs."  
  
More of the crew came to say hello as we got further from port. Colin came up to me not ten minutes after I was back, smile fixed in place. He lifted me easily into his arms and spun me around, "Well, Miss Christy, we thought we lost ye for a while there." He gently set me back down on the deck and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "If word gets me right, cap'n 'ere's been right pinin' for ye. Wouldn't sleep if 'e could 'elp it. Jes wanted ta get ye back right proper."  
  
I shot a quick glance over at Jack, who was deep in conversation with Gibbs. I smiled slightly, nodded, and said, "Thank you, Colin." Then I added to the crew in general, "You have no idea how good it is to see you all again."  
  
Once the crew had dispersed, I went up to Jack and whispered in his ear, "Especially you, pirate captain mine." Then I sauntered off to the Captain's Cabin to change into something other than the old rag I was wearing, Jack nipping at my heels as I went.  
  
He sat down on the bed as I pulled out a pair of trousers and a shirt to wear. He just stared at me, as though seeing a mirage.  
  
"I...I knew you would come and get me. Thank you," I said quietly. "Although, for a time, I started believing what they told me...that I was nothing, that no one cared for me and that I was going to die in slavery...alone," I added, while peeling off my shirt. I didn't bother making Jack turn, forgetting about the bruises and...my newly rounded belly, after all, its not like he hadn't seen that before.  
  
Before I could don a new shirt, Jack had pushed himself off the bed and strode over to me, an unreadable expression marred his usually grinning face. "What happened?" he asked in a low voice, his hands gesturing to the newly acquired bruises on my upper body.  
  
I bit my lip, not wanting to tell him the truth. Rather than answer his question, I stared down at the floor, which seemed much more interesting than actually answering my rescuer.  
  
Jack grabbed my chin deftly and forced me to meet his eyes. "What happened?" he asked in a calm, steady voice.  
  
"Bano," I whispered.  
  
Jack pounded a fist into his leg and swore loudly. "I hadn't intended this to happen to ye Christy," he said apologetically.  
  
I pulled on the shirt and said, "Its not your fault," before turning my back to him, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.  
  
Jack caught me and pulled me so that my back was against his chest. His hands rested on my arms lightly. "It's not your's either, Christy."  
  
I nodded and blinked back the tears and turned to face Jack. "You don't know how much my thinking of you helped. You kept me sane. If I hadn't been thinking about you, I would have lost my mind...I wouldn't have made it."  
  
Jack released me and strode across the room. "Did he..." Jack asked, probably already knowing the answer.  
  
Tears slowly broke through my eyes and try as I might to avoid it, as I nodded the flood of tears came crashing down upon me. I sunk down to the floor and waited for Jack to come over to me before I whispered what happened to me during my time in captivity. His strong arms encircled me as I spilled out my story. We sat for a long time until I fell asleep against his shoulder...feeling...finally....safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
Well? Was it a bit more satisfying than the last chapter? No more angry mobs of people wanting to kill me? Hope not. Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Its always appreciated, even if you have criticisms for me...Anywho, I'll try and update fairly soon...I have to take evil tests this week...seriously the person who invented the ACT should be tortured for all eternity...so, look for a new chapter probably next weekend, maybe sooner, it depends on what happens with everything going on right now.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath...it needs love.  
  
Mange klemmar fra meg! ~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	22. Truth Telling

Author Notes: Well, I am actually updating on time, so I suppose that means that any angry mobs that are waiting to come after me can disperse until I miss my next self imposed deadline...  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
movielvr - Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Depprulz - Thanks! I am really glad that you like my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!  
  
ortain - Thanks for the review! I hope you like the next chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks, mate! Things will get better, now, I promise! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Blackcat69 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad that I've got another person hooked, lol. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! The reason that Jack didn't notice her belly was because he was a bit distracted by the fact that the was just there and also by the bruises. It had taken Christy quite a while to realize that she was even pregnant and she's not too far along, so it would be hard for someone else to notice it right away...especially if they'd been separated for months...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks! Jack doesn't know yet, but it is his child...because it hadn't been long enough that Christy was around Bano to be any one elses...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks for the review! (And you're welcome, btw, lol) Hope you like the next chapter and haven't died in anticipation.  
  
Piratey Elf - Thanks for the review! Another addicted person! Yay for me, lol...I've had way too much sugar today...Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
PirateLovinSlayer - Thanks! *blushes from complement* The certain people we discussed are coming in, just give me time, mate. Hope the wait didn't kill you...My last paycheck wasn't enough to pay for a lawyer in a murder case, lol. Enjoy!  
  
Mirja - Thanks for the review! Don't worry. You didn't miss how Bano died. I didn't put in how Bano died because Christy was unconscious and most of the story is told from her point of view...but use your imagination as to how a man like Jack would react to seeing someone he cared deeply about being beaten by another man. :) My grandma's family was from Stavager mostly although, I have some cousins in Nessa and Myrdål. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
S.S.I. - Well you caught me right as I was getting online to post again. Talk about ironic! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
What's In a Name?  
  
Last time:  
  
Tears broke through my eyes. I nodded as a flood of tears came crashing down upon me. I sunk down to the floor and waited for Jack to come over to me before I whispered what happened to me during my time in captivity. His strong arms encircled me as I spilled out my story. We sat for a long time until I fell asleep against his shoulder...feeling...finally....safe.  
  
What's In a Name?  
  
Chapter 22: Truth Telling  
  
~*~  
  
I woke much later in a bed. A real bed! Not a pile of cloth and rags in a closet, but a real, honest to goodness BED! I put my head into my pillow and smiled at the feeling of being warm. Snuggling in once more, I drifted back asleep, elation soaring inside my stomach.  
  
~*~  
  
When I finally woke for good, I leaned my head up and saw Jack, sitting at his desk, feet kicked up onto the top, gazing at me.  
  
I pushed myself up slowly and stretched silently.  
  
Jack still watched me.  
  
I smiled faintly at him. "I dreamed of you."  
  
Jack didn't comment, he just smiled and kept watching me.  
  
Finally, he decided to speak. "I'm going to take you to Port Royale. Leave you there, you'll be safer," he said, sounding as though every word was costing him difficulty.  
  
I didn't answer immediately. It took me a few moments for that statement to sink in. "No! You're not! You can't just drop me off and forget about me!" I said angrily. "You can't just leave me. Everyone else leaves. You can't! Who will I have if you leave? No one! Don't leave me somewhere Jack!"  
  
Jack refused to meet my eyes. "You're safer in Port Royale."  
  
"I don't want to be safe!" I cried. "I want to be with you. I want to be near you! I don't care about being safe. You're what I care about. You're what I have left, Jack. I love you! I don't want to be away from you!"  
  
Jack didn't answer for a while. He held my gaze, his eyes burning into my own. I could see his love for me reflected back at me through his startlingly black eyes but I could also see stubbornness. "You're better off in Port Royale."  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut and started to leave the cabin. Jack grabbed at my arm but I wrenched it away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind me. I made my way angrily to the prow and glared fiercely out at the ocean. 'Why?' I thought to myself. 'Why when I get him back do I have to loose him again? What did I do to deserve this?' But a voice in the back of my head interrupted, 'He's doing this because he loves you, because he wants to protect you and let you have a good life.' I slammed my fist down on the rail in frustration...I didn't want to be left behind. I didn't want to loose him again after all that's happened.  
  
When the ocean failed to yield the answers I wanted, I wondered what to do now. I didn't want to apolgise...he should be apologising to me, not the other way around. But I didn't know what to do now...and I needed to tell someone my good news...  
  
Colin!  
  
The idea hit me like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Why had I forgotten that every other time when I needed advice, Colin had always been a voice of reason...especially since I was ignoring my own voice of reason.  
  
~*~  
  
I went immediately down to the galley and once there, I saw Colin busy with what I imagined was dinner for the evening. I stood silently in the doorway for a while, just watching my "big brother" doing his job.  
  
"Colin, do you have a moment?" I asked from the doorway.  
  
Colin turned, looking surprised. "Aye, Christy, what do ye need?"  
  
I sighed and picked up a rag to dry some of the dishes. "To be perfectly honest, I need a person to listen to me..."  
  
"Ye can talk to me, Christy, don't worry nuffin bout that."  
  
I wrung my hands nervously. "Thanks...alright, here goes nothing...Colin...I'm pregnant."  
  
Colin's eyes popped and he dropped the metal pan that was in his hand. It clattered noisily to the floor but was left unnoticed. "Yer what?!"  
  
I bit my lip. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Colin just stared openmouthed at me.  
  
"That's what I thought. And my even bigger problem is that it's Jack's and now he wants to take me ashore in Port Royale and leave me there. And...I don't want to be left alone...I really don't any more," my voice cracked, betraying my desperation.  
  
Colin collected himself and patted me on the arm. "Well, miss, cap'n wants to keep ye safe. 'E never would have forgiven hisself is summat had happened to you and he didn't get ye back. Nearly tore 'im up...you going missing, did. 'E was more desperate than the crew knew...than anyone knew."  
  
It was at that moment that I realised just how clever Colin was. I knew that he was different, but he really paid attention to things that most people cast aside like leftover crumbs. "How did you know, then, Colin?"  
  
"I notice things, miss. I sees things in people that others don'. Always been that way... 'spect I always will. 'Sides, cap'n ne'er spent much time down 'ere afore ye went and after, well, we became pretty good mates, so to speak. Common thing we both missed....ye."  
  
"But, Colin, now what do I do? I don't want to leave. And I don't think that...I don't think that I should have to," I whined.  
  
Colin watched me pleading and thought for a while. "What do ye think yer mother would have ye do, Christy? Do ye think that she would 'ave ye on a boat all yer life?"  
  
I bit my lip in frustration, pondering the answer. My first impulse was absolutely no...but I didn't want to give in. "Yes."  
  
Colin gazed at me impassively.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
His gaze didn't waver.  
  
"Alright! NO! She would have said to get off the bloody boat and to live an easy life with a husband who cherishes me like the sunset and to forget about the pirate nonsense," I conceded.  
  
"Do ye think that she would want ye to give up on having respectable friends and a husband?"  
  
I sighed. "No...but I don't have any friends to give up on and I don't know about a husband...if I have a child fathered by a pirate, who would want me? Apart from Jack."  
  
Colin set down what he was doing and came over to grasp my shoulders. I gazed up at him, hoping for good advice. "Well, Christy, think about that babe ye be carryin'. Do ye want it ta grow up on a pirate ship? Or do ye want ta give it a shot at society first?"  
  
Closing my eyes, I pictured a child running up the street, smiling with glee and then I pictured the same child sitting on a ship, screaming as the ship dropped and rain pelted its tiny body angrily. I shook my head slightly.  
  
Colin nodded. "I thought so."  
  
I ran my hand through my hair distractedly. "What do I tell Jack?"  
  
"The truth, preferably, miss."  
  
I hit Colin lightly on the arm. "I knew that...but how do I tell him? I can't just come out and say it...I have to do this the right way..." I trailed off, thinking of the best way of announcing that Jack was going to be a father.  
  
"Lass, jes tell him. That's the best way."  
  
"Colin, you should know that I can't just come right out to tell him...I'd conveniently forget to tell him..."  
  
"I'll help ye, Christy."  
  
For the half-hour, Colin and I rehearsed what I would say to Jack. It was easier to do it this way, but I knew that I would have to tell it to the REAL Captain Jack Sparrow soon enough.  
  
Almost as if he were cued by my thoughts, Jack appeared in the galley.  
  
"So this is where ye ran off to," Jack said chidingly.  
  
I turned blushing slightly to see Jack leaning in the doorway nonchalantly.  
  
Colin, thankfully, stepped in and took the reins on the conversation. "Cap'n, Christy has summat she wants to tell ye."  
  
"I do?" I asked timidly. Just as I had predicted, being faced with the real Jack was a lot harder than Colin-Jack. My hands started to tremble and if I had been holding anything, I would have dropped it.  
  
"Aye," Colin pushed me forward slightly and stood back.  
  
Jack raised a careful eyebrow as he saw my shaking hands.  
  
"Jack...You know that I tried to escape when I was at Bano's right?"  
  
"Aye, love, I saw you running if you remember."  
  
I breathed deeply, preparing to take the plunge. I wrung my hands slightly in anticipation and finally said in an enormous rush, "Well, that's becuase I'm pregnant and you're the father and I don't want you to leave me because I love you and we're having a baby and I don't think that I can raise it by myself and I need you because you make me happy and sane and you gave me a reason to live and the reason I ran was because I didn't want your baby to be born into that and I was afraid that they'd kill it if I had it or they'd give me something to miscarry and I didn't want that because...because, I love you." Going over what I said in my head, I realised that it did sound a bit melodramatic but...I did say it...That was one step more than I thought that I could manage. I turned my head and looked up at Colin. "Well, I said it."  
  
Jack, on the other hand, had frozen. His eyes were the only thing moving. I could feel them raking my body, taking into account all of the slight changes in my form. The heat of his gaze penetrated everything...I could practically feel it pricking my skin. It was an act of sheer will to avoid fidgeting.  
  
Colin, who had backed away to the other door, said quietly, "I'll leave the two o' ye alone," and then he was gone.  
  
Jack continued to study me.  
  
Was he mad?  
  
Furious?  
  
Happy?  
  
Disappointed?  
  
Would he reject me for sure for this?  
  
These thoughts flew through my head at lightning speed, putting doubts as to his feelings for me into my stressed mind. My stomach was churning and I felt like any more and I would loose whatever food I had left in my stomach and cast my lot to the sea.  
  
"Love?"  
  
Jack's voice interrupted my frantic thoughts.  
  
I looked up expectantly and saw him take a step towards me.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Step.  
  
Jack was right in front of me.  
  
I bit my lip hard and looked up at him.  
  
Jack raised my chin slightly, cupping it gently with his graceful ringed hand. "Yer sure of this?"  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
"Yer sure it's mine?"  
  
I nodded once more.  
  
"Because if its not...if ye think it's that brute's, we can take care of it before ye get any bigger. Yer sure its mine?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
In a flash, his demeanor changed from a surprisingly serious oen to one of joy. Before I realised it, I was up in the air and being swung around the galley. Jack's deep, amused laugh was joined by mine and when he let me down, we embraced in a warm hug and stood for a long time. Jack kissed me on my forehead, my nose, my cheek and finally my lips.  
  
We broke apart and I laughed merrily, all my previous worry abandoning me and floating away like leaves in the wind. It had been easier than I had expected. I underestimated him yet again.  
  
"I love you, Jack," I whispered.  
  
"Love ye too, Christy."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Oooh...okay, so, I hope that that was satisfactory. If not...well, bloody hell, I don't know what else I can do to please you people *grins wildly* sorry, should have warned you all, I've had a fair amount of Mountain Dew today...gotta love that drink...and am very jazzed...plus I go to work in a couple hours and I'm excited about that...for...certain reasons...and certain people that might be working tonight...Anyways, look for another chapter around next weekend. My mum is having knee surgery this week and I have about a million things going on for school so the chances of an update before Friday or Saturday is unlikely...Its not a major surgery, just enough to complicate the way things are running around here...but that's enough babble for now.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals, well, two of us. Me and my best mate (who's in Australia right now, lucky lucky girl) WeasleyGIrl....are the authors and our story could use some love!  
  
I think that's about all... oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
~CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	23. Revisiting the Past

Author's Note:  
  
Well, fancy that, I've updated early! does bow to clapping reviewers. To all of you who asked, my mum's surgery went excellently...though she is a bit grumpy since she can only move at a snail's pace...although, it does make it very easy to get away from her if we're having an argument...lol. Well, I hope everyone's week is going well, mine is going decently enough...the guy that I was hoping was working last Friday before I updated wasn't...tear... but, allow me to clarify, he's my prom date, I'm not obsessive or anything... :)...well, I think that's about all the things that needed to be said...  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Don't die! That would not be good at all! Thanks for the review! Hope you like it!!!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks for the review! Its funny that you say you're in a big love triangle thing because that's what I was talking about...allow me to clarify- my ex-boyfriend for some reason wanted to ask me to prom but my...I don't know what I call him now, my current prom date asked me first...if that makes any sense whatsoever...its like a big soap opera, really...Anywho, hope you like the chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! Yeah, it is better that she told him now than when she had a basketball sticking out from under her shirt...and its not like he wouldn't have noticed THAT...lol...hope you like the chappie.  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
S.S.I. - Thanks, mate! I'm working on updating The Aftermath, I should have another chappie up soon. I can't tell you about what happens next, you'll just have to wait and see...grins evilly Hope you like the chapter!  
  
PirateLovinSlayer - Thanks for the review, mate! If you're referring to what I think you were referring to (new people vib), then I think you're right...but I'm not sure if that's what you mean or not...you might have to spell it out a bit more for me...its too early...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks for the review (and email)! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
ortain - Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks! I'm working on making it long, but I don't want it to get redundant...Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks! Luck...I think I might need that...just to get me through prom if nothing else...next Saturday! Yippee! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Mirja - Thanks for the review! lol, I try to keep you guys sane because if you're sane, or mostly sane, then you all can review and then I stay sane. Mange takk på elefanter! Jeg har ikke en drømmer med elefanter tiligere! Rosa? Jeg likker blå bedre! lol! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
MoonlightSerenade - Thanks mate! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Depprulz - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Last time:  
  
"I love you, Jack," I whispered.  
  
"Love ye too, Christy."  
  
What's In a Name?  
  
Chapter 23: Revisiting the Past  
  
The rest of the day passed fairly easily. With the weight of my secret off my chest, I felt like a new woman. I begged Jack to ask Colin to warm water for a bath and after a little comment about women and pregnancy, he obliged.  
  
The bath was excellent. Sinking lazily into warm water, I was able to rid myself of some of the desolate thoughts that had filled my head since my brief stint in slavery. I knew that I had been lucky. Ana had been enslaved for ten years. Me, it had only been a month...perhaps two. But I also knew that it would take a long time for me to leave those memories behind. I would just have to live one day at a time and see where that got me.  
  
By the time I rose from my bath, the water was cold. I put my clothes back on and went back to Jack's cabin.  
  
Jack wasn't there so I lay down on the bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
I woke late in the night. Jack was still gone and I could sleep no longer. The only thing that went through my mind was that I was having a baby. I ran one of my hands over my stomach and closed my eyes in blissful happiness. Never before had I realised that it felt this wonderful to have something growing inside of you. I started wondering about my child. Whether it would be a girl or a boy, who it would look like, who it would act like - and as to that I hoped it would act somewhat like me...a little Jack running around would be enough to drive me insane- when it would be born, what its laugh would sound like. 'I was having a baby...' I thought once more. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression some of my friends from school would have on their faces if they found out that I had had a child out of wedlock, with a pirate, none the less. Thinking of their numerous reactions, I drifted back to sleep, my dreams pleasant and untroubled.  
  
It was a week before Jack and I talked about Port Royale again. A very long week. I avoided the topic unless Jack brought it up and when he didn't listen to me, I left. It frustrated me to no end that he would just leave me. I didn't want that. Not for me or for our child.  
  
Finally after a week of sleeping alone in the galley, Jack had ceased giving up his bed for me. I felt rather like myself and missed having that extra warmth beside me, so I assumed that it would not be a problem to share the bed with Jack once more. I was wrong. The first night that Jack had come back to sleep in his own cabin started off well but that had changed rather quickly. I believe it was because that night he had woken up cold and on the floor. I had had an awful nightmare, started sleepwalking and ended up pushing Jack out of his bed before I had crawled into it myself. I still had frequent nightmares about my time in captivity and one of my habits for nightmares was to lash out physically in my sleep. So, with a bruised leg and a sore bum, Jack did a conciliatory retreat and slept in the crew's cabin, giving me another week to myself to heal. But I was thankful. The time alone gave me a way to start closing the bleeding wounds that were my heart. In that time alone, I came to realise that this was NOT my fault and that I had no blame in the matter. I knew that Kao would have gotten to me one way or another and had Bano not bought me, I could be dead by now. And I knew that in spite of what had happened, I was still alive and I was now free. I may be heading somewhere where I didn't want to go, but that was because someone loved me and wanted to protect me...I just wasn't very happy about it. My physical bruises had faded and disappeared in the two weeks alone in Jack's cabin, even if some of my mental ones had not. But I knew that would take time. Time and a lot of patience from Jack's part. But what could be done about that? I could not change the past, as much as I might have liked to, and I could not predict the future. I just could live as best I could and try to get over what had happened.  
  
It was on my final night alone that I was restless, sleep was simply something that was not coming. I read absently for a time but that did nothing to lull me into the warmth of sleep.  
  
Sighing in frustration, I stood up from my...Jack's bed and dressed quickly. I needed to clear my head somehow and I had an idea of how to do it, but wandering around the deck of a pirate vessel with only a sleeping shirt on was not a wise thing to do...I knew that.  
  
So, after donning a pair of trousers and a shirt, I ventured out of the cabin and into the crisp coolness of the night. I knew without seeing that Jack was steering the Pearl tonight but I didn't go to him. Instead, I made my way to the prow and lay down on my back, staring up at the stars.  
  
When I was at boarding school, I would do this when I was feeling homesick...only we lay on the grass, rather than the deck of a ship.  
  
The stars always held a certain appeal to me, although I never understood it. But there was something about those little lights in the sky that never failed to amaze me.  
  
As wide-eyed, hopeful seven-year-olds, Victoria and I had watched the stars, hoping to see something that made sense. We both were homesick, longing for the care and love that one can only receive from parents, and to comfort each other and ourselves, we told stories about what the stars meant and what they symbolised.  
  
As slightly sardonic thirteen-year-olds, we attempted to tell our fortunes by what we saw in the skies above us. We would sit and watch them celestial lights and try to connect the orbs to spell the names of our future husbands.  
  
And as hopeful, sheltered, but saddened eighteen year olds, we sat and told each other about our worries about the outside world and the ever fogged future. It was under the night sky that we shared countless secrets, hopes, dreams, fears, and unrealistic wishes. But as eighteen-year-olds, we came to accept the reality behind the world. I told her of my mother...whom I had just found out was sick and she told me about her father, how he would drink often and abused both her and her mother. It was in each other that we found solace and comfort and in essence, Victoria was my family when I was at school. She and I were, in every way possible, the best of friends.  
  
I gazed up at the stars again. I saw the North Star, a gleaming beacon for all that knew how to read the secrets hidden up in the black canopy above us. It was the only star I could identify easily, but my father had taught me about it, about how sailors used it to find direction...The North Star, a sailor's friend.  
  
The last I had heard from Victoria was that she had married naval officer, Lieutenant George Evans and they were moving to British colony in the Caribbean...I didn't remember which one.  
  
But then it hit me like a lightning bolt. Jack was taking me to a British colony! I could inquire about Victoria at the fort, maybe someone would know something about her! I smiled broadly up at the stars, thinking that maybe there was reason behind the infinite madness of the world.  
  
I must have fallen asleep on the deck because I woke sometime later...although not on the deck. I could feel the softness of the pillow and the bed below me and a warm arm draped across my waist, keeping me protectively close to Jack. I nuzzled my face into the pillow and smiled broadly into it for no reason other than that I was happy to be here, to be alive, to be safe.  
  
I drifted back asleep sometime later, it was so comforting to be near Jack that I didn't want to move, I imagine. When finally sleep decided that it had done its duty, I found myself alone in the bed. It didn't surprise me that Jack was sitting at his desk, legs kicked up leisurely, nursing a bottle of rum. I pushed myself up in the bed, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Rum, already?"  
  
Jack gazed up at me lazily. "Love, when will ye learn, rum is an all occasions drink."  
  
I laughed, got out of the bed, walked over and leaned down to kiss him. It had been too long. "I missed you," I murmured in his ear when we pulled apart.  
  
Jack kissed me hungrily, as a man would who had been deprived of all the good in the world. I knew in that instant that he had missed me too. Jack pulled me into his lap and drew soothing circles on my back as we sat. I studied the map on the desk and saw an island with a dot labeled Port Royale. "How long will it take to reach Port Royale?"  
  
"A month...perhaps longer."  
  
I bit my tongue, to keep back the rebellious words that were itching to come out.  
  
Jack tapped the underside of my chin playfully and said, "Where's the fight in ye, little one?"  
  
I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Jack...I really don't want you to leave me. Please. Don't make me stay there by myself."  
  
"Oh, is that what's worrying ye?" Jack asked. "I'm not leaving you by yer lonesome, love. You'll be staying with friends of mine. William and Elizabeth Turner."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?" I asked, my anger forgotten pushed aside for my curiosity at this new revelation.  
  
"Friends."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you said that. But who exactly are they? Are they kind? Do they even know that you're leaving me with them?" I persisted.  
  
"Will is a blacksmith, one of the best in the Caribbean. Elizabeth is the governor's daughter. Honestly, love, I told you about them before. They were with me when I killed Barbossa and they helped in my escape from the gallows of Port Royale. And, yes, they are exceptionally kind...but they don't exactly know that ye are coming...But that's only details. Have a bit o' faith, Christy."  
  
I nodded, frowning slightly. I thought for a bit before posing the question that had been on my mind for a quite while. "Jack? What took you so long to find me? It felt like an eternity."  
  
Jack sighed. "My friend in Hawaii wasn't as good of a friend as I would have hoped. He wanted to protect his people so he sent me in the wrong direction so that I could not find Kao...I imagine that Kao's been lining his pockets for a while. But nonetheless, I got sent to Singapore...only to find there where you might be. And with the repairs on the Pearl unfinished, we made decent time but nothing as to what she could usually do. So, it took longer than I had expected," he said wearily.  
  
"Oh," I said quietly. "I started to believe what Inai and Bano kept telling me. That you didn't care, that you would just find another whore to warm your bed and that I would die there," I added, my voice cracking slightly. "I thought that you already forgotten me and moved on."  
  
Jack grabbed my chin gently and turned my head so I could stare into his dark eyes. "Listen, Christy. I wouldn't have let you die there. I would have found you. One way or another," he said seriously before pulling me in for a kiss. I melted into his arms, sinking into a pit of bliss. "Besides, that bloody lemur o' yers would have likely taken o'er command o' the Pearl if she thought that we weren't going to find ye."  
  
I laughed. "Where is Chaton? I haven't seen her yet."  
  
"I had Colin take care of the bloody beast. She nearly destroyed me cabin...I actually cleaned it after that. Colin offered to keep her in yer stead...she's in his cabin. I asked him to keep her until you were feeling back to yerself. But I think that he's become a bit attached to the little she-devil and ye might have to fight him for her!"  
  
I bit my lip. I would be an idiot to not realise how much he cared for me. He could have easily gotten rid of Chaton if he thought that I wasn't coming back...that he wouldn't find me, but instead, he had taken care of my pet for me. I leaned in and kissed him lightly in gratitude.  
  
We broke apart when there was a knock on the door. Colin was here, with breakfast as usual. I hurried over to open the door for him and let him in. It smelled wonderful...as usual. Colin was doing excellently at tolerating my odd food cravings and he was very...protective of me, always making sure that I ate the right food and kept my strength up. Under his care, my stomach had rounded out further, making room for the babe that was growing inside me.  
  
"Thank you, Colin," I said as Colin turned to leave. I moved over to the table and grabbed a piece of bread for myself and some for Jack as well.  
  
Jack smiled wryly and took a piece of bread, nodding his thanks.  
  
I grinned wildly. "You know what?" I asked.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"My mum use to tell me that food makes everything seem better. I didn't believe her for the longest time. I would just dismiss it, thinking that she was only saying it to make me eat more...she was always making me eat more, my mother...but now I think she was right," I said merrily.  
  
Jack laughed jovially. "Me mum said the same thing!"  
  
I smiled broadly. "Our mum's must have been friends or something!" I said cheerily. "What was your mum like, Jack? Or your childhood for that matter?"  
  
Jack considered the question for a while. "Well, my father was never around, he was always at sea. So it was just me, me mum and me two older sisters. We lived outside of Liverpool but it wasn't always a life of luxury. Wif me dad gone, mum had to work as a laundress for as long as I could remember. So, when I was a young lad, I had a friend who taught me the fine art of pick-pocketing and we would pick-pocket sailors or anyone, really, who wasn't payin' attention to two little brats running around their waists. I'd give me money to my mum. She did nae approve o' it but her eyes sparkled with every pence I brought home. One of my sisters got married real young and had three babies and died in child birth before I was thirteen and the other married a gentleman...she told me mum not to contact her...don' know what happened to her. Last I heard, she was living somewhere in Barbados...but who knows. My mum died when I was around fifteen and I got sent to live with an aunt in London. She hated having me with her, I was a right hell-raiser, I was. I left home when I found out about me dad's death and took over control of the Black Pearl...I was probably nineteen...don' really remember it too well. And 'ere I am."  
  
I looked at Jack questioningly for a while. "You lived London?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, and pick-pocketed me way through the richest people's pockets!" Jack said merrily.  
  
I studied Jack for a long time, trying to see if he jogged some sort of memory.  
  
"Don' look at me like that, love. Ye would 'ave been a baby."  
  
"No, I wouldn't have been. If it was twelve years ago when you left London, I would have been nine...so, last time I checked, that's not a baby."  
  
"Point is, love, that you would have been five when I arrived. And unless you have an excellent memory for people that you met on the street more than a decade ago, I doubt that you'll remember me."  
  
I smiled. "Did I ever show you that painting that I found when I fell down that trap? I think I must have forgotten. But...I put it...." I broke off as I went over to the bedside table. I pulled the pieces of parchment out from the crack between the table and the wall and went back to Jack. "I put them over there, I must have forgotten. I can't believe that..."  
  
I handed the pages to Jack, who looked at them. "Ye look like yer mum," he said simply.  
  
"I know. I never realized it until I saw that. My brother was a little mirror image of my father...although he had my mum's eyes. It was always funny because people would call him "Little James." He hated that. He made this face at people when they did that...he scrunched up his nose and throw a fit. My father would just laugh and say, "Timmy, you're far better looking than me." That would always get him to stop. He would puff out his little chest and try to make himself into the big man. It was hilarious..." I said trailing off.  
  
"What was yer brother like?"  
  
"Oh, he was...he was a really cute little boy. Definitely the easier child for my parents...I suppose that it made it easier for my mother, that way. I would get into trouble and Timmy was always quiet, always the good boy. I would joke around with him about it, call him 'Mother's little pet' or something similar. He was very smart but he got sick sometimes. He just didn't have the strength that some of the boys from his school did when he was younger. He told me that once. He said that they would tease him for being weaker...but it was mainly because he didn't like running and such, he preferred to sit and read or write adventure stories. As he got older, though, he got stronger and handsome, I think that if he had lived to be an adult, he would have all the girls swooning over him. It was odd, I went away one fall, leaving behind an awkward twelve-year-old and I came back to a mature, slightly handsome thirteen-year-old. I dunno...he was a great little brother...I miss him."  
  
Jack didn't comment for a while, instead he reached across the table and held my hand, running his thumb on it soothingly. "Sometimes, love, things happen for no reason that we can see but they happen nonetheless. All you have to do is figure out what to do with what's given to you and make life as good as you can with that. It's the only way to go about it."  
  
I smiled. "Oh, I know. And its not like we'll never see each other again. I just wish he had the chance to give my mum a run for her money by chasing after all the girls! Let him be the one she was so exasperated with!"  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Look for another one probably Thursday or Friday. Next weekend is going to be interesting for me...I'm going to prom! Yay! I'm excited...and nervous...lol. I still have to order the boustiere...whatever that is, yes, I do actually know what it is... I'm just procrasinating because I don't do the whole flowery stuff...We were joking at work that maybe James would be better off wearing the dress...but I don't think so...I imagine I can stand being in a dress for 6 hours...I don't think it will kill me...lets hope not...  
  
So, review!  
  
Review!  
  
Review!  
  
And check out the Quidditch Gals, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath...we want reviews! And it was updated today!  
  
Mange klemmar,  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	24. Port Royale

What's in a Name?  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Well, I survived. Not that I had too many doubts, but just enough to keep me a ball of nervous energy the last couple of days before hand. But, actually, I had an excellent time at my prom. My date, James, was as great of a guy as ever. And our pictures were excellent, or at least the ones that we've seen so far, I have to send them to a bazillion people, its mad....So, enough about that, though, on with the Thanks and then the story!  
  
Author Thanks:  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks for the review! I can't tell you what's gonna happen, you're gonna have to wait and see. Actually, Christy's father was not named for my prom date. That whole business transpired just in the last couple of weeks. I named Christy's father James because I didn't know of too many older British male names so, I figured that it would have to do. I'm glad you like The Aftermath, its a fun story to write. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for the review! I hope you're mum's well, mine is finally getting better, she's gonna tackle the stairs at school tomorrow, she teaches on the third floor and has been going on the elevator to get up. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks for the review. Don't worry about being lazy, I am perpetually lazy, seriously. I have to remind myself to log in...Well, I hope you haven't died from the wait. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Nev1988 - Thanks for the review (both of them). I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
  
Mirja - Thanks for the review. She's getting better quite nicely. She and my dad chaperoned prom last night...she sat down most of the evening and the only time she got up from the table, she was gonna talk to me, but I was in the middle of a slow dance with James and she said that we looked so comfortable that she didn't want to interrupt! And she figured I'd never forgive her for it. I probably would have...after some time. I didn't actually intend for it to be a Gandalf moment, it just sort of came to me...do you know what I mean? Its the same when I'm writing poetry, I get inspiration in spurts. No, I don't hate you for calling it such, though. It takes a lot for me to hate someone...just ask my ex. Jeg haper du har en god uke. Nyte kapittelet!  
  
ortain - Thanks for the review! Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Earth-angel666 - Thanks for the review! Here's more for ya, lol, don't murder me. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
RMB (times 9) - 1) I know he's a creep but it all fixes itself later. Besides pirates wouldn't have treated a hostage like a porcelain doll. 2) Yes, she is a snobby brat, but her entire world is collapsing around her, everyone would act OOC in that situation. 3) I realise that she still is a hot tempered brat, but you have to also consider how people act in strange situations...No, Jack wasn't going to use her or kill her, but think about it, alive, she can lead him to her father's treasure, or at least decipher the clues and dead she couldn't. Yes to both Jack caring for her and her warming up to him. 4) Yeah, they got close but they didn't push her or anything. The Frenchmen are very easy to hate, I hate them and I wrote them. 5) I am sorry that you cried, but I am glad that you appreciate the amount of thought that I had to put into writing something so sensitive...I cried while I wrote it...which is wicked crazy if you think about it. 6) Thanks! The pet names are really cute...I think they could win anyone over. He's a man and a pirate and pirates "don't love" so that's why he has trouble with it. 7) Sorry, couldn't have everything be perfect, I had to throw in a major plot twist otherwise it would be too perfect and sadly for us, nothing ever is. I love Jack too...I've fallen in love with thim as I write it...even more than I did when I saw the movie...crazy thing, huh? 8) Yep, he knows now. No, she doesn't remember him, she thought that she might but she doesn't. I debated on whether or not to make her remember him but I figured it would be far too coincidental if she did. 9) How come he couldn't teach the girl the ins and outs of ships? Just think about Ana-Maria.....Okay, now that that's over, a huge thank you for your reviews. I can't believe that you've read my entire story in less than a day or how ever long it took you. I really hope that you read this otherwise I'll cry because its taken soooo long to type and I'm about half unconscious from prom...so, Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
A-J Sparrow - Thanks for the review mate! Enjoy!  
  
completeopposites - Thanks! Enjoy!

&&&&

What's in a Name?Last Time:  
  
I smiled. "Oh, I know. And its not like we'll never see each other again. I just wish he had the chance to give my mum a run for her money by chasing after all the girls! Let him be the one she was so exasperated with!"  
  
&&&&  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 24: Port Royale  
  
The remainder of the day passed easily. I remained in Jack's cabin while he steered the Pearl and spent my time reading and catching up on lost sleep. Deep down in my heart, I knew I was home and that everywhere else I went in the world probably wouldn't feel like it fit quite as well as this did.  
  
&&&&  
  
Jack didn't press the issue of leaving me in Port Royale. He was oddly silent about the entire notion, so silent that I was growing slightly apprehensive about it. I knew that he had something up his sleeve. He treated me the same but he made sure to keep his maps out of my sight when they were on the desk. That in itself gave me grounds for suspicion. Plus the fact that the Pearl was definitely sailing somewhere with genuine purpose was starting to wear on me. But I didn't say anything unless my suspicions were incorrect.  
  
Colin was always there for me too, both as a big brother (in a sense) and also as a peer. He knew a great deal more than anyone gave him credit for and when some of the crew fell ill to an odd illness, Colin opted to care for them, rather than expose me to a sickness. And while I thoroughly disagreed with being kept from doing something that I was good at, both he and Jack raised good points...I couldn't afford to get sick...even though I hated being treated like a china doll. Every time that the morning sickness hit, Jack was there, holding onto me while I made my own donation to the sea. And every odd food craving I got at all hours of the night, Colin always seemed to have what I needed...which was an enormous comfort.  
  
A month after my rescue, I was in the galley when I heard a cry of 'Land ho' filtering down from the crow's nest. I ran pell-mell up to the helm. Jack was steering...as usual. I saw an island in view and my heart sunk. I mentally kicked myself, I had noticed that the weather was getting slightly warmer...why didn't I put two and two together?  
  
Trying to keep calm, I asked, "Jack, what island is that?"  
  
Jack looked down at his compass for a moment. "Tortuga."  
  
"Why are we here? What are we doing back in the Caribbean?" I persisted.  
  
"We're not stopping, love, we're just passing by on our way to Port Royale," Jack said in an almost abashed sounding voice.  
  
My bubble of barely restrained fury popped and my hand whipped back to smack Jack. It collided with his face with a satisfying 'SMACK.' I was about to smack him again when he caught my wrist in a tight grip. I struggled to break free but couldn't. Instead, I shot icicles at him with my eyes. "How dare you. I can't believe that you're leaving me after everything that's happened," I whispered coldly.  
  
"I'm not risking your neck again, Christy. I did that once and I'm not doing it again," Jack said in a soothing voice...he still hadn't released my wrist.  
  
I continued to glare at him...I appreciated the concern but I didn't want it...feeling reckless, I proceeded to tell him this.  
  
Jack laughed. "Darling, you're too good to be on a pirate ship for all of your life. You deserve a chance to have friends, to have memories, to live. You deserve better than this."  
  
I closed my eyes briefly. The bright sun shone through my eyelids, making purple and blue dots on the blackness. "I don't want better. You're all I need, Jack. I don't need anything else but this."  
  
"You'd change your tune after you'd have spent all you're life on a ship and missed out on the finer things in life. You'd regret it later," Jack said wearily.  
  
I yanked my hand out of Jack's grasp and stared fiercely out at the sea. "What makes you think that I wouldn't want this for the rest of my life?" I asked stubbornly before turning away.  
  
"What about this?" Jack asked, drawing me back to him and placing one hand on my abdomen.  
  
"What makes you think that our child can't be born on the sea?"  
  
Jack drew me into his arms, keeping my back against him. "Do you really want your baby to grow up on the sea? Do you really want to even have the child on the sea? What if there were problems? What if you needed a doctor? No one on the Pearl knows enough about having a baby to be of any help to you. Ye could loose the baby or die yourself. Do ye want that?"  
  
I tilted my head back and glared at him more...but I didn't have an argument for that. I hadn't really thought of what would happen to my child...our child...if I were to stay. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I like it..." I said mulishly.  
  
Jack spun me around and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss. I melted in his grasp...as usual. I could hear comments from the crew before Gibbs told them to get back to work. I smiled into Jack's lips and he nudged open my lips, gaining access for his tongue. I sighed contently as we lost total track of time. When we finally pulled apart, we were both panting for breath as though we had been running for hours on end.  
  
"Definitely not happy about it," I murmured, leaning my forehead against Jack's.  
  
"Go to me cabin," Jack said into my ear before lightly pushing me away from him.  
  
I went obediently and waited by the window for him to return.  
  
&&&&  
  
After what seemed an eternity of waiting, the door opened and Jack strode in. He kissed me briefly before moving to his sea chest. I stared out the window and listened as he rummaged in it for a while and then pulled something out. I heard his footsteps come back over. Something went around my neck and I felt Jack fumbling with the fastenings of a necklace. My hand drifted up and brought the necklace into my line of vision.  
  
I gasped. "Its gorgeous," I whispered before kissing Jack appreciatively.  
  
The necklace that he had given me was a silver chain with four black pearls on either side of five pearls mounted on a small silver medallion. To be brief, it was stunning.  
  
"What's it for?" I asked breathlessly.  
  
"To remember me," Jack said before taking my lips in his once more.  
  
&&&&  
  
The week before we reached Port Royale passed shockingly fast. The day before we reached the city I spent almost entirely with Jack. I cried. I'm not ashamed to admit it. I didn't want to leave him. But I knew what was best...even though I despised it.  
  
Jack and I talked most of the day. We did...other things, as well, but most of the time, we talked. I sat up most of the night, watching him sleep. Myself, I wasn't tired in the slightest. Jack was boring when he slept, I discovered, he didn't talk or hardly even move...but he was no less handsome when he slept than he was awake. Sometime before dawn, I drifted asleep, my head on Jack's chest, blissfully aware of his heartbeat.  
  
When I woke, I had a sick sensation in the pit of my stomach and not just from the morning sickness, this was nerves getting the better of me, I knew it. Jack was awake already and was gazing down at me. I kissed him passionately, relishing the sensation...not knowing how many more of such kisses I would get to have again.  
  
Before we could break apart, the call of 'Land ho!' sounded and I could hear Gibbs give the orders to make ready to dock.  
  
Jack kissed me fiercely before pulling away and saying softly, "Its time, love."  
  
I nodded and watched as he strode from the room.  
  
Dully, I made my way down to the galley.  
  
Without bothering to announce myself, I hugged Colin tightly. He looked down at me smiling and said, "I'll miss ye, lass. Yer a good gal. I be glad I got to know ye."  
  
I sniffed as tears flowed freely from my eyes. I looked up at Colin, who was slightly blurry from the tears streaming down my face, and said, "You're a great friend, Colin. You kept me sane when without your help, I wouldn't have made it. I won't forget you."  
  
Colin ruffled my hair and said, "Be careful, Miss Christy."  
  
"Same to you, Colin. Come and see me sometime, please. I don't know where I'll be, but I'm sure Jack can tell you."  
  
Colin nodded. "Consider it done."  
  
I smiled and wiped the tears from my face briskly. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had, Colin Lewis. I'll hold you in a special place in my heart," I said before hugging Colin one final time and leaving the galley quietly.  
  
The bright sunshine and heat of the air accosted me as I strode out onto deck. Jack had already docked the Pearl. We were a ways away from the town, apparently, there was an exceptionally ambitious commodore who was out for Jack's head.  
  
I walked over to the helm where Jack was and grabbed my small sackel of belongings that I had acquired during my stay on the Pearl. Mainly, it consisted of a few pairs of extra trousers and shirts that I had liberated from Colin and Jack. But also in it were the papers from the cave, the comb from the innkeeper's wife and the paper that I wrote my poem on. Throwing it over my shoulder, I gazed lovingly at the Pearl before grabbing onto Jack's elbow and following him off the ship. My knees buckled when we stepped off...I had had sea legs for too long to easily give them up again, I suppose. Jack laughed and pulled me up, keeping one arm around my waist for additional support.  
  
I followed Jack up a winding trail that led to a large white house on the top of a hill. It was huge! I thought, on first glance, that it had to be almost twice the size of my house in London and that was simply shocking. Jack glanced back at me and chuckled at the look on my face. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Its all theirs."  
  
"Oh my," I said quietly. My jaw had dropped down to my collarbone. "They must be--"  
  
"Very rich," Jack finished.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Jack led me up the path and we came upon the back entrance of the home. Jack knocked loudly as I stood in the background, hoping not to be noticed. Soon the door opened slowly to reveal a maid. She looked terrified, to say the least. I could understand how, of course, its not every day that an unknown pirate shows up at the back door of the home that one works at.  
  
"Is your mistress home?" he asked kindly, I could hear the smile in his voice, even if I wasn't seeing it.  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me past the girl into the house.  
  
I jerked my head back as he pulled me gently away, "I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
Jack led me to a room...I assumed it was a sitting room. A young couple sat, deep in conversation, on the chairs near the fire. They must have thought that we were maids or something, because they didn't turn around at the sounds of our footsteps.  
  
After they continued conversing for nearly a minute or more, Jack cleared his throat noisily, "Well, whelp, if I had known I would get this type of a welcome, I wouldn't have come at all."  
  
The couple whirled around, looking as though they had been whispering of the devil only to have him appear on their doorstep.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" the woman asked as they stood and greeted Jack with hugs and a kiss on the cheek, from the woman of course.  
  
I stood nearly right behind Jack, gazing anxiously at the couple before me. The man was slightly shorter than Jack and had dark brown hair. He had tark brown eyes and a sculpted body. The woman beside him was shorter by about four inches, had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a kind smile playing across her face. She was beautiful, in short.  
  
Jack pulled me forward gently by my elbow and said, "Love, this is Will and Elizabeth Turner. And this, Will and Elizabeth, is Christina Delcot."  
  
I dropped into an automatic curtsey but faltered when I realized I wasn't wearing skirts. Smiling at my own error, I nodded politely.  
  
Will reached for my hand and brushed a chaste kiss on my knuckles. "It is a pleasure, miss."  
  
I smiled and blushed slightly before I withdrew my hand slowly, "Thank you, Mister Turner."  
  
"Miss Delcot," Elizabeth said, drawing my attention. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
I nodded and said, "Thank you, Missus Turner. You have a beautiful home."  
  
"Thank you. So, Jack, what have you been up to, lately?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, Liz. Little of everything," Jack replied simply.  
  
"Let's sit down, shall we?" Will suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and I followed slightly behind them, soaking up all that I saw. The house was enormous! Everything looked terribly expensive. My eyes must have been as big as sauce plates.  
  
The Turners led us to a parlour off the hall and asked us to sit down. Then, they asked the maids to bring some tea. A part of my mind that wasn't dulled with shock, realized how polite they were to everyone, even the servants. Once we had our tea...and Jack's rum...the question was once again raised as to what Jack had been up to lately. Jack told them the story of everything...well, mostly everything...that had happened since he picked me up. I watched as the Turner's eyes got wider and wider as Jack spoke.  
  
When Jack finally finished, there were a few moments of extremely awkward silence. Nervously, I wrung my hands, wondering what would happen next. I noticed the Turners kept glancing at me and I felt exceptionally uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, Mrs. Turner broke the silence. "Well, Miss Delcot, would you like to freshen up before dinner?"  
  
I nodded. "That would be excellent, Mrs. Turner."  
  
Mrs. Turner smiled graciously and replied, "Oh, please. Call me Elizabeth. Mrs. Turner reminds me of someone's mother."  
  
I smiled and stood up with Elizabeth. Mr. Turner...Will...stood up with me. 'How refreshing,' I thought. 'No one has done that for me since I left England.' As I followed Elizabeth out of the room, I said, "Please, then Elizabeth, call me Christina or Christy...everyone else does, anyway. I haven't been called by my surname for quite a while.  
  
I followed Elizabeth into the hall and gazed in awe at the enormity of the home. As we left, I could hear snatches of Jack and Will's conversation. I longed to return and listen but I knew that I couldn't.  
  
As we walked, Elizabeth chattered happily about this and that. With my shocked mind, I only comprehended about half of what she said. Elizabeth took me to a bedroom and quickly crossed to the bureau.  
  
Her back turned, she said, "Tomorrow, I'll take you shopping. But I'm afraid that this will have to do for the time being." As she spoke, she crossed back over to me and held up a dress.  
  
I smiled broadly. "Thank you. I really appreciate the kindness that you and your husband have shown me...especially since we just met and since we came unannounced," I said politely.  
  
"It's not a problem, Christina. You are most welcome here. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the washroom. I daresay you would like to freshen up."  
  
I grinned again. "You have no idea how appealing that sounds."  
  
Elizabeth studied me for a moment. "Are you all right? If Jack told us even half of what happened, it sounds as though you've been through quite an ordeal," she asked kindly.  
  
I nodded. "Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all. Its been an interesting day, to say the least..." I said carefully wording my sentence.  
  
Elizabeth watched me carefully. "Well, if you need anything...even to talk, you come find me. But in the mean time, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the washroom."  
  
I followed Elizabeth out of the room and down to the washroom. She set me up with towels and such and then told me to meet them back in the parlour when I was ready.  
  
I thanked her graciously before closing and locking the door. I walked over to the tray of bath soaps and looked eagerly at the different types that Elizabeth had had laid out for me. Grinning broadly, I poured one into the tub and then eagerly climbed into the blissfully warm water, feeling much more relaxed.  
  
When I emerged from the tub, I quickly dried and put on the gown that Elizabeth had loaned me...after my hair had dried a bit. The gown was exceptionally ornate, I imagined it must have cost a fortune. It was a dark red dress with gold embroidery on the bodice and hems. Elizabeth being taller than me, the gown trailed behind me as I stood, admiring it in the full-length mirror. By the time I left the washroom, my hair had already dried...the air in Port Royale had worked its magic on it.  
  
I quickly found the parlour but when I heard a conversation inside, I paused before entering. Will, Elizabeth and Jack's conversation drifted out as if the door was open completely. And to my not so great astonishment, they were talking about me.  
  
"Where did you get her, Jack?" I heard Will ask.  
  
"I picked her up on a ship heading from London to Port Royale a couple months ago," Jack said.  
  
"You picked her up off a ship heading from London?" A long pause and then, "Please, don't tell me that is Christina Smit..." Will said.  
  
"Its Christina Delcot, actually. But yes, I did."  
  
"Oh, Jack. Rumours were flying around town. Her father was one of the wealthiest people in London! Everyone heard about it," Will muttered.  
  
"But that ship had no survivors! What happened?" Elizabeth asked shrilly.  
  
"Extenuating circumstances led to her ending up in my charge, savvy?" Jack said briefly.  
  
"Jack," Will said slowly. "But you've kept her for all this time? Its been nearly eight months! And you got her pregnant?! How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"What did you expect me to do, mate, kill her?" Jack asked sounding less- than-amused.  
  
"But, Jack, she's got to be younger than me! I mean it, Jack, this isn't good," Elizabeth cried.  
  
I decided that now was a good time to re-enter, before the Turners could finish interrogating Jack. "Thank you, Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Not a problem..." Elizabeth said, blushing slightly from being overheard but still not breaking her stare at Jack.  
  
Will was watching me carefully with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Jack whistled low, his eyes taking in my new outfit. "It suits you, darling."  
  
Will threw a cushion at Jack, who deflected it without breaking his gaze with me.  
  
I bit my lip slightly as I walked to a chair. I could feel the heat of all their eyes burning into me as I walked. It felt like it took an eternity for me to reach the chair...  
  
"So, Miss Delcot, you managed to survive eight months with this scoundrel? That is an amazing feat! I made it an evening before I burnt all his rum," Elizabeth said, laughter dancing merrily in her eyes.  
  
I jerked my gaze over to Jack, he was covering his ears and muttered, "Yes, you had to burn the rum and you have to keep reminding, don't you, you bloody woman."  
  
I laughed freely at this. "And you should have seen him when I hid his rum...must have been having flashbacks, eh, Jack?"  
  
Jack nodded feebly and I laughed once more, joined by Will and Elizabeth. Then the butler came and informed Mr. and Mrs. Turner that dinner was ready.  
  
&&&&  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Well? I hope that was a satisfactory chapter for all of you. Those of you hoping for Will and Elizabeth, there you go....So, I shoudl update by this time next week, unless something comes up...but I would plan on another chapter within the week. So, I hope you all have a great week and I hope you had as good of a weekend as I did... sigh Although I must admit, I was soooo nervous, I was telling a friend that it was messed up because I can lead groups of kids on canoeing trips that I've never ever met before and probably won't see ever again and yet I can not go to a dance with a guy while wearing a dress and makeup without going spastic...(I typically don't wear either of those unless I have to)...but it turned out fine...now all I have to do is figure out a way to get my hair out of all these bloody bobby pins...my friend did it for me and its adorable...our pics were so great, if I could, I'd post them on my friends website but my dad hasn't uploaded them yet...or I'd put them on ff.net...i dunnno, but I wanna show them off, they're adorable! Anywho...  
  
Check out POTC: The Aftermath. Its a great story written by my best mate Weasley Girl and myself under The Quidditch Gals and it needs attention...  
  
I think that's all for now...  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	25. Table Talk and Secrets

Author's Notes:  
  
Well, another week has passed and low and behold, another chapter! So, not too much to say. Nothing exceptionally out of the ordinary has happened lately for me although, we were talking about my work and a friend was giving me a hard time because Whitey's claims to be pure and a good enviroment but as Joey said, "There's at least one love triangle going on..." But to defend myself, its not my fault that I'm in it because the one guy, I can't stand...so, that's the latest scoop in my life for now. I only have 5 days of school plus 3 days of finals! Then its summer! Yay! Hope everybody's having a good week.

&%&%&

Author Thanks:  
  
AJ-Sparrow - Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
completeopposites - Thanks as always, mate! Enjoy!  
  
Anaknusan - Yeah, its never good when they get back to their old antics is it? I'm already grounded again...just for the evening from the car, but my mum is already back to her old 'cheery' self, lol. Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Cagalli - Thanks for the review! At least you're computer lets you get online and such...my laptop is my dad's old one and it only has Word and other programs...although it works for doing stories and essays, but I have to sneak downstairs to use the family one if I wanna get online at weird times. I'm glad you've liked the chappies. Hope you enjoy the chappie!  
  
Jinxd n cursed - Thanks for the review! Make sure you check out the note at the bottom, savvy?  
  
Inu Lover (times 3) - 1) Thanks! Personally, I've always liked writing in first person, gives more insight to the character...I'm glad you agree. 2) I'm sorry that it mad you sad...I was sitting at my laptop bawling when I wrote it...kinda like on 'Something's Gotta Give' only...not. It was REALLY hard to write. 3) Thanks a bunch! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Blackcat69 - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
ortain - Thanks for the review. Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies...Enjoy!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - Thanks for the review! Nah, Elizabeth's okay, she has her moments but...who doesn't? I know I do all the time. Anywho, hope you like the chapter and keep up the good work on your story!  
  
Piratey Elf - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! The way that I can justify Will and Elizabeth's behavior is that think about someone you know who does things...differently than you do in certain situations. Say they show up at your house with something sorta suspicious...would you assume the worst? I hope that makes some shred of sense...its as best as I can do...need more sleep...lol. Anywho, enjoy!  
  
RK9 - Thanks for the review! Trust me, I know all about limited net time, my parents thoroughly enjoy the concept. I'm really glad that you like the story, though. Cheers. Enjoy the chappie.  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks for the review. Again I'll say 'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.' No, you can't die! I can't loose a faithful reviewer! Plus, I don't really want anyone to die...but I suppose that's beside the point. Yeah, I wanna swear off of Number 2 pencils...i'm soo sick of needing them. lol. Glad you like The Aftermath...it needs all the love it can get. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Mirja - Takk! Det vet jeg. Mitt venn I Norge å forteller meg langt før omkring Syttende de Mai. Jeg håper du har en god uke! Tusen takk på tilbakeblikk! Jeg håper du likker så kapittelet  
  
MoonlightSerenade - Thanks, mate! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks! I'm really glad that you like my story! Just wait and see... I can't tell you what's gonna happen...sorry, I have to be evil in this aspect of things...Glad you like The Aftermath! Enjoy!

&%&%&

What's in a Name?  
  
Last Time:  
  
Jack nodded feebly and I laughed once more, joined by Will and Elizabeth. Then the butler came and informed Mr. and Mrs. Turner that dinner was ready.  
  
&%&%&  
  
What's In a Name?  
  
Chapter 25: Table Talk and Secrets  
  
The meal was a pleasant affair, although it was more than a tad bit awkward at first. Elizabeth and Will were exceptionally hospitable although, I had reason to believe that Jack had failed to mention that I would be staying...or rather, he had failed to ask if I could stay with them. But once they had gotten over the shock of me being Christina Smit-Delcot, the Turners made very entertaining conversation.  
  
"And then, Jack said, 'Elizabeth, it would have never worked between us, darling. I'm sorry.' You should have seen her face, Christina, I thought she was going to either die of shock or murder Jack," Will said, in between laughs. "And then he said, 'Gents, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow' and then he fell off the little wall and swam to the Pearl."  
  
I smiled broadly and opened my mouth to speak but before I could utter a single syllable, Jack cried, "Slander! I did not fall! Whelp, I made a graceful exit and swam to MY ship."  
  
I laughed at this, thinking what Jack's idea of a graceful exit must entail. "I must confess, Jack, that I believe Mr. Turner, Will, much more than I do you."  
  
Elizabeth laughed merrily. "You've got a good point, Christina," At Jack's angry glare, she added, "After all, Jack, you're stories are a bit over- exaggerated. I mean, tell her about your grand adventure while you were on that island."  
  
"Why thank you, Lizzie, I think that's one excellent story that I haven't told her yet. Thank you, my dear, for stealing my thunder," Jack pouted.  
  
I kicked Jack under the table and said, "Oh, come on, baby, tell me the story."  
  
Jack obliged. "Well, I told you that my first mate led a mutiny against me," I nodded. "So, they made me governor of an island and gave me a pistol with one shot. Well, that one shot wouldn't do any good to hunt with, but I didn't give up. No, I knew that I was CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate extraodinaire, and I wouldn't be cheated by something small like death. So, I got the idea to wade out into the ocean and I stayed in the water for three days and nights, this was after being marooned for three weeks, mind you, love. And all sorts o' sea creatures got accustomed to me presence and I managed to rope some sea turtles, and make a raft and return to the nearest port...Tortuga."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. "But, Jack, what did you use for rope?"  
  
Will laughed as though he was sharing some inside joke. "Tell her, Jack."  
  
"Human hair...from my back," Jack answered.  
  
I scrunched up my nose in disgust and poked my fork around my plate for a moment, trying to remember. "Jack...you're back's not--"  
  
"So, Will, how's the blacksmith trade going for ye, lad?" Jack interrupted.  
  
Will and Elizabeth shared a knowing glance and Will answered, "Business is booming, Jack. But you already know that."  
  
"Its CAPTAIN Jack, lad. Only the lass calls me Jack, and she shouldn't, but she's a stubborn little wench, like your wife...I imagine they'll get along quite well."  
  
I rolled my eyes at this and Elizabeth laughed. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum before the rum runners came and took him...to Tortuga, nonetheless."  
  
I glanced sideways at Jack, who was sitting on my right and laughed. I whispered back conspiratorially, "Figures he'd do that."  
  
Jack by now, had leaned his head behind mine and whispered in my other ear, "Secrets don't make friends, love."  
  
I jumped in surprise and glared at Jack, my heart pounding an angry tattoo against my chest. Jack made a sad face and pouted, causing me to relent and pat him gently on the shoulder. "There, there, poor baby."  
  
Will laughed. "So, Christina, where exactly are you from?"  
  
"Well, I grew up in London, but I spent a lot of my life at one of the only boarding schools outside the city...my father feared for my brother's and my safety. So he sent us to boarding schools. I was home for holidays and such but seldom home for more than a month, two at the most. And then my mum got sick and I spent a year and a half getting her back to full health before Father and Timothy's accident. Then we came here...and now I'm here."  
  
"Weren't you terribly homesick, being away for so long when you were so young?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
I thought about that for a while. "Not really. I suppose I was at first but once I grew comfortable, I was causing too much trouble to get properly homesick."  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Will were in a rather...interesting conversation about whether or not Will was, in fact, a eunuch. I blushed scarlet and hastily re-engaged Elizabeth in more polite conversation.  
  
"So, Elizabeth, how long have you and Will been married?"  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Nearly two years, come the fourteenth."  
  
"I'm sorry...what day is it...I've lost track of time..." I said, staring intently at my plate.  
  
"Its November seventh," Elizabeth replied kindly.  
  
I nodded my thanks. "Being on a ship for months on end...one looses track of time. Last day that I knew it was was months ago and that's because it was the day after my birthday. I just didn't keep track or anything.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Loosing track of time happens. When I was kidnapped by Barbossa, I lost complete track of time and I was only there for about a week at the most. I had other things that I was worried about."  
  
I grinned slightly, feeling much more comfortable. The rest of the meal passed leisurely and enjoyably.  
  
&%&%&  
  
When the meal was over, Elizabeth and Will bade us good-night and asked one of the maids to show us to our rooms. Jack and I were given rooms at either end of the hall...in an obvious attempt to keep us apart. I kissed Jack goodnight and went into my room. Elizabeth had laid out a nightgown for me and I put it on before climbing into the warm enfolds of the bed. It was immensely comfortable and definitely a relief that the bed wasn't moving beneath me. However...it was a bed to myself. And that in itself was something that I had grown unaccustomed to. I lay awake for what seemed like hours...trying position after position after position with no success. Finally giving up, I pushed myself up and out of bed and made my way down the corridor.  
  
Finding Jack's room, I gently pushed open the door and peeked my head around the corner. I had expected to see a sleeping pirate but to my surprise, Jack was awake. I pushed the door open completely and stepped in. I pulled the door shut and leaned on it, watching Jack carefully. "I can't sleep."  
  
Jack grinned slightly. "There are ways to cure that, you know."  
  
I smirked and shook my head. I walked in further and sat down on the bed. "You do realize that we are guests in an exceptionally fancy home...granted that home is owned by friends of yours...although they already apparently know that we're...well... involved with each other...and these people seem to scorn me enough already, I think that doing certain things would just push them over the edge."  
  
Jack studied me for a moment. "What makes you say that?"  
  
I blushed. "I...um...overheard...a fair amount of your conversation...I heard what they said...I heard Mr. Turner..."  
  
Jack gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "They were simply expressing concern of how someone as beautiful as you could have fallen for someone as roguish as me. Nothing more. If anything, they were wondering how much I had to change to even be any interest to you."  
  
I snorted. 'That was as bold of a lie as I've ever seen and if I had believed it I would have to be one of the most naive people in the world.' I tapped Jack on the arm. "Liar."  
  
"Pirate."  
  
I scowled for a moment and stared at the wall.  
  
"They were concerned about you and your safety. I have strong morals...for a pirate...and they were worried that those morals had been pushed aside...in the heat of the moment," Jack admitted.  
  
I nodded and deflated slightly. I felt slightly more tired now that I had that issue settled. My eyes started to droop and before I knew it, I saw no more and my head landed on Jack's chest as I fell asleep.  
  
&%&%&  
  
I woke much later, nestled in the warmth of the blankets. But it felt oddly empty. I rolled over and stretched. The bed was empty. I was in my own room, too.  
  
He hadn't...  
  
He wouldn't...  
  
He didn't...  
  
Did he?  
  
He can't have...  
  
Doubts running wildly through my mind, I hurried out of bed and ran from the room. I didn't bother to tame my hair...this was more important. I hurried down the corridor and down to Jack's room. I pulled the door open sharply.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
Not giving up hope, I ran downstairs, brushing rudely past several maids and an ancient butler. Quickly, I found the dining room.  
  
I jerked the door open.  
  
There he was...sitting at the table by himself, eating and drinking. His eyes took in the sight of me standing in the doorway, looking as though trumpets were blaring warnings for arrival of the next kingdom.  
  
My heart sunk back down to its usual place in my chest. Mentally, I slapped myself for panicking over the situation when I didn't have the facts.  
  
I seemed to unfreeze and I strode across the room and slapped him across the face.  
  
Jack looked innocently up at me...albeit a bit stunned for being greeted in such a fashion.  
  
"I thought you had left..." I wheezed. "I thought that you had left without even saying goodbye..."  
  
Jack laughed and shook his head. "You do realize, love, that when we first met all you wanted was to be rid of me. Look at yerself now...worried about one ol' pirate..."  
  
I flushed. "Well that was before..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Before this," I gestured down to my stomach. "And before I became...rather...attached to you. Okay?"  
  
"Excuses," Jack said dismissively.  
  
I sat silently for a moment. "You still haven't asked them, yet, have you?  
  
At that moment, Will and Elizabeth came into the room. I smiled over at them as they sat down silently before I returned my gaze to the pirate in question.  
  
Jack seemed to catch my drift and said, "Say, Will, Lizzie. Ye have an extra room or two that isn't being used, right?"  
  
Will nodded mutely.  
  
"How bouts Christy taking up a temporary residence or something like that around here? You don't mind do you, Lizzie?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "But, Jack, are you sure that she wants to stay here...its terribly dull most of the time."  
  
Before I could speak up, Jack took over once more. "Of course she wants to...and its not like she has any choice. I can't get her to some doctor if she has any trouble with that babe she be carryin' around...so there's not much choice, is there?"  
  
I frowned slightly but didn't say anything. I didn't exactly look up, though, either...I didn't want to mess anything up...for some reason I was very nervous around these people. They seemed nice enough and we had had a nice chat the previous evening...but... something was different.  
  
Will cleared his throat. "We'd be happy to have her, Jack, provided she's happy to stay."  
  
I looked up and smiled. "Well, if I have to stay anywhere, I'd rather stay where I'm welcome."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and said, "Well, then that's settled. Jack if you'll give me money, I'll be more than happy to take Christy shopping...I think if she'll be staying here, people might raise questions about her more if she runs about in trousers."  
  
Jack frowned but pulled a bag out of his coat pocket and tossed it to Elizabeth. "I'll be wanting some of that back, love."  
  
I grinned over at him. "Thanks, Jack."  
  
Elizabeth and I left soon after. I had to borrow one of Elizabeth's dresses, she was right, it would arouse suspicion if I traipsed about Port Royale in trousers. And suspicion was not what I needed.  
  
The day passed pleasantly enough and Elizabeth was excellent company. We chatted as we went and I gained a wealth of knowledge about my hostess and her husband.  
  
In spite of my original nerves about her, it turned out that I had absolutely nothing to worry about and had been over-worrying (as usual). By the time that we returned, I had several dresses, petticoats and other such necessities for civil life and Jack's moneybag was exceptionally lighter. I think there were a grand total of three to four coins left inside it.  
  
During the day, the women at the shops commented on how radiant I looked. I knew it was because I was pregnant, but to me...I looked awkward, fat and too different to be counted as beautiful or radiant, etc. But I took it all in stride, figuring that as my child grew, I would receive similar comments and not just from people dealing with clothing.  
  
Elizabeth and I finally made our reappearance close to dinner and we both had to hurry to change in time.  
  
The meal passed pleasurably. Will told me about how he made swords and such and also about his first confrontation with Jack, which I found exceptionally amusing. After some 'gentle nudging' from Jack, Will asked me if I wanted to learn how to sword fight but Elizabeth quickly quelled the idea. I protested to this because I wasn't handicapped...I was pregnant. But, my arguments were in vain and in the end, I let Elizabeth hold victory for the time being. Even though I would have liked to learn, I figured there would be time later...my life was not going to stop after this, I reminded myself. But that thought send a pang into my stomach...what if it did? Women had died in pregnancy before, it wasn't entirely uncommon...  
  
Quickly diverting my attention from that less than happy thought, I asked, "Elizabeth, do you by chance know Victoria Evans?"  
  
Elizabeth pondered this for a moment. "Does she have short dark hair?"  
  
I nodded. "Or at least she did when I knew her."  
  
"She's married to an officer at the fort," Will supplied. "I've delivered an order to her house before."  
  
My heart swelled with happiness. "Really?" I squealed with glee. Then, I turned to Jack to explain, "We were best friends in boarding school. I lost contact with her when my mum was sick."  
  
Jack nodded, looking rather distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked after nudging him in the shoulder.  
  
"Nothin' darling. Just caught up in my thoughts."  
  
He sounded so serious, so sad that it made me doubt that that was what really bothered him but I didn't press the issue, figuring it would come out with time, as things always tended to. "Elizabeth, would it be possible to inquire about her somewhere...I would love to see her again."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I can send a message with one of the boys tonight after dinner if you wish. Then maybe you could see her tomorrow."  
  
The way she said tomorrow made me wonder what was going on. First Jack, now Elizabeth...I was definitely starting to doubt. "I would appreciate that greatly."  
  
&%&%&  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, a couple things before I go. Those of you who asked about a link for my prom pics - I'm afraid that I can't get a link because my computer is being spastic...however, if you email me, I can send you one of them as an attachment, savvy? My email address is NslUffdaaol.com.  
  
Let's see, Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath, written by WeasleyGirl and myself. It truly is a good story and needs some love.  
  
Finally-  
  
I am sad to say, however that we are fast approaching the ending of my fic...tear...I figure that there will be a couple more chapters but sadly, we have passed both major climaxes of the story and things are going to start winding down.  
  
So, Review!!!!  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	26. You're What!

Author's Note-  
  
I can't believe that another week has passed! Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose...Anywho, I announced in the last chapter that we were sadly reaching the end of the fic. Well, today, I am happy to announce that there will be a sequel! That's right, a sequel. My plan is to have this story finished up in...probably three chapters. I'm not entirely sure, but I'll keep you posted, I swear. So, the story will be finished by June 27th...I leave for a month on the 28th and I will begin posting the sequel in early August. Okay, so now, all the murderous droves that have been itching to kill me will have to wait a bit...I see you there with the knives and torches, ready to demand more of my story...(I've been sick, medicine makes me go really loopy...just go with it.) So, all you who demanded, begged, pleaded or asked for a sequel should be placated...I hope. Well, on with the thanks and then the chapter! Yay!  
  
-A-  
  
Author Thanks-  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks for the review! No worries about the parents...they get over things pretty quick, usually. You'll have to see...I promise its all revealed in this chapter. I hope the announcement of a sequel brightened your mood! Enjoy!  
  
Depprulz - Thanks! Yeah, I know that I wouldn't instantly offer up my home to someone...even if it was a friend of a friend. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Tennis Taters - Thanks for the review! Jack and Elizabeth up to something...wait and see...Enjoy!  
  
RK9 - Thanks mate! Enjoy!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks for the review! Three days?! I'm not talking to you any more...just kidding...I only have three days now...but its three days of finals...gag me with a spork...anywho, enjoy!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks! I think you have a life...my story is an excellent way to spend time...I was actually dabbling with the idea of writing another story for a while but I woke up one morning and got the idea for the sequel so that other idea is on the back-burner for the time being...but trust me, you'll like it. Enjoy!  
  
AJ-Sparrow - Thanks for the review! Sorry to make you sad...but you won't be disappointed, trust me. Enjoy!  
  
Piper8188 - Thanks! You'll get the answers to most of your questions in this chapter and all by the end of the fic, trust me. Enjoy!  
  
Inu Lover - Thanks! Yes, I caught the hint! lol. Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks for the review! You'll see more clearly at the end of the chapter, I promise! Enjoy!  
  
deppster34 - Thanks! You won't be disappointed by the ending, I swear. Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Last Time:  
  
The way she said tomorrow made me wonder what was going on. First Jack, now Elizabeth ... I was definitely starting to doubt. "I would appreciate that greatly."  
  
-A-  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 26: You're What?!  
  
The evening passed quickly. Elizabeth sent one of the servant boys with a note to Victoria saying that I was in Port Royale and was wanting to catch up on some things with me. It was returned with a response shortly thereafter. I could tell from her handwriting that it had been scrawled quickly.  
  
'Dearest Christina-  
  
I must admit that I was utterly shocked when I received the note. I can't believe that you are alive, the town heard about the ship and I assumed, along with everybody in Port Royale, that you had been killed. I simply can't wait to see you. You must come over for tea tomorrow. I hope to see you at four.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Victoria Evans'  
  
I looked up from the note and grinned wildly. "Could someone tell me how to get to Victoria's home? I've been invited for tea ... "  
  
Elizabeth nudged Will hard in the chest and coughed. "I'm sure that Will would be more than willing to accompany you, Christina, won't you Will?"  
  
Will glanced at his wife, caught her fierce stare and nodded.  
  
I grinned once more and waved the note towards Jack. "I get to see Victoria," I chirped.  
  
Jack laughed. "Just don't divulge the father of that babe o' yours, Christy, otherwise I may end up being followed to the ends of the earth accused of raping a citizen of the crown."  
  
I nodded and said very seriously, "No, I was planning on saying exactly who you are, what crimes you've been accused of, where you are down to the room and what you are wearing. Be serious, Jack, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Just watch what ye say, love, savvy?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth bade us an early goodnight and withdrew into their own room. I stayed down in the sitting room with Jack. I had intended on asking him what was the problem but I hadn't managed the nerve to do so yet. Deep down, I think I knew what was coming, even though I couldn't bring myself to admit it to myself.  
  
After quite a long time of sitting in silence, Jack took my hand in his and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt tears rise behind them and I looked away in shame.  
  
Gently, though, he reached for my face with his free hand and brought y gaze back to his, keeping my eyes looked on his, as though there was a line connecting us. "Love ... "  
  
I shook my head. "Don't ... don't say what you're going to."  
  
"Christy, I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. Will told me that the Navy has been steadily increasing security since the attack on the city three years ago. I can't put my crew in that danger. We are setting sails at morning tide."  
  
A solitary tear traced its way down my cheek. "I don't want you to go," I whispered as my heart throbbed painfully in my chest.  
  
"I know, love. I don't want to leave you either. But for the moment we have to focus on sticking to what we have to do. Me, I need to keep my crew safe and you need to keep yourself out of trouble and stay healthy."  
  
Another tear fell and Jack raised his hand to catch it slowly.  
  
"I don't want to be alone ... " I said in a bare whisper of a voice.  
  
Jack squeezed my hand reassuringly and said, "I'll be back before you give birth. I'll swear to it. I WILL see you in two months, three months, tops. Then, we'll have time to figure things out from there."  
  
I sniffed. "I'll hold you to that, Sparrow."  
  
"You would, love."  
  
"Well, I do and I will be sorely disappointed in you if you give me cause to doubt your ... "  
  
But a pair of warm lips being pressed against my own cut off my argument.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," I said when we finally pulled apart. I leaned over and rested my head on his chest.  
  
Soothingly, he ran his hand over the top of my head and through my hair, calming away my fears. "You won't."  
  
The way that he said it, so confidently, so self-assured that everything would turn out right, made me want to believe it whole-heartedly ... but I must confess that I had doubts. Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps it was a panic that I had no control over but it was there, itching under my skin. I grabbed onto his hand and held it over his own heart and then over my own. "This is what matters," I whispered before I clutched the fabric at the V of his shirt. A few tears continued to fall from my eyes and I put my face in Jack's shirt and breathed deeply, to ingrain his own scent into my memory.  
  
Sometime not much later, I fell asleep. I didn't wake when Jack carried me up to my bed. I didn't wake when he laid me down in the bed and stayed beside me until morning. But I did wake when my hand was gently pried from his shirt and the bed adjusted as he shifted to get up.  
  
"Don't leave," I whispered without opening my eyes as I grabbed back onto his shirt and held tightly.  
  
Jack grabbed my hand gently and opened my fingers slowly, so he could remove his shirt from my vice-like grip.  
  
Opening my eyes just a bit, I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I have to go, love."  
  
"Take me with you." I propped myself up on my elbow to watch him more intently.  
  
Jack laughed slightly. "Do you remember our agreement? From when we first met?"  
  
I nodded mutely.  
  
"I told ye that when this was over, I would leave ye in Port Royale. And this is what I'm doing now. It's not permanent unless you decide that's what you want it to be. I left money in the drawer and more with Will and Elizabeth in case you should need it. Its a small fortune ... but it should be more than enough to make it comfortably for the next two months ... Lizzie said that you'll be getting quite large and will need new clothes rather often ... But there's more than enough. Will and Liz are going to look after you while I'm away."  
  
I nodded once more. "I don't think that I've ever told you ... but thank you for always looking out for me."  
  
I sat fully up and rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from my eyes.  
  
Jack grabbed onto my hand, "Love, it just so happens that I enjoyed looking out for you. I happen to be quite fond of you ... even during your.... shall we say, lesser moments. And even though I am a pirate, I still take care of those around me ... especially those I love."  
  
I smiled over at the man who I once had hated with a passion and now loved. It was funny how things worked out sometimes.  
  
-A-  
  
It took half an hour for us to emerge from the room. Neither of us had much desire to move, knowing all too well that once we did so, there would be no turning back  
  
Breakfast was a virtually silent affair. The only words exchanged dealt with passing food and other such formalities.  
  
All too soon, I was back in Jack's room, watching him throw items haphazardly into a sack on the bed. I swallowed deeply as I watched him packing. I looked down at my hands, which I had wrung numerous times and thought that I ought to give him something.  
  
Quickly, I ran back to my room and dumped my small bag of belongings onto the bed. I did an exceptionally quick inventory of my affects and decided after much deliberation, that there wasn't much to give. The only things of any actual value were two rings that I had hidden my first day on the Pearl. That day all those months ago seemed so far away that I couldn't believe that they occurred within the last lifetime, not to mention the last year. My mother had given the rings to me when I was a child and I never even thought about them after I hid them. It was when I had torn apart Jack's cabin looking for my belongings that had mysteriously spread themselves out in the room that I found them once more. Fingering the cold metal of them, I remembered quite clearly when I had hidden them, it was when I cleaned out Jack's cabin and hid his rum that I took the advantage to stash them away.  
  
I hurried back to the room and just as I entered, Jack was closing the drawstring to the small sack. I don't think he noticed that I had even left. I walked up behind him and tapped him silently on the shoulder. He turned and I took his hand in both of mine and put the ring in his hand.  
  
"What's this, love?"  
  
"Open your hand."  
  
He did.  
  
"My mum gave it to me when I was younger. I hid it when we met. I was terribly afraid of you and afraid that you were going to take it from me. Since it was all that I had of her's at the time, I hid it in your rum cabinet in the back ... figuring that you would be too occupied with your spirits to notice it."  
  
"Love, you should keep it, you know. I remember how important yer mum was to ye. Keep it. Ye don't have much to remember her by. Treasure what you have."  
  
I brought my hand up to his face and traced it slowly down his jawline. "I want you to remember me too. I don't want to be just another girl in port that you got pregnant and then forgot about after a month or so."  
  
Jack brought his hands up to both sides of my face and pulled me into a fiercely passionate kiss. When we pulled apart, he ran his thumbs over my cheekbones, "I will never forget you, love."  
  
I stared up into his eyes and saw the truth looking back at me. I took a knife from Jack's bag without a word and grabbed a small section of my hair. I raised the knife and cut off several inches of the strands before I grabbed Jack's right wrist and wrapped the strands around his wrist, carefully knotting them several times. "There, now you're stuck with a part of me," I said firmly, as though that settled the entire matter.  
  
Jack laughed lowly and fingered the shorter section playfully. "Interesting ... you know that you must be the oddest person to say goodbye to that I've ever had the distinct pleasure of meeting."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you ... " I laughed. "But promise me that you will, indeed, be back when you say you will be. Otherwise, Captain Sparrow, I will have to come track you down after stealing ... I mean commandeering a ship, forcing a crew to help a twenty- one-year-old angry woman with baby in tow and find you, no matter what desolate whole on the face of the Earth you're hiding in. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, miss," he said seriously, flicking my chin with his thumb.  
  
Just then, Will stuck his head into the room. "Jack ... "  
  
I turned my head away sharply, not wanting him to see the tears that glistened in my eyes.  
  
"A minute o' privacy, whelp," Jack barked.  
  
The door snapped shut almost immediately.  
  
"It's time, love."  
  
I shook my head. "Don't ... "  
  
"I have to. The Pearl waits and if I don't go, then Gibbs would take control and that in itself would be a bloody disaster."  
  
"Well, I' walking down with you and don't even try to argue. Colin still has Chaton and if I don't get her back soon, she'll forget who her mistress is and I can't have that. Plus, I think she'll manage to keep me from going absolutely mad while you're away. And I do believe that I should have the right to see the man I love off. Don't I?"  
  
Jack nodded, grabbed his small sack of belongings in one hand and put his other at the small of my back. "Come on, love."  
  
We left the room and made our way out of the house. Will and Elizabeth who had been waiting for us outside the parlour, followed close behind.  
  
When the four of us made it down to the beach, I saw the Pearl floating majestically out to see a ways. A rowboat was beached, waiting for Jack to re-board his ship. Gibbs and Colin were waiting as we approached and I heard the familiar squeaking of my lemur.  
  
While Jack was saying his good-byes to Will and Elizabeth, I walked over to the rowboat and greeted Gibbs and Colin before reaching out for my lemur. Fortunately, my fears of her forgetting who her mistress was were in vain and she scurried up onto her usual place on my shoulder. She had grown in the months since I had seen her last ...  
  
"Colin, thank you for keeping her for me," I said without missing a beat. "I really appreciate it and hope that it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."  
  
Colin nodded and gave me a brief hug. "Not a problem, lassie. But I don't think that I'm the one ye should be focusin' on right now," he reminded in my ear.  
  
I pulled away and turned to see Will and Jack embracing in a friendly hug before shaking hands one final time. I nodded to Colin and then made my way back to Jack.  
  
Upon my arrival, Elizabeth pulled Will over to her and together they walked up the beach a bit, to give us privacy.  
  
I stood in front of Jack, feeling as if I had already lost him. Chaton jumped off my arm and I closed my eyes briefly, praying for strength before I looked back up at him.  
  
"Two months?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Three at the most ... "  
  
"Cap'n, we be runnin' outta time, sir," Gibbs called.  
  
I closed my eyes once more, "I guess this is it," I whispered and before I could open them, Jack had pulled me into the most passionate kiss of my life. My head spinning, I held as tightly to him as possible, trying to find an anchor.  
  
"Cap'n. Tide's fast approaching," Gibbs reminded.  
  
Slowly, Jack broke our kiss. "Keep outta trouble, love."  
  
I nodded, staring straight into his eyes. "I love you ... "  
  
Jack removed my arms from his neck, kissed me one final time briefly and said, "And I you, darling."  
  
And with that, he turned and started walking away.  
  
I ran after him and grabbed onto his arm, desperate to keep him with me.  
  
"No, Christina," he said sternly. "Your place is here ... Will?"  
  
Will came over behind me and grasped my shoulders gently as Jack got into the boat.  
  
The rowboat shoved off. Jack stood every bit the image of the fierce pirate captain as Colin and Gibbs rowed away.  
  
I fought to get free of Will's grip but a lifetime as a blacksmith had built strong muscles and all my attempts were in vain.  
  
The rowboat was soon at the Pearl and just as quickly pulled up. I saw Jack step off and heard him shout the order to raise anchor.  
  
Tears streamed freely down my face as I watched the Black Pearl and Jack sail into the horizon.  
  
I sunk down in the sand, no longer trying to break free of Will's grasp, and cried. I felt Will leave his post behind me and heard, from the rustling of skirts, Elizabeth approach and sit beside me. She stayed with me for a long time while I cried.  
  
When I got my composure and my tears had dried onto my face, I looked up and saw a tiny black spot on the horizon. Sniffing slightly, I wiped my eyes with renewed vigor and stood up. With little else to do, I watched silently as the black dot shrunk further until finally disappearing.  
  
With it fully gone, I looked over at Will and Elizabeth, standing a ways away from me up the beach. They stood arm in arm, looking peaceful as they watched the horizon.  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Okay, satisfactory? Review!  
  
I don't know when exactly I'll be updating next...this week is going to be pretty interesting for me. I have my final exams this week and anyone who is really wanting to offer a kindness to an author (hint hint - me) can sign up to take one of my days worth of finals...its not a big deal really...just AP English 11, AP American History and PE on Tuesday, Honours Physics and Pre-Calculas on Wednesday, and French 3 and Wind Ensemble on Thursday. So, honestly, if any of you want to take them for me...I'd be eternally grateful...sorry...got a bit of test anxiety starting...it doesn't help that I've missed the two days before finals...evil sickness...grr...  
  
So, I'll probably be updating next weekend, as usual, unless I have a major nervous break down or something...and its not entirely impossible, either...But at the latest the chapter would be up by the middle of the following week.  
  
With that aside, I have to go study my arse off and then finish my English paper revisions, take a history test that got sent home with my mum and then...I'm not sure what...probably study some more and then sleep...  
  
So, REVIEW!  
  
And check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath...bloody brilliant story if I do say so myself, written by WeasleyGirl and yours truly...it needs love, people.  
  
Well that's about all for now. Have a great week!  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	27. The Port Royale Citizens

Author's Note-  
  
Well, the week has passed and I'm done with school. Yippee! I managed to survive my finals without any major breakdowns. (Always a positive thing.) But, now that that's out of the way, I can update. Also, just to let you all know, the sequel has already been started and I think that it will be brilliant...once I get more written, of course. But, on with the Thanks and then the chapter.  
  
Author Thanks-  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks! (for the review and the excellent advice) I must admit that I thought of updating, but I didn't...I was a good little girl...lol....don't worry, you didn't sound too much like my mother anyone else's. It was very good advice. Enjoy!  
  
Jessica Van Helsing – Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! Just wait and see...Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks! You're exactly right about Christy worrying, Jack keeping his crew safe and all the points you raised. I'll keep that in mind, though, lol...that I'm a nice author. Yeah, I did fine on my finals...most were not a big deal except my Pre-Calculas...but on that one, even the sophomore whose in my class and is a super genius, said it was hard. Enjoy!  
  
Triity144 - Thanks! Flying monkies?! Gah! Run and hide! Enjoy!  
  
Inu Lover - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!  
  
ortain - Thanks! Hope you like the chapter!  
  
tefsparrow - Thanks! I hope you survived your exams...I just managed to get away with my life on some of them. Enjoy!  
  
Miss Sofie - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
S.S.I. - Thanks! Only 5? Grr...lucky person, you. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Deppster34 - Thanks! Sorry that you cried! Enjoy!  
  
RK9 - Thanks! hmmm...can't find it...Okay, check out my favourite story list, its under there! Enjoy!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Well, long time no hear, lol. Thanks for the review, mate. Have a great week! Enjoy!  
  
AJ-Sparrow - Thanks! I can't tell you, you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy!  
  
RMB (3) - Don't worry about a short review every once in a while, I completely understand. Lol...I was just hoping that it got read, since it was long! But its all good. Will and Liz interrogated Jack because, I mean, think about it, even though he is their friend, just imagine how odd it would be to see a friend who has a bit of a ... history with a 'proper' woman who was obviously pregnant...it would just raise questions. I think everybody would raise questions about it. Slappin the Cap'n...lol...but its only natural that she would panic, she was afraid that he had left...Definitely gonna be a sequel! Should be up in early August. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - Thanks! Don't worry bout reviewing irregularly...I'm bad about it too! Enjoy!  
  
Cagalli - Thanks! lol...I remember my geometry final...fun stuff, not. Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
Last Time  
  
With it fully gone, I looked over at Will and Elizabeth, standing a ways away from me up the beach. They stood arm in arm, looking peaceful as they watched the horizon.  
  
-A-  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 27: The Port Royale Citizens  
  
Back up at the house, I moped around for the remainder of the morning until lunch. I ate silently while Will and Elizabeth talked idly about novel things. Now that Jack was gone, the reality of my situation was starting to sink in.  
  
I was, once again, without the people I loved.  
  
And although I was with Will and Elizabeth and felt safe and comfortable with them, I couldn't help feeling a deep sense of loss at Jack's departure.  
  
The afternoon passed quickly enough. I managed to distract myself until the time came that I was sitting in a carriage with Will going towards Victoria's home.  
  
When we got there, Will promised that he would be back within two hours time and then left. A rather ancient butler let me in and led me to Victoria's sitting room. As I appeared in the doorway, there was a flurry of skirts that greeted me and I found myself in an exceptionally tight hug.  
  
"I can't believe it's you! Christina Smit. I can't believe that I'm finally seeing you again!" Victoria said in my ear in a hurried voice.  
  
I managed to pry my friend off me so that I could actually breathe ... I had been starting to have some trouble with that essential task. "Victoria ... as happy as I am to see you after all these years, I do need to be able to breathe ... it is rather important."  
  
Victoria released me and stepped back, looking me up and down. "Look at you. You look absolutely radiant. How have you been? Where have you been? Tell me everything."  
  
Carefully wording my response, "I've been well enough ... "  
  
"I heard about the pirates. Are you all right? Was it absolutely horrific?" she asked, placing a hand to her heart.  
  
I shook my head ... then nodded after reconsidering my answer. I had had a very strong opinion about pirates when I had been at school and I knew that if I sounded too out of character, she'd be suspicious. "While I was there ... yes, 'twas horrific but I got rescued by a good man who brought me here ... "  
  
Victoria looked at me carefully. "Christina ... are you pregnant?"  
  
I grinned. "Yes, yes, I am."  
  
"Who's the father?! When did you get married?" she squealed.  
  
"Well ... I didn't exactly get married ... "  
  
Victoria's face fell. "Oh..Who's the father? Or would you rather not say?"  
  
"I'd rather not say ... it's a bit painful to talk about." And in truth, I was being completely honest. It was painful to talk of Jack at the moment. He wasn't here and I wanted him to be ... that was painful.  
  
"Okay. Well, if you want to talk about it sometime, you know where I am."  
  
I nodded. I figured I would be getting a lot of that response. "How about yourself? Elizabeth told me that you had children. What's happened for you since we left school?"  
  
And with that gentle prompting, Victoria launched into a lengthy history of the past few years and I listened eagerly. It was so nice to just listen sometimes and hearing her talk kept my mind occupied and off of Jack.  
  
Unfortunately, after Victoria finished her tale, I was forced, by politeness to reciprocate. So, I retold the events of my mother's illness, my father and brother's deaths, the voyage towards Port Royale, culminating in my stay on board the Black Pearl. I had to 'modify' some of the events after that. If I told her the exact truth, Jack would end up in a noose and I would likely be right beside him after giving birth. So, instead, I told her of being forced into slavery and being rescued by a dashing rogue who brought me back to my proper place among polite society.  
  
Victoria watched me, her eyes wide as I told my story and after I finished, she flew out of her chair and embraced me in a bone-breaking hug. "Oh, you poor dear. You must have been terrified. I can't believe you went through all of that, Christina, you are so much stronger than I am. I would have thrown myself into the sea to drown."  
  
I smiled wryly. She was right of course, I had always been stronger than she, not that it made too much of a difference when we were younger.  
  
-A-  
  
Sooner than I would have liked, Will came to retrieve me. I bade Victoria a fond goodbye and left. I had had an excellent afternoon, after all, in spite of the bad morning.  
  
The visit with my old friend had unblocked me. I felt more at peace with the situation and I chatted amicably with Will and Elizabeth during our evening meal.  
  
Following dinner, Will had to go back to the smithy, he had forgotten something while he waiting for me in the afternoon and refused to let it wait until morning. While he was gone, I got to know Elizabeth much better.  
  
We talked about many things. I learned more about her and Will and just the overall situation in Port Royale. And in turn, I told her about Jack ... how he made me feel safe, how he made me feel wanted and what it was that made me love him.  
  
It was a good end to the evening.  
  
-A-  
  
The next two weeks passed well enough during the day. I kept occupied, somehow managing to keep my mind mostly off of Jack. There were times, only once in a great while, when I wished that I had paid greater attention during some of the more domestic classes that I was forced to take at school. However, I had always been a decent seamstress and mended clothes for Will and Elizabeth. This small way of showing my gratitude pleased Elizabeth to no end, for as she told me, she had no patience for such things.  
  
While days were moderately busy, my nights were far from it. I couldn't sleep hardly at all and spent most of my evenings watching the stars from my window in the Turner household. It seemed that I had grown far too accustomed on having another person in the bed with me to sleep worth anything. So, I grew to function on few ... if any hours of rest at night and took naps on a chair during the day when it was warranted.  
  
My presence in Port Royale did not go undetected for too long. People soon found out that the 'survivor from the terrible accident nearly a year ago' was staying in their town. It came into my mind how little these people must have to do if they could easily recall the story of an accident that long ago. In London, people would talk for a week at most and then forget.  
  
The most interesting outcome of this was that a young Commodore of the British Navy who was an acquaintance of Will and Elizabeth, came to call upon me.  
  
While this was not entirely unexpected, Elizabeth had given me some warning about him, it was not at all appreciated. I knew that he would coddle me, thinking that I was a tragic pregnant woman, clinging to sanity by a hair. And truth was, the more people treated me in that role, the more I found myself fitting it. Only it was not the memory of my captor that made me cry and be distraught, it was the wanting of my lover.  
  
And so it was that James Norrington entered my life. He came the afternoon of November 23rd and insisted to Will that he speak with me. Of course the insistence was done politely, but it was none the less, a request that I could not avoid. I knew from what Elizabeth and Will had told me that he was an ambitious man, so I knew well enough to watch my wording of phrases and steeled myself to be completely unresponsive to the names Jack Sparrow or The Black Pearl.  
  
So, when Elizabeth led me to the sitting room where the Commodore was at, it was out of companionship not my need for my bearings about the house, and I greatly appreciated the gesture. My hands were practically shaking from repressed nerves as she opened the door. I lingered in the frame for a fraction of a second before I could get up the nerve to enter the room. Seeing my hesitation, she pushed me gently, only because without such a push I would not have gone in at all, and shut the door behind me, thus sealing my escape route.  
  
The Commodore himself was standing, back to me, studying a wall decoration, his arms behind him in the classic 'English gentleman' stance. Upon hearing the door shut, he turned with military precision and smiled demurely at me. "Good afternoon, Miss- ... "  
  
"Smit ... Christina Smit," I answered, deciding it would be best to use my given name, rather than Delcot...that might also link me to pirates and I didn't want that, either.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Smit. Please, come sit down. I only have to ask you a few questions."  
  
I nodded and moved to a chair to sit. He sat across from me, leaning slightly forward, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands steepled.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Miss Smit. I hope that this isn't too much of an inconvenience."  
  
I shook my head. "Not at all, Commodore. I hope that I can be of help to you."  
  
"Indeed ... I was wondering how long ago it was that you were kidnapped from pirates."  
  
"Well ... it was nearly nine months ago."  
  
The Commodore nodded to himself. "And what ship were you on before you were kidnapped?"  
  
"I was on ... I was on The Spirit, making the crossing from England with my mum."  
  
Again a nod ... I wished that I knew what the bloody hell those nods meant ... it was making me nervous.  
  
"What happened to your mother? Was she with you in captivity?"  
  
I shook my head 'no.' "She died...when the ship was taken."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss, miss."  
  
I nodded silently and gazed intently at my hands in my lap.  
  
An awkward moment elapsed.  
  
The Commodore cleared his throat. "Now, you're related to James Smit, are you not?"  
  
"Yes...he was my father."  
  
"How did he die?" the Commodore inquired.  
  
I looked up at him. "I don't see how that's relevant...but he died with my brother in a boating accident."  
  
"Tragic...It seems that you keep getting hit with things, doesn't it..."  
  
I didn't really care for that at all... "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It just seems...rather coincidental that your entire family died before you were kidnapped...almost too unrealistic, that's all."  
  
My eyes narrowed into almost impossibly small slits. "Are you implying something, sir? Because if you are not and are merely trying to get me upset...you are doing your job quite nicely. Yes, it is tragic that my family died and I spent quite a long time learning to cope with the loss and I do not appreciate the insinuation that I had something to do with it. Bad things happen to people all the time, Commodore and it just so happens that right now, I've had a bad run of things. Now if you wish to ask me about anything from when I was in captivity, please, go right ahead, but if you seek to delve into a past that I am just starting to get over, please leave me in peace. I had no control over the events leading to my family's demise and I can assure you that if I did, they would be alive right now. But I can neither change the past nor predict the future so I beg of you to ask me something that I do know or nothing at all."  
  
At these words, the Commodore flushed. "I'm sorry, miss. I just need to get all the facts straight...my superiours are curious as to the entire situation."  
  
I heaved a giant sigh, my blood still boiling underneath it all. "You may tell your superiours what you will...but I wish to speak no more of those events...they are especially painful to me even now."  
  
"Of course, miss. Of course," the Commodore quickly rectified.  
  
I nodded. "Now, what else did you wish to know?"  
  
"What ship were you on during your captivity? And how did you escape?"  
  
"I...I don't remember what ship it was, I never saw anything but the brig...and the captain's cabin. But they sold me to a man and I was placed up for auction...I escaped...I don't know how exactly but I did...and when I was running, I ran into a captain...he brought me back here and...now I'm here."  
  
"Do you know who the captain that brought you here is? Could you describe him for me? I only ask because it is odd that you would live here...with the Turners, I mean, of all places. How do you come to know them? I never did get around to asking either of them."  
  
My mind whirred quickly, trying to find a suitable lie that would cover my story well enough to seem believable... "Will is my cousin. Well, my second cousin. His mother and my mother were very close in their childhood, they were only about a year apart in age, so they got on very well. That's the main reason that Mum decided to come here, she wanted to know someone. And after I got freed...I thought it only fit to pick up where I left off. And the Turners graciously agreed to help me get my feet planted firmly on the ground."  
  
"That's very kind of them indeed..." the Commodore said distractedly. His eyes studied me carefully and I could see the question in his mind before he even parted his lips to ask it. "Miss Smit...I know this is painful enough for you...but I must ask...I can see that you are pregnant and...you still go by 'Miss' so am I right to assume that...you were...was that a willful acquisition?"  
  
I smiled slightly at the politeness of the British man before me... "No, Commodore...not exactly. As I said, I was sold in a slave auction...and I won't elabourate on the details to anyone for the time...lock me away if need be, but that is one thing that I will not discuss. Those wounds are still raw and I won't tear them open again. But a child is a child and I will care for him or her when it arrives. I may not have asked for it, but neither does a child ask to be born...so the two of us are rather in the same boat."  
  
"Yes, Miss...but I will tell you that if it feels like too much for you, I dare say there will be some families in Port Royale who would be more than willing to accept a child into their home."  
  
I smiled wryly. "I appreciate the offer, Commodore...but I think it wise that I care for my own child."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Smit. I think that that answers all my questions for now. If I have any more in future, shall I send word?"  
  
I nodded. "It would be much appreciated...I hope that I've been of help to you, Commodore."  
  
The Commodore rose to his feet and I followed suit before showing him to the door. "Yes, Miss. It has been very enlightening. Good afternoon, Miss Smit," he said, holding his hand out.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commodore Norrington." I too extended my hand and he raised my own in his and brushed a polite kiss to it before letting my hand fall.  
  
The Commodore turned and strode militarily out the door and down the walk.  
  
Shaking my head slightly, I shut the door and went upstairs to inform Will that he was now my 'cousin' and to recount the rather interesting events of the interview.  
  
-A-  
  
Over the next several weeks, the Commodore came to call numerous times. At first, I believed it was just out of common courtesy for the Naval officer to help the new woman in town become acquainted with the area but...after he arrived with flowers one afternoon, I had reason to doubt my first assumption. And while I was touched by his sentiment, I could not give my heart to anyone except Jack. He was and had my love and I would not have any sort of dalliance with the Commodore. But saying this proved harder than I imagined...  
  
"James...I appreciate the flowers...and the gesture behind them, but I am afraid that I am not ready for any sort of relationship in the romantic sense yet. My heart is still healing and I can't put myself out there while I still have bleeding wounds...it would be unfair to you and painful for me," I told him that afternoon..  
  
I didn't look into his face as I said this...I didn't want to see hurt or anger or any other emotions.  
  
Several long moments of silence elapsed and then he said, "I see...I'm terribly sorry if I've offended you, Christina...I'll take my leave now."  
  
And with that, he strode away.  
  
Even though I had no romantic interest in him, my heart wrenched slightly to reject him thus. I hurried after him and planted myself before him on the path, knowing full well that an Englishman would not push a woman out of the way and that I had effectively stopped him.  
  
"I need you to listen for just one moment and then I'll leave. I did not say that to hurt you, only to express my true feelings. I think that you are a good man, but I...I'm not ready for such a relationship right now and I don't know if ever will be...besides, you deserve better than me...You could miss out on the perfect woman for you if you waited in vain for me to be ready for what you want...and that isn't fair for either of us. So how about we just go on as friends and respect each other for who we are and what has made us that way?" I said quietly before I stepped out of his path, giving him an easy escape should he choose to take it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Smit," he said before leaving.  
  
I shook my head frustrated with the whole business of men and went back inside, feeling slightly low.  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Notes-  
  
Well, I hope that was enough to stave off the many threats of people going insane...if not, join the club, we're all insane in one way or another.  
  
Hope you all liked the chapter! Have a great week! I'm not sure when I'll update...probably Friday...but I'm not sure.  
  
Check out POTC: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals...its under my favourites. It needs love...  
  
Well, that's all for now! Har en god uke!  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	28. What the Morning Brings

Author Notes -  
  
Well, its time again for another chapter. I hope that everyone's having a good week and holiday, provided you're on it, of course. Not too much to tell, so, on with the chapter!  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Note  
  
RMB - Thanks! Sorry you got teary, mate. I know, though, it was hard to see him go. I think I'd prefer the Pearl to the Turner house any day too. I hope that my email cleared up the thing about the Commodore, I'm really sorry about the mistake...typing too fast, I guess. I didn't know that POTC got the MTV awards, but, then again, I don't have cable, so... Anywho, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks! No flying monkeys attacking me, please! I like my life without bothersome monkeys, lol. Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks! It definitely fits in with the Commodore's personality to want a girl who isn't interested in him. I hope that my email cleared up the confusion from my mistake. I really felt stupid, but thanks for letting me know so I could fix it. Enjoy!  
  
Piper8188 - Thansk, mate! Christy doesn't have a thing for Norrington although he does have something for her. But as she said to him, she doesn't want a relationship, and although she meant another relationship with anyone other than Jack, she wouldn't fall for Norry. shudder... Enjoy!  
  
Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks! Jack will come back soon. cough, cough Trust me! Don't have a cow, there are enough of them here, I don't want any more. lol. Its okay, I'm like that with Alias, I wait with baited breath for the next episode. Enjoy!  
  
RK9 - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Depprulz - Thanks! Yeah, the end of POTC shows that he, Norrington, isn't actually a villian, he's a good guy, I don't like him very much all the time, but he's still a good guy, nonetheless. Enjoy!  
  
damning-child - Thanks! Frontal labotamy, eh? Don't do that, it sounds terribly painful. Thanks, I'm glad and honoured that my story is one of your favourites! Its okay, I'm a bit obsessive, too! Its all good. Enjoy!!  
  
Brianne - Thanks! Started it today and are already on the end, congrats! Very impressive. Thanks, though, I'm touched that you like my story so much! Enjoy!  
  
ortain - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
Last Time:  
  
I shook my head frustrated with the whole business of men and went back inside, feeling slightly low.  
  
-A-  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 28: What the Morning Brings  
  
As the days passed and we drew further into winter, I came to discover that Port Royale was seldom cold. The winds picked up and there were slightly more storms as the end of December approached but overall, the weather was exceptionally tolerable. Compared to London, it was EXCEPTIONALLY TOLERABLE. London winters were cold, blustery and not much fun...except to children, perhaps.  
  
This was the first Christmas that I had celebrated with people that I did not know so, I was in uncharted territory as far as what to get Will and Elizabeth. I settled on small trinkets but felt odd giving them. But I worked through my hesitation and they greatly appreciated it.  
  
For the New Year, the three of us went to a ball that Elizabeth's father was hosting and I watched as the couples danced they're way around the hall. I danced a bit myself but sat more than anything ... my very round belly made it very difficult to dance and thus, my only partner was Will.  
  
And in the blink of an eye, it was the end of January. The women in the clothing shops told me that my time would be coming soon ... probably. I was glad that someone knew or knew enough about how a woman who's about to give birth looked, because I had no idea when I would be due. All I knew was that I was pregnant, it was a nine month process, and that I was ready to have the bloody baby and get it over with. (Needless to say, the pregnancy was making me exceptionally moody...more so as the amount of moving I could do without sitting down dwindled.)  
  
My feet were swollen and I felt like I was as big as a whale. I found myself comparing myself to King Kamehameha .... of course whenever I did that, I would laugh at myself heartily. My patience for almost everything and anyone was on a fine cord and Will and Elizabeth were basically the only ones who risked being around me. Even Elizabeth had made several hasty retreats from my sharp tongue. But I think I knew why she was sometimes the brunt of my frustrations...she was thin, beautiful and happy while I was fat, ugly and temperamental.  
  
So, obviously, the entire household looked forward anxiously to the day when I would give birth.  
  
Except me.  
  
Well, most of the time...  
  
The truth of the matter was that I was afraid to give birth. Not that I had much choice in the matter but the idea of dying frightened me.  
  
I still loved my child and I talked to it often...especially at night, when I was the loneliest. And I still daydreamed about the future...but there was a cloud of uncertainty hanging over me.  
  
On the morning of January 31st, I woke early and had some feeling in the pit of my stomach that something big would happen today. I didn't exactly know what but I did know that SOMETHING important would happen. It was a hard emotion to describe, in all actuality, but...I just knew.  
  
So, feeling that I may as well just get up and meet the new day, take what I could get and then get on with the rest of my life, I rose from bed and donned the loose robes that I had been wearing. I placed my hands on my stomach and spoke to my child. "Listen, little one, you need to hurry up and come out. Mummy's getting too big to even move too much, so you need to hurry along down there, savvy?" I felt a faint kick and a sharp pain and it was almost as if my child had heard me. Even though I had an idea of what the 'pang' meant or might mean, I chose to ignore it, hoping that it wouldn't repeat itself...and really give me a reason to worry.  
  
I smiled to myself and left the room without another word. I toddled down the stairs and when I entered the dining room, I saw that Will and Elizabeth were still a-bed. Not that it mattered too much, but it was odd that I would be up before them...I had been sleeping a great deal of late...and when I say a great deal, I mean a great deal...I would fall asleep shortly after dinner and wake long after mid-morning.  
  
But today...  
  
Today was different and I was intent on finding out why...but fate didn't seem to want to drop the answer into my lap just yet it seemed.  
  
I took a small breakfast from the kitchens and went out the back door. I walked to the cliff overlooking the ocean and stared out into the horizon.  
  
And then I saw it.  
  
A sight that I could recognize even from a great distance.  
  
A tiny spot drawing steadily closer to Port Royale.  
  
A black ship.  
  
Jack's ship.  
  
The Black Pearl.  
  
"Finally," I murmured to myself before turning to hurry as fast as my pregnant body would allow back to the house.  
  
Once inside, I made my way upstairs and pounded on Will and Elizabeth's door. "Jack's coming! I can see the Pearl! He'll be here within the hour!" I cried merrily before going back to my room and trying to make myself as presentable as possible.  
  
I had just finished brushing my hair when I felt a sharp stabbing pain and a warm wetness trickle down my legs.  
  
I dropped the brush and went over to the bed to sit. 'The baby's coming!' I thought, my mind whirring into action as my body started to panic. My breathing had become difficult suddenly and I heaved sharp, short breaths.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could manage...but it only came out not too much louder than my normal voice.  
  
I waited a long moment.  
  
"Elizabeth!!!!" I tried again.  
  
I drew a sharp breath as I tried to calm myself.  
  
I had no knowledge of pregnancy... 'Am I loosing the baby?' I wondered to myself.  
  
"Elizabeth! Help!!!!!!!!" I screamed again, glad that my voice had restored itself to its intended volume.  
  
I continued to draw sharp, uneasy breaths as I heard two sets of running feet coming towards my room.  
  
"Christy? What's wrong?" Elizabeth called from down the hall as she came hurrying towards me.  
  
The door burst open and she and Will entered, both looking worried.  
  
"Baby...baby..." I said, my voice betraying panicked state.  
  
Elizabeth rushed over to me while Will gazed at the fluid on the floor. "Tell some of the servants to get a room ready for her and tell them that we'll be down when she's ready to move. Have someone boil water and get some cloth ready. Then go down to the beach and wait for Jack. Bring him as soon as possible."  
  
Will nodded and left.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."  
  
I could feel my eyes go wide. "Try it yourself...It doesn't feel fine. It bloody well feels like someone's taking a knife to me...and not a sharp one, either!"  
  
"Good, you still have you're sense of humour..." Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, sense of humour my arse. This hurts!"  
  
"Suit yourself...but you're in for the long haul now..."  
  
"Long haul?" I asked in a pained voice.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard that the first pregnancy takes a long time to deliver?"  
  
I whipped my head around to stare at her. "Elizabeth, that's not the type of thing to joke about..."  
  
"Christy, I'm not joking. Ask anyone..."  
  
I frowned but breathed easier...with someone by me, I wasn't as scared as I was just a few moments ago.  
  
The pain eased up for a while. I relaxed slightly on the bed and Elizabeth moved behind me.  
  
"I'm going to braid your hair...otherwise it'll be sticking to you in no time."  
  
I nodded. I didn't really care at the moment if she chopped it all off. But it was a nice gesture  
  
It was nearly half an hour before the next bout of pain hit. Elizabeth and I had been having a tense conversation when...  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed, clutching at my stomach.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed my shoulders to keep me from pitching myself off the bed.  
  
I rocked back and forth as my stomach throbbed angrily with something that I didn't quite understand. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a dull knife.  
  
"Looks like I arrived in good time," a voice said leisurely from the doorway.  
  
I looked up and saw Jack standing leisurely in the doorway. "Don't look so calm, Sparrow, this bloody hurts!"  
  
Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled broadly. "Its good to see you again, Jack. Christy thinks so too...she's just..."  
  
"In a helluva lot of pain!" I cried from my seat at the bed.  
  
"That and...well, you know what they say about labour...don't take anything that she says seriously. But we need to get her into the room. Where's Will?"  
  
Jack watched me, his eyes sparkling with mirth even though I could hear the anticipation in his voice. "Yes, I know that she's in pain, Lizzie. I rather picked up on that by the screams and the beautiful language that she coloured that with. Dear William is down helping the servants get the room ready. Shall we move her, then?" Jack asked merrily.  
  
"May as well," Elizabeth conceded.  
  
And with that, Jack moved over to me and gently pulled me to my feet.  
  
That last contraction had passed and all of a sudden, I was exceptionally happy to see Jack. I managed some shadow of a smile at him and gratefully accepted his help down to the bedroom, Elizabeth following behind, ready to help catch me, should I fall.  
  
The room had been basically cleared. Most of the furniture had been pushed out of the way and I could see the vat of water resting near enough to the fire to continue to boil and the cloths lying nearby. A low couch was also in the room, no doubt for me to rest on until the time came. I assumed.  
  
I clutched tightly at Jack's hand, my fear starting to boil up again. "Jack...I'm scared," I whispered.  
  
Elizabeth was at the other side of the room, talking in low voices to Will so, fortunately, we wouldn't be overheard easily.  
  
"I know, love," he said, calmly. "But it will be okay, I promise."  
  
I grinned slightly. "I'll hold you to that, Sparrow."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less, darlin'. Now let's get you sitting down."  
  
"I've never heard a better suggestion in my life," I said gratefully.  
  
Jack led me over to the couch and helped me to sit down before Elizabeth hailed him. He made sure that I was settled before striding over towards her.  
  
She met him half-way across the room and said in an intended whisper that traveled in the stiff silence of the room, "Do you know how to deliver a baby?".  
  
Jack glanced over at me. "Aye," he said in a terse whisper. "But I've only done it twice..."  
  
I knew that I wasn't supposed to hear this but I did anyway and the fact that none of them knew very well what they were doing did nothing to reassure me...the fact that I didn't know what I was doing did not help either, though.  
  
"You can't be telling me that you got me into this and now none of you know how to finish this?" I called out, my sarcasm masking the fear in my voice...almost.  
  
"Send Will down to the Pearl and get Colin. He knows far more about such things than I do," Jack said seriously.  
  
Will nodded and left.  
  
Jack came back over to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Looks like it'll be a right crew party, don't it, love?"  
  
I grinned up at Jack. "Now all we need is rum, huh?"  
  
"Ahh, lass, you're finally starting to learn!" Jack said merrily, clapping his hands together.  
  
Elizabeth smiled over at me.  
  
I was immensely glad at that moment that Jack was there...with him telling jokes and making comments, I could forget about the pain that...  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cried as another wave of pain interrupted my thoughts. I sat bolt upright as it rippled through me and clutched at my pained stomach.  
  
Jack redid his grasp of my hand and with his other, held onto my shoulders, to keep me from falling off.  
  
I squeezed it tightly, assuming that that was what he had offered it for.  
  
Well...  
  
You know what they say about assume...  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" came another cry, but not from my mouth this time.  
  
It was Jack that was howling in pain.  
  
Apparantly, I had squeezed a might to tightly.  
  
I hit him with my free hand and laughed, my mind temporarily away from the contraction. "You big baby, I'm the one having the baby...If anyone's got the right to raise a fuss, its me!"  
  
Jack laughed lowly. "Just trying to distract ye, lovie."  
  
I managed a feeble grin. "I'm sure."  
  
Elizabeth had left the room and soon enough there were the sounds of three sets of feet making their way to the room.  
  
Colin entered the room, followed closely by Will and Elizabeth. He looked just as I remembered him and smiled broadly at me. But beneath his calm and pleasant exterior, I could detect just a hint of his own nerves about the situation.  
  
"'Lo Christy. Cap'n," Colin said before he squatted down in front of me. "Cap'n, I need ye ta help 'er lay back like and I'm gonna to see how far she is along."  
  
It took a moment for what he said to register in both my mind and in Jack's. "Wait a moment, mate. You're going to be lookin' ... there?" Jack asked, pointing to my skirts.  
  
"Aye, sir. I need ta see how big she is, so we knows when that babe up yonder be makin' an appearance."  
  
I blushed at the thought of Colin seeing my ... my ... moving on ... but I leaned back on the couch with Jack's help and tried to keep my mind off of where Colin was at the moment by staring intently at Jack. This was a friend of mine! A male friend for that matter! I managed to smile at the thought of how 'improper' everyone I knew would consider it.  
  
But soon, Colin was...out of my skirts and he extended his hand to pull me up. "Ye got a long ways to go, lass. Ye best start walking."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Walking helps the baby come, Christy," Elizabeth piped in before pushing Will out of the room gently. "He doesn't handle pregnancy well..."  
  
"Oh. If he get's to leave, can I?" I asked hopefully.  
  
Elizabeth tutted her tongue and shook her head. "Nice try, escape artist."  
  
"Almost rum-worthy, love," Jack joked.  
  
Colin pushed his hand down closer to me and reminded, "Up ye get, Christy, otherwise that babe's gonna jes' stay in there."  
  
Well that settled it. Since the only other option was to keep the child in me and keep the pain reoccurring as well, I rose and started walking around the room in a big circle, Jack at my side, ready to help me, should I need it and Colin at the other.  
  
The three traded off as the day wore on and whenever a contraction hit, I would dig my nails into each one's arms as Colin coached me in the fine art of pushing.  
  
The hours started to add up and I grew tired. Colin let me sit down for little breaks as Jack wiped the sweat off my brow and kept me feeling strong. When we started to walk again, Jack told me funny stories, mainly about run-ins he had had while drunk and I clutched onto his arm to keep myself up straight.  
  
"So, I be walkin' down this street with dear William mindin' me own business when Scarlet comes up to me and slaps me right across the face. And to add insult to injury, Gizelle follows right behind her and slaps me once again. Will makes some comment and I feel sore and completely annoyed with the git ... so what do I do, we find Gibbs and get completly and utterly smashed ... you know eunuch boy is quite funny drunk."  
  
I giggled in spite of the pain and exhaustion I was feeling.  
  
"Now Lizzie over there," Jack continued. "Is quite the sight when smashed, love. You should have seen her. 'Jack! Jack! There's a ship! Drink up! There's a ship!' Only there was a ship and she burnt the rum...She burnt me rum! Do you know how bad of a thing that is to do, love? That's sacrilege if I ever saw it!"  
  
I laughed slightly.  
  
"AHHH!" I cried suddenly. "Colin! This one's worse!!!"  
  
Jack nodded intently...but that was no doubt because I was digging my nails into the flesh of his elbow.  
  
Colin hurried over and unceremoniously stuck his head under my skirts.  
  
Withdrawing after a moment, he said, "Not too much longer Christy. You're getting really big...er...dilated. It won't be too much longer."  
  
Jack reached over with his free hand and smacked Colin lightly on the head. "Watch it, mate. She's my girl."  
  
Colin blushed and I knew that he meant no offense...in spite of what I was feeling right now. "PUSH!"  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed at Jack as the pain intensified and my grip tightened.  
  
Jack merely laughed. "I knew it would get to this."  
  
I slackened as the pain started to fade and leaned into Jack.  
  
He put his arm around my waist and kept me moving, doing almost all of the walking for me. We kept going for about two minutes...in spite of my extreme tiredness.  
  
"This hurts so much," I whispered.  
  
But before he could comment again, another contraction rolled over me...they were far closer now. I moaned as the sheer intensity hit me. Tears streamed down my face and I clawed at both Jack and Colin. "Make it stop," I wailed. "MUM! Where are you!? I need you! Why aren't you here?"  
  
Jack shot Colin a glance, I could feel them looking at each other over my head.  
  
"Push hard, Christy. You're almost there," Colin said in a soothing voice.  
  
My knees felt like they were going to give out and Jack had to tighten his grip on me to keep me upright at all.  
  
"Almost done, love," Jack reminded. "You're doing great, darling, you just need to keep up the work."  
  
The pain subsided and I felt like I could walk a bit better. We got several steps and then another one hit. This was the worst one so far. I went rigid for a minute before the entirety of the pain flooded my senses. "OH GOD! MOTHER! OH GOD, MAKE ME BE DONE WITH THIS CHILD! GET IT OUT OF ME!"  
  
Colin had ducked beneath again and when he righted himself, announced, "Christy I can see the head. I need you to give me a couple more hard pushes when the next contraction hits. Jack, hold onto both her arms."  
  
Quickly, Jack complied and as the next bout hit I pushed as hard as I could, pain completely flooding my senses. My head was thrown back as I screamed wretchedly. The pain faded and I leaned into Jack's chest.  
  
He ran one hand soothingly along my cheek and hairline as he whispered in my ear, "You're so close, love. You just gotta keep going, savvy? Then you can rest. I promise."  
  
I nodded into his chest, tears dripping down my face onto his shirt.  
  
"One more push, Christy, then it'll be over. Just one more big push," Colin said from under my skirt.  
  
The next contraction hit and I stared into Jack's eyes for one brief second before sending all my strength into pushing. My eyes were shut and all my being was focused on this one task...I sent all my body weight into this and...  
  
After what seemed an eternity...  
  
There was a victory cry from Colin.  
  
I collapsed into Jack's arms and let him hold me up.  
  
In the silence, I heard a faint cry that quickly grew louder.  
  
My baby ...  
  
Colin reappeared from my skirts, holding a small, squirming baby in his arms. "Ye 'ave a girl, Christy, Cap'n. It's a girl."  
  
I twisted my head and looked up at Jack. "A girl...We have a girl!"  
  
Jack smiled down at me, his eyes gleaming brightly. My heart was floating and I could tell that his was too. He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Ye did it, love."  
  
Colin took the baby over to Elizabeth to wash and wrap up. I got one glimpse of my child before she was handed off and saw her bloody and slightly blue looking.  
  
"Wait, give her back. I want my baby," I said weakly. "Is she all right? Let me have her."  
  
"Let her get washed up, lass. 'Sides, you have to get rid of the rest still ... but its the easy part."  
  
"There's more?" I asked in horror. I didn't know how much I could take ...  
  
Colin nodded and let me rest in Jack's arms while he got some of the remaining cloth. He placed it under me and said, "It should be one more push and then you should be fine, lass."  
  
"That's what you said last time," I muttered.  
  
Colin smiled at me. "Trust me."  
  
Knowing that he had more skill in this area than I did, I nodded, trusting in him once again.  
  
I grabbed onto Jack's arms, trying to get my strength up before it happened again.  
  
"You're doing just fine, Christy," he said, staring straight into my eyes.  
  
I meant to comment but...  
  
The next contraction hit too suddenly. It wasn't as bad as some of the most recent ones, but it took a great deal of strength to push down. Soon enough it was over and I relaxed into Jack's arms. We sunk down to the floor and Jack traced my face lovingly as I melted into his grasp.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" Elizabeth asked from overhead.  
  
I nodded silently and held out my arms to receive my baby. She had been cleaned up and wrapped in a small blanket.  
  
My first thought after looking at my little girl was that she was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
As I sat admiring her, Colin had come over and handed a knife to Jack. "Do ye wan' ta cut the cord, Cap'n?"  
  
Jack took the knife and I moved the cloth around her belly back. Carefully, Jack cut right above the knot that Colin had tied before handing the knife back to him.  
  
"She's beautiful, love," Jack said in my ear.  
  
"She's ours..." I whispered back, awed at the concept that this was MY child.  
  
"What do you want to name her?"  
  
"Umm...Rhiannon...I always liked that name...umm...Colin, what was your wife's name?"  
  
Colin looked over at me, somewhat taken aback at my forwardness. "Isabella."  
  
"Rhiannon Isabella?" I asked, watching Jack's expression carefully.  
  
"That about fits."  
  
"Rhiannon Isabella," I said again, testing my tongue on it. "Rhiannon Isabella Delcot-Sparrow...that's a big name for someone so small..."  
  
"Well, love, we'll just call her Rhia, savvy?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Our daughter squirmed in my arms, her tiny fists clenched and waving in the air. She had very big eyes, they were blue, of course, but all babies eyes are blue at first...I did know that much. There was a thin dusting of dark hair on the top of her head.  
  
Even though I was still in pain from the delivery, my mind was instantly distracted from it as I gazed at Rhia.  
  
Everything about her seemed perfect. Her little hands with tiny nails, her kicking legs and flailing arms, her tiny mouth, open, but not crying...all perfect.  
  
"Jack," I whispered.  
  
"Aye, love?"  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, darling."  
  
And before any further conversation could be made, I fell asleep as the sun peaked out from the horizon, myself in Jack's arms, my daughter in my arms.  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
And baby makes three! Rhiannon Isabella Delcot-Sparrow. Hope that the chapter was up to scratch! I must admit that it wasn't easy to write about childbirth, I've never had a child myself, so I know absolutely nothing about the pangs of birth. Although I was forced to watch a video in my 8th grade Health Class that was absolutely mortifying and made me want to adopt....Hope it didn't disappoint!  
  
Well, that's it for now, new chapter soon...don't know exactly when, it'll depend on some things, but I think that it'll be up around Thursday.  
  
So...review!  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals. It needs love.  
  
Mange Klemmar  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	29. Motherly Instincts

Author Notes -  
  
Well, its time to announce that this is the second to last chapter of "What's in a Name?" but also to announce that the sequel will definitely be appearing in early August. I realise that its a long time away but I'll be away for a month and though I'll still be writing, I'll have absolutely no access to a computer, let alone the internet ... so, I have to take a brief hiatus from posting. But, like I said, never fear, there will be more soon as I get home. Thanks again for all the reviews, they are great to read and I really appreciate the fact that so many people like my story...definite confidence booster considering that when I first posted it, I assumed that I would be getting nothing but flames, but I'm a perfectionist and I'm always harder on myself than anyone else...not a good thing, sometimes...lol. So, enough with these insane, insomniatic ramblings, and on with the chapter!  
  
-A-  
  
Author Thanks -  
  
RMB - Thanks, mate! Enjoy! (Hope you didn't die from the wait!)  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks! I think the spelling is obsessed, but I knew what you meant. Keep the flying monkies to yourself if you please, I've got enough to sort out at the moment, so, that would just delay me further from updating. Enjoy!  
  
Inu Lover - Thanks!  
  
Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! I love the name Rhiannon. It's been one of my favourites for the longest time...I've thought about possibly giving it as a middle name to one of my kids...provided I have them, lol. Enjoy!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks, mate! I wanted to add comic relief throughout the delivery ... but then again, I usually add something comical into everything I say and I was thinking about what I would say if I were in the situation so that justifies some of the sarcasm. I can't think how much pain it would be to have a completely natural birth ... shudder ... Enjoy!  
  
Aurora Everwood - Thanks, mate! I'm honoured that my story is one of your favourites! Enjoy!  
  
Rainbow Glitter - Thanks! My health teacher regaled us last year about the 'joys' of child birth, not to mention the things that were covered in 8th grade. Enjoy the chapter, mate!  
  
MrsGinaSparrow - Thanks! I'm touched! Enjoy!  
  
AJ-Sparrow - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Zubachickqt4u - Thanks! Don't adopt solely because of what I wrote, lol. Although writing it and thinking back on all of the pain that it must have been, it definitely makes me wonder as to whether or not I'll adopt or not. But that's in the future, so no worries. Enjoy!  
  
Mirja - Thanks! Don't worry about it, I completely understand about the exams. The days that I had my hardest of my exams I had a few minor breakdowns so I understand. I mitt Pre-Calculas gransking, jeg var ikke plan avslutning! Det var umulig! Jeg lev rommet I tårer! Jeg forstår hva du tenker omkring granskring spenning. Enjoy!  
  
Lazy Jeeves - Thanks, mate! (Hope you're holding up okay with Chance being gone!) Enjoy!  
  
irishbabi6 - Thanks mate! Yeah, I know my story's a touch long...its almost 300 pages on my laptop! I'm glad you like my story so much! Enjoy!  
  
Dimonah Tralon - Thanks! Yeah, that movie really scared me, too. I may be good at leaving cliffhangers and writing things that don't set well with readers sometimes, but I wouldn't have let Jack miss the birth, I'm not that mean. Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
Last Time -  
  
And before any further conversation could be made, I fell asleep as the sun peaked out from the horizon, myself in Jack's arms, my daughter in my arms.  
  
-A-  
  
What's in a Name?  
  
Chapter 29 - Motherly Instincts  
  
I woke sometime in the afternoon, feeling very, very sore and still quite tired. But, I couldn't sleep ... and instantly I knew why.  
  
When I slept, I had been moved back to my bedroom and Rhiannon was no where to be seen.  
  
Even though I guessed that Elizabeth would throw a tizzy if I got out of bed, I did ... wanting desperately to find my baby.  
  
I pulled on a dressing gown and slowly made my way out of the room and down the hallway, listening intently for any baby-like sounds.  
  
My mind was still very groggy from sleep and I nearly walked into a wall ... after that near miss, I kept one hand on the wall at all times.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an age of searching, I found my quarry.  
  
As I passed the study, I heard familiar voices.  
  
It was Jack and Will and I guessed that they were enjoying a celebration drink.  
  
I leaned in the doorframe for support as I asked, "Where's Rhia? Jack? I woke up and she was gone ... did something happen? Is she all right?"  
  
Jack shot a humoured glance to Will and then walked over to me. "She's fine, love. Elizabeth's looking after her, keeping her safe and all manner of things. But, you can't say the same for you if she sees you out of bed."  
  
"But, Jack ... " I whined, I was far too tired to put up with games.  
  
"Not another word, love. I'll help you back to bed," and with that, Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered me back to my room, at an exceptionally slow pace.  
  
"You're sure she's all right?" I asked again as he helped me into bed.  
  
Jack smiled and nodded once more. "She's safe and will stay so, I swear. Now, you, missy, need to rest. You had a big day ... its not every day that one gives birth to the only child of Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
I smiled. "Yes, because, the task of giving birth is easy, unless of course the father was someone so ... infamous and ... stubborn."  
  
Placing both his hands on my shoulders, Jack gently pushed me into a reclining position and kissed me lightly. "Sleep. You need it."  
  
"Aye, cap'n," I murmured as I drifted off into dreamland.  
  
-A-  
  
When I woke up again, Jack was sitting in the room with Rhiannon in his arms. One wouldn't think that a pirate holding a baby would be picture that fit, but it did. The look on Jack's face as he held our daughter was one of blissful happiness and serenity. I compared this look to the pirate that I had once feared and then I realised that I had fallen in love all over again by just looking at him ... not that I had ever fallen out of love, but my feelings toward Jack were so much stronger now, almost impossibly so.  
  
Jack saw that I had woken up and smiled over at me. "Afternoon, love."  
  
I pushed myself up in the bed to sit up. My abdominal muscles protested to the change in their position but I didn't reveal the pain.  
  
"Might want to lay back down, Christy, Lizzie'll throw a tiz if she sees you up."  
  
"Yes, she will," Elizabeth said from the doorway before she came over to the bed. "You need to rest, Christy. You'll have plenty of time later to hold her. And Jack's doing a fine job now."  
  
I glanced over at him and smiled. "I know ... but she is partially mine too. Can I at least hold her for a couple minutes? Then I'll do what you want ... I promise."  
  
Jack grinned lecherously. "I'll keep that in mind, love. Will fair warm me on many a cold night."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Honestly ... "  
  
Elizabeth smiled knowingly at us and nodded briefly. "But not for long. I don't want you getting to tired."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Jack came over and sat down beside me on the bed. With his free arm, he helped me to sit up and lean against him before handing me Rhiannon.  
  
Elizabeth tutted slightly before leaving again.  
  
Rhia looked up at me, her eyes bright and aware. I was still completely in shock that this was my child. She gurgled happily and grabbed onto Jack's finger, holding it tightly.  
  
"She's got a tight grip for a babe," Jack said while trying to pry Rhia's fingers off of his finger but nothing doing, she evidently wanted it for herself and she wasn't about to give it up.  
  
"At least she hasn't grabbed your hair or beard."  
  
A faint breeze blew in through the open window and played with the feathers of hair on my daughter's head.  
  
The three of us sat for a long time, my rather improper family of mine and it couldn't have felt more right. I relaxed slightly in Jack's arms and let him support me.  
  
"Are ye too tired, love?"  
  
"No ... just wanting a bit of support ... it hurts a bit to sit up too straight."  
  
My abdominal muscles were starting to spaz and as I leaned more heavily on Jack, he took Rhia from my arms and helped me lie back down. Even though I didn't want to let her out of my arms, I submitted, exceptionally thrilled at the comfort level of the bed.  
  
Elizabeth returned shortly and sent Jack away in order for me to rest. I allowed her to help me even though I didn't want to be coddled. But I knew that either way, she would get her way so there was no point in arguing.  
  
I slept away the rest of the afternoon and when I woke up, I could hear Rhiannon crying. Elizabeth brought her to me but I didn't know how to breast-feed so one of the servants who had had several children showed me the proper way.  
  
The sensation of it was completely different than anything that I had ever felt ... but nonetheless pleasant.  
  
After I fed her, Rhia fell asleep in my arms, a peaceful expression on her face.  
  
-A-  
  
The first two days after I gave birth, Elizabeth kept me bed-ridden. I attempted to stage escapes several times but after my second trial and failure, Elizabeth stationed Jack in my room to keep me somewhat occupied or contained or both perhaps.  
  
Finally, on the morning of the third, I was finally allowed to move about. And though I was still sore when I woke, I was too stubborn to stay in bed another day. Jack helped me to move around and Elizabeth ordered a bath to be drawn for me.  
  
After my bath, I sat down to eat breakfast, Rhia safely in Jack's arms. The three of us walked a bit around the garden and sat on a cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"How long are you staying?" I asked quietly. I knew that the subject was bound to come up sooner or later that I would rather breech it myself than later when my defenses were down.  
  
"I don't know ... the Pearl will be back in several days but it would be easy enough to send them to Tortuga for a time while I help ye get set up here."  
  
"What do you mean set up? What's the plan with all of this?"  
  
"You weren't expecting to take a babe not a week old on a ship, were you? Christy, I think that you need to stay here for a while ... and I know that you don't want to but ... I think its what's best for all of us at the moment. I'll pay builders to build you a proper home for you and I'll come back every couple of months to check on you. I'll make sure that it's near enough to Will and Elizabeth...there's plenty of options."  
  
"Jack ... "  
  
Jack stared off into the distance for a while. "Don't, love. I'm not enjoying this either, but its what's best for you and the babe."  
  
I stared down at our daughter for a long time, contemplating what he said. I decided it was true even though I despised the thought of being alone once more. "You swear you'll be back?"  
  
Jack took my chin in his fingers and looked into my eyes. "I swear by all my rum that I'll be back. I swear by all the water in the ocean that nothing save for death itself will keep me from coming back for you."  
  
"I would hope that it won't come to that. And if it would, I'm sure that you would find a way to come even if dead ... that's something you would be able to pull off quite well."  
  
Jack flicked my nose playfully and kissed me. Rhia, evidently annoyed that the focus of my attention was not on her, wrapped her fingers around my braid that had fallen over my shoulder and pulled hard on it.  
  
I jerked my head back and attempted to untangle my hair from her tiny fingers.  
  
"Yes, heaven forbid it if Mummy takes her attention off you, isn't that right, little one?" Jack asked, his smile reaching into his eyes.  
  
"I can definitely see where she gets her spirit from," I muttered conspiratorially as I threw the braid back over my shoulder, hopeful that that situation wouldn't be easily repeated.  
  
A couple of silent moments elapsed as we sat simply enjoying the moment.  
  
"As much as I don't like this very much, I think that its the right thing to do. And as long as you come back every couple of months ... I won't have to go on a murderous rampage across the entire Caribbean in search of you. But once she's old enough ... I'll expect some sort of change in arrangements, savvy? I'll make people realise that Christina Delcot is a force to be reckoned with if need be."  
  
"Aye, missy."  
  
-A-  
  
The next day Will took me into the town to hire builders and to buy some land near his and Elizabeth's home. Jack would have gone with me, but as he was still a wanted man, he gave Will an insane amount of money for the land and builders. Rhia, of course stayed with Jack and Elizabeth was near by so that she could help him if need be. And even though I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to expose her to the city, fearful that she would catch something.  
  
We had kept up the charade of Will being my cousin so no one raised any questions as to why he was escorting me to do the purchasing.  
  
The lot that we bought was right beside Will and Elizabeth's home was exceptionally large and fortunately, with an excellent overlook to the sea. But as it was large ... it was exceptionally expensive.  
  
Will and the proprietor bantered back and forth over quite a while before finally settling on the obscene price.  
  
After that, Will introduced me to some builders that he knew and I sat idly as they talked about a base price. When they started talking about structure and the like, though, my ears perked up. Evidently, Jack had a design in mind and had given Will instructions on what was needed. Once again, price was the majour factor. It wasn't that I needed to be mindful of money at the moment, as Jack was providing for me, but it did seem shocking how much people would agree to pay for things.  
  
The chief builder told us that it would be up to a year before the home was finished and ready to live in but Will assured me that his and Elizabeth's hospitality would linger until everything was set up and as long as I wished. I thoroughly appreciated this but I did regret having to rely on their hospitality. Although, I had few other options, so I had not many choices. I wished deeply to be able to repay them ... but I had to no means to do so.  
  
When finally the negotiations were finished, Will and I returned to the home just in time for lunch.  
  
During the meal, Jack gave Will and I a hard time about spending so much of his gold but I could see from his eyes that he didn't mean it.  
  
-A-  
  
Jack stayed for a week or so before he announced that it was time for him to leave. I could see it in the way he gazed out the window's longingly, by the way that he stared into space and sighed deeply when he thought no one was listening.  
  
"You'll be leaving soon, I imagine," I said when he sat down in front of me when I was feeding Rhia.  
  
"How did you know that, love?"  
  
I smiled. "They way that you've been acting lately ... you've been distracted, lately. And I can see it in your eyes. You're restless."  
  
Jack grinned at me. "Aye, tomorrow morning."  
  
I nodded. I wasn't thrilled about the development but I knew that putting up a fuss would do absolutely no good whatsoever.  
  
"I should be back in a few months and the house should be done by then. Will and Lizzie are more than willing to let you stay as long as need be."  
  
When Rhia had finished and fallen asleep in my arms, I laid her down gently in a cradle that had been brought by Jack for her ... he claimed to have bought it, but I knew that it had been most likely 'liberated.' "I trust you, Jack. I know you'll be back."  
  
He smirked slightly. "Aye. When I get back, she'll be all over the place and ye'll be not quite so enthusiastic to be raising her, I'll tell ye."  
  
"I'm sure. She'll be crawling everywhere and then you'll get to take her for a bit while I sleep!"  
  
We laughed together at the thought.  
  
I leaned in and pulled on one of Jack's dreadlocks playfully, pulling him to me for a kiss. "I love you," I whispered when we pulled apart.  
  
Jack glanced down at Rhia and made sure that she was sleeping before he pulled me from my place on the bed into his lap. Kissing me softly, he ran his hands down my arms and started loosening the laces on my dress. I twisted my fingers into his dreadlocks and deepened the kiss slowly. When we pulled apart for air, Jack traced patterns down my back as I pulled his shirt out from his pants. I kissed him lightly along his hairline and after removing his shirt, relished in the taste of his tattoos.  
  
My overdress fell off as we moved over to the bed and I was left clad in my chemise and Jack in his trousers only. His boots were kicked off carelessly and we lay down together, locked in a deep kiss. Jack kissed down my neck and along my collarbone.  
  
But before we went any farther, as I knew we would if I didn't say anything, I said mournfully, "Jack ... I can't ... I'm ... "  
  
Jack nodded knowingly. "Still sore?"  
  
I nodded, feeling like I was about a centimetre tall. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with him, it was just that I couldn't.  
  
Jack kissed me gently, "No worries, love. There are other things to do with Captain Jack Sparrow other than just tumbles."  
  
Smiling at the fact that he understood and wasn't upset about the fact that it was not possible that I could participate in certain activities I responded, deepening the kiss.  
  
We lay together for the entire night and relished in one final night of each other's embrace.  
  
-A-  
  
When I woke the next morning, I found the bed empty. Rhia was crying and I hurried over to calm her down. But as I walked back to the bed with Rhia in my arms, I noticed a folded piece of parchment lying on the bed stand.  
  
I sat down with her and grabbed the letter. As Rhia fed, I read what the letter had to say.  
  
"Christy -  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't wake you this morn, love, but I had to be off early and as much as you don't want to admit it, you need your rest. And blame my selfishness ... but you're beautiful when you sleep. But more than everything, I had little other options.  
  
Late last night, Gibbs came to the house and told me that the Navy may have discovered the Pearl's presence in Port Royale and that it was necessary to leave as soon as possible. I only had time to write this and grab my things before I left. And though I didn't wish to leave, I had little choice. Don't be too mad with me, love, but fate isn't on my side right now.  
  
Remember my promise, I intend on keeping it.  
  
Stay out of trouble ... I'll be back in a few months.  
  
Keep good care of Rhia for me ... make sure she knows that her father loves her. Wouldn't want her to think he's a common pirate. (Not that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow is anywhere near a common pirate.)  
  
I love you.  
  
Jack"  
  
Feeling more than a bit saddened, I laid the letter back onto my bedstand before going down to see Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Morning," I murmured sleepily. Will was no where to be seen and Elizabeth was sitting at the table, nibbling some toast.  
  
"Morning," Elizabeth answered tentatively. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"All right, I suppose. And you?"  
  
"Well, Will left far too early and he's very loud when he's tired so I got up ... I can never fall back to sleep after I wake when the sun's up."  
  
I smiled. "You're at least lucky to know when someone leaves ... I sleep through nearly everything that goes on around me."  
  
There was a stiff silence for a moment.  
  
"Jack had to leave, you know. He truly didn't want to."  
  
I sighed. "I know. He left a note. Norrington found out about the Pearl being here?"  
  
"Yes. But, we got a warning soon enough from Gibbs and Jack left soon after. He said to tell you that he'll keep his promise."  
  
"I know ... he put it in his letter."  
  
I took a piece of bread and jam from the plate on the table and Elizabeth and I talked for a while before we decided to go visit Will.  
  
-A-  
  
The smithy was as it always was when I had been there. It was hot, dark, slightly dank and full of swords and other metal objects, but that was to be expected.  
  
I wandered around idly while Will and Elizabeth talked. Rhia slept in my arms as I walked and I attempted to not hear their whispered conversation, although I heard Jack's name mentioned several times. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw them both staring at me as they spoke.  
  
Finally giving up on not concentrating on their conversation, I strode over. "Umm ... I'm sorry to interrupt, but, did something happen to Jack?"  
  
Will looked slightly hesitant and glanced meaningfully at Elizabeth. "Christy ... Norrington found out about the Pearl. He wants to speak with all of us this afternoon. I don't think that he suspects you, per say, just that he thinks that you might ... I don't know, provide some information for him."  
  
My eyes widened. "Oh my ... do you think I could pretend to be ill?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Most likely ... no. It'll just be better if you come and act like the only time that you met Jack was when he was at our house ... provided of course that he knows that Jack was at our house. If he doesn't ... then don't mention Jack. Just ... I don't know, answer his questions as well as you can and leave the messy stuff to me and Elizabeth."  
  
I nodded, my mouth feeling too dry to speak. I didn't want Jack to be found out. I knew that Norrington was a decent man, but I was afraid of what he might know or find out.  
  
Elizabeth elbowed Will in the ribs. "Oh yeah," Will continued. "It might be wise not to bring Rhia. She's the spitting image of Jack. We don't want any more coincidental going on around us."  
  
I nodded and quite quickly was ushered out of the door and back to the carriage by Will and Elizabeth, on our way back to the house.  
  
I left Rhia with the chief housekeeper, who had always adored her and then we made our way to the fort.  
  
-A-  
  
Author Notes -  
  
Well, like I said in my earlier note, this is the second to last chapter for the story. I will update by next Friday at the latest...since I leave on Monday of the following week. So, look for a chapter by the 25th of June.  
  
Review, please, its always greatly appreciated.  
  
Check out Pirates of the Caribbean: The Aftermath by The Quidditch Gals, which are two of my mates and myself. The story needs love, folks. Also, WeasleyGirl, one of The Quidditch Gals not to mention my best mate, gets back from Australia on Sunday! She was supposed to get back Friday but there were some problems with the plane... So, that story should be updated soon...hopefully.  
  
Random thought of the moment - I have a poem by e.e. cummings stuck in my head at the moment. Its 1:15 AM here, I have a store meeting in 7 hours and I have 'anyone lived in a pretty how town' it's a good poem, it just is bothering me that it's in my head.  
  
Well, now that you're all searching out for that poem, I must get some sleep before this evil meeting. I told my manager that I'd be there I just wouldn't be overly conscious! lol!  
  
Have a great week!  
  
Mange Klemmar,  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


	30. Norrington's Queries

Author Notes -  
  
Well, this is the last OFFICIAL chapter of "What's In a Name?" There is of course the Epilogue that follows this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. Not much to say...on with the thanks.  
  
-A-  
  
Author Thanks -  
  
Anaknusan - Thanks, mate! Enjoy!  
  
Eccentric Banshee - Thanks! Hope my review explained what's gonna happen to some extent. Enjoy!  
  
RK9 - Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks, mate! Port Royale is definitely the safest place for Christy and Rhia. Jack knew that. Like you said, he has a duty to his crew and also needs to focus on keeping Christy and Rhia safe as well. Enjoy!  
  
anonymous - Thanks! (Are you TriGemini just reviewing twice? The two reviews are shockingly similiar.) Quick get away but definitely a safe one! Enjoy!  
  
Jeeves Swineford - Thanks! Lol, mate, its not an ending. Just wait. Trust in me a bit. This is a bit of a treat, then I suppose. An early present, lol. Enjoy!  
  
Trinity144 - Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Blackcat69 - Thanks, mate! Have a good day yourself. Enjoy!  
  
RMB - Thanks, mate! I'll try not to loose my job...I really like it, lol. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Moulin-Rouge-Pirate - Thanks! Just wait and see, mate. Enjoy!  
  
-A-  
  
Last Time-  
  
I left Rhia with the chief housekeeper, who had always adored her and then we made our way to the fort.  
  
-A-  
  
What's In a Name?  
  
Chapter 30 - Norrington's Queries  
  
-A-  
  
When we reached the fort, I allowed Elizabeth and Will to walk before me as we went into the building. There, we announced ourselves as being here to see Norrington and waited until our guide came.  
  
A young private ushered us to Norrington's office and after hearing the call to enter, left us, smiling at me and blushing slightly.  
  
I stayed behind Will and Elizabeth, hoping to steel myself against whatever else is coming. My hands shook and I longed to be anywhere but here.  
  
We went further into the study, seeing Norrington at the study and took the seats indicated to us. I sat nervously on the edge of my seat, perched like a bird. My hands continued to shake and I struggled to keep calm, putting myself mentally in another place, a worry-free place.  
  
"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Norrington said calmly from his seat at his desk and smiling kindly at us.  
  
"Not a problem...is there something that you needed?" Will asked.  
  
There was a sickening silence.  
  
"Actually, yes. There are a few questions that I need answers for."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "And those would be...?"  
  
Norrington looked down as he shifted the papers on his desk slightly. "There is one thing. I discovered last night that the Pearl had been spotted near Port Royale. But by the time my men reached the beach, she was gone. I know that Jack Sparrow's involved in this. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Will shook his head. "No, we hadn't heard."  
  
Norrington coughed slightly and said carefully, "You don't know, then, how it was that Jack Sparrow was at your home for the last two weeks, then?"  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
Time slowed.  
  
I could hear my heart thudding in my chest.  
  
I could feel my blood pulsing though my body and rushing in my ears.  
  
I stared down at my lap, hoping not to give away what I was feeling and thinking at the time being.  
  
He knew.  
  
Some how he knew.  
  
He knew that Jack had been here.  
  
And he could probably guess what Jack's connection to me was.  
  
'Think calm, Christy. Think calm. Don't panic. Don't assume anything yet. Just keep calm. Don't give out anything that isn't necessary. Don't loose your temper.'  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth said calmly, "James, Captain Sparrow is a friend of ours and he has aided Port Royale and its citizens many times."  
  
The Commodore coughed once more and looked at his desk once more. "I'm just making sure that ... that there was justification for the reports from my men that he was here. I only making sure that I am not sending one of my ships off in search of an innocent man."  
  
I breathed for the first time in moments but continued to look at my lap.  
  
"Commodore, Jack was merely stopping in for a visit. That's all," Will said calmly.  
  
Inwardly I marveled at how calm they could be in the face of this. My heart was still racing in my chest.  
  
"I understand..." Norrington said seriously. "But I'll take your word that he did nothing that would do any harm to the citizens of our city and did not break any laws, apart from being here in itself."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Jack's a friend. He's a good man. Didn't do anything to prove otherwise. You know that Captain Sparrow has offered services to Port Royale on numerous occasions and has never given reason for chase."  
  
Will nodded his approval from his spot at Elizabeth's side.  
  
Norrington smiled, looking very relieved.  
  
The invisible hands clutching my heart seemed to loosen their vice-like grip on it and I was able to breathe slightly easier.  
  
"Miss Smit, may I ask you something?"  
  
I looked down, abashed. "You know that you can call me Christina, but yes, you may ask me something," I whispered.  
  
"I was wondering ... just to be certain that I have everything understood, the first time that you met Captain Sparrow was just recently, correct?"  
  
I felt my face flush a deep red colour but nodded my head.  
  
Thankfully, Will saved me. "Christy just met Captain Sparrow two weeks ago, that's right. She doesn't really care for pirates too much, so you'll understand, no doubt, while she doesn't want to talk about the subject."  
  
"I see," Norrington murmured. "Did Sparrow offend you, Christina?"  
  
Not wanting to give Norrington further reason to go after Jack I decided to speak up. "No, Captain Sparrow was kind. I have no grudge against him. I just am not keen on his lot at the moment, of course, so it was an odd period. But he was courteous, to be sure. I just thought that at felt at first it was awkward." I did not look up while I said this, I knew that my face must be burning and I was afraid that my lie would be obvious in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sure it must have been difficult for you."  
  
Will grabbed my hand in a friendly gesture of support. "Although, you must also consider that she didn't interact overmuch with Jack, she just had her baby shortly after Jack's arrival and was lying in bed for several days following it. So her exposure to him was limited."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
I felt my flush recede and I looked up for the first time to face him. "Yes, my baby girl. About a week ago, actually."  
  
"Congratulations. What's her name?"  
  
"Rhiannon Isabella Smit," I said quietly.  
  
"I'm very pleased for you, Christina. I'm pleased that you are safe. All too often birth and death lie close together."  
  
"Yes, well, my cousin and Elizabeth have been very kind."  
  
"But, Christina, I was not aware that Port Royale had a skilled midwife in town. Who helped deliver the child? Our last midwife with any merit to her name died earlier last year. Surely you had assistance in the birth."  
  
I grinned slightly as Will took the reigns quickly. "It happened, to our immense relief that a member of Jack's crew had some skill in how to deliver children and was brought ashore to aid in the birth. It was this man's assistance that might have saved my dear cousin's life."  
  
Norrington nodded. "That was most fortunate."  
  
The tone in his voice made me relax and realise that he meant us no harm and that for the time being, my situation was safe.  
  
"Indeed. Colin was exceptionally helpful. His knowledge of birthing far surpassed my own and he was wonderful help," Elizabeth added from her seat. She was smiling slightly and grasping Will's other hand.  
  
"Christina if I may make one further query, it would be much appreciated."  
  
I nodded my acceptance of the matter.  
  
"What are your future plans?"  
  
I smiled over at Will and Elizabeth. "Well, my cousin and his wife have offered me lodgings until my own home, which is to be built by this time next year, is suitably prepared to live in. I will, beyond doubt, be staying in Port Royale. There is nothing left for me in London and I have little other places that hold any promise to me. Besides, it would not be suitable for me to travel with an infant and alone in the first place. Think of how it would appear. A young woman with child in tow traveling throughout the Caribbean alone. And Port Royale has some semblance of a home for me now and it would do little good to leave again."  
  
"It is wonderful that you will be staying in our city a bit longer, Miss Smit. If you need anything, you will always be very welcome to inquire about it with me. I am most willing to help you in any way that I can. You only have to let me know ... Well," Norrington said, smiling smoothly. "I think that's all of my questions for the moment. Have a good day all of you."  
  
The three of us said quick good-bye and left.  
  
All in all, the day went very well and I did not begrudge Jack for leaving and knew it was for the best. But more than anything, I was immensely pleased that Jack was safe and the Pearl was in no imminent danger.  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
On with the epilogue, then. Although, first, review this chapter, then the epilogues, if you please! 


	31. Epilogue

What's In a Name?  
  
Epilogue  
  
Rhia grew quite quickly over the first two years. She was able to crawl at five months, able to walk at eleven and starting to talk at a bit over a year and a few months.  
  
By the time Rhia was a year old, our home was finished and we had moved out of the Turner's home. It was nice to be on my own again, but we frequently visited Will and Elizabeth. I was a bit lonely at first, but it got easier as I grew more accustomed to having a house to myself.  
  
Jack came to visit us twice a year and stayed for a week sometimes two. Fortunately, the Commodore overlooked his presence when Jack came. I was lucky in the fact that I was on relatively good terms with Norrington, I think that if he had known nothing about Jack from his prior interactions, Jack would be swinging at the end of a rope by now.  
  
Always when he was came, he commented on how big Rhia was getting and how beautiful I was. He brought gifts for us and always made sure that we were going to be fine. I always looked forward to Jack's visits and cherished the time that we had together.  
  
On Jack's second visit, we decided that it would be best for Rhia to be older before we even contemplated the idea of going aboard the Pearl.  
  
I had made friends well enough in Port Royale and Victoria and I grew to be just as close again as we had during our school days. Both Rhia and I were adjusted to the way of life that we were living and I was happy in that it was easy enough to be raising a child by myself.  
  
Not that raising her was easy all the time, but she was a good child, exceptionally active and good-tempered most of the time. Although, there were moments, when she threw tantrums or when she was asleep and it was dark, that I wished heartily for someone to confide in.  
  
And as strong as I could make myself seem to all people that I knew and was around, inwardly, there were times when I doubted myself and longed terribly for another. It wasn't often that I got like this, but every ocne in a while, I sunk into a rut of sadness and I hung on my fingernails to my sanity. I did, however, pull myself out and was actually as strong as I made myself seem to be and I moved on with my life.  
  
But, Jack's visits were definitely looked forward to and I felt completely whole with him there. It was as though someone had crushed me up and then when he was back, put me back together carefully.  
  
When Rhia turned three, however, a letter came from an old sailor who made his way to the house slowly. The letter was to inform me that he was in India making repairs on the Pearl, who had received a great deal of damage during a fierce storm and he would not be able to make it back for quite a while. The date on the letter was three months past and Jack gave no hint as to when he would be back to check on me. But just knowing that he was coming and that he was thinking of us, even though matters were out of his control, was helping with my great disappointment.

-A-

"And that is how we came to live here. Elizabeth and Will let me stay with them and when our house was built, we moved here," I told Rhiannon. "Your father helped me to get settled and he's come many times to visit us."  
  
"But, mummy, why haven't I ever met my papa?" Rhia asked in her childish voice from her seat on the floor.  
  
"Oh, you have, darling," I said, reaching down to ruffle my daughter's hair. "Your father was one of the first people you ever met. He held you in his arms and swore that you were the most beautiful baby in the world. Besides, you should remember him. He comes every once in a while to check in on us. Last time he came you were about two."  
  
Rhia studied me for a moment. I could see an important question forming in her mind and I watched as she struggled to find the right words to express her query. "Does he love me?"  
  
In truth, I had been expecting that question but it struck me how her voice trembled when she said it. I reached down and pulled her into my lap. "Listen, Rhia. You have a father who loves you. He just has a heart that belongs to the sea and he doesn't fit well on land. It would hurt him to stay on land. And you don't want your father to be hurt, do you?"  
  
Rhi shook her head. "But I wanna know my papa," she insisted childishly.  
  
"You will, sweet. I promise."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. He just always shows up."  
  
"Is that why you haven't married?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
'She's sharp for being four...' I mused. "No, honey. I haven't married because I want to focus on you. And because I'm still young. And, I just haven't found the right man yet," I said. But mentally I corrected myself, 'I have found the right man. And I still love him. THAT'S why I don't marry.'  
  
"How old are you, Mummy?" Rhia asked.  
  
I smiled faintly. "I'm twenty-five."  
  
"Wow, Mummy. You're young compared to Matthew's mum. She's old. She's all wrinkled but you're pretty."  
  
Stifling a laugh, because Matthew's mother was only about thirty-two, I looked down my nose sternly at her. "Now, what do you want, being all flattering to me?"  
  
Rhia smiled up at me. "Nothing mummy. I just wanted to know when daddy was coming. Because you never tell me," she said whilst playing with my hair.  
  
I smiled at her antics...so much like me...so much like Jack. "Do you ever stare at the ocean, Rhia?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Does it always come up to meet the shore? No matter what day it is? Always at the right time?"  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
"Well, your father will come for you when the time is right."  
  
Rhia cocked her head slightly, "Mummy. I want him now!"  
  
I smiled and nestled my face into her shining black locks. "I know, Rhia. So do I. So do I," I felt a tear prickle in my eye as I thought of Jack and quickly wiped it aside. I lifted my daughter off of my lap and set her on the ground. "Now that you've had a nice long story, go play! You've spent too much time indoors, missy," I ordered playfully.  
  
Rhia turned to give me a fleeting hug before scurrying outside dutifully.  
  
I watched from the window as my beautiful daughter played. We lived a ways away from town for her to have too many friends but she found company all the same. Rhia was such an energetic child, she always was moving. I had to chide her constantly for going down to the ocean alone. Because, like myself, she was tied to the ocean in more ways than she could explain, but I couldn't let anything happen to her. I was immensely protective...the last thing I wanted was for her to go missing or drown. Every time that I would chide her, she would smile up at me with an angelic look in her eyes and say that she wouldn't do it again...but she always did, none the less.  
  
I had to give her credit, though. She was a smart child. She always picked up on things that I didn't tell her. Rhia was almost always in a good mood. I thought back to when she was a baby and I remembered that she seldom cried. And when she did, it was to catch my attention and focus solely on her. She looked a lot like Jack, my daughter did. She had his dark shining hair and the mischievous smile on her face. But she had my eyes, my face and my spirit. But there was also pirate in her blood. As I had said earlier, she was drawn to the ocean. I suppose it was partially my fault but I felt the same way. But Rhia was in every way the little sprite that most children are. And in this instance, I was immensely glad that I was still young. I would tear out my hair if I were like some of the other mothers...too fat and old to chase after their children and who needed maids to do it for them.  
  
Rhia had asked why I never married. And every time that she or anyone else had asked this, I would simply say that I was still young and right now was focusing on my daughter. But within all honesty, I had no desire to try and fall in love with someone. I had already fallen in love with Jack. But as I had learned and still was learning, falling in love with Jack is like falling in love with the ocean. There was no containing it. But still, I had no desire to move away. Deep down, I longed for Jack to come and take me away. I still dreamt about seeing new things and meeting all sorts of people. But I knew that I couldn't do that. I had Rhiannon...  
  
Although at first, I had resented Rhiannon...when she was a baby. I was young, scared, and wanted someone to talk to. There were times that I had even contemplated leaving her somewhere and journeying off in search of Jack. He had left a month before and I was terribly lonely. On one occasion Will and Elizabeth were away having a short holiday on a Antigua checking on some business concerning Will's swords. He had started shipping them across the Caribbean and a large order had been placed by local naval fort. And so it happened that one evening I was feeling particularly desperate, so I had bundled Rhia up and walked to a church in a neighboring town. I reached to the church steps and laid my daughter down on the stones before I put a note on the small bundle that was my child. I was about to leave when I heard her laugh. I turned around and saw her waving her tiny fists in the air, her eyes sparkling with laughter and joy. Feeling immensely guilty, I ran back and scooped her up in my arms, holding her tight to my chest as I promised never to let her go again. I had felt so alone in the world and I thought that everyone looked down on me. Those who didn't look down on me assumed that I had been raped by pirates and lost my mind. I never went to great lengths to disprove what people said about me. After what seemed like the longest time, I stopped caring. I decided that the public opinion mattered little as long as I knew the truth.  
  
I still had some hopeful suitors, though. Mostly men who were getting desperate...longing for a person to share the rest of their lives with. But, I turned them down...as politely as possible. The most recent one had been coming nearly every day for the past month to help me and bring me flowers. And while at first, it was decent enough, I didn't like how he treated Rhia. He looked down on her...like she was a disease. So, finally, I lost my temper and told him to leave and never come back other wise I wouldn't be held responsible for my reactions. He left top speed and likely told every person that he came across along the way that I was insane.  
  
I interrupted my thoughts to continue to watch her. She seemed oddly still for a moment. And then I heard she called out to someone far away. It wasn't me...and it wasn't calling for help. Then she ran down the hill and out of my sight.  
  
Fearing for my daughter's safety, I dropped the plate that I had been drying, giving no heed to it as it shattered and ran as fast as I could, calling out, "Rhia! Rhiannon! Where are you?! Rhiannon!"  
  
I reached the top of the hill and froze, staring down at the image below.  
  
My daughter was walking up the hill hand in hand with a man.  
  
A man with a braided goatee and dreadlocks.  
  
A man that looked surprisingly like my daughter.  
  
Jack.  
  
Jack was back!  
  
Noticing me, Rhia dropped Jack's hand and ran pell-mell back up towards me, calling out, "Mummy! He's here! He's here!"  
  
I smiled broadly and before she could reach me, ran to Jack. He caught me and swung me up and spun me around in circles as I laughed and cried and laughed more. 'He was back!'  
  
Once Jack had set me down, I leaned up and kissed him with all the restrained love that I'd been saving for him the last year.  
  
For a long time, we stood, intertwined in each other's arms, lost in each other's eyes before Rhia tugged on my sleeve.  
  
Regretfully, I pulled out of Jack's grasp and knelt down beside our daughter. "Yes, baby?" I asked lovingly.  
  
"Is this my papa?" Rhia asked inquisitively, as though to make sure that she had the right man beside her, not some imposter, sucking on her first two fingers.  
  
I smiled broadly, shielded my eyes from the sun and looked up at Jack. I studied him for a moment and said, seriously to my daughter, "Yes, Rhiannon. This is your father."  
  
Rhia squealed in delight and grabbed onto both my hand and Jack's and tugged us up towards our house.  
  
"Run along, Rhia. We'll be right there, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mummy." And with that, Rhia went skipping happily up the hill.  
  
Jack grabbed onto my now empty hand and we stood silently for a moment. "She's beautiful, Christy."  
  
I smiled broadly, once more. "She takes after you."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Jack asked playfully.  
  
"Depends," I answered floppishly.  
  
"You're beautiful, Christina," Jack murmured as he pulled me close to him.  
  
I leaned my head into his chest and said, "So are you."  
  
"Ye know, pirates aren't supposed to be beautiful. We're supposed to be frightenin'," Jack said to my hair.  
  
I tilted my head back, lifted off the same tri-corner hat that he had when I saw him last, "Well, this one is," I said conclusively before I kissed him once more. When we broke apart, I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I missed you."  
  
Jack didn't answer but kissed me lightly on the forehead and began to lead me up to the house.  
  
"Do you want to stay a while?" I asked, heart in throat. I waited a moment but no response came so I blundered on, "I haven't made dinner yet and if you just wanted to stay for that..."  
  
I stopped when Jack laid a finger on my lips. "I've got plenty of time and no where else more important to be. Don't worry so much, love."  
  
I grinned foolishly and led Jack through the house and into the kitchen.  
  
FIN  
  
For now...  
  
-A-  
  
Author's Notes -  
  
Well...It's over. I can't believe that I just wrote that sentence. It feels unbelievably odd to be finishing the story. When you spend six months writing a story it becomes a part of your mind, ingrained in your thoughts and a part of your soul, almost. I am rather sad to be finishing it, but its not the end. Its only another beginning, as everything is. My sequel "Beyond the Horizon," will be posted in either late July or early August. I hope that it will get as positive of a response as WIaN did and am anxious to write more.  
  
I'd also like to give huge thanks to all my reviewers and readers and say that I couldn't have done it without you. (And I don't mean that in the way that everybody says it, but I actually mean it.) Without my reviewers, I would not have had the confidence to post the story in the first place, let alone write a sequel. Even those of you who don't review (I know you're out there) are greatly appreciated. Anyone who has me on their favourites list or author alert lists gets even bigger hugs and thanks. I really appreciate your appreciation of my story.  
  
I hope that you all will stay safe and have an enjoyable July.  
  
May your days be filled with beauty and your nights with many stars.  
  
Mange Klemmar,  
  
CrazyCanoeingGIT 


End file.
